In The Name of Love
by clean-and-jerk
Summary: To keep himself entertained while Sesshomaru is in football practice, Inuyasha joins the cheerleading squad.
1. Chapter 1

What time is it?

Consciousness came to Inuyasha slowly. His eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly. He preferred to sleep in total darkness. It was comforting, in an odd way. Puppy ears flickered, and Inuyasha sat up. What had woken him up? His senses reached out around the little apartment he shared with his older brother. Sesshomaru was still asleep, meaning that it couldn't have been anything but Inuyasha's own teenage body. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. 6:29 AM. One minute before his alarm would go off. Might as well get up now.

Inuyasha laid back down, only to turn off the alarm on his phone before he got up for good. He lumbered to the light and flicked it on. His eyes hurt for a moment, but it quickly passed. Sesshomaru stirred next door. The hanyou could hear sheets shifting and Sesshomaru's heart beat changing.

It's just the two of them. It had been just the two of them for most of Inuyasha's life. Their father died soon after his birth, his mother died soon after. Sesshomaru's mother was nowhere to be seen and asking Sesshomaru about his mom always ended with an argument. Now, Sesshomaru was eighteen, a senior at the nearby high school. Inuyasha was fourteen, starting his freshman year.

The sun peeked over the horizon. Inuyasha stretched and yawned, showing those pretty white teeth. He changed into his outfit he had laid out last night. Some light wash jeans, a dark red halter top. It showed a bit of his midriff but Inuyasha didn't care. He lazily brushed out his hair with his long, sharp nails. He put it up in a messy bun, letting his sidelocks loose. He smiled at himself in the mirror, giving himself a twirl.

He could smell Sesshomaru getting ready. The minty toothpaste, the cigarette smoke, the calm before the storm scent that clung to his older brother's skin. Sesshomaru's skin prickled with power and elegance.

There was a knock at Inuyasha's door, startling him out of his thoughts. "Almost ready to go, Inuyasha," his brother's voice said from beyond the door. "Yeah," Inuyasha called back, giving himself one last look in the mirror before rushing out.

Sesshomaru drove a Dodge Charger. It was fast, loud, and the stereo made Inuyasha's seat vibrate. However, this early in the morning, not even his badass big brother would play music. Inuyasha watched the traffic outside, still waking up.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

The question caught the hanyou off guard. Usually Sesshomaru didn't talk to him. Especially on the way to school.

"I did," came the hesitant reply. Was this a trap?

"Good," Sesshomaru said, his eyes trained on the road. The car growled and rumbled, apparently just as opposed to being awake this early as the rest of them.

Upon arriving to the school, Inuyasha walked slightly behind his Alpha big brother. His ears twitched nervously, and he bumped into Sesshomaru a few times due to walking too close. He didn't seem to mind, however. Inuyasha could even sense a bit of amusement in the older one's vibe. "Fuck," Inuyasha grumbled, realizing he forgot his phone charger. No big deal. Kouga always had his phone charger in third period. The two brothers walked into the school silently. Then, standing just inside, Sesshomaru paused. Inuyasha, so caught up in making sure no one was staring at his puppy ears, bumped right into him. "Hey, what do you think you're doing," Inuyasha grumbled, trying to regain his composure. "I will see you after school. Wait by the car for me," is all Sesshomaru said, then turned sharply on his heel and entered the cafeteria. Inuyasha huffed, adjusting his backpack and kept on walking. The school was an inside campus- thankfully. Two sets of stairs, both leading to the same upper floor, was in the main hallway. Down both ends were hallways of classrooms. Upstairs was the Freshman Academy- where most of the freshman classes were. Inuyasha sat under the stairs, waiting patiently for his friends to arrive. It wouldn't take too long.

Inuyasha looked up from his phone to look into the cafeteria. Sesshomaru was sitting at a table, dressed devilishly in that black leather jacket. He was joined by his two close friends, Naraku and Kagura. They were siblings or...something.

"Inuyasha," a voice called. The scent of wolf reached his nose and Inuyasha didn't need to turn to see who it was. "Morning Kouga," Inuyasha grumbled, looking at his friend. Despite the way they seemed to hate each other, Kouga and Inuyasha had been friends since elementary school. Kouga had his hair down for once, and smelled like shampoo. So the filthy wolf bathed? Inuyasha smiled a bit, his golden eyes suddenly much more awake.

"Did you do Mr. Oliver's homework," Kouga asked, slinging an arm around his best friend's shoulder. Inuyasha playfully growled, showing his sharp teeth as he spoke,"I don't want your stench on me, wolf." Kouga just smiled, showing his even sharper teeth. "Yes, I did," Inuyasha hissed, hitting Kouga's arm off from his shoulders. Inuyasha dug through his backpack, producing the worksheet for their math class. He could have sworn he forgot it on the kitchen table like usual. Only Sesshomaru could have placed his homework in his bag.

Kouga smiled brightened upon seeing the completed math worksheet. He eagerly took it and began copying. "Damn, how did you get number four," Kouga asked, trying to decipher Inuyasha's work. "Oh, Sesshomaru helped me with it," Inuyasha said. His golden eyes found his big brother again. Sesshomaru and his friends seemed so...far away. So untouchable. Was it their age? No, Inuyasha had an easy enough time getting along with most upperclassmen. Perhaps it was their calm, even demeanors. Their voices never seemed to raise, they didn't get too upset over anything. They looked to be having a pleasant conversation, but for all Inuyasha knew they were all arguing.

"Thanks, dude you're a lifesaver," Kouga said after some time, handing the worksheet back to his friend. Inuyasha smiled, stuffing it back into his bag. "You're welcome. If not for me, you'd be failing Algebra, wouldn't you," Inuyasha teased. Kouga growled low, but Inuyasha just laughed. He knew that Kouga wasn't really angry with his taunting. Kouga's comeback was interrupted by the bell ringing. Was it already eight o'clock? The space around them was filled to the brim with students. The hallways quickly became a crowded, loud place to be. Inuyasha gathered up his things, eager to get out of the crowded space and into the safety of his first period.

He heard them whispering. His sensitive puppy ears picked up their snide comments. Did they not think he couldn't hear their hurtful words? _Half-breed,_ they whispered to each other. _Dirty, worthless, half-breed._ Inuyasha's ears pressed down against his head, and he walked quicker to his first class. Once he got to the door, Kouga slung his arms around Inuyasha's shoulders again. "Don't listen to 'em, Yasha," he said, knowing what was wrong without even asking. Kouga patted Inuyasha's shoulder, getting his mouth close to the hanyou's puppy ears, "I'll beat them up if you want me to." A faint blush coated Inuyasha's cheeks and he roughly shoved Kouga off of him, "Fuck off! I don't need your damn help! You bastard!" Kouga laughed loudly, above the nose of the hallway. Inuyasha tried to cover up his embarrassment with cursing, but his face only became more red in the process. He felt eyes on him from all sides, but brilliant white hair and the scent of storms caught Inuyasha's eye. Sesshomaru was on the other end of the hallway, his eyes hardened and narrowed. He was...staring. Or, watching, maybe. Naraku is beside him, standing just a bit shorter. Inuyasha blushed more and turned his attention back to Kouga. "I'll see you in math," he mumbled, but he knew that Kouga would be able to hear him. Kouga followed Inuyasha's eyes, seeing nothing there.

"Fine," Kouga said, giving Inuyasha a friendly, quick hug before trotting off to his next class. Inuyasha exhaled slowly, slipping into the cool refuge of the classroom.

Every period passed in a blur, and eventually it was lunch time. Inuyasha sat at a round table in the middle of the cafeteria. Completely engrossed in his snapchat that he didn't notice the presence sliding into the seat next to him. Inuyasha looked up quickly, somewhat surprised to see someone sitting in the seat next to him. No one ever sat next to him. "Can I help you," Inuyasha said warily, turning his phone face down and holding onto it tightly.

"Actually, _half-breed_ , you can help me. See, I have this...problem."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He looked at the face in front of him, seeing the mischief. He looked in the background, finding a group of other boys watching them closely, whispering to each other. Hurt flickered across Inuyasha's eyes, which was quickly replaced with rage. Inuyasha growled lowly, "Get away from me. I don't care who put you up to this. I'll-"

"You won't be doing anything, hanyou." the stranger growled back. Inuyasha hissed out a warning, sensing the other male trying to assert some sort of dominance. He stood quickly, off to find another spot. A more secluded one this time. He turned around with a huff, only to feel hands on his hips. With a tug, Inuyasha fell backwards and into the stranger's lap. Anger overrode the surprise, which was then consumed with panic.

"Get your fucking paws off me, pervert," Inuyasha yelled loudly, thrashing wildly. The panic rose in his chest, bubbling up throat and tasting foul in his mouth. As the words left his mouth, he smelled his brother. Inuyasha didn't have time to react, for suddenly another pair of hands were on the hanyou's torso. With a harsh pull, Inuyasha was ripped from the stranger's arms- pressed right into the solid chest of his elder brother.

"Menomaru, get your motherfucking hands off of my little brother," Sesshomaru growled lowly. His voice vibrated in his sternum, which Inuyasha's puppy ears were pressed against. A small shiver came down his spine, and he quickly tried pulling away. Sesshomaru wouldn't budge, however, his youkai flaring slightly.

The stranger- Menomaru- smirked, his eyes seemingly glued to Inuyasha's perky bottom, "Oh forgive me, Sesshomaru ...I did not know that this was _your_ little brother." Menomaru certainly wouldn't start a fight, right? Right? Inuyasha made a soft sound, relaxing in his brother's tight hold. There was a stretch of silence. Sesshomaru's energy crackled in the air like heat lightning. He was every bit intimidating. He could ruin Menomaru with one hand tied behind his back and Menomaru knew it. "You are not so stupid to feign ignorance, are you," Sesshomaru said calmly, although his voice was laced with possessive anger, "You know very well that Inuyasha is my younger sibling. Yet, you put your hands on him when he clearly wanted nothing to do with you. Get out my sight before I beat your ass." Menomaru backed down, lowering his head and angrily standing up. He was going to say something, but another growl from Sesshomaru shut the pervert right up.

"Did he hurt you," Sesshomaru asked softly, pulling back a bit to look at his younger brother. "N-No," Inuyasha said softly, his cheeks a soft shade of pink. Sesshomaru let him go, then, and Inuyasha stumbled back. He stood there for a moment, before his older brother turned and left. He didn't say anything, his job as Responsible Big Brother taken care of. Inuyasha saw him sit with Naraku, crossing his long legs elegantly. They talked, with Sesshomaru taking bites of Naraku's lunch and Naraku smothering his laughs.

After school, Inuyasha walked to the student parking lot with Kouga beside him. "Menomaru did _what,_ " Kouga exclaimed, stopping momentarily. The wind blowed slightly, and Inuyasha sniffed the air. Exhaust, Kouga, youkai...No Sesshomaru. Inuyasha turned to Kouga and smiled a bit, "Menomaru shoved me into his lap and Sesshomaru nearly beat his ass for doing so. If Menomaru didn't turn tail when he did, I don't know if he'd be able to come to school tomorrow." Kouga smiled too, and they continued walking, "Yeah well...Sesshomaru just did his job. Dogs aren't far from wolves, ya know. It wouldn't surprise me that Sesshomaru is so...family orientated. You're part of his pack- of course he's going to want to protect you. Especially from creeps like Menomaru."

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, looking at the ominus gray clouds. A few raindrops landed on his forehead. It would really start pouring soon. Hopefully Sesshomaru concluded whatever business he had and came out here quickly. Kouga stared at Inuyasha for a moment, before huffing and saying, "Alright. See you tomorrow, then." Inuyasha nodded and stood by his brother's car. He watched Kouga leave, then decided to become absorbed into his phone.

He didn't knew when it started pouring rain. Just a few seconds ago it was a pleasant sprinkle. But now, Inuyasha had his phone protected in his backpack, and shivering slightly as his clothes stuck to him. Wet skinny jeans were very very uncomfortable. It seemed like forever until he saw a familiar head of brilliant white hair. "Sesshomaru, unlock this damn car, _now,"_ Inuyasha hissed between his clenched teeth. His brother smirked at him, before unlocking the car. Inuyasha ripped open the door and slid into the front seat- into the safety and warmth of the vehicle. Sesshomaru got in much more elegantly. The traffic was intense leaving, and it's not like the two of them had anywhere to be. So they would sit in the parking lot until the traffic died down. They sat in silence, besides the music. Eventually, Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair and said, "I'm joining the football team again this year."

Inuyasha kept his face trained on his phone, "Good for you. That just means I'll be sitting after school waiting for you to get done with practice."

"The cheerleaders practice when we do."

"So?"

"It might give you something to do. Besides you're much more flexible than I am. I'm sure you'll make varsity with ease, little brother."

Inuyasha's face lit up. He choked on his own spit, and his ears pressed against his head, and he protested loudly, "I ain't no girl, Sesshomaru! I'm not being a goddamn cheerleader!" Sesshomaru sighed dramatically, looking out his window, "I suppose you're right. You don't have the discipline and smile that those pretty cheerleaders have."

Inuyasha turned his head pointedly, and crossed his arms with a huff. So Sesshomaru didn't think he could do it? Well he'd show him..he'd show his stick-in-the-ass big brother that he _could_ cheerlead if he really wanted to.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself, putting the car in drive. His plan worked perfectly. It would only be a matter of time before Inuyasha was doing backflips in a little cheerleader outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't need your help, ya know," Inuyasha hissed over dinner later that night. He angrily stabbed his rare steak, his puppy ears pinned back in annoyance. "Hm," Sesshomaru replied, looking at Inuyasha over the lip of his cup as he took a sip. "With Menomaru," Inuyasha bit back, his fork held tightly in his hand. "Oh, with Menomaru," Sesshomaru said absently, as if he had somehow forgotten of the events of earlier. "You certainly did. I could smell your panic from across the school. If you didn't need help, I wouldn't have smelled such a strong fear scent coming from you," Sesshomaru stated matter of factly, not looking up from his meal. Inuyasha didn't say anything after that. Sesshomaru was right, sort of. Sure, he didn't have a plan to get out of Menomaru's hands but he..he would have thought of _something._

After dinner, the two laid on the couch to watch TV. Inuyasha was sprawled out, with Sesshomaru sitting beside his head with his legs crossed. "I need to stay after tomorrow," Inuyasha said when their show went to commercial. "Oh? Trying out for the cheer team, after all, little brother," Sesshomaru teased, looking down at him. Inuyasha sat up quickly, blushing, "No! Kouga needs help with math and I promised to stay after in tutoring." The hanyou laid back down, his arms crossed. He pouted at the TV, his ears twitching irritably. He pouted all through the commercials, then relaxed when the show came back on. They sat there for awhile, until Inuyasha felt his eyes growing heavy.

A hand on his head almost pulled him from the sweet lull of sleep. Sesshomaru gently scratched behind one of his ears, and Inuyasha's head unconsciously pushed into the soft touch. "Do not think you can lie to me, little brother," Sesshomaru said softly. Inuyasha almost didn't hear him.

Inuyasha woke up with a start, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. He was in his dark room, with his night light and fan. When had he fallen asleep? Inuyasha fumbled around for his phone- it was charging. Who had put him to sleep? Inuyasha laid back down slowly. Sesshomaru wasn't asleep yet- he could hear pacing in the room next to him. Inuyasha laid there, listening to his older brother pace and pace and pace. He checked his phone periodically, watching the minutes tick by. 3 AM, 3:06 AM, 3:19 AM. Eventually, Inuyasha got sick of listening to his brother's nervousness.

He got out of bed and out the door. Inuyasha paused in front of Sesshomaru's room- it was just down the hall. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Sesshomaru was indeed pacing, in his favorite pair of loose sweatpants. His hair was up in an incredibly messy bun. The room was completely pitch black. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, his figure silhouetted against the light from the hallway.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at him, his eyes more tired than Inuyasha remembers them being. He stepped in the room and turned on the light. Sesshomaru's pristine room was even more clean. It smelled of cleaning products, and Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. It's almost overpowering how clean it was. An ashtray sits on Sesshomaru's nightstand, filled with cigarette butts. The scent of tobacco hung in the air- that must have been what Sesshomaru was trying to cover up.

"It's late," Inuyasha said, finally, walking up to his older brother, "Get some sleep. All that pacing is keeping me up." Sesshomaru simply growled back. Inuyasha sighed, and placed a hand on Sesshomaru's bare chest, "Please, Sess. You have to drive in the morning. If you crash and I fucking die I'm going to haunt your dumbass." Sesshomaru cracked a little smile, looking down at Inuyasha.

"You're right. Sorry to keep you up. Go back to bed, Yasha."

Inuyasha smiled back, and couldn't help but blush a little at the fond look in Sesshomaru's eyes. It's just the two of them….it had been for as long as Inuyasha could remember. All they have is each other.

"Night, Sesshomaru. I'll see ya' in the morning."

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

It wasn't until Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru fall asleep did he go back to sleep, too.

Inuyasha woke up to his alarm. He groaned groggily and turned it off. Wednesday. Two days down, two more to go. Sesshomaru wasn't awake yet, which was odd. Inuyasha got out of bed, yawning and sluggishly dragging himself into Sesshomaru's room. He flipped the light on and, with his eyes half closed, flopped onto his older brother's bed. He felt Sesshomaru's body tense up, then he heard a soft, muffled groan. Inuyasha grinned, "You slept past your alarm, stupid. Get your ass out of bed and get ready." Sesshomaru's only response was to grumble in protest against his pillow. "I know, I don't want to go today, either. Up, come on," Inuyasha said back, rolling fully onto Sesshomaru's bed. He laid beside his brother, surrounding himself in the scent of storms. Sesshomaru lifted his head a little, to look at Inuyasha. They were both groggy. "Leave me be, half breed," Sesshomaru hissed, but Inuyasha just stretched and wiggled until he was comfortable. Sesshomaru's bed was comfortingly cold.

"Nope."

Sesshomaru groaned again, but rolled over and sat up. He still wasn't wearing a shirt. He was lean from his constant football conditioning. His back and shoulders were well defined, but not disgustingly so. His biceps and triceps and abdominals were all sculpted. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, and smirked at his little brother. Inuyasha realized he was caught staring, and his face quickly turns red. He scrambled out of Sesshomaru's bed and back into the safety of his own room. He let his hair stay down today, simply putting it in a neat braid. He pulled on some jeans and threw on a t shirt. He had fallen asleep before he could lay out a nicer outfit. Sesshomaru was moving around next door. Good, he had decided to stay up.

Inuyasha looked at himself in the body mirror on his door. He frowned, changed out his t shirt, and he was ready to go.

The drive was brisk. The radio played very softly. Inuyasha dozed in and out of alertness as Sesshomaru drove. The car was humming this morning, in a much better mood.

When they arrived to school, the same routine happened. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said their goodbyes, and went to a different set of friends.

Lunch snuck up on Inuyasha. He gripped his backpack tightly, warily stepping into the cafeteria. He looked around, trying to find an open spot. Somewhere that was secluded and…

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin. He yelped loudly, a shot of adrenaline going up his spine and making his heart pound. The person behind him only put a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha smelled Sesshomaru and his heart relaxed a bit. "Your braid is lopsided, little brother. You should have come to me to let me braid it. Come here," Sesshomaru said, his other hand resting on Inuyasha's lower back. He guided the hanyou over to his table, where Naraku was sitting. "Where is Kagura," Inuyasha asked innocently, sitting beside Naraku. Sesshomaru sat beside Inuyasha, and motioned for the younger to turn and face Naraku. Inuyasha did so, and he felt a slight tug as Sesshomaru removed his hair band.

"Kagura has second lunch, not first lunch," Naraku explained, dipping a slice of an apple into a little tupperware container full of caramel, "She sits with Hakudoshi so it's not all bad." Naraku was a strange guy, Inuyasha thought. Sesshomaru's claws brushed out some stray knots, and Inuyasha tilted his head back a bit so Sesshomaru could reach everything. Naraku has always hung around Sesshomaru like a shadow, but Sesshomaru never seemed to care. As far back as Inuyasha could recognize faces, Naraku was there. He was there when Inuyasha's mother died. Naraku stayed the night a lot, then. He and Sesshomaru stayed in Sesshomaru's room.

Inuyasha felt the slight tug and pull of his hair being braided. Naraku offered a caramel coated apple slice, which Inuyasha graciously accepted.

After his hair was all braided, Sesshomaru placed a few scratched behind Inuyasha's ear, "All done, puppy. Go off and play with your friends, and I'll see you after school."

Inuyasha stood up quickly, his blush quickly spreading to his hairline and his ears and even a bit into his neck. Inuyasha opened his mouth to make a smart comment, but nothing came out. He ended up looking like a fish out of water, his ears pinned back against his head.

Inuyasha growled and turned and walked away as fast as he could. He could still hear Naraku snickering, and he felt Sesshomaru watching him.

Inuyasha found Kouga easily enough, and stayed silent throughout lunch, thinking about Sesshomaru's nimble fingers in his hair.

School ended much quicker than Inuyasha would have liked. He gathered his things and was the first to leave his classroom. He practically ran to the gym, slipping inside before anyone could see. A paper was taped to the gym doors.

 _Cheer leading tryouts, 3:20-5:00._

Inuyasha set his bag down and looked around. The gym had an oddly pleasant smell. A big blue matt was in the center, with two folding chairs in front of it. He saw the cheerleading captain and co-captain, but he couldn't remember their names. They seemed busy with their gossip and cell phones. A sign in sheet was on a table next to the entrance. Inuyasha hastily scribbled his name.

He found a place off to the side to sit down. He didn't want to bring much attention to himself. Well, maybe he should have thought of a better plan, then. He _was_ the only person in the gym currently. He blushed as he reached into his backpack, pulling out a pair of small athletic shorts. There was no way he could do gymnastics in skinny jeans. He quickly slipped into the bathroom and changed.

He waited until the gym filled up. He was, of course, the only boy. But that didn't stop Inuyasha. He was going to prove that asshole Sesshomaru wrong. One of the cheer captains stood up on one of the folding chairs, cupped her hands, and yelled, "Parents, please step aside. We are going to be starting tryouts now, and we don't need you guys in the way."

Inuyasha looked up, watching the girl. His ears pricked forward a bit. She had pretty, wavy black hair. It was done up in a high ponytail. She smelled nice from where Inuyasha was sitting. The gym quieted down, and Inuyasha suddenly felt much more nervous. Everyone would be watching him. He didn't even tell Kouga he was staying after school much less trying out for _cheerleading_.

"My name is Kagome, I'm the cheer captain," the girl said, walking to the center of the blue mat. "That is Sango. She is the co-captain. I am going to show you all the routine you are going to perform. We will be judging you based on your skill, your neatness, and last but not least, your smile! Watch closely. Sango, put on the song please."

Inuyasha watched with his pretty golden eyes. Kagome did some flips, some back hand springs, some jumps. It all looked easy enough. Inuyasha had taken gymnastics a few times in middle school. He wasn't sure where Sesshomaru got the money, but he didn't think to ask.

The song faded out, and Kagome ended with a bow. She had hardly broken a sweat. Sango rewound the CD while Kagome once again stood on the folded chair to address the crowd. "Oh, and don't forget to end the routine with a little trick of your own. Okay, so, first, I will call volunteers, then I will choose names at random from the sign in sheet." Inuyasha sat there, tense as could be. The routine was easy. He could flip for days. The last trick- he would have to wow them. In order to perform at Sesshomaru's games, he'd have to make varsity. Wait- why would he want to flip around for Sesshomaru? A light pink dusted Inuyasha's cheeks as he thought of Sesshomaru scratching his ear. Because if he didn't make varsity, Sesshomaru would very likely make fun of him for it. That's why.

Inuyasha exhaled slowly, and raised his hand high as Kagome asked for any volunteers to go first.

Kagome scanned the crowd, and saw a hand bravely held up. No one ever volunteered to go first. And a boy? Especially not a boy. Any boys were usually flushed out. They turned out to be perverts, only in it to fondle her cheer squad. But something was different about this boy...Those cute puppy ears drew her in.

"You," she said, pointing to the puppy eared boy, "You go first."

Inuyasha stood, taking another deep breath to calm his beating heart. He walked to the center of the matt, and stood tall. "What's your name," Sango asked as Kagome got settled into the seat next to her. They both had clipboards and pens.

"Inuyasha Taisho"

"Okay, Inuyasha. I'm going to start the music, and then you do the routine. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sango smiled and Kagome did, too. Sango reached down and pressed play on her phone. The music started, coming out of a strangely powerful, but small, speaker.

Inuyasha paused at the beginning, feeling the beat in his heart, It resonated in his bones, and he closed his eyes. He thought of Sesshomaru on the field, smelling like grass and sweat and big-brother-smell. He counted the beat in his head, waiting.

Five, six, seven, eight-

Inuyasha's eyes opened and his lungs filled with air as he mimicked Kagome's routine perfectly. He felt the air rushing by his ears, his hair still in Sesshomaru's neat braid. He got a little running start before doing back hand springs all the way across. He ended that with a flip, landing perfectly on his bare feet. He forced a smile on his face, remembering how happy cheerleaders are supposed to look. He did the basic cheering, his mind filled with the smell of Sesshomaru's car after he's been out on the field for three hours. The sickly sweet smell, the pieces of grass stuck his clothing, the sweat that has drenched the roots of his hair…

Inuyasha smiled genuinely. Yes, he _will_ make varsity, he _will_ wear the little cheerleading outfit, and he _would_ impress his big brother.

He ran to one end of the mat, smiled really big, and did a little running start. He did a few a roundoff forward hand springs, and right before he hit the end of the mat, he pushed himself up extra high. Inuyasha felt his core flex, his muscles keeping his form tight. He saw the ground underneath him as he twisted his body into a no-handed cartwheel.

He felt springy mat under his feet, and Inuyasha exhaled slowly.

The gym was quiet for a moment, before both Kagome and Sango were clapping.

Inuyasha smiled wider. He was panting lightly, and he bowed. Kagome spoke first, smiling excitedly, "That was awesome, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha nodded, watching the two girls closely. Nothing but happiness.

He turned to go back to his bag and get some water. His heart had just levelled out only to drop. Standing, there, next to his red backpack was Sesshomaru. He hadn't changed into his practice gear, yet. Just in his dark jeans and dark boots and thin muscle shirt. Inuyasha's heart was about to burst from its ribcage prison.

Not only had Sesshomaru watched him try out for cheerleading, Sesshomaru had watched him try out for cheerleading _in a tiny pair of soffe shorts._


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was mortified. His words caught in his throat, and he stood there with his mouth open. Sesshomaru just smirked at him, his eyes glinting dangerously, "You'll surely make varsity with a finishing move like that, little brother. I had no idea you could twist so much. Then again, you haven't had much of a reason to be flipping around the apartment." Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha's backpack and slung it over his shoulder, "They'll call you back for sure. We can leave now. Plus, I have Kagome's number so if she needs you, she'll text me. I'll give you her number, too." Inuyasha was still speechless, standing there with a red face and his fists balled.

"Are you coming, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru threw over his shoulder. He's walking out- and he's walking rather quickly. Inuyasha got over his initial shock and staggered after his big brother.

Once outside and away from the intense noise, Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's jacket. They both stop walking. "What is it, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru asked, not looking at him. "What do you mean, 'what is it?' How could you be so nonchalant?! You-You-You-"

"I was there to pick you up after you tried out for the cheerleading."

"Ho-How could you have know I-"

"You aren't as hard to figure out as you may think, little brother."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, reaching for his backpack. But Sesshomaru had kept walking, and Inuyasha's fingers grasped nothing but air. He followed Sesshomaru to the football field with a scowl on his face. He chose to ignore the amusement rolling off of Sesshomaru.

Finally at the field, and having his book bag back, Inuyasha sat on the bleachers in the hot sun, watching Sesshomaru and his team practicing. His legs were stretched out in front of him, a spare binder working as a hard surface for his English essay to be written on.

Sesshomaru could certainly throw, thought Inuyasha, as he watched the football soar over fifty yards. His essay had a few words scribbled across the top, with Inuyasha's name in the top right corner. He sighed, resting his chin in his hands. The breeze blew slightly, the hot air carrying Sesshomaru's scent. Grass. Adrenaline. How could the smell that Inuyasha has loathed for years suddenly seem so appealing? Why was it Sesshomaru's scent that made Inuyasha finish his cheer tryout the way he did?

The breeze, of course, carried the scent of Sesshomaru's teammates. Inuyasha didn't know most of their names. Sesshomaru rarely spoke of them, unless it was about Naraku or Ryukotsusei (which both of them despised). However, even Ryukotsusei's disgusting stench was diluted by the overwhelming testosterone and sweat.

Inuyasha took his eyes off the field as the team scattered for a water break. What was he writing about again? Uh...how society in Fahrenheit 451 is like today's society? Something like that...His brain couldn't stay on the subject of Guy Montag and his internal conflicts. Inuyasha could only think of his big brother. His strong, powerful, graceful, elegant, smoking hot big brother. How those muscled arms could lift him so easily. The way it would feel to sit in his lap...Sesshomaru's fingers in his hair as their lips slowly came closer and closer, to finally touch-

Wait! Since when did Inuyasha fantasize about _Sesshomaru?_

Inuyasha blushed again, looking down at his paper to see his big brother's name scribbled across. When had he written that?! Inuyasha quickly crumpled up the paper and shoved it into the bottom his book bag. Clearly, there would be no thoughts of Guy Montag in Inuyasha's head tonight. Oh well. He could finish the essay tomorrow before he reached fourth period. Well, since he had no intention of doing homework, might as well go back to watching.

The team gathered together, with Sesshomaru in the middle. His brilliant pure white hair shone in the sunlight. It was up in a simple ponytail, and Inuyasha couldn't help but fiddle with the end of his braid. How had Sesshomaru suddenly rent so much space in Inuyasha's head?

Sesshomaru hit the back of Naraku's helmet rather harshly, the sound of skin hitting polycarbonate broke Inuyasha's thoughts. He looked down, watching Naraku take off his helmet. His hair was also up, a bit shorter than Sesshomaru's. The two of them started walking off together, to gather their things and head home, Inuyasha presumed. He packed up quickly, trying to forget the crumpled up paper at the bottom of his bag.

He saw Sesshomaru and Naraku enter the locker room, and he practically ran down the stairs. He was still in his little shorts- school wasn't in session so why should he suffer in jeans? Inuyasha jumped down the last step, standing right outside the locker room. He would wait for Naraku and Sesshomaru here.

Inuyasha slung his backpack over his shoulder, watching as the team filed into the locker room. He could hear whoops and hollers, and cursing.

"Hey, you're Sesshomaru's baby brother, aren't you?"

Inuyasha scowled, his ears flicking in annoyance. It was only a four year difference. "Yeah," he responded, looking up to see who was talking to him. It was Ryukotsusei. He was a slimy little shit, with brown gray skin and dingy blonde hair. Not attractive in the least. If his personality wasn't so awful, Inuyasha might have given him a second glance. Inuyasha's scowl darkened, "What do you want, you fucking creep? Didn't you learn your lesson trying to prey on Naraku's little sister, Kanna?"

He fondly remembered that day. Ryukotsusei had slipped a hand up the little middle schooler's dress and Naraku had nearly sliced his arm right off. Inuyasha lifted his head, hearing Sesshomaru's voice get more and more faint.

"I did," Ryukotsusei said, smirking. Oh, Inuyasha didn't miss the way Ryukotsusei's eyes undressed him. A shiver of disgust went up Inuyasha's spine and he had to fight back the urge to gag. "Leave me alone," Inuyasha hissed, gripping the strap of his backpack tightly. He could call Sesshomaru if he needed to, but..he didn't. Inuyasha _didn't_ need him. The hanyou bared his fangs, his ears pressing flatly against his head. Ryukotsusei didn't take the hint, however, and took a step forward. The dragon reeked. It made Inuyasha's nice wrinkle with the stench. Did this creature ever bathe? Some kind of smoke was being exhaled from Ryukotsusei's mouth. It made Inuyasha dizzy. He gripped the edge of a bleacher tightly, steadying himself. The grey smoke surrounded the two of them.

"I said get away," Inuyasha growled, glaring at the dragon through his bangs.

Cold fingertips trailed up Inuyasha's thigh. His breath hitched, panic momentarily flashing across his mind. No, no, he wouldn't panic like he did before.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off," Inuyasha hissed out through clenched teeth. "If you don't like my touches, little puppy, why aren't you moving away," Ryukotsusei purred. Black spots cloud Inuyasha's sight. Dear god, please don't let him pass out with this pervert's hands all over him. . He heaved in large breaths, feeling like his lungs couldn't get enough air. He growled again, his nails digging into the metal of the bleachers.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

An angry voice. Who was that? Inuyasha lifted his head to sniff, but could only smell Ryukotsusei's smoke. He collapsed, then. The pavement hurt, and he yelped loudly as his tailbone connected with hard ground.

"Get your fucking hands off of him!"

Another loud, angry voice. Warm hands on his shoulders. .

Grass.

Sweat.

Storms.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

It's comfortably dark. Something stirred. "Little brother," a deep voice says. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, the blackness oozing away. He was home- or, in Sesshomaru's bed. On his back. He can feel the sheets against his skin. What's going on? "Puppy," the voice cooed again. Inuyasha turned his head and it's Sesshomaru. In the loose sweatpants from last night. His hair was up, too. What the fuck was going on?

Inuyasha moved to sit up, but Sesshomaru was there and pushed his chest down. "No, sit still, little puppy," he said in an even, but somehow demanding tone. Inuyasha laid back, then he felt the bed dip as Sesshomaru sat at the end. Inuyasha felt his cheeks start to heat up. Sesshomaru was staring at him.. "B-Big brother," Inuyasha whined softly. A smile crept across Sesshomaru's lips and then-

Inuyasha writhed on the bed, his mouth open and panting. Sesshomaru was-was touching his-

He looked down, seeing his brother's clawed fingers wrapped around his dick. "Se-Sess-," Inuyasha gasped, squirming more. He wasn't against this but it was just..confusing. "Shh, just give in, In-u-yasha," Sesshomaru purred softly. The way Sesshomaru said his name sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. He let a little moan out, feeling Sesshomaru's hand moving faster. Sure, Inuyasha had jacked off a few times, but nothing had ever felt like... _this._

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whined, his back arching. He felt an orgasm coming. Sesshomaru just smiled and watched, rubbing his thumb across the tip of Inuyasha's cock. The hanyou squirmed, his toes curling, his fingers digging into the mattress. Sesshomaru swiped his thumb across the tip again and-

Inuyasha woke with a start. He sat up straight, gasping for air as he came out of his dream. Something wet and sticky was between his thighs. He was back home, in his room. The sun was still outside. What happened? Inuyasha got out of bed, grimacing at the cooling semen on his skin. He quickly changed out his bottoms, hoping no one would smell anything different. Sesshomaru wouldn't say anything if he did, but Inuyasha's sharp senses told him Naraku was over. And Naraku would definitely tease him for having a wet dream. A wet dream about _Sesshomaru_ of all people.

Inuyasha put on another pair of shorts, using the soiled pair to quickly wipe at his thighs. He'll have to clean the sheets later. He walked out of his room, hearing the TV and Naraku and Sesshomaru in the kitchen. He appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

His older brother, with his hair still up and still smelling like football, was leaning against the counter with a sandwich.

"Oh, hey, Inuyasha's up," Naraku said from the couch, also with a sandwich. Sesshomaru turned his attention, and saw Inuyasha standing there.

"Hey, are you okay," Sesshomaru asked, putting his sandwich down on a paper towel. Inuyasha nodded, walking over to the fridge. He couldn't look Sesshomaru in the eyes- not after that dream he had.

"What happened," Inuyasha asked as he pulled out a box of cereal. "Well," Sesshomaru said, clearing his throat a bit, "Naraku and I went to change from practice gear. We didn't see Ryukotsusei, but didn't think anything of it. Then, Naraku smelled something weird and we rushed outside and saw that filthy fucking piece of shit hovering over you. Naraku held me back so I didn't knock his ass into next week."

His big brother's voice shook a bit. Inuyasha poured himself some cereal, and then added some milk.

"And then?"

"Well, Naraku dispersed the smoke and we got you home as soon as possible. You've been asleep for about two hours."

Inuyasha huffed, hoisting himself up on the counter. He got comfortable and dug into his snack. "Oh, Kagome texted me," Sesshomaru said between bites, "And just as I predicted, little brother. You definitely made varsity." Inuyasha had to hide his smile with a bite of Lucky Charms. He couldn't deny good feelings that settled in his stomach.  
'Our first game is a week from now. Kagome expects you to perform well, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, throwing away his paper towel as he walked out of the kitchen. He sat next to Naraku, and Inuyasha was left all alone in the kitchen, to be consumed by his insecurities.

Naraku left after dinner. Inuyasha laid sprawled out on the couch, watching TV but not really paying attention. Sesshomaru was sitting on the end of the couch, with Inuyasha's head in his lap.

"You should have called for me," Sesshomaru said, his eyes not leaving the TV. Inuyasha's ears flicked, "I can take care of myself, Sesshomaru. I can handle a pervert here and there."

"Oh, really? Because if Naraku didn't smell Ryukotsusei's smoke, who knows where you'd be."

"So I needed help this one time. It won't happen again."

There was a long silence. Sesshomaru was playing with Inuyasha's puppy ears all throughout the TV show. Inuyasha couldn't help but relax into the touch. It felt so nice..

"You are mine, little brother," Sesshomaru said, finally, "I will not allow someone to steal you away." His voice was full of different emotions. So full that Inuyasha couldn't really pinpoint a certain one. He pressed against the hand working so wonderfully on his ear, and he said with a little smile, "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru."

His big brother smiled at the nickname, and ran his fingers through Inuyasha's soft hair, "If I am the Lord of Shikon High, that makes you my Prince, doesn't it? And no Prince should have to deal with being...harassed by his big brother's subjects."

Inuyasha laughed, then looked up at Sesshomaru, "What does that make Naraku, then?"

Sesshomaru paused for a moment, but his hands never stopped working.

"The jester."

Inuyasha washed his sheets when Sesshomaru went to shower. It had been awhile since his sheets were properly washed, anyway. He put on a spare set, blushing as he removed the cum stained sheets from before. He shoved his soiled shorts deep in his closet. Those would have to wait until Sesshomaru was gone.

The water stopped, and Inuyasha heard the shower curtain opening. Moments later the bathroom door opened. Inuyasha smelled Sesshomaru's body wash. It was a pleasant smell. He sat on his bed, in his pajamas. Loose shorts, one of Sesshomaru's old t shirts. What could that dream he had mean? It could have been his overactive teenage hormones but…

A light blush coated Inuyasha's cheeks. He couldn't deny that he was hyper aware of Sesshomaru's dominance these days. His Alpha big brother wanted nothing but to protect him. That's what an Alpha will do for their mate, right?

Inuyasha sighed warily, flopping down on his bed. He'd have to ask Kouga tomorrow. He would know. He'd have to. Kouga was not only a youkai but a wolf youkai. Weren't wolves the great ancestors of dogs or something? Inuyasha yawned, pressing his face into his cool pillow. Sesshomaru was moving around next door. His window opened. A cigarette was lit. A puff of smoke.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, waiting for sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _I had to make this one perfect, which is why it's over 3k words. Thank you for all the views,comments, favorites, and follows! Thank you so much for the support, it really keeps me going!_

Sleep came very slowly. Inuyasha tossed and turned, his legs kicking his blanket off only to be pulled back on again. Why couldn't he fall asleep?

Inuyasha sat up, looking down into his lap. It was too hot in his room- he craved the comfortable coolness of Sesshomaru's bed. He got up and without checking if his brother was awake or not, walked down the hall to Sesshomaru's room. He opened the door quietly.

The lights were on, still. Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed with his window open. He took lazy puffs of smoke, blowing it into the city below. Inuyasha stood in the doorway for a moment, then stepped in, "Don't you ever sleep, you freak?"

"Occasionally. I'm a full youkai, Inuyasha, I don't need to sleep every night. A few times a week, perhaps."

Inuyasha walked over and sat next to his big brother. He carefully avoided eye contact, and wrinkled his nose at the smell of Sesshomaru's cigarette. They sat in a comfortable silence, and Sesshomaru flicked the cigarette butt out the window after he took one last, large drag. "What has you up at this hour," Sesshomaru asked, closing his window. Smoke puffed out from between his lips as he talked, and Inuyasha couldn't help but shudder as he remembered Ryukotsusei.

He gathered himself, however, and murmured, "I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"So you choose to bother me," Sesshomaru teased, scooting to sit closer to Inuyasha. There was another stretch of silence, but it wasn't a bad sort of silence that gave Inuyasha stomachaches. He sighed, and rested his head on Sesshomaru's bare shoulder. Why was his big brother always shirtless? Maybe it was a sleeping preference. Inuyasha felt a hand playing with his hair, and he closed his eyes.

"I miss Mom and Dad," Inuyasha said suddenly. The hand in his hair paused. Sesshomaru tensed up for a moment, then he relaxed and his nails scratched behind Inuyasha's ears, "I know...Your mother was a nice woman. I'm not her child but she treated me like I was. I wish I wasn't so cold to her. She didn't know she was a homewrecker."

Inuyasha tried to imagine a toddler Sesshomaru with a scowl on his face. He smiled a little. It was so _Sesshomaru_ to be a raising all hell type of little kid. He doesn't remember his childhood much, but he does remember their father and his mother. They were warm, and held him, and comforted him when the other kids picked on him for his cute ears.

Inuyasha let out a soft happy sound when Sesshomaru nuzzled his nose in between his puppy ears. They sat again, in complete quiet. Besides the occasional sound from outside, of course.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

His breath felt hot on Inuyasha's ears.

"If our parents are dead, how come we didn't go to an orphanage or something?"

Sesshomaru was quiet again, and he moved his head. Sesshomaru's hand moved from behind Inuyasha's ears to the back of his head. He toyed with the hanyou's silver hair, "My mother is not dead. She has legal custody over us. She pays our rent and our groceries. But she can't be bothered to come visit. And if I would have called someone, they would have split us up. We likely wouldn't have seen each other ever again. I didn't trust anyone else to have you. I still don't."

Inuyasha opened his eyes a bit. He knew Sesshomaru's mother was still alive. He has seen pictures of her, and Dad sometimes talked about her.

"I hated you and your mother for a long time," Sesshomaru continued, without being asked, "I hated you both so much. For stealing my father, for breaking apart my family. I hated Father, too. I hated all of you. And then, Father and Izayoi passed away. Mother wouldn't talk to me. She hardly replied when I told her that Father died. I was so angry at everything...I forgot you were suffering, too. You were left all alone with a big brother that hated you."

Inuyasha listened silently. Maybe Sesshomaru was plagued with the same thoughts that kept Inuyasha up for hours past his bed time. He leaned back, just enough to look up at Sesshomaru. "It's okay," Inuyasha said softly, watching Sesshomaru. His older brother wasn't looking at him, but he was looking far, far away. His bright golden eyes were glazed over with pain.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," he said, finally, "I'm so fucking sorry."

Inuyasha smiled, scooting until he was sitting in front of Sesshomaru. He held his brother's head in his hands, and he made Sesshomaru look at him.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Sess," he murmured, holding the eye contact. Sesshomaru raised his hand and placed it over Inuyasha's. He watched as his powerful big brother almost came undone. Sesshomaru nuzzled into the touch, his eyes closing. "It's okay," Inuyasha said again, scooting so he's almost in Sesshomaru's lap, "I promise, it's okay. You did everything you knew how to. I was never angry at you, Sess. I could never hate my big brother."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened, then. He smiled a little. Inuyasha smiled back, and he leaned in just a bit-

Inuyasha yelped as he toppled forward, his face colliding with Sesshomaru's chest, His big brother's arms were around him, holding him tightly. Inuyasha remembered to breathe, and squirmed his way into Sesshomaru's lap. He was still being held in a death grip, and Sesshomaru simply buried his face in Inuyasha's hair.

The hanyou smelled so sweet. Full to the brim with puppy like innocence.

Inuyasha squirmed until he felt the arms around him loosen. Sesshomaru still kept his hands on the puppy's hips. There was an awkward silence. Inuyasha just pressed his face into Sesshomaru's chest again, smelling his Alpha big brother. Storms. Violent, raging storms.

Inuyasha looked up as Sesshomaru gently gripped his chin. Their faces were so close.. Sesshomaru was smirking at him, again.

"I love you, little brother," he whispered. Inuyasha felt his heart speed up. He wanted to look away, to tear his face away from being so close to Sesshomaru but the grip on his chin prevented him.

"Sess," Inuyasha grumbled, "I-I love you too, stupid."

A slight tug on his chin, and Inuyasha was drenched in Sesshomaru's violent rains.

He felt their lips touch, briefly. A chaste little peck on the mouth. It left Inuyasha's skin buzzing, electricity prickling across his pink lips.

Sesshomaru pulled back a bit, but Inuyasha followed him. He crashed their mouths together, their sharp teeth accidentally bumping together. But Inuyasha didn't care, and neither did Sesshomaru, apparently. The hold on his hips tightened. Inuyasha loved the feeling of being held so tightly, so close. Inuyasha pressed his torso against Sesshomaru's, feeling his brother's heart beating just as quickly as his own.

Sesshomaru is a good a kisser, Inuyasha thought, feeling the other's tongue probing at his mouth. Inuyasha parted his lips slightly, letting out a little whine as Sesshomaru's tongue licked at his bottom teeth. His brother tasted as good as he smelled. A little like cigarette smoke, a little like minty toothpaste, but all dark clouds and lightning and raging winds. It knocked the air out of Inuyasha's chest, and he hopelessly clutched at Sesshomaru's shoulders so he wouldn't succumb to the storm.

He felt something poking at his stomach. What was that? Inuyasha squirmed, trying to get closer. Sesshomaru made a soft noise, and realization dawned on the hanyou. His big brother was hard! From kissing _him!_ He felt his face heating up, his blush no doubt reaching his ears.

Inuyasha whined when the kiss ended. Sesshomaru's lips were only centimeters apart. He could still feel his hot breath. "Big brother," Inuyasha whispered. "Shush," is all Sesshomaru said, one of his hands moving from Inuyasha's hip to his front. Inuyasha tried hard to keep from wiggling, but he couldn't help it when that hand groped at his hard cock through the shorts. "Getting hard from making out with your big brother," Sesshomaru teased. Inuyasha wanted to be angry, to tease his brother back, but instead Sesshomaru just continued working his hand.

The hanyou whimpered- actually whimpered- his ears flattening and his hips rolling against Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru chuckled, smirking against the top of Inuyasha's head. The little puppy was submitting beautifully.

His hand paused and drew back. Inuyasha let out another pitiful whimper, "B-Big brother.." Sesshomaru simply shushed him with a quick, chaste kiss. His fingers dug into Inuyasha's hips, and the hanyou gasped as he felt air rush by his ears. Suddenly, he was on his back, pinned underneath Sesshomaru. His brother's pure white hair draped lazily over his shoulders, the ends tickling Inuyasha's shoulders. He saw Sesshomaru's biceps out of the corner of his eyes. It felt oddly..safe. Comforting, even. There was nothing in this world that could touch them.

Ryukotsusei, their parents' death, Sesshomaru's distant mother, the harsh words people threw at him for simply being born, it all seemed so far away. Nothing could hurt him.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered, his hands tentatively going up to touch the torso above him. Sesshomaru mumbled something into Inuyasha's hair, a soft growl following. Inuyasha shivered, his ears perking back up.

He felt Sesshomaru shift, and he lifted his hips to wrap his legs around his big brother's waist. Another low, but not scary, growl. Sesshomaru pushed up with his own hips, and Inuyasha gasped as he felt his erection through their clothing. He couldn't do anything but hopelessly grind back, begging for any sort of friction. Anything to reach that sweet release.

There was a hot breath across his left puppy ear, first. Then, there was Sesshomaru's teeth grazing across the top. Inuyasha writhed and moaned, his sensitive ear flickering in response. Sesshomaru growled again, his tongue coming out to lick at the soft pink inside of Inuyasha's cute little puppy ear. Another moan- longer, louder- came from the hanyou, and he gasped, "S-Sess, please…"

The feeling was glorious. His big brother, his untouchable, arrogant, fucking _asshole_ big brother was giving him all the attention he could soak up. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, panting against Sesshomaru's chest. He felt Sesshomaru's tongue swipe up, down, across, and then-

Hot, hot wet heat surrounded his ear. His cock strained against his pale blue shorts. He _needed_ some friction. Something to rub against, something, anything. Sesshomaru began a gentle, suckling, action and Inuyasha nearly came in his pajama bottoms (again). "Sess," he whined out again, his hips bucking up hopelessly. There wasn't a response from above, except the swipe of a tongue across the soft pink inside of Inuyasha's ear.

It continued for a minute- Sesshomaru having his fun torturing his little brother, and Inuyasha whimpering and squirming underneath him. But, all good things must come to an end, and Sesshomaru needed to release just as much as Inuyasha did.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when Sesshomaru sat back. His ear was thoroughly soaked in his brother's saliva. It flicked once or twice before folding back against his head. As much as he hated to admit it, his brother's mouth all over his ear had felt...good. Really, really good.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Sesshomaru grabbed his shorts. Inuyasha lifted his hips, and Sesshomaru grinned as he slid the shorts all the way down. They were thrown somewhere across the room. Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a shaky exhale, gripping Sesshomaru's sheets tightly. He was half afraid of ripping the fabric clutched so tightly in his claws, but they have spare sheets. And this wasn't Sesshomaru's favorite set, anyway. Inuyasha's breath hitched, he whined, and Sesshomaru's hand wrapped casually around his aching need. He yelped loudly, his back arching and his toes curling. Nothing has ever felt this good before- not his dream, not his own touches. Nothing could ever compare to his big brother. His other worldly god of a big brother.

Sharp teeth nipped at Inuyasha's jaw. He felt Sesshomaru's panting, heard his brother's low, possessive growls in his defined chest. Inuyasha whined out a moan, closing his eyes tightly.

"Don't shut your eyes to me, puppy."

It took a moment of bravery, but he slowly opened his eyes again. Sesshomaru was staring down at him, smirking a little bit, a fang poking his bottom lip. "Good boy," he whispered to the hanyou, his hand speeding up. He squeezed in all the right places, occasionally rubbing his thumb across the tip. Inuyasha hopelessly bucked into the touches, which Sesshomaru graciously allowed. His hand created a warm, wet hole for Inuyasha to thrust up into. The hanyou whined louder, "S-Sess- I-I'm going to-"

"No."

The wonderful hand suddenly became a vice, gripping the base of Inuyasha's cock tightly. His hips jolted to a stop, half in the air. Precum dripped down Inuyasha's throbbing erection, and he felt his own sharp nails pierce the bed sheets. "Sess," he whimpered, "Please..Please, I wanna-"

"No, puppy. Not yet. I control your pleasure. I will decide when and where you cum. Am I understood, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, in that low voice. His eyes held no sparkle of playfulness, only pure possessive need and arousal. Inuyasha licked his lips, taking a deep breath before he nodded. Sesshomaru held his cock in a death grip for another few moments, until the coil in Inuyasha's stomach relaxed. He slowly let go, and Inuyasha breathed out a sigh of relief. He watched as Sesshomaru sat back on his heels, and spread Inuyasha's legs wider. The puppy whined as his legs were stretched farther apart, but Sesshomaru ignored it. He slid his clawed hands down from Inuyasha's calves to his inner thighs. "Hold your legs still, pup," Sesshomaru near whispered. Inuyasha nodded, trying his best to steady his breathing. But Sesshomaru's claws were trailing lightly across his skin, the tips of his claws gentle grazing across the sensitive skin of Inuyasha's thighs. His body simply couldn't calm down with how gently Sesshomaru was handling him.

Sesshomaru sucked on his own two fingers for a brief moment, and they slipped past his lips thoroughly soaked. He leaned over Inuyasha, his fingertips barely reaching his growled out his protest as his face was smushed against Sesshomaru's body, but again he was ignored. The first drawer opened, and a half used bottle of lube was pulled out. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly.

His ears perked up with curiosity, "Where did you get that from?"

His brother sat back on his heels again, flipping open the cap and squirting some of the bottle's contents onto his fingers. "You really think Naraku and I have been friends for so long without some gay experimenting? How else was I going to find out my preferences," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Inuyasha blushed a little, "Wh-Who you know…"

"We switched. Whoever won the coin toss."

He nodded and laid back down, jolting when he felt cold fingers prodding at his most intimate place.

"Big brother," he whined, squirming up the bed a little. However, Sesshomaru grabbed his hip with his free hand and held the puppy in place, "Inuyasha, be still. It will feel good. Just trust me, baby." Inuyasha nodded, ceasing his squirming and relaxing. Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt him. There's nothing to be scared of. Yet, an unexplainable apprehensive fear settled itself in Inuyasha's gut.

It wasn't a fear of Sesshomaru, or his brother's fingers, but...what exactly was going to happen? Sure, he had watched some porn now and then (mostly when Kouga dared him to) but...this was never in any of the videos he watched. "Sesshomaru," he whined, his ears flattening against the top of his skull. He whined again, louder this time, as Sesshomaru slowly pushed a finger into him. It didn't hurt, like Inuyasha thought it would. It just felt...really weird. Not a bad kind of weird, but not really a good kind either. Sesshomaru leaned forward, his free hand pushing Inuyasha's shirt up until Inuyasha simply took it off. Then, Sesshomaru was kissing Inuyasha's soft tummy. The little brother squirmed, but with a low warning growl from the older brother, his squirming stopped. The finger inside Inuyasha moved slightly, pulling out a little.  
"It doesn't hurt, Sess," he murmured, his hips fidgeting, "It really doesn't. It just feels kinda..."  
"Odd?"  
Inuyasha nodded. "It will for a minute. But I promise that it will feel so good soon… so good for you, puppy," Sesshomaru whispered, his lips just above Inuyasha's belly button. What a peculiar little dip in his little brother's body. He made a soft purring noise, his warm tongue sliding down and dipping into the little belly button for a quick moment. Inuyasha's breath hitched, his body tightened a bit, but it quickly relaxed.

Sesshomaru pushed in another slick finger. Two would be enough, for now. He would just introduce his innocent baby Beta brother to these sorts of pleasures. Sesshomaru's fangs graze across the tender, warm skin on Inuyasha's lower tummy. Above him, Inuyasha had his eyes shut tight again, his mouth open and panting, his ears flattened. Such a pretty picture, Sesshomaru was tempted to take a quick picture. But his phone was charging and out of his reach. Next time.

After a moment of stretching, Inuyasha gasped loudly as the fingers in him pulled back, and thrust back in. Sesshomaru's free hand came up to gently grasp Inuyasha's cock. The hanyou had almost forgotten about the constant throbbing, his mind so focused on Sesshomaru's tongue and the gentle, but pleasurable, stretch. The fingers thrust in him again, a different angle this time. Inuyasha yelped loudly, jolting in surprise and his own claws reaching up to grip at the pillow under Inuyasha's head. Sesshomaru was fingering him quickly now, but at different angles, as if searchi-

A loud, wanton, shameless moan ripped from Inuyasha's chest. He nearly screamed, his back arching like a drawn bow. Sesshomaru smirked above him, his hand moving faster on the hanyou's need. The fingers moved fast, hitting that _fucking magical_ spot over and over and-

Inuyasha didn't know if he should roll his hips up towards the hand working so diligently on his dick or down towards those fingers deep inside of him. His chest heaved, his sharp nails pulling at the pillow. He was close, so close, so so close. "Call my name, little brother," Sesshomaru said softly, but in a somehow commanding tone, "Scream my name, let everyone hear who has wrung this pleasure from your cute little body. Let them hear you, Inuyasha. Call my name as you cum for me."

"S-Se-Sesshomaru!"

The orgasm hit Inuyasha hard. The fingers never stopped moving, fucking him through his orgasm, forcing him to just take it and tremble and hiccup out his moans as his hips jolted with the aftershocks. Just as the pleasure became mixed with pain, Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out and took his hand away. Inuyasha was in too much of a post orgasmic haze to notice Sesshomaru licking his fingers clean, his eyes turning crimson at the edges as his youkai became frayed. He didn't notice Sesshomaru pushing his sweatpants down just enough to free his own aching cock. His still saliva soaked puppy ear barely registered the slightly wet _thwap fap thwap_ of Sesshomaru's self-pleasuring. His eyes gently closed. He did, however, hear Sesshomaru whispering. He did feel the lips moving against the tan skin of his soft tummy.

"Such a good boy, took it so well, came so much for me, I love you, so good...My puppy is so good, such a good boy…"

Half of it didn't make much sense, just words garbled together. Inuyasha did hear Sesshomaru hiss out his orgasm with a long " _Fuuuuck"_ \- which was accompanied by the smell of Sesshomaru's semen and the feeling of something hot and sticky and sorta slimy spurting onto Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha opened his eyes halfway as Sesshomaru laid down beside him. The light was on, still, hurting Inuyasha's eyes, but he didn't want to get up and Sesshomaru was only half conscious.

Finally, slumber grabbed a tight hold on Inuyasha, and at 2:08 AM, he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Oh my gosh you guys I'm so thankful. 17 reviews, 850 views, so many follows and favorites. Thank you to all of you. This support is amazing. Sorry for the late chapter, I had a big AP bio test to study for and general life in the way. This chapter is over 3k words because I felt so bad lol. Also, when i'm writing this, all i can think of is Inuyasha in the cheerleading outfit with his skirt pulled up and Sess calling him a good little girl...ugh...I really need to get my mind out of the gutter...Thank you again for all the love. Also, if you have left a review and you aren't a guest, I've probably replied to your review via private messaging. So go check your inboxes for replies to your questions/comments/concerns_

* * *

"...yasha."

Puppy ears flickered.

"Inu….got to wake up."

Those ears didn't stop moving, one turning to hear that deep voice better.

"C'mon, baby…"

A warm hand on the puppy's hip, the press of warmer lips against the back of his neck…

Inuyasha's golden eyes opened slowly. He was just starting to become alert, and recollect what happened last night. The lights were on, still. His skin smelled of Sesshomaru and their mixed...fluids. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, but Sesshomaru's smell wasn't that bad. He placed his hand over the one on his hip and let out a groggy huff, "I'm up, I'm up."

They lay there for a moment, Sesshomaru pressing his nose into Inuyasha's skin. He didn't mind. The closeness was welcomed. Especially knowing how cold and distant Sesshomaru could get. He was practically an ice king half the time, and this warmth that Inuyasha was being shown was definitely special.

He yawned, showing off his cute little fangs. They might be cute, but he knew that they could tear flesh if they needed to.

"Time is it," Inuyasha mumbled, his half open eyes staring at the wall across from him. A phone vibrated, but he couldn't tell which phone it was. Sesshomaru lifted his head a bit, enough to speak without getting a mouthful of Inuyasha's hair, "Around 10 thirtyish.."

10:30ish.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, his heart beating quickly. Panic gripped him for a second as he realized that both of them slept through their alarms. Sesshomaru's hand on his hip tightened, however, stopping Inuyasha from getting out of bed. "Let go of me, asshole," Inuyasha hissed, "We have to get to school! I can't believe we both overslept! Oh man, Kouga is going to kill me for not having Mr. Oliver's homework."

"I turned off our alarms. That wolf's education is his own responsibility."

Inuyasha made a face, but didn't protest when he was pulled closer to his big brother. Warm lips on his neck, his jaw, hot breath against his skin, a wet tongue licking at the tips of his ears. He squirmed uselessly, "S-Sess, I gotta...we gotta go..I don't wanna miss AP, please."

Sesshomaru made a grunting sort of growl, but reluctantly let Inuyasha go. The puppy got out of bed slowly, feeling his older brother's golden eyes on his body. He blushed a little, scanning the room for his shorts that were thrown...somewhere during the night. Inuyasha found them over against the wall, and he quickly pulled them on. They had scents of arousal and precum clinging to the fabric, practically ingrained in the stitching. Inuyasha's face turned a deeper shade of red, and he quickly walked out. He had to calm his racing heartbeat. Sesshomaru is his...his big brother. This- what they did last night, the kisses this morning- it was..was incest, sort of. And gay! It was gay incest!

Inuyasha groaned in frustration, rubbing his face. This had to stop. He wasn't gay, for one- not that being gay was bad...but…

Besides, he certainly didn't like Sesshomaru like..that! Well...the kisses felt really really nice. And..and Sesshomaru's hand on his...parts certainly felt really really really nice. And of course those devilish kisses this morning. Inuyasha lifted his head a bit, his fingertips grazing across the skin on his neck. Okay...maybe he liked them more than he'd ever admit.

And Sesshomaru's dominance was like a breath of fresh air, a rush of ice cold water across his blistering hot skin.

Inuyasha opened up his closet, picking out his outfit for the rest of the day. Maybe he was just overreacting. Usually being scared is the right response to being exposed to something new? So, maybe Inuyasha does enjoy other males more than he thought. As for the incest thing...they weren't humans...And youkai culture is much different than any human culture.

Inuyasha sighed again, pulling on a pair of black high waisted jeans. He pulled on a grey half top, and brushed his hair out with his sharp nails. He looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his top a bit. It was a pinch too big, the collar exposing some collarbone and a hint of shoulder. Satisfied with his clothes, Inuyasha grabbed an old pair of red high top converse. They were Sesshomaru's at one point. They were still in good condition, even with Naraku's name scribbled on the side and Algebra 2 formulas written here and there.

Inuyasha quickly brushed his teeth, listening intently to Sesshomaru getting ready. Cigarette smoke, cologne, rainy weather, pure and unquestionable Dominance. The hanyou washed his mouth out, feeling an icy coolness going up his spine.

"You are upset."

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru before he saw the other. Hands gently grabbed Inuyasha's hips, and Sesshomaru rested his chin on his little brother's shoulder. They both looked into the mirror. Twin eyes stared back at them. They had the same shade of sunshine, the same brilliant golden of their father.

"What has you in distress, little brother," Sesshomaru asks softly, lifting his head to kiss behind Inuyasha's ear, "Tell me."

The younger brother shivered, closing his eyes for a second, "It's just...last night-"

Sesshomaru tensed.

"-it all happened so fast. I just...I've never been with anyone like that before. And you're my big brother, Sesshomaru. Isn't that sort of...touching not supposed to happen?"

Sesshomaru nipped at Inuyasha's ear, then stopped toying with the hanyou long enough to answer his question, "It's perfectly fine. My mother and Father were cousins. Incest happens more often than you'd think. Even between humans it happens. It's okay, Inuyasha. If you don't want me to touch you ag-"

"No!"

"No?"

Inuyasha turned around in Sesshomaru's grasp, his arms going up to wrap around his brother's neck. He looked up at Sesshomaru, his cheeks turning pink and his ears flickering nervously. "I mean...I liked it. A lot. I don't want you to stop I was just...worried." The older brother's hands slid until Inuyasha was completely held with his arms. Sesshomaru leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his little brother's forehead. Inuyasha closed his eyes, his ears perking forward and his body gently pressing against Sesshomaru's.

"I know you are. But I will protect you. I will not let anyone else have you, Inuyasha."

The puppy's heart skipped a beat, and he found himself oddly...comforted with the words. Yes, Sesshomaru somehow loved him. _Him_ \- Inuyasha - the worthless half breed, the stain-on-the-family's-name, little brother. Inuyasha breathed out slowly, half expecting him to wake up from whatever fantasy dream he was having.

Sesshomaru pulled away first.

"We have to get to school. You really don't want to miss AP, do you?"

Inuyasha shook his head, smiling a bit as he followed his big brother to the car.

The car smelled clean, even if Sesshomaru occasionally smoked in it. Inuyasha leaned against his hand, watching the busy street. He had several texts from Kouga, one from Kagome affirming his position on the cheer squad and reminding him of practice after school. He would explain to Kouga later. Texting in the car made Inuyasha horribly carsick.

They stopped at a red light, and Sesshomaru sat back comfortably in his seat.

"Naraku is having a party this weekend," he said, his sharp golden eyes flickering to his side view mirror, "His parents are going out of town. It's their anniversary. This Saturday at nine. Do you want to go with me?"

Inuyasha felt his heart speed up. A real, high school party? Like in the movies? With underage drinking and dangerous boys with their dangerous smiles and quick hands? The half drunk girls, the loud music, the inevitable puking?

"But I'm a freshman. And you and Naraku are seniors. Isn't it...sorta lame to have a freshman at your party," Inuyasha asked after swallowing his excitement and hope. Sesshomaru snorted out a laugh, "Oh, please, Inuyasha. You're _this_ Sesshomaru Taisho's little brother . Bitches better know to not fuck with you. Besides, Naraku thinks you're kinda cute."

Inuyasha sucked in a quick breath, his ears getting a little hot. When had Naraku said that?! He couldn't imagine his big brother's best friend saying anything like that and still being able to speak. Of course, he was quite flattered. Naraku wasn't an unattractive guy. His smooth voice and air of careful, calculated Dominance certainly had a nice aura. But, of course, Naraku wasn't really Inuyasha's type. Or, maybe, he just wanted Sesshomaru.

He smiled widely, "And you haven't cut out his tongue for saying so? Lord Sesshomaru, you have grown soft on your subjects."

"This Lord Sesshomaru has not. I, the great and powerful Sesshomaru, simply do not wish to clean his jester's entrails out from under his claws."

Inuyasha laughed loudly, and he saw Sesshomaru crack a smile. "Yes, I'll go to Naraku's house party with you...you big dork," he said when his laughter died down. Sesshomaru smiled again, wider this time, pulling into the school's student parking lot, "Excellent. I will let him know." Their parking space was close to the entrance to the school, so Inuyasha wouldn't be the humidity's bitch for too long. He gathered up his things, sliding his phone in the back pocket of his jeans as he stood from the car. Sesshomaru did the same, closing his door and locking it with one fluid movement.

Inuyasha slung his backpack over his shoulder, looking across the hood of the car to watch Sesshomaru. A hot, suffocating breeze barely moved his big brother's elegant hair. Dark and ominous clouds hung around on the horizon. Both of them could feel the pressure in the air. Inuyasha looked from his brother to the clouds, "Do you think it will rain?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the clouds, too, "Yes."

Inuyasha sighed as he slid into his assigned seat. He couldn't give Mr. Oliver a decent excuse. 'Sorry, Mr. Oliver, but my older brother finger fucked me and gave me the most intense orgasm ever and we sorta overslept this morning. Won't happen again.'

A scowl settled on Inuyasha's face, and he pulled out his notebook to start catching up. He could feel eyes on him- mostly Kouga's. He'd no doubt want an explanation. And what was Inuyasha to say? Would he tell Kouga about...last night? He chewed on the inside of his cheek, his cute little puppy ears fidgeting nervously. He'd have to tell Kouga the truth. It would be incredibly rude to do anything else. And Kouga wouldn't judge him. They were best friends...Kouga always completely accepted anything and everything that Inuyasha was. Half breed? No problem. Orphaned? No problem. Might like guys a little more than girls? Fine.

Received a handjob from his incredibly amazingly sexy older half-brother?

Inuyasha's stomach twisted into a knot. Would Kouga so easily accept that? He exhaled slowly, writing down the math formula on the board. It wasn't like Inuyasha was ashamed of what happened. He certainly loved his big brother and he was pretty sure Sesshomaru cared somewhat for him, too. Inuyasha chewed idly on the tip of his pen, watching Mr. Oliver but not really paying any attention. No, he couldn't focus on y=mx + b when he had Sesshomaru's voice stuck in his brain.

'I love you,' Sesshomaru had told him. For the first time in such a long time.

I love you.

Inuyasha rested his chin in his hand, watching the clouds come closer and closer to their school.

"Where the fuck where you," Kouga asked once the bell rang. He stood by Inuyasha's desk, more worried than angry. Inuyasha zipped his backpack up, his cheeks a slight shade of pink. "I-I'll explain at lunch. Can we go to the library? There's too many people here," he said quickly, following Kouga out. He didn't have this lunch with Sesshomaru, so no one would miss him in the cafeteria. The two walked quickly to the library, which was downstairs. It was cool and quiet in here, and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. No one was here, minus the old librarian. It was so quiet that they could hear the rain starting to fall on to the roof.

Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's wrist and tugged him off to a corner. It was nestled deep in the nonfiction section, so no one will be bothering them.

Inuyasha sat first, sitting cross legged. He leaned against the bookcase, waiting for Kouga to sit down, too.

After a moment, Kouga sat. He was watching Inuyasha intensely, but didn't bombard the puppy with questions. Inuyasha inhaled shakily and fidgeted slightly, "Sesshomaru and I sort of…" He trailed off, his throat choking up. Kouga eyed him warily, "Sesshomaru did what? Did he hurt you? If he hurt I swear to God I will rip-"

"No! No he didn't hurt me Kouga. The opposite."

Inuyasha played with his fingers nervously, "He...he apologized. For...everything. You remember how he treated me in middle school. He apologized to me. And he said that he loves me. And he-we sort of…," he ended his sentence with a vague hand motion, "you know."

Kouga's light blue eyes searched Inuyasha's face, but he wasn't sure what he was looking for.

"You guys...what? Kiss and made up?"

The puppy's eyes widened, his entire face turned red, and his ears pressed down flat against his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. That's exactly what happened, sort of. Inuyasha nodded slowly, biting his lips. Oh god, Kouga was going to hate him. Shun him. Pull on his ears really hard, spit on his face. Already, Inuyasha could hear the sharp insults slicing jagged cuts along his chest.

 _'You disgusting half breed'_

But the harsh blows never came. Kouga was smiling at him. Smiling! He didn't look upset at all. Inuyasha slowly found his voice, "You...you aren't…"

"Inuyasha, we've been best friends since elementary school. I knew you loved Sesshomaru a little too much a long time ago. Maybe around sixth grade when Sesshomaru came out of the shower and you almost came in your pants. And he was always so oddly protective, even if he was mean to you. In that 'Only I can insult Inuyasha' way he protects you."

It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. The lightness went to Inuyasha's head and he gave Kouga an airy, dreamy smile, "Thank you." Kouga didn't hate him, and wouldn't be spreading this new information around school. Inuyasha could only imagine what would happen if people found out. Humans were well known for being judgmental and cruel. They would be coming after him and Sesshomaru and they'd have to move and Sesshomaru wouldn't get that scholarship to Alabama and-

"No problem, dog breath."

By the time school ended, the storm was upon them all. The wind raged outside, the rain was coming down in sideways needles. Football practice was cancelled. At least the field portion was. They'd be doing weight training in the weight room that was snuggled safely inside the school. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru would be extra smelly after bench pressing his weight several times. He mentally kicked himself for not bringing spray on deodorant or Febreze or _something_ so he wouldn't be choked by Sesshomaru's overpowering body odor.

He didn't see his older brother before heading to the gym. This is where the cheerleaders practiced their routines. The same springy blue mat from before was on the floor. The same speaker, Sango's phone. Most of the squad was already there, breaking off into small groups of two or three. Inuyasha stood at the entrance to the gym, suddenly feeling very very out of place. His puppy ears folded back, he clutched his backpack tighter, and searched for Kagome.

He found her sitting with Sango on the blue mat. Inuyasha quickly walked over after depositing his book bag in the designated Book Bag Spot.

"Kagome," he said as he walked up. He had already changed from his school clothes, into shorts and one of Sesshomaru's shirts he had snagged before they left this morning. Kagome looked up to greet him, all pretty smiles, "Inuyasha! I thought at first you were joking about joining but...that aeriel was amazing. Just take a seat, we'll begin soon."

He half expected to have his ears yanked on, to be bullied and spat at. He waited for the inevitable harsh words and the pulling of his hair and the _'You shouldn't have been born'_

But, again, nothing came. Kagome was kind, but strict. She wanted to train hard, and she helped Inuyasha do his splits. She also yelled at him and whacked him across the head with a rolled up newspaper when he made a stupid mistake. A grueling, but effective process.

A few hours later, Inuyasha was laying on his back on the springy blue mat. He had ditched the shirt a long time ago, his chest shiny and slick with sweat. His muscles ached from the stretching and pulling and flipping and god damn it he was not supposed to be able to do splits.

But Kagome insisted.

And now his inner thighs and hips are sore.

The girls were gathering their things, contacting parents and such. Inuyasha still had half an hour before Sesshomaru would be done.

Kagome walked by him, crouching to pat his head, "You did good for your first day! We will work on your splits more on Monday!" Oh that's right, Inuyasha thought dumbly, today is Friday.

Inuyasha let a half hearted growl out, but Kagome just laughed and rubbed the tip of one of his cute puppy ears between her fingers. He accepted the touch, instead of flickering his ears out of the way. It seemed impossible for Kagome to ever do anything to hurt him. Besides, maybe, forcing him to do splits. The ache in his muscles relaxed a bit and he hissed, "Stupid fucking bitch. I'll never walk again."

"Oh stop overreacting," Sango said with a laugh as she walked by, "You're a half demon, right? You'll be healed by tomorrow."

"Doesn't mean I wanna be achin' all over for the rest of the night."

"Hmphf. I'll see you guys later."

Inuyasha sat up slowly, collecting his backpack and his shirt and water bottle. Kagome said her goodbyes, and Inuyasha was left standing alone in the hallway. Well, he might as well go check on Sesshomaru.

He walked down the empty hallway, it's eery silence making his ears twitch. It was too quiet. Even now, there is usually some dumbass making loud noise with their dumbass friends. Inuyasha scanned the desolate space warily. Something was going to get him. That feeling of dread had been lodged in his stomach all day. And his gut never failed him.

However, his walk to the weight room was as peaceful as the rest of the day had been. It was just as devoid of threats as Sesshomaru's bed, Mr. Oliver's freezing classroom, the corner nestled in the nonfiction section, and the blue springy mat. It wasn't right. Inuyasha knew his instincts were never wrong. Especially about doom being just around the corner.

He reached the weight room quicker than he thought, and he refused to believe it was because he power walked there. Loud music made the walls vibrate with the bass. Inuyasha looked down at himself- shirtless and sweaty and his little shorts. Was it really a good idea to go in there?

Of course. He needed the car keys. To put his stuff down. And cool off. And...he totally wasn't going in there to see Sesshomaru's muscles working underneath his glistening skin. He wasn't there to inhale his brother's natural musk and he totally wasn't there to get a good look at the magenta stripes on Sesshomaru's wrists and biceps and ribs and hips.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, pushed open the door and walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ _Hi! Omg this story freakin exploded! Thank you for all the reviews and love and favs and follows...also over 1k views! You guys really are the best...augh...Ok, so no major warnings or anything for this chapter. For the next one, maybe. Also, I got the name of the story from the song Bloodfeather by Highly Suspect (from the chorus). Uhm this chapter is the third 3k+ word one in a row...Lots of muse lately. Remember that if you leave a reply (and you're not a guest) I'll reply via private messaging. Alright I love you guys, I'll see you next chapter ^^_

* * *

The first thing Inuyasha smelled was sweat. Lots and lots of sweat. The scents of Sesshomaru and Naraku and the team mingled together, creating one large gust of smelly, musky, _dominance_.

And it made Inuyasha's knees tremble.

The air was sucked from his chest, and he choked slightly as he inhaled. Thankfully, he had enough common sense to breathe through his mouth. Golden eyes scanned over the team and the workout machines, and he found Sesshomaru across the room. His big brother was on his back on the workout bench, bench pressing like he was born to do it. Naraku was spotting him, a hand gently helping Sesshomaru through the last pushes.

"Three….two….c'mon big boy only one more...one more- oh shit you got it," Naraku said in a rather low voice, his dark red eyes watching every tremble of Sesshomaru's muscles. With a loud exhale, Sesshomaru put the bar back on its rack, his chest heaving. Inuyasha regained his ability to move and he made his way over.

"Sesshomaru," he called over the pounding of the music, watching Sesshomaru sit up. Inuyasha was given a smirk. Sesshomaru got up slowly, that smirk still on his lips. "Yes, Inuyasha," he purred, walking up and right into his little brother's personal bubble.

 _That scent_ , Inuyasha thought, his head whirling, _he smells so fucking good._

Sesshomaru's eyes trailed down and then back up again, and he lifted his chin as he asked, "What do you want, little brother? Why did you come into a room full of hormone pumped Alphas wearing only those little shorts you love so much? Your chest is still slick from practice. And you reek." Inuyasha struggled to find words, choking on his own thoughts. Sesshomaru was so...stunning. Shirtless and shiny with sweat, the magenta stripes on his hips and ribs and forearms and wrists. He tried to reply to Sesshomaru's questions, but he just couldn't get the words out.

Eventually, after a brief moment of nothing but Inuyasha's sputtering and squirming, Sesshomaru flipped his hair over his shoulder and asked, "Hanyou, how much do you weigh?"

"Wait-What? Why do you care?"

"Answer the question."

"About 160 why-"

Inuyasha yelped as he was suddenly grabbed. Sesshomaru pressed his lips against his puppy ear and whispered, "Straighten up, little brother." His entire body tensed, despite his muscles screaming in protest. The next moment, Inuyasha was sideways in Sesshomaru's hands. One hand gripped his upper thighs tightly, claws poking the sensitive skin. Sesshomaru's other hand was on Inuyasha's shoulder. The puppy clenched his jaw shut, his face turning red.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he easily lifted his little brother far above his head. "Good boy," Sesshomaru said, breathing in deeply as he lowered, and lifted, and lowered, and lifted. After about five reps, Inuyasha was put back down on the ground. He crossed his arms, his blush reaching the tips of his ears. "Sesshomaru," he hissed loudly, "Just give me the fucking car keys and I'll wait in the damn car for you."

It was Naraku's turn to tease, apparently. He leaned against the bench press and crossed his arms over his shirtless chest, "My, someone has a potty mouth."

"Fuck off, Naraku!"

"Does someone need to clean your filthy tongue with soap," Sesshomaru asked, teaming up with Naraku. Inuyasha snapped his teeth at them both, turning and stomping away. Sesshomaru's stuff was by the door- he'll just search through his brother's shit.

Sesshomaru smirked at Naraku, and his best friend returned the gesture.

Inuyasha ripped open Sesshomaru's book bag, his ears pinned back against his head. He could feel eyes on him from all sides. What were they staring at? The puppy warily looked over his shoulder. His brother was spotting Naraku this time, counting down out loud. Inuyasha huffed and went back to his search. Eventually, he found the keys in front pocket. His objective completed, Inuyasha stood and walked out without another word.

He wasn't really mad at Sesshomaru. He was just...upset. Sesshomaru had...bench pressed him like he was weighed nothing! Well, Sesshomaru was awfully strong. It's no wonder he could lift the puppy over his head with ease.

Inuyasha was preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain dragon youkai's eyes watching him strut down the hall.

Sesshomaru came to the car about twenty minutes after Inuyasha, still hot and sweaty. His hair was damp, and he wiped his forehead with his discarded shirt. Inuyasha tried not to stare, tried to keep his eyes trained on the world outside. Sesshomaru drove without speaking, and Inuyasha kept his sight trained on the suddenly very interesting road. The radio wasn't even playing.

"So, Naraku's party is tomorrow," Sesshomaru said, breaking the silence, "And I will expect you to behave. Do not take any drinks except the ones I pour for you. Do not smoke anything I do not put in your hands. Do not go with anyone unless I instruct you to do so. Do not leave my side, Inuyasha." To the untrained ear, Sesshomaru's voice was monotone and uncaring. However, Inuyasha detected the change in his older brother's tone and mood. His big brother was...worried. He took his eyes off the street, and looked at Sesshomaru instead, "I'm not some little shit you have to babysit, Sesshomaru. I'll be fine on my own. Isn't Kouga going?"

Sesshomaru's responding growl was soft, but it filled up the entire car and charged the space between the two of them. "I will protect what is mine," he hissed, almost under his breath.

Wait-No! Inuyasha didn't belong to anyone, much less his bastard older brother. He bared his teeth right back, growling as he spat, "Who said I belonged to you, asshole!"

Sesshomaru's lips curled and he revealed his sharper teeth, "I fucking said so, Inuyasha!"

The car turned abruptly into the apartment complex. Sesshomaru sped his car into his favorite parking spot. He turned it off and sat back in the leather seats. There was a brief silence. It wasn't the comfortable silence that Inuyasha had felt last night. No, it was filled with emotions and confusion. It was exactly the silence that made Inuyasha's stomach hurt.

"I said so," Sesshomaru murmured finally, his voice much softer, "I saw that fucking slimy reptile staring at you, Inuyasha. I _know_ that look in his eyes. It's the eyes he made at Kanna before he-," his voice broke, "This is your first party. Let me make sure you make it home safe, little brother."

Inuyasha nodded, his ears drooping a bit. He didn't mean to snap. It's just that Sesshomaru had treated him like shit for so long. Why was he so much softer on him all of a sudden? He opened his mouth slowly, thinking about his words before he spoke them for once, "I...Yeah. I'll stick close. It's your party, too. It wouldn't be fun for you if you were stressin' over where I was or what I'm doin." The tense silence relaxed, and Sesshomaru exhaled a breath Inuyasha didn't know he was holding.

"No, it wouldn't be fun," Sesshomaru agreed before collecting his things and getting out.

When they got back, the two brothers split into their own rooms. Sesshomaru enjoyed the silence of solitude, and Inuyasha enjoyed the air conditioning and the softness of his bed. He changed out of his sweaty, gross clothes and found comfy clothes to lay around in. The quiet was amazing. Inuyasha stretched out on top of his bed, laying on his back and texting Kouga and Kagome. They were both going to Naraku's party. Neither of them needed rides to or from.

Inuyasha put his phone down, his comfortable bed suddenly much less comfortable. It felt empty and sad. He sat up, listening for Sesshomaru moving through the wall. His older brother wasn't moving much, which meant he was also on his phone.

Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek. He craved touching Sesshomaru again.

Inuyasha, determined, walked out of his room and into his brother's. Sesshomaru was laying on his back in bed, nothing but loose sweatpants on. Still sore from those fucking splits, Inuyasha winced as he walked over. Sesshomaru's golden eyes, although trained on someone's snapchat story, didn't miss it. "Are you sore," he asked, not looking away from the screen. Inuyasha nodded, and Sesshomaru sat up a bit to pat the spot next to him. Inuyasha laid down on his tummy, burying his face in Sesshomaru's pillow. It was drenched in his scent. And a hint of Inuyasha's own smells since he had slept here last night. There was more silence. A good silence.

"Where does it hurt," Sesshomaru asked, putting his phone down. Inuyasha spread his legs a little, moved his hips, and lifted his head from Sesshomaru's scent, "My hips and thighs."

Sesshomaru nodded, staring at the ceiling. Inuyasha put his head down again, enjoying the air conditioning as it kicked in.

"What happened?"

"Kagome had me doing fucking splits. I'm not supposed to be able to do that."

Sesshomaru laughed a bit. Inuyasha gave a little smile. He was drowsy from being at school, and he really just wanted to take a nap. He was about to close his eyes and enjoy himself when Sesshomaru's sneaky fingers latched onto Inuyasha's right puppy ear.

He yelped loudly, his muscles seizing up tightly. Those fingers scratched behind Inuyasha's ear, and those tense muscles slowly relaxed again. "Sess," Inuyasha whined into the pillow, squirming a bit, "Sess, I- hn-" His cheeks turned pink, and he lifted his head to press into the scratching. Inuyasha let out little moans, panting lightly. His eyes stayed shut tightly. He knew Sesshomaru was watching him.

"Lay on your back," Sesshomaru said, retracting his hand. Inuyasha pouted, opening his eyes and huffing. That hand felt really really good…

Maybe too good, he thought as he felt himself starting to get aroused.

"Come now, puppy, roll over," Sesshomaru purred, sitting up fully. Inuyasha huffed and rolled over into his back.

His brother moved and trailed his fingertips down Inuyasha's legs. "Take your shorts off," he murmured, those poisonous claws gently grazing across Inuyasha's skin. It wouldn't take much for Inuyasha to be fatally wounded by the hands that so tenderly touched him.

Inuyasha lifted his hips a little, shimmying out of his shorts. His heart was pounding in his chest. His heartbeat was in his fingertips, at the back of his throat. What was Sesshomaru up to? Were they going to have a repeat of...last night? Inuyasha whined again, his ears folding back against his head.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to help your soreness," Sesshomaru said, grabbing Inuyasha's thighs and forcing them apart. He settled between the puppy's spread legs, pressing his nose to the back of Inuyasha's knee. Old, dried sweat. Hints of arousal. Puppy like innocence.

His tongue reached out to taste the skin. Salty, earthy, and all Inuyasha.

"Good boy," Sesshomaru whispered against Inuyasha's leg, leaning over slowly. His hands kept Inuyasha's legs spread. It hurt. The hanyou's tendons and muscles pleaded for him to relax, but he couldn't with Sesshomaru holding him so firmly in place. The older male looked at him for a second before returning to his task.

Inuyasha gasped loudly as he felt that hot, wet tongue licking at his inner thighs. Sesshomaru's fangs occasionally nipped against the sensitive skin. It didn't hurt, like Inuyasha thought it would. No blood was drawn. Just a playful little show of fangs and control. The soreness in the muscles of his right leg throbbed dully, until they faded completely. Inuyasha reached for the pillow, his back arching a little when Sesshomaru kept moving up. His lips were on Inuyasha's hips, licking and sucking and nipping. A trail of saliva dried behind Sesshomaru's gentle healing. The aching in his body was fading away with each lick.

"Big brother," he whined, feeling Sesshomaru's breath against his hard, exposed cock. Sesshomaru simply nipped on Inuyasha's pelvic bone, causing a little gasp and a jolt from the puppy under his lips and tongue and teeth.

Inuyasha wiggled his hips and his toes curled in pleasure. "Big brother," he whined again, "Big brother please...it hurts...Please, Sess!"

Sharp golden eyes looked up at the hanyou, and Sesshomaru lifted his head a bit, "I'm trying to heal your sore muscles, little brother, but you keep squirming. Stay still." His mouth went from Inuyasha's hip to his left leg. Right at his inner thigh, where Sesshomaru knew it was so horribly sore, he licked. He dragged his tongue up and over, licking the same spot a few times.

He grabbed a mouthful of flesh, but not biting down too hard.

Inuyasha threw his head back and let out a long, frustrated, groan as Sesshomaru sucked on his skin. Yes, the soreness was definitely gone, but another painful need now demanded Sesshomaru's tongue.

"Sess…'m not sore...please," Inuyasha moaned quietly, trying his best to keep still. There was a 'pop' as Sesshomaru let go of his thigh. "You're such a good boy," his older brother purred, nuzzling his face into the crevice between Inuyasha's inner thigh and his hips, "pleading for big brother like you are. Who knew you were such a wanton little bitch in heat?" The words spoken against his skin made Inuyasha tremble with need. His cock couldn't get any harder. It was already dribbling precum. The sticky clear fluid dripped down and onto his lower stomach. He just nodded to Sesshomaru's words, hardly processing them correctly.

Yes, he was Sesshomaru's good little bitch.

Inuyasha gasped and his face turned red. When did he become someone's bitch?!

However, all of Inuyasha's thoughts were drained when he felt that slick, hot tongue gliding up the underside of his cock. A loud moan was ripped from his chest, his back arched like a bow drawn too tightly, his hips jerked. Sesshomaru only purred. It was a low, rumbling sort of sound that could be easily mistaken for a growl if you haven't lived with Sesshomaru for awhile.

"Sess," the puppy whined, back to his squirming antics. His brother must be feeling rather generous, for soon after Inuyasha had started wiggling Sesshomaru's mouth was around the tip of his dick. Inuyasha moaned again, trying to control his moving. His hips jolted up, and Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha's cock deeper in his mouth. It was hot, and wet, and slick and everything Inuyasha imagined but also everything he couldn't dream of. It felt good- too good. His claws dug into the pillow, scratching at the fabric without quite ripping it. Sesshomaru pushed his head down farther, and Inuyasha gasped as the top of his cock hit the back of his older brother's throat.

Sesshomaru hollowed his cheeks as he sucked harshly, as if trying to suck the very life from the squirming little hanyou. And it was definitely working. After being teased and hard, and Inuyasha was awfully young and didn't quite possess Sesshomaru's stamina, he was rather close to an orgasm.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened as he felt the slight change. Inuyasha's balls tightened, his body tensed. Would he allow the ultimate, white hot pleasure? No, he decided as he pulled his head off. No, he had other plans.

Inuyasha whined, looking down at Sesshomaru, "You bastard! I was about to cum!"

Sesshomaru wiped his lips with the back of his hand, "I know. That's why I stopped. I'll let you cum, don't get that panicked look on your face." Inuyasha huffed, but couldn't really stay pouting since Sesshomaru was manhandling him. Inuyasha was almost folded in half, his spine bending as his knees were pushed forward. "Hold your legs there," Sesshomaru instructed, and Inuyasha grabbed behind his knees to keep himself in the position.

Sesshomaru sat back for a moment. His little puppy's tight hole was revealed beautifully. It was pink, and small, and so deliciously virgin that Sesshomaru almost drooled. He leaned forward, poking his tongue out of his mouth to have a little taste.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply, his ears perking in aroused curiosity. "Sess," he murmured, feeling the tongue against his most intimate place, "Sess that's…"

Sesshomaru ignored him, instead pushing his tongue inside. Inuyasha yelped loudly, his body jerking in surprise. But it felt...sorta nice.

And then Sesshomaru started moving his tongue.

Screw sorta nice. It felt _really_ nice.

Before Inuyasha could really protest, he was a squirming, hot mess. He panted and whined and moaned, feeling Sesshomaru's saliva dripping down his bottom and onto the sheets.

"Big brother, I'm going to- Can I please-"

Sesshomaru lifted his head, growling, "Yes, Inuyasha." With approval, Inuyasha let himself go. He came in thick, hot, white ropes that landed on his chest, a few stray spurts landing on his chin. Sesshomaru let his hips go, and Inuyasha was laying on his back again. He wasn't sore anymore. Sesshomaru's tongue gently cleaned the mess off of Inuyasha's chest, purring quietly the whole time. Inuyasha felt his older brother's arousal pressing against him through the sweatpants. "Sess," he said, "Let me take care of you too."

"You don't have to," came the muffled reply.

"I want to."

After a moment, Sesshomaru shifted, moving until he sat comfortably on Inuyasha's stomach. He lifted his hips a bit, pulling his sweatpants down just enough. Inuyasha's eyes widened as his older brother's cock was released. It was so hard it just _had_ to hurt. Little drops of precum dripped from the tip. It was definitely thick, and long, and Inuyasha's mouth watered at the musky, heavy scent of masculinity and dominance and _Sesshomaru_.

His hand was grabbed by Sesshomaru, and put to the hard cock right in front of Inuyasha's face. "Stroke it," Sesshomaru growled, his hand guiding the hanyou's. Inuyasha caught on very quickly. He pumped his hand up and down, occasionally swiping his thumb over the wet tip. Sesshomaru was moaning and hissing out his pleasure, his own hands grabbing Inuyasha's hair.

"Good boy," he breathed, "Good boy. Fuck, stroke big brother's cock. Yeah, you like my dick don't you? Don't you?"

There was a pull on Inuyasha's hair, and the puppy whined, "Yes! I love big brother's cock." It wasn't a lie. Love at first sight must be real, because he had very quickly developed an infatuation.

"Puppy, I'm gonna cum. Look at me, show me those pretty eyes. I'm going to cum on your face, and you're going to clean yourself up. Understood?"

Inuyasha nodded, looking up at his big brother with his best innocent look he could muster while rubbing his thumb over the tip of Sesshomaru's dick.

Sesshomaru moaned louder, pushing Inuyasha's working hand out of the way. He kneeled, pressing the tip of his cock against Inuyasha's lips. He didn't push past, but he teased a little. Inuyasha was looking up at him with those glimmering puppy eyes, his ears perked up, his soft lips a little open to reveal his sweet, pink tongue.

He stroked himself quickly, panting. Sesshomaru felt his orgasm, and he moaned, throwing his head back, releasing all the built up frustration of the day.

Cum smeared across Inuyasha's cheek, his lips, some even on his eyelashes. It took some time for Sesshomaru to calm down enough to roll off. Inuyasha licked his lips first, then used his hands for whatever his tongue couldn't reach. He swiped his index finger through the mess, sucking the cum off of each finger. Sesshomaru helped out a little by licking at Inuyasha's cheeks.

Sated and much more sleepy than before, Inuyasha stretched and yawned. Sesshomaru nipped playfully at his ears before giving each one a soothing lick. It wasn't meant to arouse, but to calm, and it worked marvelously. Inuyasha let out a sleepy, mumbled, "Love you" before closing his eyes.

Sesshomaru continued giving little licks to the back of Inuyasha's ears, until he was sure that his little brother had fallen asleep. Satisfied, he wrapped his arms around his hanyou tightly, pulling Inuyasha to his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** Wow quick upload lol. Thank you for the reviews! They really get my urge to write going. I'm somehow not really satisfied with this chapter? I feel like it's a filler even though I know it's not. It's my longest chapter, i think. Lots of brother bonding. I listened to ilusm by gnash like fifty times while writing this chapter. Thanks for all the love and support. Love you guys!_

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up slowly. He never really passed out. He sort of drifted between asleep and awake. Every time he relaxed enough to fall into a somewhat resting state, Inuyasha would shift or squirm or something. All it took was a few simple licks on the backs of each ear to calm down the puppy in Sesshomaru's arms.

He pressed his nose into the soft silver hair, inhaling deeply. Innocence, earthy, traces of leftover arousal, his own stormy scent.

Was bringing Inuyasha to Naraku's party a really good idea? His parties tended to get a little...out of hand, sometimes. Lots of people, their scents and their drugs and their alcohol mixing. Something bad was bound to happen. Not to mention that fucking slimy as shit reptile was eyeing Inuyasha like a piece of meat. He must have some serious balls to even _think_ about showing up at the party. After what Naraku caught Ryukotsusei doing to Kanna…

Sesshomaru remembered it clearly. Purple bruises on Kanna's pale neck. Her trembling and sobbing as she clung to her older brother for dear life. The shaking in Naraku's voice as he spoke through the phone.

' _Fuck! I don't know what happened, Sess. I couldn't find her and I was panicking and that FUCKING_ _ **PIECE OF SHIT**_ _wasn't around and they were under the bleachers and she was crying- and-and-and I saw that fucking CUNT holding her down and his hand-his hand was-was in her GODDAMN panties. And I just- the way she fucking_ _ **screamed**_ _when I touched her, Sesshomaru, I can't-'_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, feeling Inuyasha shifting a little, breaking him from the memory. The puppy's heartbeat was still slow, and he stayed deep in his nap. So vulnerable, Sesshomaru thought as he gave a few wet licks to the tips of Inuyasha's ears. Here was his little brother, bare from the waist down, asleep, completely and wholly placing his trust in Sesshomaru's hands. Something that Inuyasha would not have done a few months ago.

What had changed between them?

This time last year, Sesshomaru was yanking on Inuyasha's ears. His fingers had itched to rip those damn things off. Back then, right after Father died, when Sesshomaru's self control wasn't absolutely perfect, he took his anger and grief out on the little brother that so desperately reached for him for love. He hated Inuyasha, then.

It only happened a few times, when Sesshomaru's wrath would boil over and he would physically lash out. He remembered those moments clearly. He had stomped on the hanyou's stomach, kicked his ribs, growling and spitting, delivering harsh blows and scratches wherever he could reach. He remembered the blood shed, the feeling of skin tearing under his claws. He remembered hearing quiet sobbing those nights as Inuyasha licked his own wounds, begging for them to heal before school.

They had, and Sesshomaru would sneer at the faint scars the next morning.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, sensing Inuyasha moving and waking up. He gave a few little licks to the ears, wanting just a few more minutes of holding the sleeping puppy.

"Mm, Sess, stop it...it tickles."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at the sleepy tone of his little brother. He doesn't lick, instead nipping at the very tips of the tempting ears. His fangs grazed across the warm skin, carefully avoiding bloodshed. The resulting yelp was worth the squirming that came along.

Inuyasha whined, his ears flickering and trying to avoid Sesshomaru's teeth and tongue. It took him a moment to remember what had happened. The scent of semen and arousal hung in the air. They had done…things again. Would it become a routine? Inuyasha bit his bottom lip. He wouldn't really mind if it did…

His eyes widened as Sesshomaru's arms tightened and he was rolled. His back hit the bed, and Sesshomaru was above him. Inuyasha stared up at his older brother, one hand reaching up to gently cup Sesshomaru's face. Such a wonderful face, Inuyasha thought as his thumb traced the magenta stripes on those pale cheeks. "Sess," Inuyasha began, his throat suddenly constricted and raw, "Sess, can I ask you something?"

There was a brief pause, and Sesshomaru eventually nodded. Maybe he was afraid to speak, too?

"When...when did..things change? You hated my guts. You wanted me dead. You thought I was a stupid, worthless, stain on Father's royal bloodline and I-"

"Inuya-"

"And you were so angry with me. Father's death was my fault. You hated me-"

"Inuyasha, lis-"

"And you _beat_ me-"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha inhaled sharply, his hand flinching and drawing back to his chest. Sesshomaru exhaled slowly through his nose, calming the inner beast.

Brief silence, then Sesshomaru opening his eyes and looking down at Inuyasha's face. His puppy was scared...scared of his anger.

Inuyasha felt his heart beating in his chest, beating so much it was going to burst right from his body. Sesshomaru took another moment to breathe slowly, and he spoke softly, "Remember a few months ago when you had that graduation ceremony at the high school?" Inuyasha frowned. How could he not remember that? But he nodded anyway, his fingertips going up and down Sesshomaru's arm, trying to calm the raging storm. Such strong muscles underneath this pale skin. Muscles that can easily rip Inuyasha's throat out.

"Things changed when I showed up to get you. Everyone has parents and siblings and uncles, hugging them and taking pictures. And in the midst of all the family, there was you. All alone, tears in your eyes. It hit me a shit ton of bricks, baby. I realized that you had no one, and neither did I. We are all we have, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha remembered that day very clearly. His heart ached. All around him was love and support, and he had nothing to go home to but his asshole, distant, cold big brother. He was in a room full of people, but was all alone.

Before Inuyasha could stop it, a sob tore from his throat. Tears filled his eyes, blurred his vision, and then another painful sob. He had been alone for so long, and now…now the calm coolness of Sesshomaru's affection was _burning_ his loneliness away. His insides were always so hot, so wound up, so tight and over charged and desperate and confused. Demanding answers to questions and questions to match their answers. And this, these gentle touches and sweet words, was like a splash of cold water against his blistering hot heart.

Inuyasha's head whirled. It was too much.

The tears came faster, rolling down his cheeks. He shamelessly sobbed, his hands grabbing onto Sesshomaru's arms tightly.

Inuyasha gasped for breath, feeling Sesshomaru rolling them again. He was back on his side, with Sesshomaru holding his face. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry," he was saying, this thumbs wiping Inuyasha's tears as they fell, "I know, it's okay, cry it out, I got you." He took his hands away, instead pulling Inuyasha a little closer so he can rest his chin on Inuyasha's head.

And the hanyou let himself go, pressing his face to Sesshomaru's bare chest and crying until it didn't hurt anymore.

Sesshomaru just rubbed his back, whispering to him, placing kisses on his hair and giving sweet licks against his ears. Inuyasha could have sworn he felt a few wet drops on his head, at some point.

When his sobs died down, he tried to pull away. But his body was crushed against Sesshomaru's. His brother wasn't quite done holding the precious little hanyou to his chest.

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered against Inuyasha's soft puppy ear, "I love you so much." Inuyasha wanted to reply, but he couldn't, so he just placed warm kisses on Sesshomaru's jaw and licked under his big brother's chin. A few aftershocks rippled through Inuyasha's body, and the hot tears would stream down his cheeks all over again. He clutched to his big brother in return, afraid of letting go. What if he's never held again? No, Inuyasha tells himself, No, Sesshomaru loves you.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. Just Sesshomaru holding him tightly, never letting his arms loosen. Inuyasha couldn't complain. But another question was burning in his brain.

"Sess," he whispered, surprised that his voice even remotely worked. Sesshomaru made a soft sound, which Inuyasha interpreted as a 'What?'

"I have another question," he said, clearing his throat and finding his ability to talk. Sesshomaru's fingers on his hips tightened their grip.

Inuyasha stared right at Sesshomaru's chest, studying his brother's skin. The question rested at the tip of his tongue. He needed to know. Especially since that party...He really had no idea what high school parties were like but he imagined there would be music and couples kissing in the corner.

"Sess," he said after gathering his courage, "Are you my boyfriend?"

Silence. One second, three seconds, ten seconds.

Sesshomaru shifted a bit. His claws pressed against Inuyasha's tanned skin.

"I am your older brother," he eventually answered. Inuyasha groaned, rolling his eyes. He pulled away from Sesshomaru forcefully, not even noticing when one of Sesshomaru's claw tips scratched against his hip and left a small red line.

"Don't be stupid, asshole! You know what I meant! Are we you know…," Inuyasha trailed off, his cheeks turning pink. He sat up, motioning between the two of them, "You know...a _thing_?" Sesshomaru frowned, furrowing his brows and sat up enough to lean on his elbow, his head resting in his hand. "A thing," Sesshomaru asked, raising one perfect white eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Shit, thought Inuyasha, staring down at his big brother. Sesshomaru may be an asshole but _fuck_ his body was so good looking. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. Now is not the time to be fantasizing about dick. "I mean," he said, his blush intensifying, "Are we a couple? Like dating? You're my boyfriend and I'm your boyfriend." Sesshomaru chewed on the inside of his cheek, looking around the room. Inuyasha felt a ball of anxiety settling in his stomach. A sickness settled deep in his organs, twisting them around and almost forcing Inuyasha's lunch up his throat. The silence was deafening.

He sighed, turning away and grabbing his shorts. He wiggled back into them, covering up his nakedness. Sesshomaru still hadn't said anything. That had to mean no, then.

Inuyasha sat at the edge of the bed. That sickness in him was getting stronger. He felt light headed, and he gripped the sheets to keep from floating away.

"Please, Sess," he hissed through clenched teeth, "Please, just fucking tell me. Don't play around with me." Inuyasha felt the bed moving, and then Sesshomaru's arms were around his torso. He was being lifted and dragged back into bed, into Sesshomaru's space. Inuyasha was pulled onto his side again, facing his older brother, who was staring intently at him. Sesshomaru's eyes were a little red. Had been he crying, too?

Sesshomaru exhaled slowly, intertwining his fingers with Inuyasha's and he spoke softly, "Inuyasha, I love you. I want to be with you. Of course we're a couple. Do you think it was by chance that anyone who ever voiced any interest in you was quickly silenced? You were mine from the start. Since I first saw you, I knew that you belonged to me. I didn't understand it, why I had felt so strongly to protect you, to shield you from the world. I did a pretty terrible job as a big brother, didn't I?"

A little smile graced Inuyasha's lips. He squeezed Sesshomaru's hand, looking at their interlocked fingers. "Yeah, you've been a shitty big brother. But that was then and this-" he squeezed again, but tighter, "-this is now. I love you, Sess." Sesshomaru brought Inuyasha's hand up to his mouth, kissing his beloved little brother's knuckles. His lips moved against the sweet skin, "I love you, too. Come on, we still have time to catch Friday night football. How about we order pizza?"

Inuyasha's smile stretched to its full size, the happiness even twinkling in his eyes. The puppy nodded, sniffling a little, "Pizza sounds fucking fantastic." Sesshomaru smiled, moving Inuyasha's knuckles from his lips, "Such a potty mouth. You surely must be spanked for being so vulgar."

Inuyasha squeaked loudly, ripping his hand from Sesshomaru's and laying flat on his back.

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed loudly, glaring at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye.

His big brother was smirking again, and he got up enough to press a gentle kiss to Inuyasha's lips. "Oh, I would dare. See, I am your authority figure, and you are still young enough to be put over my lap," he purred, a predatory gleam in those golden eyes. Inuyasha thought about it, and his cheeks turned red. Was he actually…enjoying the mental image of him bent over Sesshomaru's knee, his bottom red and Sesshomaru's hand gently rubbing his back?

Inuyasha could practically hear Sesshomaru cooing in his ear. 'It's almost over, five more, count them out, puppy.'

Sesshomaru laughed a little and nipped playfully at Inuyasha's twitching ears, "If we don't get up now we'll miss the game."

Later that night, when the game was in the third quarter and the empty pizza box was left on the kitchen counter, and Sesshomaru's head was in Inuyasha's lap, the apartment was a much better place. The suffocating aura was wiped out and replaced with the sounds of Inuyasha's laughter and Sesshomaru's sarcastic insults aimed at the dumbass referees. Inuyasha sighed happily, running his fingers through his brother's white hair. So clean, so beautiful. It's perfect, just like everything else about Sesshomaru. Besides, Inuyasha thought momentarily, his temper. But Inuyasha knew that he was also quite hot headed and stubborn. Perhaps Father was quick to anger, too?

"Sess," Inuyasha said, watching the game go to commercial. Sesshomaru looked up at him, and Inuyasha's fingers found that pointed ear. Pure youkai. No human blood to taint Sesshomaru's viens.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha shook his head, his puppy ears folding back. "Nothing, nevermind, forget I said anything," he murmured, his hands moving from his big brother's ear. Sesshomaru kept staring up at Inuyasha, studying his face. Something was bugging his puppy. He frowned a little, but said nothing. If Inuyasha wanted to talk, he would. Words certainly couldn't be forced from him.

After a few commercials, Inuyasha looked down again. Sesshomaru's head was turned, his golden eyes trained on the television. Inuyasha itched to touch that ear again. It was all wrong. His ears were supposed to look like that. He was supposed to have the stripes on his cheeks, too. He was supposed to have Sesshomaru's intelligence and strength and sharp teeth. Either that, or he was supposed to have pitch black hair and violet eyes. Blunt fingernails and dull teeth. Not this balancing act between human and youkai. He couldn't have a foot in two worlds. That's not how it's supposed to work.

Inuyasha choked as he inhaled, and his fingertips grazed over the point of his big brother's ear.

"Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru's deep voice calmed the rattling against Inuyasha's ribcage. He sucked in a deep breath, and finally whispered, "I...I'm okay. Just..thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing important."

"Hn."

It was true, sort of. It wasn't important that Inuyasha was half breed. At least, it wasn't important to Kouga or Sango or Naraku or Kagome or...Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smiled a little bit. All he ever wanted was a place in this world. Humans hated him for being half youkai, and youkai hated him for being half human. But the pain was lessened with his new friends and his now less-of-an-asshole big brother. He didn't care where the road led him, as long as he stayed by Sesshomaru's side.

"What should I wear to the party," Inuyasha asked, not wanting to think about it anymore. After all, it wasn't important. There was a brief pause as Sesshomaru thought. "You know those light wash jeans you have? With the holes in the knees," he asked. Inuyasha pictured them in his mind, and he nodded, "The high waisted ones or the regular ones?"

"Either one," Sesshomaru said, turning his head to look up at his younger brother, "They make your ass look amazing. You should wear those. Or those tattered denim shorts. Those are a nice choice, too. They make your ass look _really_ good." Inuyasha couldn't help but blush and laugh, one of his hands coming up to play with the ends of his own hair.

Sesshomaru scowled at his laughter, "You think I'm exaggerating, don't you? Oh, I'm not. Inuyasha, I have to control myself whenever you come and visit me after practice in those jeans. The comments the team makes!" He cleared his throat and made his voice a little deeper, "Oh, Sesshomaru your little brother has the best ass I've ever seen!" He paused, going into a different voice, "What I'd do to that puppy, I'd fuck him so hard he couldn't walk for a week."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, his ears folding back against his head and blending in with his hair. They had really said those things? Maybe going into the weight room with only his shorts wasn't a good idea, after all. Maybe he should just wear sweatshirts and sweatpants for the rest of his life, so no one has to look at him. He squirmed, and Sesshomaru sensed his little brother's discomfort. "Of course," Sesshomaru said with a purr and a smile, "I'd never let them touch you. They're lucky that I don't rip their tongues out for saying those vulgar things." Inuyasha's uneasy thoughts were melted away, and he smirked as he teased, "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you are the most frightful youkai on this Earth! How dare they speak of your beautiful Prince Inuyasha in that way? Don't they that you will have their heads for their words? Your Prince doesn't like having his bottom stared at if my Lord is not the one doing the staring."

Sesshomaru's lips drew back and he snapped his teeth, his jaws connecting with a loud 'click' and a snarl, "I will destroy them all if my beautiful Prince commands it."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he firmly held his brother's head still in his steady hands. Another snarl, accompanied with a harsh growl. Those teeth were trying to get Inuyasha's skin. They thirsted for blood and violence and Inuyasha tried not to let the fear show. He tried to speak but all that came out was a strained whisper, "Sess, no, baby, I was joking. Come back to me, it's okay." Panic jolted up Inuyasha's spine, forcing his palms to sweat and his chest to constrict with terror. Sesshomaru's beast was nothing to play fetch with.

The air was thick with Sesshomaru's youkai, and for a heartbeat his big brother was teetering on the edge of sanity.

Finally, the scent of Inuyasha's fear reached Sesshomaru. The red around his eyes faded and the fangs returned to their normal size. The air felt light again. Inuyasha leaned back against the couch, waiting for his big brother to calm down. Was he shaking? He retracted his hands from Sesshomaru's face, instead letting one hand play with Sesshomaru's hair. Eventually, Sesshomaru's muscles relaxed and he was breathing normally again. Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a little sigh in relief. That beast locked away in the back of his big brother's mind was a dangerous thing. Had those things the team said about him really so bad that The Beast had to push at the surface?

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed when Inuyasha looked down. Was he sleeping or just pushing _that_ part of himself deeper into his mind? He had never seen Sesshomaru's other side. A few times his eyes had turned red and his teeth got longer and sharper. But, somehow, Inuyasha had never been seriously injured. Sesshomaru always came back to him. Inuyasha ran his fingers over the crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru's eyes opened again, showing two clear golden irises. Inuyasha released a breath he didn't know he was holding, pushing Sesshomaru's bangs off his face, "You really scared me for a minute. Please don't eat your teammates, Sess. I was joking."

Sesshomaru was silent, breathing heavily through his nose. It must have taken a lot of effort to control himself. Inuyasha kept petting his brother, sitting back on the couch and watching the remainder of the game.

"I won't let anyone have you," came Sesshomaru's voice, strained and a little scratchy like he had been screaming all day. "I know," Inuyasha said softly, "I'm all yours."

He couldn't miss the smug pride in Sesshomaru's voice as he purred, "Damn right you are. And you are wearing those jeans tomorrow night."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** I think you guys will love this one. I had to literally force myself to end the chapter so I didn't end up with a chapter that was like 20k words or some shit. The party chapter! Yay! Or, party chapter part 1 lol. Thank you for all the love and support! Love y'all._

 _oh also yes, this chapter is over 7k words. The word count is not lying to you lol._

* * *

Saturday morning was happy and light. The sun shone through Sesshomaru's window, making the sheets warm. Inuyasha yawned and stretched, stirring from his sleep. His brother's bed is always so much more comfortable. Maybe it was the scent. Inuyasha opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Sesshomaru was still asleep beside him. He was lightly snoring, all sprawled out and in his boxers. Inuyasha smiled a sleepy smile, scooting over until he could cuddle with Sesshomaru again. He laid his head on his big brother's chest, his heartbeat a steady thumping that soothed Inuyasha's nerves. The party is tonight. Of course Inuyasha had anxiety over it. Not a bad kind, or, maybe it was. Either way, he was nervous. Very nervous.

What if something bad happened? What if-what if he gets drugged and kidnapped? What if Sesshomaru drinks and drives? What if someone starts a fight? What if Sesshomaru got into a fight?

What if, what if, what if. It twisted his brain around, making him panic for no good reason. Those pesky what ifs will make his head hurt and his stomach sick.

Inuyasha made a soft whining sound and pressed his face into his big brother's chest. Sesshomaru will protect me, he reassured himself. Of course big brother will keep you out of harm's way. He loves you, doesn't he? Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru through his bangs for a quick moment. Doesn't he? The hanyou nervously chewed on his bottom lip, careful to not bite down too hard and seriously hurt himself. While biting through his skin and tasting his own blood seemed like a good way to calm his anxiety, it really wasn't. Especially since Sesshomaru would likely have a nuclear meltdown if any harm came to his baby brother. Harm that wasn't a spanking or some other sort of BDSM type sadism sexual situation, of course. No one could hurt him besides Sesshomaru. And no one meant _no one._ Not even himself.

Inuyasha's ears perked as he heard Sesshomaru shifting. His heartbeat and breathing patterns changed. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. "Big brother," Inuyasha asked, tilting his head a little, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Sesshomaru gave his little puppy a small smile and his hand came up to play with one of the adorable ears upon Inuyasha's head, "Yeah. It's nothing to worry about, baby. Did I wake you up?" Inuyasha sighed happily, pushing his head into that marvelous hand, begging for more attention. He almost forgot Sesshomaru's question. "Nnn-nnnaaahhh," he whined, his voice a high whimper. That hand just scratched behind his ear a little harder, leaving Inuyasha a helpless, half drooling mess of a puppy.

"How long have you been awake," Sesshomaru asked, although he knew he wasn't going to get much of an answer. It was just too cute to watch Inuyasha melt like this. Just as he predicted, Inuyasha just gasped and shuddered, muttering something that even Sesshomaru couldn't understand.

The hand pulled away, and Inuyasha found himself pouting. He looked up at his big brother, a scowl on his cute face. He was rather enjoying the morning scratches and he didn't want them to stop. "Sess," he whined, crawling on top of his brother and sitting on his hips, "Sess, more." He knew he was blushing, but he didn't care. More scratches. More kisses. More love.

"More? Baby, don't you want breakfast? And to get ready? It's already two in the afternoon. You know we didn't go to bed until almost seven am, right?"

Inuyasha just whined, moving his hips forward a little. Yeah, he remembers staying up late. He had started playing games with Kouga, and then when his wolf friend went to bed he played with Sesshomaru. And they stayed in front of the TV for hours. Until their eyes burned, and Sesshomaru had to drag his little brother to bed. With a goodnight kiss and a few butt grabs, Inuyasha was fast asleep. He had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's arms, his face pressed into his brother's chest.

"I know," Inuyasha said softly, "I just-"

Sesshomaru sat up, pressing his lips to Inuyasha's for a quick moment, "I promise that I'll give you all the petting you want. But later, okay? We gotta eat first." Inuyasha nodded, his arms wrapping around Sesshomaru's neck. Clawed fingers trailed down Inuyasha's sides, grazing across his ribs and waist. Those hands grabbed his bottom rather roughly, pulling his hips forward and then back again. Inuyasha gasped loudly, but his following moan was muffled by Sesshomaru's kiss. He opened his mouth, letting Sesshomaru's tongue past his lips. Inuyasha tasted his big brother, and he couldn't help but dig his nails into the base of Sesshomaru's neck. Cigarette smoke. Lightening and raging winds. Pure dominance and power and youkai. Storms prickled across Sesshomaru's skin, the electricity transferred through their kiss and overtaking Inuyasha's senses.

Sesshomaru pulled back just enough. "Sess," Inuyasha panted against the other's lips. That damn kiss stole all the air from his lungs.

"I love you," his big brother whispered back, his hands going up and his fingers spreading and feeling every inch of Inuyasha's back, "Fuck, I love you. Please, baby, please stay close to me tonight. Please, you need to come home with me. I need you, puppy." Sesshomaru dragged his damp lips against Inuyasha's jaw, down until he buried his face in his puppy's neck. Inuyasha held onto his brother tighter, "I love you too, Sess. Of course I'll stay with you. I don't want to get hurt. I..I-"

"If Ryukotsusei shows up, Inuyasha you better not fucking leave my sight. I swear on Father's name that I will beat your ass if you even go to the bathroom without me knowing."

Inuyasha's joints froze. His breath hitched. Anxiety gripped his heart, making his pulse sky rocket. "H-He won't," Inuyasha stuttered, "Not-Not after what he did to Kan-"

He felt sharp teeth on his neck and the low growl that came from Sesshomaru's sternum stopped Inuyasha's protests mid-sentence. "Promise me you will not leave my side," his brother hissed, his dangerously sharp fangs pressing against Inuyasha's pulse. "I promise," Inuyasha whispered, turning his head and baring his neck. Sesshomaru pressed his nose to the warm skin, inhaling deeply. His baby was safe, would be safe. No one will come between the two of them. Inuyasha will come home from the party, curl up in his big brother's bed, and sleep. Just like the good puppy he is. Sesshomaru made some sort of animalistic sound, his claws digging into the skin on Inuyasha's lower back. He inhaled sharply as he felt the tips make little pinpricks. He smelled blood, but not enough to be worried about.

Sesshomaru pulled back. His hands slid away. He visibly flinched at the little droplets of crimson on his fingertips. "It's okay," Inuyasha said quickly, "It didn't hurt. I'm okay." He offered a smile, "I promise. It's really okay." Inuyasha gently grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist, pulling his hand closer, and licked the smeared blood away. It was metallic and sort of gross, but bearable. His tongue flicked under the sharp, dangerous claws. He didn't stop until Sesshomaru's fingers were clean.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered, smiling a bit. Sesshomaru smiled back, looking a lot more tired than Inuyasha remembered, "I love you, too."

Around seven or eight that evening, Inuyasha started to get ready. He had showered earlier, so he didn't need to worry about drying his hair or anything. He stood in front of his closet, chewing nervously on his claws. Sesshomaru told him to wear those jeans. But...should he really? His brother almost went full demon mode when they talked about it. That could be because the team's rude comments came into the conversation, though.

Inuyasha grabbed the high waisted jeans, and trailed his fingertips over the dozens of shirts hanging up. He could go with a crop top, or maybe tuck in a t shirt. What would look best? Sesshomaru always said that red really complimented his eyes and his hair. He shimmied into his jeans, buttoning and zipping and wiggling them into place. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, eyeing himself in the body mirror hanging up against his wall.

Damn, these jeans _totally_ make his ass look good.

He smiled, pulling his hair over his shoulder to get an even better look. Oh, Sesshomaru was going to die. These jeans will be lucky if they aren't yanked off before tomorrow morning.

Turning back to his closet, Inuyasha let his eyes go over his tops one more time. He grinned, and grabbed one. It was light grey, and tight. Black outlined the end of the sleeve and the bottom. In the top left corner was a white paw print. Paired with Inuyasha's favorite pair of pure white converse, his outfit was complete. He looked in his mirror, turning a few times. Perfect. Sesshomaru was going to love this.

Inuyasha opened his door, making his way into his older brother's space. He knocked once before entering, a smile on his face.

Sesshomaru was shirtless. Only in his dark jeans and matte black doc martins. He looked over his shoulder, "I'm almost done, Inuyasha. Go pack an overnight bag, we're staying at Naraku's until Sunday." Inuyasha nodded, running back to his room. He threw pajamas and a toothbrush into a drawstring bag.

His big brother came out of his own room, and Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. Sesshomaru had his hair down, brushed out and looking as silky and soft as ever. The cuffs of his dark jeans were rolled up a little, just to the top of his boots. Under his black leather jacket was a loose white t shirt.

Inuyasha remembered not to stare or drool as he put on the finishing touches. Half his hair was in a bun, the other half staying down. He pinned his bangs away from his face. There was going to be dancing and lots of body heat. Having your hair sticking to your forehead isn't really attractive.

"Ready," Sesshomaru asked, grabbing Inuyasha's drawstring bag along with his own. Inuyasha smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I'm nervous."

"Don't be," Sesshomaru said as he went through the apartment, closing doors and turning off lights, "You'll be fine. Just stick close to me. You can hold my hand, if that makes you feel safer. You can grab onto me as we move through the crowd." Finally, he grabbed the keys to his car and gave Inuyasha a handsome smile, "Alright, little brother. Let's go."

Naraku's house was a short drive away. It was at least two stories, nestled in the back of a rather wealthy neighborhood. Cars already filled the driveway and spilled out onto the curb. There was a space next to Naraku's car in the driveway, which Sesshomaru slid into. Naraku must have saved them a spot.

Inuyasha sat back in his seat, sending a few quick texts to Kouga and Kagome.

Kagome was here, Kouga almost here.

Sesshomaru opened his door first and got out. Inuyasha took a deep breath, letting Kagome know to meet him on the front lawn. He got out of the car, looking up at the house. He could feel the bass of the music from outside. Different scents mingled together, so close and twisted that Inuyasha couldn't really tell what he was smelling. There was no one passed out on the lawn. Not yet, anyway. It was only nine thirty, after all.

Inuyasha smiled as Naraku and Kagome came out through the front door. Kagome ran to them, throwing her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugging him tightly. "You two are finally here," she squealed happily, her powder blue dress fluttering around her knees. She then hugged Sesshomaru, standing on her tiptoes.

"Fashionably late," Sesshomaru said with a smirk, giving Naraku a fist bump and a pat on the back. "Hm, well I'm glad you made it. This party isn't at its full potential unless Lord Sesshomaru graces us with his presence," Naraku said, his crimson eyes sliding over to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru huffed, "It's the least I could do for my loyal subjects."

Naraku rolled his eyes, but smiled, and motioned for them to follow inside.

The house was sort of dark. Loud music drowned out any words Naraku might be saying to them. People were dancing and drinking and passing things around. They were everywhere. On the coffee table, filling up the couch, going between the kitchen and the living room. Only the stairs were empty, but people were going up and down them quickly.

Inuyasha's ears turned and twitched, adjusting to the loud noises. He felt an arm snake around his hips, and he let himself be pulled close to Sesshomaru. "Remember, stick close," his brother said into his puppy ears. Inuyasha nodded, pressing against the warm body next to him. Naraku led them upstairs, down a hall and into a spare room. Smoke clung to the air, creating a haze that made Inuyasha cough.

"You guys ready to party," Naraku asked, sitting down on the couch. Inuyasha warily watched as Naraku pulled out a lighter. His eyes widened, and for the first time he noticed the bong on the little coffee table in front of the couch.

Sesshomaru sat down on the other side of Naraku, patting his knee. Inuyasha took the hint and sat himself down in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Do you want some, puppy," his big brother asked, toying with Inuyasha's hair. His cheeks turned pink, and he skeptically watched Naraku take a hit.

"I-I...," he began, squirming a little. Smoke was blown into the air, followed by Naraku's smile and he passed it to Sesshomaru. "Shot gun it," the spider suggested, sitting back. "What's that," Inuyasha asked, nervously fidgeting. "If you don't want to you don't have to, right Sesshomaru," Kagome asked pointedly, her sharp blue eyes near glaring at Sesshomaru. She wasn't a big smoker herself, but she was around pot enough to be comfortable with it. Sesshomaru only nodded, trailing a hand down Inuyasha's spine. Inuyasha's ears twitched. When did she follow them up here? "No, I want to," Inuyasha replied firmly, squirming a little.

"Then turn around and I'll show you what it means to shot gun," Sesshomaru said. After a moment, Inuyasha faced Sesshomaru, watching his big brother closely. It all happened so fast. The lighter, Sesshomaru inhaling and then-

His brother pressed their lips together, and Inuyasha's mouth instantly opened. The smoke was pushed from Sesshomaru's body, straight into Inuyasha's system. His ears folded back, and he made a soft whining sound. Naraku leaned forward a little, his warm hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Breathe in," he instructed lowly, that hand sliding down and resting on Inuyasha's lower back. Inuyasha felt the vibrations from Sesshomaru's harsh growl. He had never used that deep tone with Inuyasha, and he knew he wasn't doing anything wrong, so Sesshomaru had to be upset a or something else.

Naraku's hand recoiled from Inuyasha's back as if he had been burned.

The puppy's eyes shut tightly, and he shakily drew in a deep breath. He sucked the air from Sesshomaru's lungs. His own body was starting to panic a little. A desperate and tight feeling clutched his chest, and just when Inuyasha thought he would pass out the kiss ended.

"Hold it in, baby," whispered Sesshomaru, his mouth still pressed against the hanyou's. Inuyasha struggled to hold his breath. He wanted to cough and take desperate gulps of much needed air. It was only a few seconds until Sesshomaru tipped his head up. "Breathe out, baby girl, slowly," his big brother murmured and Inuyasha opened his mouth a little. He would have been angry at the baby girl comment, but the way Sesshomaru had so softly spoken... it couldn't have been an insult. The smoke slipped past his lips as he forced his body to exhale at an excruciatingly slow pace. His lungs were _screaming_ at him. As soon has Inuyasha felt everything leave his body, he coughed once and inhaled deeply. Sesshomaru was purring, his fingers gripping Inuyasha's chin tightly, his thumb wiping the saliva from his little brother's bottom lip.

Oh yes, this cute puppy was his to corrupt. Inuyasha's first kiss, his virginity, his first time getting drunk, his first time getting high, his first time riding a motorcycle or driving a car- all of his First Times belonged solely to Sesshomaru.

"Did it hurt," Sesshomaru asked, his golden eyes soaking up Inuyasha's flushed face. His baby brother shook his head. Inuyasha coughed a little more but with a few pats on his back it calmed down.

Sesshomaru kissed his forehead, then looked at Naraku and Kagome, "That's enough for him. It's his first time, after all. I don't want him too out of it."

Inuyasha shuddered, opening his eyes for the first time since it all started. He didn't...feel any different. He wasn't hallucinating, or shaking or throwing up. His ears perked as he heard Sesshomaru talking. One hit was definitely enough. Inuyasha didn't want to move from his brother's lap. It's so warm, so safe. He pressed his face into Sesshomaru's chest, feeling his tense stomach and muscles and joints relax. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, who had wrapped his protective arms around the puppy. Safety.

Inuyasha smiled, not listening to their conversation. This was nice.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice broke through his haze. His ear turned before his head did. "Yeah," he mumbled, blinking a few times. His knees and elbows weren't as quick as he was used to them being. Thoughts weren't racing through his mind a mile a minute. Here, in this space with Naraku and Kagome and Sesshomaru there was no anxiety, no _what ifs_ to hurt him.

"Do you feel good?"

Inuyasha smiled a lazy smile, and he nodded, "Yeah...real good. S' good. A little thirsty, though." The chest he was pressed against rumbled as Sesshomaru spoke, "We skipped dinner. We're going to get something in baby Inuyasha's tummy, so we'll see you guys later." Inuyasha was being lifted, and he instinctively clung to his protective brother. His arms went around his neck, his legs around Sesshomaru's hips. He pressed his nose into the older male's shoulder, letting his senses dull and only fill with _Sesshomaru_.

"Love you," he mumbles against the leather of the jacket, "Love my dumb big brother."

Sesshomaru laughed a little, his hold tightening, "I love you, too."

The walk to the kitchen was short, and thankfully there was only a few people in it. Inuyasha was set down on the countertop, and he let his legs swing. There was a cooler full of ice and soda and water on the floor. Next to that was another, bigger, cooler. Inuyasha could only guess that alcohol filled that one, since there were empty beer bottles scattered throughout the house. Sesshomaru opened the smaller cooler and fished out a water bottle.

"Here," he said, placing it in Inuyasha's hands. It was ice cold, and it made Inuyasha's hot skin relax. He eagerly gulped down the water. When did he get so thirsty?

"How long will I be like this," he asked, screwing the top back on. Sesshomaru leaned against the counter, watching a girl come in and grab at some food. "It's only one hit, and it isn't a particularly strong strain. Also, you are only half human. So maybe half an hour? I can't really say. We can stay in Naraku's room if you want," Sesshomaru said, stealing a sip from Inuyasha's water bottle. The hanyou stretched his legs out in front of him, focusing on his shoestrings, "No, I came to have fun. Not to hole up in some room and wait out the high." Sesshomaru lifted a perfect white eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he took another sip of ice cold water.

Inuyasha felt a faint vibration on his thigh. He reached into his front pocket, feeling his phone going off. Kouga must be here. Inuyasha pulled his phone out, squinting at the bright screen. The text messages were a little foggy at first but after blinking a couple of times and really focusing, he could read.

[I'm here where is ur dumbass]

Inuyasha scowled, wrinkling his cute nose. Kouga was such an ass.

[in the kitchen w/ bae]

[you guys aren't fucking in there are you] As if, he thought, rolling his eyes.

[don't think sess would be supporting tht]

Inuyasha put his phone back, relaxing and leaning against the fridge. The metal against his cheek felt cold against his warm skin. A few moments later, Kouga walked into the kitchen. He had his hair down, the ends reaching his shoulders. Inuyasha lifted his nose and sniffed the air. So, the wolf had bathed?

"Hey mutt," Kouga greeted as he walked over. Inuyasha smiled and held out his arms, whining, "Kougaaaa save me Sess is so overbearing and protective I can't have any fun!"

Sesshomaru just huffed and moved his hair over his shoulder, ignoring Inuyasha's jab. Kouga hugged the puppy tightly, and casually threw an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders as he scooched between the two brothers. "You seen Kagome," the wolf asked, taking in the atmosphere. Inuyasha smiled and laughed a bit, "Yeah she's upstairs wit' Naraku. Pro'lly suckin dick 'bout now. Weed ain't free, ya' know."

Sesshomaru choked on the water he was drinking. He put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't spit it everywhere. He coughed as he swallowed, putting the water on the counter before it spilled.

Kouga laughed in that loud way he does just about everything. Arrogant and proud and every inch as dominant as Inuyasha was submissive. Inuyasha smiled up at his best friend. Kouga was frustrating and competitive and had a big mouth but...he was there. Always there.

"Okay but, I gotta be honest with you," Inuyasha said, his ears twitching nervously, "Dude, I love the _fuck_ out of you. Not like in the gay way but like...you're my best friend."

Sesshomaru watched through the corner of his eye. He did _not_ care for the way that wolf handled his little brother. That arm around his puppy's shoulders was going to be bit off it if moved an inch in the wrong direction. Hell, Naraku's hand was almost clawed off twenty minutes ago.

Kouga's loud laugh settled down to a chuckle, and he laid his head on Inuyasha's for a quick moment, "You're high off your ass. Try admitting that to me when you're sober, dog turd."

Inuyasha jumped when he heard a low growl. It didn't come from Kouga or himself so- He turned his head to look at Sesshomaru, who wasn't looking at them.

"Sess, calm down. Kouga's just my dude friend. My gay friend but not really gay. My straight friend."

"I'm bisexual, mutt."

"And I'm gay."

"I knew that. We all knew that," Sesshomaru hissed back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Inuyasha smiled and laughed. He had forgotten what they were talking about, and he had basically just come out to everyone in the general vicinity. He's gay! Girls never got him excited like Sesshomaru or Kouga (only during his awkward puberty years) or Naraku's hand on his lower back. Kagome was sweet, and cute, but her breasts and lady parts did nothing for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru glared at Kouga, walking up and standing in front of Inuyasha. Instantly, his little brother clung to him. Inuyasha laughed dreamily, his arms and legs around the older male again. He waited patiently to be picked up, pressing his face to Sesshomaru's chest. Kouga simply flashed a toothy grin. Of course, he had no romantic or sexual interest in his friend. But it was fun to watch Sesshomaru get all worked up.

"What do you want to eat," Sesshomaru asked, pressing his nose into Inuyasha's hair. The puppy squirmed until Sesshomaru lifted his head. Inuyasha licked his bottom lip before stretching his neck and giving the side of Sesshomaru's neck a long and wet lick. He nibbled on his brother's jaw, pressed hot, open mouthed kisses on the underside of his chin.

Something in Inuyasha's instincts was whispering to him. _Dominance,_ it said in a hushed tone, _that big Alpha brother of ours is intent on taking us for his own. We do want that, yes? Show him._

Inuyasha tasted the storms on Sesshomaru's cool skin. He pressed his torso against the hard body in front of him. His voice came out in a desperate whine, "Sess, I want..want-"

Sesshomaru gently toyed with Inuyasha's hair, lifting his chin to allow the cute little puppy to so willingly show his submission. He felt the hips rolling into his own, the body pressed so tightly against his. How Sesshomaru wished he could pin Inuyasha down over the nearest flat surface and fuck the pup until he screamed.

Sesshomaru exhaled slowly, keeping a careful control on his own chained Beast. He would have Inuyasha. But not here. Not now.

"I know," Sesshomaru said, his hand moving up and gently playing with a soft puppy ear, "But Inuyasha we are in public. And your wolf friend is standing right next to you. You're not in your right mind, and I'd like to have you when there are no...substances influencing your thoughts and actions."

Inuyasha sighed, and whined, and pleaded and begged. "But big brother," he whimpered like he had been physically hurt, "I want it...please? I'll be really good."

Kouga looked away as he blushed. This was not his business, and he should leave the two alone. Inuyasha barely heard his friend say something about giving him and his Alpha some space, to go find some friend that Inuyasha couldn't remember. Something about meeting on the dance floor later?

"Not here, baby," Sesshomaru said to him, rubbing the tip of Inuyasha's puppy ear between his index finger and thumb, "Not now. Soon. I promise." His Beast was screaming at him, yanking on his bindings and snapping his jaws. The sweet little virgin Beta was offering himself. _Pleading_ to be fucked. There were tons of Alphas that wouldn't wait, that would just force their cock into his little baby and fuck him until he bled. Sesshomaru set his jaw, mentally snarling at the his beastial side.

 _Are you such a slave to lust that you cannot see what would happen if I were to fuck Inuyasha now,_ he scolded himself, _Inuyasha is under the influence. He is not thinking straight. He would get sober and hate me. Do you really want our puppy to be angry with us? No? Then get back into your cage and for the love of God_ _ **shut the fuck up**_ _._

Sesshomaru, now alone in his conscious, breathed a sigh of relief. He loved his full youkai blood- he was very proud of his lineage and his Beast- but sometimes he needed to be reminded that a mindless, stupid dog is not what Sesshomaru is.

Inuyasha gave up on getting fucked, instead doing everything he could to put his scent under Sesshomaru's skin. "Can we dance," he mumbled as he pressed kisses against the hollow of his brother's throat, "Please, let's go dance. It'll be fun." Sesshomaru didn't let go of him for a moment. They stayed in a silence which Inuyasha found to be oddly comfortable.

Sesshomaru somehow detached himself from the hanyou, grabbed the half empty water bottle and pressing it to Inuyasha's chest, "Drink the rest of this and then, yes, we can go dance." Inuyasha pressed the bottle to his lips, watching Sesshomaru. His eyes closed and he tipped the bottle up, easily gulping down the ice cold water.

He put the plastic bottle on the counter, "All done."

Sesshomaru stepped back, holding Inuyasha's hand lightly. He helped his little puppy slide off the counter.

Inuyasha put a hand to Sesshomaru's chest to steady himself as the world spun. He focused on one point- the doorway- and waited until he could see straight. "Big brother," he said with a smile, "Let's go, please."

The dance floor- the living room- was a living, writhing mass. The couch was in it's normal place but the coffee table off against a wall. It was a large space, but people still occupied nearly every inch. The music was loudest here, vibrating Inuyasha's bones and heart. He stood on his tip toes to see over the crowd. Sesshomaru sighed and held Inuyasha's hand tighter. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Inuyasha's ear, "Who are you looking for?"

With Sesshomaru's voice directly in his ear, Inuyasha could understand perfectly. His eyes scanned over the tops of people's heads, "Kouga or Naraku or Kagome or Sango. Someone I know." Sesshomaru lifted his head, too, and spotted Kagome's face. Without a word, he pulled Inuyasha through the people.

The hanyou held on tightly, squeezing through little spaces and sweaty, grinding bodies. Had Sesshomaru spotted someone?

"Kagome," he shouted happily and his friend turned around. Inuyasha could see from her that Kagome was wrapped up in her own word. She was pressed between Naraku and someone Inuyasha didn't know (and Kagome likely didn't know, either). She didn't seem to care, as she pressed her hips against the man behind her. Inuyasha's eyes widened a little as a blush covered his cheeks. This felt like a private display, something that he shouldn't be witnessing. Yet, everyone was pressing against each other. Arousal clung to the air under the scents of sweat and lust. Inuyasha was about to say something to Kagome when clawed hands grabbed his hips.

He yelped loudly, but relaxed when he felt Sesshomaru pressing against his back.

"You wanted to dance," his big brother purred, his teeth nipping at Inuyasha's nervously twitching ears. "Sess," he whined, pushing back against Sesshomaru's pelvis. The beat and flow of the music pumped through their bodies. It vibrated Inuyasha to the core, rattled his soul and teased at his _need_ for his brother. "Sess," he whined again, louder. Sesshomaru's lips pressed against the side of Inuyasha's neck, the hands guiding his hips in the correct movement. Goosebumps prickled across Inuyasha's skin as a chill swept over him. A tingling started in his spine, his thighs hurt as he followed Sesshomaru's movements.

Inuyasha's eyes opened (when had he closed them?) as a devious thought wiggling into his brain. He turned around in his brother's grip, smiling. His hand pressed against Sesshomaru's chest, pushing the older male back. Back and back and back until-

Sesshomaru grunted as the back of his knees hit the couch. He quickly fell down into the couch, the breath knocked from his lungs.

Inuyasha crawled on top, his knees on either side of Sesshomaru's thighs. "Big brother," he whined, his hands moving to grip at Sesshomaru's firm shoulders. The surprised look on that stoic face proved that Inuyasha's plan had worked. He sat in Sesshomaru's lap, slowly moving his hips forward and back to the beat.

Fingers gripped at Inuyasha's side, a low growl from the Alpha below him. Lips pressed to his neck, sharp teeth against his skin and his racing pulse point. Inuyasha bared his throat, letting his brother have his way.

Sesshomaru's hands moved up, fingertips barely touching, until his thumbs pressed against Inuyasha's chest. The puppy gasped loudly, his hips stuttering. Sesshomaru smirked against his hanyou's skin, his thumbs tracing the hard nipples he found.

Inuyasha groaned softly, his eyes shutting tightly, his ears pressing against his head. The redness in his cheeks spread.

"Good girl," Sesshomaru purred. "Sess, 'm not a girl," he whined out. His body betrayed his mind, however, and arched into the hands. "Oh? You're not? But you're acting like such a bitch in heat, little brother. Humping against me in public like this," Sesshomaru said with a small bite to Inuyasha's collarbone.

"Big brother," he moaned, forcing his hips to start moving again. He dragged his pelvis up and down, loving the delicious friction. He knew that he was hard- he could feel the aching throbbing between his thighs. Inuyasha wasn't too surprised to find himself being pressed against something else hard underneath him.

"Here, move like this," Sesshomaru whispered, pressing his lips against the hanyou's. His hands left Inuyasha's chest, instead guiding the hips in a sweet rolling motion instead of the desperate humping. "Just like that," he said breathlessly, his own hips bucking up once or twice.

Inuyasha closed his eyes again. His senses were filled with nothing but his big brother. The scene around him was a blur, the music nothing but vibrations in his body.

As Inuyasha smashed his mouth against Sesshomaru's, smoke twined its way between the two of them. Inuyasha could smell it, smell its sweetness. He swore he has smelled it before, somewhere. His brain wasn't really working, since Sesshomaru's tongue was in between his lips.

His brother's hand slid up, under Inuyasha's shirt. His claws dragged along that sweaty, hot back. It arched as Inuyasha rolled his hips as big brother taught him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Sesshomaru growled, breaking the kiss. He didn't move his lips away, instead speaking against Inuyasha's chin. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you will only be able to beg for more. You are going to scream my name, little brother."

Inuyasha tilted his head back, allowing Sesshomaru's sharp teeth to slide down to his neck. "Fuck me," he hissed back through clenched teeth, "I want big brother's cock in me."

Sesshomaru's hands gripped him tighter, forced that little body to move faster, harder. "You will be mine," the Alpha said against warm skin, "You will belong to me, puppy." Inuyasha nodded, pressing against Sesshomaru's clothed dick more. "Make me yours," he panted, "Make me yours, Sess."

Sesshomaru snarled as his sharp teeth sunk into the flesh where Inuyasha's shoulder and neck conjoined. He held the squirming hanyou still, grabbing a mouthful and biting down so hard his jaws ached. Sesshomaru poured his youkai into the bite, letting his chained Beast out to play. His eyes glowed crimson, low growling came from somewhere deep in his chest.

Inuyasha gasped and clung to Sesshomaru tighter, knowing better than to move at a time like this. What was Sesshomaru doing? This didn't feel like a hickey. It hurt- it hurt bad but it also filled him with a delightful _warmth_.

As quickly as the bite began, it ended. Sesshomaru pulled back, pulled his fangs out, and licked lovingly at the wound. It healed over almost instantly, leaving a large purple and green bruise. The bruising would go away if Sesshomaru gave it more attention, but he liked seeing it against Inuyasha's skin. It was a hickey, of sorts. The discoloration looked excellent on his puppy's skin.

"You're mine," Sesshomaru purred with a smile. Inuyasha nodded dumbly, feeling a strange exhaustion in his body. He didn't ask what happened- he was too sleepy.

"Sess," he whispered, "Sess, I'm tired." Sesshomaru pressed Inuyasha against his torso, gently licking the inside of his puppy's ears. "That's normal," he replied after a few licks, "You're coming down and you just dry humped your Alpha. I'll take you to Naraku's room since he said we could sleep there."

Inuyasha tried to focus on the words- he really, really did- but that tiredness overtook his entire self. Where had he felt this before?

Memories slammed into his brain. Smoke! That strange, almost metallic smell was _dragon_ which means that _Ryukotsusei_ was here. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a yawn. No! No, no he had to speak, he had to tell-

His gasped as he was lifted, and Sesshomaru was carrying him. The world passed in a blur and Inuyasha couldn't focus. Panic settled into his chest. This was bad, so so so bad. He couldn't talk, his tongue felt swollen and heavy in his mouth. His eyes wouldn't open. His body wouldn't listen to him.

He vaguely felt being put down, felt a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I'm going to get us some water, baby, I'll be right back."

A door shut. He was surrounded with Naraku's scent and Naraku's sheets. His senses dulled and dulled, until Inuyasha was wholly consumed by blackness.

Leaves. Dirt. Trees. Hard ground, grass. Inuyasha gasped as he fully woke up. He sat up quickly, feeling the ground around him. Coming to in a strange place was much scarier than Inuyasha imagined it would be. His head felt light and he steadied himself. The woods? He blinked several times, looking around. Naraku's house wasn't far away, the party still going. The music could still be faintly heard. How did he get so far out into Naraku's backyard?

He stood, only to yelp and lean heavily against the nearest tree. When had his bones become so weak?

"Don't," came an all too familiar voice, "I worked hard to get you away from Sesshomaru. Don't ruin our moment, puppy." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he growled. Only his big brother could call him puppy.

He smelled Ryukotsusei before he saw him. It was dark, but he could still make out the other's outline from the full moon. "Get away," Inuyasha hissed, his ears pressing down against his head. His body still wasn't responding to him. He couldn't move much, he could only watch as the dragon came closer and closer.

Hands on his chest. Down his sides. Warm hands.

On the bottom of his shirt- no!

Inuyasha tried to get away, tried to snap and bite and fight but _fuck!_ he just couldn't. "Finally," Ryu said, "Finally, this little ass of yours is mine." When had he become so close?

Cold, slimy lips pressed against his own. Inuyasha gagged when a colder, slimier tongue slid into his mouth. His stomach heaved, but nothing would come up. His knees buckled and they were on the ground.

Damp leaves in his hair, against his face. No, this wasn't happening. He didn't want this. This _was not happening._ Sesshomaru was going to get him, someone would notice his absence.

Another hard kiss, more hands touching. Inuyasha gasped, then hissed out a low growl when Ryu's fingers grabbed the first button on his jeans.

This was going to happen.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, letting a sob through his lips. Before he had time to hold it back, tears ran down his flushed cheeks. He sobbed louder as his jeans were pulled down just enough, his bottom exposed to the heavy, humid air.

Fingers pried at his most intimate place. Inuyasha tried to hold it back, tried not to let the choked cries leave his throat. But he couldn't, and the pain left his chest. This wasn't right, this wasn't _fair._ Of all the bullying and torment, rape was never something Inuyasha expected to be put through.

Wet fingers touched his entrance. They wiggled and pushed until they sunk all the way in. This didn't feel good like when Sesshomaru did it. It felt invasive and disgusting. Inuyasha couldn't stop his tears, couldn't stop the snot and spit from making his face wet and messy. Those fingers were stabbing him. The saliva that was used as piss poor lube soon dried. It started to really hurt then, with the thrusting having turned dry. The few quick moments felt like hours before Ryukotsusei's claws tore at his insides.

Blood soon lubricated the way, making soft squelching sounds. It hurt a little less. Inuyasha gripped uselessly at the ground. Get away, he had to get away but _FUCK!_ his thighs were shaking and the panic clouded his mind and his vision and his ability to fight.

He wasn't sure when the fingers pulled out. They were carelessly wiped against the back of Inuyasha's thigh.

Footsteps. His silver hair was pulled as his head was yanked up. Inuyasha glared up at his attacker through his wet eyelashes, still sniffling. He heard jeans unzipping.

The head of a cock mashed against his lips. Inuyasha kept his mouth firmly shut. No, he wasn't going to let this happen.

"Fine, be that way," Ryukotsusei sighed, "I was hoping that I wouldn't need to use too much force."

His nose was pinched shut. Inuyasha held his breath and his glare as long as he could, but his body was desperate for air and the moment his mouth opened to gasp-

The hard cock tore into his throat. The hand in his hair forced his head to be still.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, gagging, but that fucking Ryukotsusei didn't care. His hips didn't falter, didn't stop the punishing pace.

 _Don't let this happen to us,_ his mind screamed to him, a welcome distraction from the wet sounds of choking and distant moaning, _Don't let this happen to us. Fight back against him. We are more powerful. We will live through this, we will go find our Alpha. Don't let this happen to us._

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. This wasn't going to fucking happen.

"You're a good pup aren't you," Ryukotsusei sneered, looking down at him. Inuyasha flared his nostrils, deciding not to respond. He relaxed his throat, accepted the brutal pounding of his mouth.

And waited.

Ryukotsusei thrust into him harder, faster. Inuyasha's golden eyes gleamed dangerously, but it went unnoticed. He felt the disgusting reptile's heartbeat increase. He felt the throbbing of the cock deep in his throat.

Inuyasha growled again, waiting until Ryukotsusei pulled his head so his nose was pressed in his repulsive pubic hair. Semen burst into his throat. Inuyasha gagged loudly as he was forced to swallow. If he didn't act fast his plan would be ruined. Before Ryukotsusei could pull his dick out, Inuyasha pulled his lips back and clamped his jaw a shut.

He bit down as hard as he could, feeling his teeth puncture sensitive skin. Blood instantly filled his mouth, but Inuyasha didn't release his hold. He faintly heard a scream. He barely felt the yanking of his hair, trying so desperately to get his sharp teeth away.

Something snapped, something came loose. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and bright, blood red overtook the gold and white. _**It's okay, baby**_ , Sesshomaru's voice whispered to him, _**It's okay, come back to me, baby girl. Come back to me.**_

The hips that his face was smashed into pulled back violently. Inuyasha kept his teeth in Ryukotsusei's pathetic cock. He felt his fangs slicing through skin and flesh as the flaccid penis was yanked from his throat. The harsh action caused Inuyasha to come back to reality. The red quickly receded, Inuyasha's Beast went back to prowling under the surface.

Ryukotsusei was so stunned he couldn't manage anything but a few choked gasps. He just stared down at his mutilated genitals, barely breathing. Two deep gashes ran from base to tip. Inuyasha sat back on his heels and spat out a mixture of saliva and blood. His white teeth were stained red.

He looked up to find Ryukotsusei gone. That coward.

Inuyasha fixed his jeans, and laid down on the ground. He was shaking. His hands were trembling. What had just happened? Was it rape? Sexual assault? Should he tell Sesshomaru? Should he just go home? No, Sesshomaru would have definitely noticed his presence by now.

Inuyasha rolled over onto his front, feeling bile rise in his throat. He barely lifted himself from the ground when his stomach heaved, this time puking up stomach acid and saliva and semen and blood.

The puppy wiped his mouth, only to retch and expel more disgusting contents from his body.

Inuyasha gasped, trying to catch his breath. His entire body burned. His elbows shook as he held himself up, barely keeping his hair out of the little puddle of vomit.

He was exhausted. But he had to get back. Inuyasha shakily stood, wiped his chin carelessly with his discarded shirt (when had it come off? when had he grabbed it?) His body felt disgusting and used. Dirty and grimy and _broken_. At least the distinct taste of throw up overpowered semen and Ryukotsusei. But Inuyasha could still smell it on his skin.

He took a deep breath, and slowly walked back to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** To that review that asked about mpreg- I actually don't know. I think it's a thing that happens, but since Inu is probably not able to have kids. You know how when you cross breed animals you get a sterile baby? Sorta like that. As always, thank you for the love and support! I have over 2k views on this story like omg I am so unworthy. I do have like a lot of smut ideas for this story tho. Like you know Sess fucking Inu in his cheerleader outfit and some feminine teasing ("Good girl") and in the car and unf "Whose your daddy?" "You are, Sesshomaru!" _

_and my guilty pleasure, the three way between inu and sess and naraku_

 _okay i'll get my mind out of the gutter now! lmao love y'all_

* * *

How could his insides ache so bad? His jaw hurt, his lower back hurt, his head hurt, his elbows hurt. He would take splits over this pain any day.  
Inuyasha pulled his shirt back on, grimacing at the large wet spot on the front of it. He must reek of throw up. _It isn't fair,_ Inuyasha thought, _I love this shir_ t. Now, it would probably have to be thrown away. Or burned. Burned, most likely.  
He lifted his head as he came closer to Naraku's house. There was a small back deck, and an in ground pool. Inuyasha fixed his jeans again, slowly stepping up the stairs. People still were partying.  
The pool only had a few party-people inside. Most were wearing their clothes, one or two were just naked. Inuyasha leaned against the railing of the deck, catching his breath.

" _Someone_ got fucked in the woods," a voice teased before laughing. Inuyasha didn't look at whoever spoke. He didn't know them. He kept his golden eyes trained on his dirty shoes. They were pure white when he had arrived here. And now mud was smeared across the toe and sides. Does he smell of semen and sex? Do they know how horrible his throat feels?  
Inuyasha kept walking, ignoring the hisses of ' _whore_ ' as he passed a few people. He didn't care. He just wanted his Alpha.

This place was too loud. Too many people. He felt like an exposed nerve, like his skin was raw and any contact with anything would burn. His tummy ached under his shirt. His thighs stung as he walked.  
Inuyasha grabbed the handle to the sliding glass door, pulling it open with little effort. He walked inside, without bothering to close it behind him. The dance floor was still full to the brim.  
But the air felt different. Inuyasha stopped walking, standing on the outskirts of the writhing mass. The aura was less...innocent. It wasn't just high school kids having fun anymore. Drugs and alcohol clung to the dancing bodies. It made their movements sloppy and slow. People were kissing but they were either half asleep or so high that they didn't know what they were doing.

Inuyasha's eyes scanned the walls, and eventually he found a clock.  
2:06, 2:06 AM.  
His lungs constricted and froze as he struggled to breathe. It was two am. No, it was six minutes after two am. How long has he been out there? How long has he been asleep? How long has he been away from Sesshomaru?  
Oh god, Sesshomaru.  
Inuyasha's stomach dropped and twisted. Sesshomaru was going to- he was going to kill him. He was really going to get it.

"INUYASHA!"

The puppy's head snapped up. His ears perked and turned a few times. _Sesshomaru_. He took a few steps back but was forced to stop when he found himself pressed against a cool wall. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, and he watched as the crowd shifted. They had parted for his big brother. A head of pure white hair was coming towards him at an alarming rate.  
Inuyasha didn't have time to brace himself, didn't have time to catch his breath. His very core was screaming at him to move. To run away, and run very very fast. But he couldn't. He just-  
Couldn't.

His legs burned. Move, please, please move.  
Inuyasha yelped as a familiar hard body pressed against his. Storms. Cigarettes.  
"Sess," he gasped, his eyes snapping up. His breath caught in his throat. Desperately, he tried to push himself further against the wall. He wished he could sink and escape from the feeling of terror and dread creeping up his spine.  
"Inuyasha," his brother growled angrily. No, more than angry. Furious. Enraged. Wrathful.  
"Big brother, pl-"  
"Where have you been?"  
"Ple-"  
"Where have you been, Inuyasha?"  
"Sesshomaru-"  
"Where have you _fucking_ been?!"  
Inuyasha flinched as his brother's voice rose to a shout. If Sesshomaru was yelling at him it usually meant that Inuyasha would spend the rest of the night frantically licking his own wounds.  
A strong hand wrapped around Inuyasha's bicep. His arm was held with a death grip as he was dragged. Inuyasha had no choice but to follow, even if he stumbled a few times.

Sesshomaru opened the front door and threw Inuyasha out first. The hanyou almost fell over, but he managed to keep his balance. He winced as the door slammed shut.  
The front yard was eerily quiet. Someone must have turned the music down, or maybe Inuyasha's pounding heartbeat was so loud he couldn't hear the beat anymore.  
Sesshomaru was fuming. He paced around Inuyasha, circling the younger like a predator. For a long while there was silence. There was nothing but Sesshomaru's breathing and soft growling.

"You have been missing for hours," Sesshomaru finally said, stopping his pacing. He reached out and ran his fingertips down Inuyasha's back. The teen's muscles seized up. He sucked in a breath, his cute puppy ears hiding under his hair.  
"I won't be mad," Sesshomaru murmured, his claw hooking the waistband of Inuyasha's jeans. He pulled a bit, giving his sharp golden eyes a peek. These jeans were a little big.  
Inuyasha's underwear was inside out.  
Sesshomaru let go of the fabric, but didn't stop gently touching his little brother. He found himself speaking calmly, even if his blood was boiling with rage, "Just tell me where you went. I put you down for exactly 149 seconds, Inuyasha. I came back and you were missing. Where did you go?"  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. Did he have words? He couldn't even begin to realize and accept what happened, much less recall each painful detail.  
"While you're at it, tell me- your Alpha- why you smell like dick. Why does your mouth smell like semen and arousal? Did you _honestly_ think you could get away with being a _fucking slut_ , Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spat poisonously. The hand that had been so gentle on Inuyasha's back turned painful. It grabbed at the base of his hair, right near is scalp, and yanked. Inuyasha yelped and hissed as his head was forced back, baring his pale neck. His hands clenched into fists, his sharp nails digging into his palms and nearly drawing blood. His pretty golden eyes stared blankly at Naraku's house. This wasn't happening.

Sesshomaru's lips were pulled back, showing his sharp, perfect white teeth. He snapped his jaws, allowing his hot breath to hit Inuyasha's cheek. He pressed his mouth against Inuyasha's temple, "You better start fucking talking, puppy, before I bend you over my knee and blister your ass."  
Inuyasha's eyes squeezed shut. His breath hitched. His Alpha was so angry, so terribly angry. Inuyasha's mouth opened again, nothing but a high whine coming out. He couldn't get a grip. Reality was slipping away, slipping right through his fingertips.  
"Sess," he whispered, "Sesshomaru, big brother, Alpha, please- please, please...I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave. I fell asleep and I woke up-"  
His throat closed up. Inuyasha felt his shoulders droop as he sobbed for the second time that night.  
It hurt a lot more this time. The tears felt like acid burning his skin. It was pathetic enough to cry- bullies always teased him for it- but he was letting this weakness show in front of Sesshomaru.  
Inuyasha hiccuped, struggling to breathe. His lungs felt too large for his insides. More air, his body begged, resulting in Inuyasha's gasping as he uselessly cried. Not only would his big brother hate him for being Ryukotsusei's whore- he was going to practically disown him for crying about it.

Sesshomaru stood perfectly still as soon as he smelled salt. His baby...his little brother...the one being that he genuinely loved…  
Was _sobbing_.  
Not just a few tears that were quickly wiped away. No, Inuyasha was near wailing. His cheeks were wet and red, his chin shiny and spit slick as his little body was wrecked with the force of his sobs.  
"Baby," Sesshomaru said softly, his fingers loosening up in the pretty silver hair. He eventually let go completely, his chest tightening at the sounds of Inuyasha's fear and hurt. How could he have been so blind? How could he let his possessive Beast get so close to breaking the surface? Sesshomaru pressed his nose to Inuyasha's hair, inhaling deeply. His eyes closed, focusing his sharp senses. Underneath the smell of sex was blood, fear, vomit, and tears. Lots of tears.  
Pulling his head back, Sesshomaru gently turned his little brother around and cradled Inuyasha's head in his cool hands.

"Puppy," the older male whispered. Inuyasha could hardly see past his tears, his hands coming up to hesitantly touch his big brother's.  
His territorial, prideful, handsome, _stupid_ Alpha pressed their foreheads together.  
"Inuyasha," he said softly, "Please, baby, tell me what happened. I'm not mad. Please, please." Sesshomaru's breath was cool against Inuyasha's mouth and chin. More than anything, Inuyasha wanted to talk. Why can't he fucking speak?  
Inuyasha stood on his tiptoes, closing his eyes tightly as he pressed his lips against Sesshomaru's. It took his brother a moment, but the kiss was eagerly returned. Inuyasha couldn't stop the relief that swelled in his chest. Sesshomaru still loved him.

"Sesshomaru," he said as the kiss ended. Inuyasha's fingers grabbed the other male's, gently lowering them, murmuring, "Please, just...listen. Don't interrupt. Please hold me, okay? Just hold me, please. I-I don't-"  
His words were cut off as his body was pressed against Sesshomaru's chest. His older brother gently rested his chin on top of Inuyasha's head. His ears perked up, then, flickering and tickling Sesshomaru's skin.  
"Tell me," his Alpha pressed, his voice rumbling under Inuyasha's cheek, "I'm supposed to protect you, baby girl. Tell me what happened. Tell your big brother. It's okay, I promise. I won't be mad."  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and nodded. Sesshomaru's shirt smelled nice, despite the fact that he was probably sweating all night. His jacket had been discarded. The arms around him tightened a little more.

Inuyasha took in a deep, shaky breath. He opened his eyes halfway to remind him that he wasn't in the forest. He was in Sesshomaru's arms, on Naraku's lawn, outside of a vibrating house.  
He gasped, then relaxed and sighed happily, as Sesshomaru's warm, wet tongue dragged across the tips of his cute puppy ears. The gentle licks cooled down his bright hot panic. It gave him a sense of calm, of safety.  
"While we were on the couch," Inuyasha said firmly, "I started to get really sleepy all of a sudden. I mean- of course. But I...I knew this kind of sleepiness. It was Ryukotsusei. I kne-"  
He was cut off by a deep growl. Inuyasha pulled his head back a little, scowling up at his big brother, "I told you to not interrupt."  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat, nodding once and pressing Inuyasha's head back against his chest.  
The teen relaxed again, continuing, "As soon as I realized what was happening, I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. When you put me down, I fell asleep. And then-then I-I...I woke up in Naraku's back yard. And he was there. And-and I don't know how but, my shirt came off. He kissed me. He put his, his fingers in me, Sess. I bled. And then-"  
Inuyasha choked on his sob, coughing into Sesshomaru's chest. When did he start crying again? Why didn't he notice the wet spot on Sesshomaru's shirt? Or the burning in his eyes? It only took him a few minutes to collect himself, and Inuyasha forced the words out, "He put his...his penis in my mouth. And he...moved. He fucked my throat like I was just a useless whore. He made me swallow his disgusting cum. I puked a lot when it was over. After that…" Inuyasha paused, sniffling, "He left."

Sesshomaru was angry again, but this time Inuyasha knew his wrath wasn't directed at him. His big brother slowly rubbed his back, his breathing was deep and slow. Inuyasha squirmed and stretched his neck until he could give Sesshomaru's jaw a few gentle licks.  
"Do you still love me," Inuyasha asked softly, pressing his face in his brother's shoulder. There wasn't a pause- a lapse in time for Sesshomaru to think. He immediately responded, "Yes. I will always love you, baby. It's not your fault, Inuyasha. What happened it won't...make me love you any less. You aren't dirty, or a slut, or useless. You're my baby girl. You're my number one priority. I-I'm sorry I-"  
Inuyasha listened silently, his own arms wrapping around Sesshomaru's torso as he tightly hugged his big brother. Sesshomaru took a quick moment to collect his thoughts and find his voice.  
"My job as your big brother, your guardian, your boyfriend, your Alpha is to protect you. I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so fucking sorry."  
The puppy's eyes fully opened and he gripped Sesshomaru's shirt tightly, "You don't have to apologize, Sess. It all happened so fast. There are some things that even you, Mr. Killing Perfection, can't prevent from happening. I'm not...There's nothing for me to get upset about."  
He nuzzled into Sesshomaru's chest, feeling the exhaustion in his bones. It was genuine tiredness, not something that a dragon's smoke or a drug induced. He yawned, closing his eyes and letting out a quiet whine.  
Sesshomaru held Inuyasha tightly, continuing his little licks on the white puppy ears. "I think it's time for bed," Sesshomaru said, smiling a little as his baby brother gave a nod and a sleepy agreement. He picked up Inuyasha, letting the younger male wrap his arms and legs around his body. Inuyasha clung to him despite his sleepiness.

Sesshomaru supported Inuyasha with one arm, using the other to open the front door. The music was slow, but loud. The dance floor was moving in a sluggish pace. Sesshomaru walked quickly- he didn't want anyone looking at his brother for too long. He opened the door to Naraku's room, which was comfortable and quiet, despite the ruckus going on downstairs.  
He smiled a little more as he stood in the doorway. Their friends were passed out and scattered throughout the room. Kagome was cuddled up to Sango on the bed, Kouga curled up in a chair in a corner, Naraku on the floor in a nest of soft blankets and pillows.  
Sesshomaru kicked the door shut behind him as he walked in. He carefully stepped over his best friend, attempting to be as silent as possible.  
Inuyasha made a soft whining sound, pressing his face into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

The puppy was gently put down on the bed, and he instantly grabbed the nearest pillow to cuddle with. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru toying with his shoe strings, and then his shoes were off. Fingers gently unbuttoned his jeans, but Inuyasha didn't panic. It was his big brother. He lifted his hips as Sesshomaru pulled off his jeans.  
"Is that more comfy," Sesshomaru asked, his cool hand gently rubbing Inuyasha's thigh. The puppy nodded, opening his eyes halfway and holding his arms out. Sesshomaru got the hint, kicking off his own shoes and dropping his jeans before crawling over his little brother.  
Inuyasha pouted, pulling on Sesshomaru's shirt, "Off. Wanna feel you, Sess. Makes me feel safe." Sesshomaru quickly pulled of his t shirt, throwing it across the room. He leaned down and captured his baby brother's lips in a gentle kiss. Unlike usual, Sesshomaru didn't immediately demand entrance to the teen's mouth. He waited until Inuyasha parted his lips, and then his tongue traced along Inuyasha's teeth.

The kiss ended before it could turn into something more. Sesshomaru smiled and licked Inuyasha's lips, purring, "Goodnight, baby. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you."  
Inuyasha sighed happily, feeling the bed dip as Sesshomaru laid down beside him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist. He couldn't stop the sleepy smile as Sesshomaru pressed his face against his neck.  
"I love you," Inuyasha whispered, feeling Sango (or Kagome?) shift in bed. Sesshomaru made a soft purring noise, his arms tightening. "Love you more," he mumbled.  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, feeling the presence of his big brother and his friends. Friends. That loved him, accepted him. Accepted that fact that he was a hanyou.  
For the first time in a long time, Inuyasha didn't feel so alone.

Morning came slowly. Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times so the sleepy blurriness will clear up. Sesshomaru's arms were still around him and holding him tightly. It took Inuyasha a few moments to figure out where he was and remember what happened.  
Party. Dancing, marijuana. Ryukotsusei. Kissing Sesshomaru.  
Kagome and Sango were still asleep next to him. Inuyasha blushed deeply and averted his eyes when he realized that both of them were completely topless. Sango was laying on her back, farthest away from him, while Kagome was on her side and facing him. Inuyasha couldn't really look anywhere else.  
He had never seen a lady's bare chest before. He wondered if they were as soft and squishy as Kouga had described them to be. They certainly looked that way. Kagome had pretty pink nipples. From what Inuyasha could see, Sango's were a darker shade, but equally as cute and pretty as Kagome's.

The redness on his cheeks spread, and Inuyasha quickly looked away again. Was he really staring at his friends like that? He squirmed a little before turning over onto his opposite side. When the girls woke up they probably wouldn't want to be greeted with their puppy friend ogling their breasts.  
Inuyasha tucked his head under Sesshomaru's chin, moving his leg so it laid carelessly over his big brother's hip. The closeness felt amazing.  
Sesshomaru shifted a little and cracked open one golden eye. One of his hands slide down from its position on Inuyasha's mid back to caress the tempting curve of Inuyasha's backside.  
The puppy gasped and bit his bottom lip. Sesshomaru was definitely awake.  
"Good morning," Inuyasha whispered, feeling Sesshomaru's fingertips on the inside of his underwear. Sesshomaru didn't really respond, instead sliding his hand down until he could grab a handful of Inuyasha's butt. All his.  
"Morning," Sesshomaru whispered back, opening his eyes fully.

He could see Sango and Kagome's state of undress. Unlike his virginal little brother, Sesshomaru had seen plenty of tits before. He was pretty sure he had Kagome's nudes screenshotted. And that one video she sent him a few months ago of her sensually kissing that Sango girl she was currently cuddling with.  
While the girls were fun to play with, his little hanyou brother was Sesshomaru's only love.  
He placed a few licks on Inuyasha's puppy ears, watching them twitch with nervous excitement.

"Am I interrupting something?"  
Naraku's voice.  
Sesshomaru smiled and looked over his shoulder to see his friend rising from his makeshift bed. "Nah, just tellin' my baby good morning," Sesshomaru purred, holding Inuyasha closer to his chest. Inuyasha wanted to peek over Sesshomaru and watch Naraku, too. He squirmed until Sesshomaru loosened his hold and slipped his hand away. Inuyasha sat up, then, and stretched. Several of his joints popped and he sighed happily. He saw Kouga stir across the room in his chair. Kagome and Sango were waking up, too.

Inuyasha flinched when he felt someone's hand on his lower back. It's just Sesshomaru, he told himself, forcing the anxiety down.  
"Naraku," his big brother said, "We need to talk about Ryukotsusei."  
Inuyasha watched the spider tense from the corner of his eye. He couldn't forget what happened to Kanna. Thankfully, Naraku had caught Ryukotsusei in the act and the situation didn't progress. Inuyasha tried to block out the hazy memories of last night. His ears pinned back, his fingers clutched the sheets tightly.  
Sesshomaru sat up, too, and pulled Inuyasha closer to him. When the puppy was settled in his lap, Sesshomaru spoke again, "Last night, when Inuyasha was gone, he had been-"  
"Can't you have this conversation when I'm not sitting right _fucking_ here," Inuyasha hissed angrily, showing his fangs and his claws digging into Sesshomaru's forearms. He didn't like being talked about like he wasn't there. He didn't want to think about Ryukotsusei's bitter cum sliding down his throat. And he really, _really_ didn't want to think about Ryukotsusei's sharp nails stabbing and tearing at his insides. Or the slimy, cold tongue in his mouth. Or the way that sick fucker moaned or the taste of blood on his pink tongue.  
He was going to be sick.  
Inuyasha ripped himself from Sesshomaru's arms, nearly falling off the bed in his rush for the bathroom. He ran out of the bedroom, one hand over his mouth.  
Inuyasha barely made it to the toilet before he vomited. It all came up, even if his stomach was empty. A mixture of stomach acid and saliva was puked up. Inuyasha's hands gripped the toilet bowl so tight his knuckles were turning white.

Someone's hands gently pulled Inuyasha's hair from his face. The scent of rain could be detected under the unique throw up smell. Sesshomaru was there, holding back Inuyasha's silver hair as he retched into Naraku's toilet. He was murmuring something, but the sounds of Inuyasha's retching blocked it out.  
The teen gasped for air, his head spinning, his eyes failing to focus. His world was blurry, fading in and out of focus. He felt his stomach turn again, and Inuyasha shuddered as one last surge left his body.  
It was as if Ryukotsusei was permanently clinging to his insides. Digging his nails in, becoming a part of Inuyasha's skin, forcing the memories to just keep coming.  
"Big brother," Inuyasha whispered, turning his head. "Sess, can we go home now? Please? Please-"  
"Of course, baby. Here, let me clean you up."  
Inuyasha let Sesshomaru wipe his mouth and chin with a cool, damp cloth. His entire body shuddered. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't get sick again.

Getting to the car was a struggle. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes open for too long, he couldn't stand for too long. So, he was carried to and from.  
Sesshomaru buckled him into his seat and placed a gentle kiss on his sweaty forehead.  
The car roared to life. When had they gotten here?  
Cold air blasted onto Inuyasha's face. He sighed in relief, leaning his head back and letting himself relax. Sesshomaru was driving carefully, with the radio playing softly. Inuyasha settled into his seat, falling back into a fitful sleep.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered from the road to his little brother, keeping watch for anything and everything. Ryukotsusei was going to pay for hurting his baby girl. That slimy reptile was going to beg to be spared- he was going to wish he was never fucking born.  
Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel tighter, his other hand gently rubbing Inuyasha's knee. His innocent little baby brother had cried his eyes out last night. He had reduced to nothing but tears and snot. The sparkling, playful light in his big golden eyes had been ripped out.  
Inuyasha still believed the world had good. He didn't think it could get that bad- he never dreamed that it would come to that. Of course his little brother knew that malice and hatred and anger existed. But he didn't know that pure evil existed, too. Lurking at the edges, sharpening their claws, waiting to sink their teeth into something untouched and clean. Just as Ryukotsusei had.  
If that piece of shit showed up at practice tomorrow...  
His Beast growled, pressing against the bars of its enclosure. He could see the deep crimson eyes glowing in the pitch black darkness. Its lips pulled back in a too long smile, its long fangs gleaming despite the absence of light. That expression was wholly inhuman and made Sesshomaru's stomach twist.  
 _Let me out_ , it purred, _Let me out, let me hurt that motherfucker. Let me rip his cock off and feed it to him._  
Sesshomaru, for once, agreed with himself. He smiled a little, unlocking the cage that held his Beast back.  
Yes, Ryukotsusei was going to pay. And pay very, very dearly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A:N: PLEASE READ** Okay so I live in Jacksonville, Fl which means that the hurricane is gonna be here tomorrow. If the next chapter is a few days late it's because I won't have internet/electricity. Also, I have over 3k views so! Although I guess I lost some readers after the last chapter? I have like half the views on chapter nine than I did on chapters 8 and 7. And like less reviews? I don't know, I'm sorrry I'm sleep deprived and anxious._ _I love y'all so much augh. This chapter is sorta filler-ish. Citrus scented. Next chapter will be much better I promise. I love y'all be safe._

* * *

The apartment was cool and inviting. Inuyasha stretched out on Sesshomaru's bed, burying his face in the pillows. His big brother's scent filled his senses. Sesshomaru was half asleep beside him, going through snapchat. Inuyasha squirmed closer and put his head on his brother's shoulder.  
He watched Naraku's snapchat story- most of which was shaky videos that were taken in the dark. He could hear Kagome's voice and loud music.  
"You need to shower," Sesshomaru said, putting his phone aside. Inuyasha wiggled a little more, his hands nervously playing with his shirt, "I-I know. I can smell...it...on myself."  
Sesshomaru let his cheek rest against the top of Inuyasha's head, closing his eyes. He could smell it. Even more so than Inuyasha could.  
Sesshomaru could taste it, too. Last night when they kissed. Inuyasha's tongue and teeth tasted of blood and semen and just remembering about it made Sesshomaru want to gag.  
But his little brother needed the comfort.  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes halfway and lifted his head, "Do you want me to shower with you? I smell bad, too."

Inuyasha nodded eagerly, a slight blush across his cheeks. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom with Sesshomaru following him.  
The door shut behind Sesshomaru. Inuyasha tried to calm his racing heart, but nothing could stop the nervousness that gripped him.  
Sesshomaru hugged him from behind, purring softly and giving the puppy's warm neck a few licks. Inuyasha gasped, his hands gripping Sesshomaru's forearms tightly. He felt tendons move as Sesshomaru quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. They were pushed down- along with his underwear. Inuyasha squirmed, lifting his arms so Sesshomaru could get his vomit-stained shirt off. Sesshomaru stripped equally as fast. Inuyasha's eyes were drawn to the stripes on his older brother's skin. On his hips, his ribs, his shoulders, his wrists, his ankles.  
Inuyasha felt his chest tighten as Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder. "You're staring," his big brother said, raising one of his eyebrows. "It's just- your stripes," Inuyasha stammered, quickly averting his eyes.  
Sesshomaru stepped out of his jeans and pulled the shower curtain back. "My stripes? What about them," he asked, watching the adorable blush on Inuyasha's face spread. The puppy bit his lips, keeping his eyes off, "They're beautiful. I mean, you're a pure youkai. Of course you're perfect." Inuyasha trailed off, becoming choked up on his embarrassment. Sesshomaru bent over the side of the tub and turned on the water, putting it to a decently hot temperature.  
"And you are half youkai," he said over the water, "Does that make you only half perfect?"  
Inuyasha looked down at his toes, deciding not to answer. Not quite human, not quite youkai. He was being kicked between the two worlds, thrown across the delicate line over and over and over and over. When one side tired of his other half, he was tossed out. Humans found his youkai to be terrifying, unpredictable- a villain, a menace to society. Youkai found his human blood to be tainted, dirty and weak. There was no place for , maybe that made him only half perfect.

Inuyasha looked up, nearly jumping out of his skin when he caught his reflection in the mirror. He gasped audibly, looking into the golden eyes that seemed to glare back at him. Mud smeared across his throat, a bruise forming on his jaw, a few other scrapes and bumps. He hardly recognized the puppy eared hanyou staring back at him. That reflection looked so tired, so shaken, so scared. What was it afraid of? Who hurt it?

There was Sesshomaru's...hickey still on his neck, purple and blue and angrily possessive. Inuyasha lifted one of his hands, running his fingertips across the bruising on his lips. Was that Sesshomaru's kisses or... What was that bite mark on his side? On his stomach? Did Ryukotsusei undress him while he was unconscious?  
Inuyasha quickly put his hand down, flattening his ears and turning away from the mirror. He didn't want to look anymore. It was nothing but bad memories that he forcibly pushed down, deeper down, so locked away they might as well be thrown into his Beast's pen.  
Sesshomaru's cold fingertips lifted his chin. His brother's thumb pressed against his bottom lip, and Inuyasha obediently opened his mouth. The finger slipped inside and dipped down, running along the back of Inuyasha's bottom teeth.  
"Your breath reeks," Sesshomaru hissed, pulling his lips back in an angry snarl, "It's disgusting. Last night when you kissed me, I nearly threw up. You tasted like vomit and that fucking reptile's balls. It's disgraceful to let such a repulsive thing linger on your tongue, puppy. Don't worry, I will fix this."  
Inuyasha wasn't sure when he closed his eyes. Sometime between Sesshomaru's claw being dangerously close to the inside of his cheeks and getting into the shower. It was sorta blurry, but when Inuyasha came back down to reality he was in the shower, under warm water. Sesshomaru's claws were in his hair, massaging what Inuyasha could only assume to be shampoo in his scalp.  
"Sess," he whispered as his head was bent forward and placed under the shower head. He didn't even hear himself speak. Sesshomaru kept rubbing Inuyasha's lower back, like there was a problem there. The soapy water ran down Inuyasha's face, dripping from his bangs and his chin. He trembled despite the warmth of the small space, his lips half open and tasting the chemically shampoo.

His head was yanked up and Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he whined in pain. The teen was spun around so fast the world blurred and tilted. Sesshomaru was there to steady his weak knees. "Just relax," he said softly, "Just let big brother take care of you."

Inuyasha exhaled slowly, feeling the dirt and grime and blood drift away under Sesshomaru's gentle washing. He let himself be turned again, let his chest be pressed against the wall. His nipples instantly hardened, being smushed up against something so cold so suddenly. Sesshomaru trailed kisses down his dripping wet spine. It was so gentle, so tender, as if the little hanyou was something precious.

Inuyasha shuddered and moaned as his big brother licked and sucked on the backs of his thighs. "I'm going to castrate him," the pure bred youkai growled, his tongue lapping at the dried blood. Inuyasha grit his teeth and hissed, "I nearly bit his cock off. I don't think he'll be putting his dick near my mouth anytime soon."

Sesshomaru smothered a chuckle into the teen's hot skin, "That's my girl. Father would be so proud." Inuyasha's pretty eyes widened a little, his inhale stuttering as his lungs filled. Thinking about Father at a time like this...With Sesshomaru's tongue teasing at his hole? He vaguely remembered the man- or, the daiyoukai. Dark, beautifully tanned skin. Jagged stripes- no, one blue stripe on each cheek. White hair. Sharp golden eyes. Warmth...lots of warmth.

Inuyasha gasped and dragged his nails along the wall as Sesshomaru buried his face between his ass cheeks.

There was a few too wet licks and kisses, and loud slurping and Sesshomaru was panting against the dimples above Inuyasha's bottom, "Thinking of other men while I'm pleasuring you, Inuyasha? What did _he_ have that I can't give you? I practically raised you, puppy. I was there when you got your first wet dream, your first pimple, your first crush."

Inuyasha moaned louder, his ears flickering as water drops landed on them. He felt Sesshomaru's tongue in him again, fucking his little hole with renowned vigor. His eyes nearly rolled back into his skull as he choked out groans. Copious amounts of saliva ran down Sesshomaru's chin and Inuyasha's thighs. The healing process was quick and painless. As soon as Sesshomaru had started, the uncomfortable ache in his body was fading. Inuyasha's lower back pulsed a few times, but even that hurt was gone. Now all that started to hurt was his hard cock.

Sesshomaru growled again, the sound amplified in the bathroom. Sharp fangs grazed against Inuyasha's bottom. The hanyou hissed out a moan, trying his best to keep his hips still. A louder growl against his skin, "Another male's scent on you...it's driving me insane. The only cock that should _ever_ enter your mouth is mine. You are all mine, Inuyasha. Mine."

Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and nodded. "Yours," he whispered back. Sesshomaru kissed up his body, licking at the bruises and the bite marks and the scratches. They all faded under his big brother's care. Inuyasha felt like he was being groomed like a mother's unruly pup. Sesshomaru gave quick, urgent, but sort of rough, licks to Inuyasha's shoulders. He snarled occasionally- something about "mine" and "my baby girl" and "never letting you out of my sight"

Inuyasha was melting under the combination of hot water and hotter touches. Sesshomaru's fingers teased against his dripping wet entrance. "Who do you belong to," his big brother hissed into his puppy ear. "You," Inuyasha whined back, his hips pressing desperately against the fingertips. "What's my name?"

Two wet fingers pressed in, but only halfway.

"What's my name?"

Inuyasha moaned loudly and pressed his sweaty forehead against the cold wall. He could hardly think with the fingers halfway in his ass. It didn't hurt, not like it did last night. The touches of his true Alpha were healing, in a way. The bad thoughts and bad memories were being wiped away, cleansed and replaced with nothing but the calming coolness of Sesshomaru's attention.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said softly, "Sess-"

"Louder," the older male snarled, his teeth catching the very tip of one of Inuyasha's adorable puppy ears.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru."

"Louder."

"Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha's mouth opened in a silent scream when the fingers rammed into the third knuckle. His prostate was jabbed harshly. He really thought he was going to collapse, his claws dug into the wall so he couldn't be tempted to fall to his knees. Sesshomaru's free arm wrapped around his middle, keeping the puppy held closely to him. His hand reached down and grabbed Inuyasha's straining cock. "Good boy," Sesshomaru whispered, pressing his nose against the wet hair on Inuyasha's head, "Very good boy." Inuyasha pressed his forehead against the wall harder, gritting his teeth as his hard dick was quickly stroked. The fingers were moving in and out at a fast and ruthless pace. "All yours," he groaned, not sure if he wants to press against Sesshomaru's fingers or thrust into his hand.

"Cum," Sesshomaru purred, "Cum for me."

Inuyasha shuddered once, and he let the dam break. He orgasmed with a strained whimper and trembling hands. His stomach clenched, his toes curled, his fingers started to shake. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly, shuddering through his release.

Sesshomaru purred, bringing his hand up to press against Inuyasha's chin. The puppy immediately opened his mouth. "Lick my hand clean," the Alpha said sternly. A tremble moved up his spine as he felt Inuyasha's wet tongue moving over his palm and between his fingers. "I'm all done," the puppy said a short-too short- time later, his ears perking up. Sesshomaru smiled and gingerly kissed the dark hickey on Inuyasha's neck, "You are such a good boy. I love you."

Inuyasha's body was radiating with calm, content happiness. Sesshomaru placed loving kisses on his puppy's jaw, along with the occasional nip, and purred softly. The low sound filled up the bathroom, filled up Inuyasha's ears. His big brother filled up _all_ of his senses. Inuyasha turned around, looking at Sesshomaru's chest.

"Big brother," he said over the shower, "Can I...Do you want me to…" Inuyasha blushed, motioning down at the erection that has been poking him for awhile now. Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, before he smiled and tilted his head a little, "I did promise to rid you of that foul taste, didn't I? Kneel."

Inuyasha nervously chewed on his bottom lip. What was Sesshomaru planning? Should he be worried? No, no Sesshomaru would never hurt him. Inuyasha looked up at his big brother through his eyelashes, "Sess..I-I don't-"

"You trust me, right?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Then kneel."

The puppy squirmed and hesitated for another second, but he slowly moved to the back of the tub and kneeled. Sesshomaru's hard cock was resting against his chin. Inuyasha kept his eyes shut firmly. Fear was creeping up his body. His heart started to beat faster and faster and faster. "Just put the tip in," Sesshomaru said softly, one of his hands gently playing with Inuyasha's ears, "Just the tip, and suck, okay? That's all. I'm not _him_ and I'm not going to hurt you."

Inuyasha slowly opened his mouth. Sesshomaru groaned softly, pushing the very tip of his cock in. His little brother's mouth was hot and wet and better than any of his fantasies. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, forcing himself to stop when Inuyasha's lips moved past the head of his cock. Not a second later, Inuyasha was suckling as if his life depended on it.

A loud moan echoed in the shower. Inuyasha kept his eyes shut, but he wasn't scared. Sesshomaru tasted...good. The tension in his bones relaxed. This salty taste on his tongue was that of his big brother. The low, soft moans and the claws tracing along his ears. All big brother. His invincible, amazing, strong, protective big brother. Inuyasha let out a quiet groan, opening his eyes halfway and looking up. Sesshomaru was stroking his cock quickly, his golden eyes shut, his head tilted back. The water dripped down his defined chest, down his torso, his thighs. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, smelling the soap and the musky arousal and the _dominance_.

"Ah, Inuyasha," he moaned, "Fuck, so good, _fuck_ , suck harder. C'mon, baby girl, make me cum in your mouth. Make your big brother cum."

The words sent warm shudders through Inuyasha's already overheated body. They were so deliciously dirty that he could hardly keep the whines from leaving his throat. Inuyasha sucked harder, using his tongue to press against the slit on Sesshomaru's dick. Precum was smeared across Inuyasha's warm tongue and the puppy couldn't stop the loud groan from the taste.

"Hn, I'm close. Fucking hell, Inuyasha, you're so- oh fuck. I'm gonna cum in your mouth, and you better fucking swallow it all or I swear to _God-,"_ Sesshomaru was cut off by his own orgasm. Inuyasha closed his eyes again, feeling the cock throb and then-

He whimpered as semen gushed onto his tongue. The teen greedily swallowed as it came. The taste was better than anything Inuyasha could imagine. Salty- and bitter- but it was all Sesshomaru. Inuyasha kept sucking, not stopping until Sesshomaru pulled his dick out with a vulgar 'pop'.

"Alright, little brother, stand up. Come here," he said softly. Inuyasha readily did as Sesshomaru asked, pressing their wet bodies together. Sesshomaru gently- very gently- grazed his lips over Inuyasha's. There was a moment of tense silence, and then the kiss was savagely deepened.

 _Mine,_ Sesshomaru's Beast growled, snapping its magnificent jaws, _Mine Mine MineMinEMine all mine this puppy is all_ _ **mine**_ _and no one will ever take him away from me_

Sesshomaru forced his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth. He braced himself for the disgusting taste that had made his Beast ruthlessly pound its head against the iron bars of its cage. Instead, now, this taste lingering in the adorable puppy's mouth, was so pleasant his Beast purred and licked its lips. Inuyasha's teeth and tongue tasted much _much_ better than it had. Sesshomaru let his Beast's purr out, tasting himself all in his baby brother's mouth.

He ended the kiss with a playful nip on Inuyasha's bottom lip.

"Dry yourself off and get dressed. We're going out for brunch."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru was so affectionate towards him today...Waking up in his big brother's arms...the kisses, the _love_. It filled his chest with warm golden light. Sesshomaru _loved_ him.

Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his brother's lips. He got out of the shower and dried himself off and wrapped his hair up in a towel. His head was in the clouds as he drifted through the apartment. He lazily pulled on a sweatshirt and some shorts.

Inuyasha crawled into Sesshomaru's bed, smiling to himself. The puppy buried himself in Sesshomaru's scent.

He laid there until the water turned off. Sesshomaru came into his bedroom, stark naked, drying his own hair.

Inuyasha was on his phone, texting Kouga and Kagome and Sango. He didn't want to explain this morning. He just wanted to stay in his little bubble. His little space that he shared with Sesshomaru.

The space where dragons and bullies and horrible things didn't exist.

"I love you, big brother," Inuyasha said, putting his phone aside. It vibrated endlessly. Kouga demanding to know what the fuck happened. Missed phone calls. Voicemails. Inuyasha scowled and turned his phone off.

Sesshomaru threw his towel aside, "I love you, too." He got dressed quickly. Sweatpants, probably dirty t shirt. Inuyasha felt the bed dip as Sesshomaru sat down.

"Come," the Alpha said- or, commanded. Inuyasha's ears perked. That was Sesshomaru's ' _do as I say or get your bottom reddened'_ tone. Inuyasha warily glanced at the other male. Sesshomaru's eyes were the same golden they had always been. His hair was wet and sticking to him in some places. Sesshomaru patted his lap with one hand and held up a hairbrush with the other.

Inuyasha smiled a little. His big brother was just being himself. A pure youkai- an Alpha. Inuyasha's smile widened and he settled himself in between Sesshomaru's legs. The hairbrush was gently pulled through the knots in his silver hair.

"Where are we going," Inuyasha asked, his head bent back so Sesshomaru could reach everything better. "There's this little family owned place down the street. I figured it would be nice for us to go. Some homemade waffles would be good for you," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. Warm, fluffy, homemade waffles with Sesshomaru on an equally warm Sunday morning. The dreamy smile returned to the puppy's lips.

 _We will let our Alpha handle last night_ , his Beast said with a sigh and a few gentle touches to a pair of white puppy ears, _Our Alpha's Beast is coming out. Nothing stands in His way._


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Okay uhm so...over 8k words. Don't hate me for the ending? Over 4k views! My family and I made it through the hurricane without injury thankfully. Just some yardwork and a day without power. Enjoy the chapter! Thank you for the love and support! _

* * *

What's that noise? Make it stop.  
Sesshomaru groaned loudly, blindly feeling around for his phone. Alarm- it's his alarm. Wake up alarm. He growled lowly as his fingers wrapped around the damn device. He quickly turned off the ringing. Monday morning.  
It's still dark outside, still pitch black in Sesshomaru's room. He sat up slowly, yawning and stretching his arms up. Something shifted beside him, rolling over and whining loudly. He looked down and smiled despite his grumpy morning.  
Inuyasha was cuddled up against his pillow, oblivious to the alarm and the demand for waking up. His little puppy was so innocent in his sleep. Relaxed and content. What was he dreaming of that made him smile? What did his unconscious mind think about?  
Sesshomaru ran his fingers through Inuyasha's hair, purring softly, "Wake up, baby. It's time to go back to school. We're not going to miss half the day again. I don't want to go either, but you know we have to." He watched as pretty golden eyes fluttered open. Sesshomaru smiled, watching those eyes blink and then look up at him. "Big brother..," he whined, "Don't wanna get up."  
"You don't want to miss school, do you? Isn't AP human geography your first period?"  
Inuyasha nodded.  
"Mhm and we know what happened last time you missed a period. It took you a few days to catch up, didn't it?"  
He nodded again.  
"Right, so we gotta get up. Come on, baby girl."  
Inuyasha yawned and stretched before sitting up. He gave his big brother a sleepy smile, and a sleepier kiss. "Good morning," Sesshomaru said with an equally tired smile. Inuyasha just nuzzled his face into the older male's neck and whined louder. "I know," Sesshomaru said, playing with Inuyasha's puppy ears, "I know. It's Monday morning. No one wants to get up. Especially after that party. I wouldn't be surprised if Kagome was still hungover."  
Sesshomaru gently lifted his little brother's head up to look at him. That sleepy face was too adorable. The Alpha smiled a bit and leaned forward to press a cool, soft kiss on Inuyasha's lips. Almost instantly, his little brother's mouth opened and Sesshomaru's tongue slid in. He moaned softly, his hands getting a much tighter hold on the teen's hair.  
Morning puppy breath, syrup from leftover waffles, Sesshomaru's own taste. It was all in the innocent pink mouth. Sesshomaru gently broke the kiss, a smile still on his lips, "As much as I'd like to fuck you into the mattress, if we don't get going now we'll be late."  
"We can play at school," Inuyasha said with a whine, crawling into his big brother's lap. He positioned himself so he could rub his cute little bottom on the growing erection in Sesshomaru's sweatpants.  
"No," his brother hissed, "Your first time won't be in a car or a disgusting school bathroom." Inuyasha's first time deserved to be in a plush bed. He deserved to be worshipped. His little brother was the golden light in Sesshomaru's darkness.  
"Down boy," Sesshomaru growled, his hands grabbing Inuyasha's hips to keep him from grinding. Inuyasha pouted a bit, but he slid from Sesshomaru's lap and into the bathroom.

Inuyasha closed the door behind him. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. The bruises and cuts were gone, thankfully. Not that bite on his neck, though. That mark was still dark and angry. Possessive. Inuyasha brushed his fingertips against it, sighing. There was no way he could cover something like that up.  
He washed his face and brushed his teeth, running his claws through his hair a few times. That was good enough for a Monday morning.  
Sesshomaru was dressed in jeans and a loose t shirt, sitting at the dining table with a bowl of cereal, squinting menacingly at something on his phone. Inuyasha yawned as he entered his own room. He hasn't been in here for days. Most of his nights were spent under Sesshomaru's sheets. Which wasn't bad. Sesshomaru always cuddled him and gave him kisses. It kept the bad dreams away.  
Inuyasha pulled on some light grey sweatpants. He didn't bother with laundry this weekend, so his options were pretty limited. He searched through a pile of clothes on his floor, but didn't find anything that wasn't stinky.  
After rummaging through his closet and his dresser, Inuyasha finally pulled out a tie dye shirt he made with Kouga over the summer. He pulled it out without second thought- yellow and red and orange spiral went with sweatpants, right?  
Inuyasha grabbed his brush and a few hair ties before slipping on his black converse (forgetting the socks. It was too late to tear his room apart for them). He brushed out his hair and put it up in a very messy bun. It was Monday Morning. No one gave a fuck on Monday.  
At the last minute, he remembered cheerleading this afternoon. Fuck! Did he have clothes?  
Inuyasha ran back into his room, ignoring the strange look from Sesshomaru, and yanked open the top drawer of his dresser. He had socks and shoes in his backpack already. He could just wear the shirt he has on, or take it off.  
Inuyasha nearly emptied out the drawer looking for shorts. They were all dirty, and sticky and gross, but there had to be something. Anything.  
His fingers grabbed black yoga pants. The teen blushed a little, holding them up in front of him. They still fit- they would have to do.  
He folded them and tucked them under his arm. Inuyasha ran back out of his room, shoving his phone and his phone charger in his pockets. Sesshomaru was leaning against the door with a stupid smirk on his face.  
"Ready," he asked, twirling the keys around his finger. Inuyasha nodded, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

The drive was short, and uneventful. Inuyasha leaned his head back and dozed, only really being awake when the car would stop or start again. The car was grumbling and growling, just as opposed to being awake this early on a Monday. Inuyasha fully woke back up when Sesshomaru parked and the school was in front of him.  
"Sess," he asked as they started walking in, "Do you...can I sit with you?"  
Sesshomaru stopped walking, his hand on the front doors. "Sit with me," he repeated, looking at Inuyasha with a confused face.  
"Like in the morning. With you and Naraku. I just...Saturday night-"  
"Baby, come here," Sesshomaru said, turning around so he can pull Inuyasha into his arms, "That night was bad, wasn't it? It was horrible. You were scared and alone. I'm not leaving you like that ever again. Not at school, not anywhere. You're sitting with me whether you want to or not."  
Inuyasha smiled, pressing his face into his brother's chest. They stayed there for a moment, before Sesshomaru parted with a kiss on the hanyou's forehead.

He entered the cafeteria first, opening the door for Inuyasha. He spotted Naraku in their usual spot. However, he was surprised to see Kagome there. She had never been exceptionally close to either of them. Maybe she was waiting for Inuyasha?  
Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's hand and walked over to their friends. He sat down beside Naraku, motioning for Inuyasha to sit next to him. He did, and soon the puppy was pulled into his big brother's arms.  
Sesshomaru licked his ears a few times, forcing the anxiety in Inuyasha's body to melt.  
"Good morning," he said, his lips pressed against Inuyasha's hair. Naraku grunted back, scrolling through Facebook. Kagome's head was down and she groaned painfully.

Sesshomaru lifted his head a little, his nose raised in the air. He sniffed lightly, his nostrils flaring. Someone was watching them. His golden eyes narrowed when he recognized the scent.  
It was much too early to deal with thhat bastard now. Besides, Inuyasha was in his arms and safe. Even someone as fucking stupid as _Ryukotsusei_ wouldn't make an attack in the middle of school.  
His Beast roared, snapped its jaws, bit at the chains around it. _Let me go, let me go, let me_ _ **fucking**_ _go Sesshomaru,_ it growled _, You opened my cage. Let me go_.

Sesshomaru scowled. _No. Now is not the time or place_. He was going to kill Ryukotsusei, of course. But school was not the place.

His thoughts were interrupted with a yawn. His lips pulled back an inhuman amount, his tongue curled. His teeth were sharp and white, and on display for the second or so that his mouth was wide open in the yawn. Deadly fangs were concealed behind his lips. Sesshomaru was easily the most powerful youkai in the school. In the whole god damn state. Maybe even in the country. He knew it, too. Father and Mother were already over powered. They created a son that could take over the whole damn planet if he wanted it enough.  
Sesshomaru purred sleepily, pressing his nose further into Inuyasha's hair and letting his senses fill with his scent. He didn't want the world. He would gladly inherit Father's title and power, but that was really only for show. All he truly wanted was to play ball and to have Inuyasha by his side.

Kouga's gonna be late, Inuyasha thought as he texted his friend. He wanted to explain what happened. Maybe they could meet up in the library again? No, today he had lunch with Sesshomaru and his big brother would want him close. Sesshomaru trusted Kouga, right? As long as Inuyasha let him know...  
He pressed back against Sesshomaru's chest. It was going to be a long day.

His first period was AP human geography. They didn't have assigned seats, and it was all humans. Minus him, of course. Him and Naraku.  
Inuyasha never really talked to Naraku during this class. But since he was so close with Sesshomaru maybe...Inuyasha squirmed in the doorway, looking at the available seats. Sesshomaru couldn't stop kissing him and grabbing his ass in the hallway, so now he was here ten seconds before the bell would ring.  
Naraku must have noticed him standing there, because he patted the desk next to his. Inuyasha smiled and hurriedly walked over. As he sat down, the bell rang.  
"Happy Monday," Inuyasha said as he got settled into his seat. Naraku rolled his eyes, "Fuck, I wish. Cleaning up yesterday was a bitch. It would have really sucked if we were all human. I think a good portion of the school is hung over." Inuyasha dug into his backpack, fishing for a pen and paper.  
"Hey, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha looked from his book bag back to Naraku. His ears perked, his hand stilled inside his bag. Naraku scooted a little closer and spoke in a low tone, "Look, Sesshomaru told me what happened. I'm so fucking sorry. It was my party and my property. I should have been more aware of what was going on."  
Inuyasha froze. His muscles tensed up, panic gripped his chest and tore at his soft insides. His breath hitched, stuttering to a stop.  
There was a moment, a heartbeat, of complete still silence before Inuyasha's body decided to continue working. He breathed slowly, clearing his throat and squirming in his seat. "It's fine," he murmured, "Really, it's okay. Sess is gonna take care of...you know. It wasn't anyone's fault."  
Naraku didn't look convinced, but he nodded and turned back to the class work. Inuyasha chewed on his bottom lip. He stared at his blank paper. He couldn't formulate words or focus on human geography this morning. He just wanted this school day to be over so he could get back to Sesshomaru's bed and Sesshomaru's kisses and Sesshomaru's love bites.

About halfway through the period, Inuyasha's phone buzzed. He made sure the teacher wasn't looking before he checked it. A text message from an unknown number? He warily opened it, and then his eyes widened.  
[so have you and Sess fucked yet?]  
Inuyasha's face turned bright red. He stared down at the message, unable to reply.  
Three dots. Oh god they were typing again.  
[dont panic dude it's naraku]  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped up and he glanced at the male sitting next to him. He recovered nothing but a cocky smile in return.  
[no, we haven't]

Not that it's any of Naraku's business.  
[really? u two were all over each other sat night]  
[he hasn't put his dick in me] Not yet.  
[inupuppy spreading his legs for dear big brother, what a dirty slut you are]  
Inuyasha glared at his phone screen. His heart started beating quicker. He remembered, then, that Naraku and Sesshomaru had...history. Of course Naraku knew things like how it felt to have Sesshomaru inside and how Sesshomaru fucked and-  
Inuyasha clenched his jaw and grit his teeth. He couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks from spreading.  
[He told me about you and him doing stuff in the past]  
[we were both 13 and awkward af. It wasn't anything hot and nasty like what i'm sure you and him get up to]  
Inuyasha's ears flattened as the blush moved to his hairline. Sesshomaru did have a mouth on him and it did send tingles down Inuyasha's spine. He squirmed in his seat, determined to not get aroused. He wouldn't, he wouldn't. Think about something else. Grandma tits, Mr. Oliver, anything but Sesshomaru's deep voice and quick hands. Fuck, fuck fuck.  
Inuyasha pulled his book bag in his lap, pretending to look for a pen. The pressure on his groin only made shit worse. Fuck fuck FUCK Naraku could probably smell him. Hell, anyone would be able to.  
Inuyasha glared at Naraku as he put his bag on the ground. The other male wasn't looking, however.  
[fuck off spiderman]  
Naraku didn't check his phone when it vibrated. Inuyasha shoved his own phone in his pocket before he could be tempted to say more. What was Naraku doing? Was it just teasing or? Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. Sesshomaru did say that Naraku thought he was cute...and it wasn't as if Naraku was the worst looking guy around.  
Before Inuyasha's mind could wander, he forced his brain to focus on the notes that the teacher was giving.  
Thankfully, the period ended before Naraku could tease him more. Inuyasha nearly ran out of the classroom with his ears pinned down. He squirmed and weaved his way through the hallway.  
Inuyasha's hand was on the doorknob to get to his class when someone roughly grabbed the handle on his book bag.  
The puppy yelped loudly, being yanked back and drug across the hall into the bathroom.  
Inuyasha was about to open his mouth and scream when Kouga's face came into view. "Fuck," the teen hissed, crossing his arms angrily, "Kouga! You scared the shit out of me! What the fuck?"  
Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's face and stared at him. Inuyasha squirmed and wiggled, his own hands gripping Kouga's wrists tightly. "Lemme go," Inuyasha whined.  
There was a tense silence. And then, Kouga pulled Inuyasha towards him. He was wrapped in a bone crushingly tight hug. His face was smushed into the wolf's shoulder. Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arms around his friend in return.  
"I was so worried about you," Kouga said, his hold somehow tightening, "You disappeared and then you were gone Sunday and wouldn't respond to my texts. Naraku told me that you were okay. What happened?"  
Inuyasha's eyes widened before they started to fill with tears. His vision became a little blurry and he blinked rapidly. The tears spilled over his eyelids, streaking down his cheeks.  
"Not here," the puppy whispered, "Not here."  
"I have a library pass that Mr. Robki didn't put a date on."  
Mr. Robki was a history teacher. They could pretend they were doing a project. No one would question why they were in their nonfiction corner.  
Inuyasha pulled back from the hug and nodded, "That's...yeah that's a good idea. Second period is my computer class and Sess doesn't care if I skip. Let's go."

He held Kouga's hand tightly, taking shaky but quick steps. Apparently, Sesshomaru had retold the story to Naraku so Inuyasha wouldn't have to. He was grateful for that. Could he relive the memories? He has to. Kouga deserved to know.  
Kouga flashed the signed library pass at the old, but sweet, librarian. She smiled at them and took the pass from Kouga's fingers. She was about to tell them to go back and get a date, but then she heard the puppy eared student sniffle and saw the taller one squeeze their hand.  
She gave the pass back, "All clear."

Inuyasha nearly ran away. His strong exterior was crumbling. All he could think about was the taste of Ryukotsusei's cum and the reptile sneering at him. They couldn't reach the nonfiction corner fast enough. Inuyasha sighed in relief when they were alone. He let go of Kouga and slid down to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest. Kouga sat down next to him, wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and rested his cheek on the top of Inuyasha's head.  
"Tell me when you're ready," he said softly, his hand gently rubbing Inuyasha's skin. Inuyasha took a deep breath, closed his eyes tight, and pressed himself against Kouga's side. His best friend was warm, and loving and caring and loyal like he has _always_ been.  
"After Sess and I left the kitchen, you know we went to the dance floor. The high was starting to wear off. Sess and I sorta danced for a bit, and then we were on the couch. I think I was trying to give him a lap dance, but I ended up just kind of...humping him. And he was kissing me and telling me about how hard he's gonna fuck me and he gave me this hickey that hasn't faded at all. So, we were there and I started to get kinda sleepy. Like, tired. And Sess carried me to Naraku's room and put me down so I could sleep."  
Kouga stared at the book cases in front of them, his arm tightening around his little hanyou friend. "Is that where you were," he asked. Inuyasha shook his head, clearing his throat and forcing himself to speak, "N-No. I fell asleep pretty quickly after that and when I woke up I was in Naraku's backyard. There's this...dragon on the football team. His name is Ryukotsusei. He was there, and he-"  
Inuyasha choked up and his throat refused to speak. He hiccuped out a quiet sob and, before he knew it, he was crying again. Kouga pressed a gentle kiss to Inuyasha's forehead and murmured, "You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna."  
"No. I have to."  
Kouga continued rubbing Inuyasha's shoulder and let his cheek rest against the teen's head.  
Inuyasha took a moment to catch his breath and he opened his eyes. He wasn't in the forest. He was at school, with Kouga, in the library. He was safe.  
"And he...he kissed me. And took off my clothes. He put his fingers...in me and made me bleed. I was forced to suck his dick and swallow it."  
Kouga was silent, letting the words come tumbling out of Inuyasha's mouth. He just let the puppy vent, and rant and cry.  
"When I made it back to Naraku's house, Sess was really pissed. He drug me outside and yelled at me. Yelled at me. Really loudly. He had _that_ look in his eyes again. Like in middle school when he'd get real mad. He was two seconds away from beating me so much I wouldn't have moved for days. Fuck, Kouga, seeing that on Sess' face was worse than _anything_ Ryukotsusei could have done to me. I mean, when I told him what happened, he apologized and carried me upstairs. Obviously, I wasn't beaten within an inch of my life. And then...well, Sunday morning I puked a lot and we went home. That's...basically what happened."

Silence. Horrible, unending silence. Inuyasha was trembling like a leaf. He pressed himself closer and closer, trying to get underneath Kouga's tan skin. Why isn't he saying anything?

"I almost bit his- Ryukotsusei's cock off," Inuyasha murmured, desperate to get his friend to say something- _anything_.

Kouga's lips split in a wide grin. He smothered his laugh in his hand and said between his chuckles, "That'll teach 'em."

Inuyasha smiled back. His teeth were sharp and white, just like Kouga's. The taste of blood on his pink tongue wasn't all that great. It was coppery and gross. But the pain that it caused Ryukotsusei was what made the memory great.

"Come over after practice," Inuyasha said once they calmed down, "I missed most of math on Friday. I don't understand the homework." Kouga put his head back on Inuyasha's head, closing his tired blue eyes, "I gotta babysit the runt tonight since Papa hasta work." Inuyasha's smile grew and he purred happily, "Bring that cute munchkin over with you. Sess'll have fun."

Lunch came very slowly for Sesshomaru. His first two periods were mind numbing they were so boring. Math, history. And he _hated_ the way that the freshman girls ogled him. The way they poked out their chests, hoping to entice the Sesshomaru Taisho that their big sisters warned them about. Sesshomaru flashed his fangs and growled, but it only made the situation _worse_ and the arousal would start to choke him it was so strong. He hated the way that Omegas would grovel before him, whimpering and whining and showing their throats. It was a pathetic display. Some Alphas somehow found it endearing. However, Sesshomaru did not and the only one he wanted writhing underneath his boots was Inuyasha.

He practically ran for his car once the bell rang. Inuyasha would be fine with Kouga. Sesshomaru had an important phone call to make.

He slid into his car and slammed the door, groaning loudly and leaning his head back. He fucking _hated_ this place.

Sesshomaru pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts. There was a certain old youkai that used to serve his Father…

Ah, there it is. Myoga.

Sesshomaru pressed call and held the phone between his ear and shoulder.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Mr. Taisho? You haven't called me in years."

"I haven't needed anything from you in years."

"How may I assist you?"

"Ryukotsusei. I'll send a pic of his face to you. I need to know where he lives and who he lives with. Give me the information before nightfall."

"Oh my. What has this Ryukotsusei done to invoke the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru snarled, "He broke my favorite toy," and was tempted to end the call.

"I have a hard time believing that Inuyasha is simply a _toy_ to you."

Sesshomaru growled again but didn't answer and he ended the call. He put his phone back in his pocket, settling into his seat for the remainder of the lunch period. He couldn't kill Ryukotsusei at school. In his house seemed kinda messy. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples and closed his eyes tightly.

He would need to call in a big favor from Naraku.

Once Inuyasha and Kouga came back out of the library, their lunch had ended and the second lunch was halfway through. Did they really spend almost two and a half hours in the library gossiping and chatting? Well, Kouga was his best friend for a reason. And he did briefly help Kouga on a history assignment.

Inuyasha didn't want to go to third period, but he had homework to turn in. He said a quick goodbye to Kouga and ran up the stairs to get to his next class.

Finally, fucking _finally_ , school was over. Inuyasha had survived another Monday. After eight hours of working and forced socialization, Inuyasha could get all of his pent up frustration out at practice. He didn't see Sesshomaru again- like Friday. But he didn't really care. Sesshomaru was likely practicing out on the field this afternoon.

Inuyasha slipped into the boy's bathroom to change from his sweatpants. He blushed a little as he tugged on the black yoga pants. Of course, they were yoga pants and they were the most comfortable thing Inuyasha has _ever_ worn. And they made his ass look absolutely amazing. Sesshomaru's dick was gonna need a wheelchair.

Inuyasha smiled as he checked himself out in the mirror. The bathroom offended his nose, but he needed to look at least decent in front of the girls. Weren't gay guys supposed to have this amazing fashion sense? Was Sesshomaru gay? No, Inuyasha had accidentally seen Kagome's saved nudes a few times. His big brother's sexuality wasn't really something Inuyasha really cared about. As long as Sesshomaru wanted him. That's all that mattered.

Inuyasha gathered his things and hurriedly walked out of the bathroom. He almost ran to the gym, feeling exposed and embarrassed. He flung the heavy doors open and slammed them shut, his chest heaving as he panted. It wasn't physical exhaustion but more anxiety that caused his rapid heartbeat. He heard someone groaning loudly in pain as the door shut.

His puppy ears swiveled and turned, and once he determined himself safe from older, perverted Alphas he relaxed. He walked over to the source of the noise- Kagome with her head in her hands.

"Headache," he asked softly, his head tilting a little. Kagome nodded.

"Hungover?"

She shook her head.

Inuyasha lifted his nose and sniffled a little. Blood? Was she bleeding? Why couldn't he see it?

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he crouched down to her level, shoving his face in her face, forcing her to look at him, "Kagome, I smell blood! Are you okay?"

She grimaced and jerked her head away from his hands, "Please don't yell. I'm fine. I just started my period and _no_ amount of Tylenol is helping."

Inuyasha stared at her, his head tilting to the other side. Period? "Your….what," he asked, careful to keep his tone soft.

"My period. You know, menstrual cycle? That time of the month? Aunt Flow?"

Inuyasha just continued giving her that confused look.

"Your mom never has her period?"

"My mom is dead."

Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly looked down, "Sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine."

There was a tense silence. Inuyasha sat down on the gym floor in front of the bleacher where Kagome was sitting. "Well, I-I think I can help," he said after a moment. Kagome looked at him. It was her turn to be confused.

"It's your head that hurts, yeah? Uhm, Friday when I came home from practice I was really sore. And Sess licked my hips and stuff and it didn't hurt anymore. So…."

Inuyasha's cheeks turned pink as he remembered exactly _where_ Sesshomaru licked. He was definitely not going to be putting is tongue in that part of Kagome, but maybe he could help with her head pain.

Kagome shrugged, "It wouldn't hurt to try."

Inuyasha smiled a bit and scooted back enough so Kagome could sit down in front of him. He leaned forward a little, gently taking her head in his hands. Inuyasha pressed his nose against her forehead. His friend was kind to him, accepted him. She didn't care he was half demon. She didn't pull on his ears and spit on him. Inuyasha didn't want to see Kagome in pain.

He licked gently at her hairline, closing his eyes and thinking about her nice scent. His pink tongue licked all the way across, only stopping when Kagome groaned again.

Inuyasha pulled back, his golden eyes searching her face. She smiled and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck, hugging him tightly. "I feel so much better," she said happily, "Thank you! You won't have to do as many splits today. But only for today- tomorrow you're working on that hip flexibility again." Inuyasha rolled his eyes but hugged Kagome back, "You're such an asshole."

"Yet you healed me with your magic spit."

They both laughed, and Inuyasha leaned back on his hands as Kagome stood up.

Practice wasn't bad. Since Inuyasha wasn't forced into splits, he wasn't groaning in pain. His shirt did uncomfortably stick to his skin, and his messy bun has fallen out from the countless flips he had done.

He lay sprawled out on the springy mat, content to stay there until Sesshomaru came to get him. After that fiasco in the weight room, Inuyasha would _really_ rather not be bench pressed or surrounded by the sweaty, sticky, smelly football team. He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, panting, looking at the ceiling.

His phone buzzed and he blindly reached for it.

Sesshomaru texted him. He was done with practice. Meet outside by the car.

Inuyasha sat up slowly, grimacing at the way his torso ached. He was definitely going to be sore. Stupid Kagome. Dumbass sit ups. Fucking bitch making him flip and cartwheel and aerial until his damn legs fell off. Inuyasha grabbed his backpack and water bottle and walked to Sesshomaru's car.

They were both sweaty and gross. Inuyasha's nose wrinkled as he sat in the hot car. Sesshomaru sat in the driver's seat, texting furiously. Inuyasha leaned forward and turned the AC up even more.

"Sess, can we please get home? It's too hot to sit in here and text. You can do that in your room," Inuyasha whined with a pout. Sesshomaru just snarled at him and continued with his apparently super important message.

After another minute or so, the car was put into drive and Sesshomaru peeled out of the parking lot.

The apartment was cold and marvelous. Inuyasha sighed happily, dumping his book bag by the door and running to the fridge. He ripped the door open and groaned happily as a blast of ice cold air hit his face and chest. "Oh, _fuck,_ that's good," he purred.

Sesshomaru set his book bag down next to Inuyasha's. He walked into the kitchen only to abruptly stop. How could he have forgotten that Inuyasha owned those pants?

The puppy was oblivious to his wiggling hips, it seemed. He stood up with a sugar cookie in his hand, closing the fridge. "Kouga is coming over," Inuyasha said before putting half the cookie in his mouth. Sesshomaru walked over and tilted his little brother's head up, purring and biting off the other half of the sugar cookie. The cookie was sweet, but not as sweet as the squirming puppy. Sesshomaru pressed their lips together for a quick moment.

He then let go of Inuyasha and walked past him, pausing to give his little brother's bottom a light smack. Inuyasha yelped loudly as his hands instantly went to cover his butt. Sesshomaru smirked and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

It wasn't long before there was knocking at the door. Inuyasha practically jumped off the couch, eagerly running to the door and standing on his tiptoes to see through the peep hole. Kouga and his little sister were here.

He opened the door and smiled, "Thank god you're here. The homework is killing me."

Since Kouga lived down the street, it wasn't odd for him to come visit every other day. Inuyasha looked down at the little bundle of sunshine that was holding her pink bike helmet in her hands. She must have ridden her bike while Kouga ran behind her. That wolf bastard didn't even break a sweat. Well, he was the school's track star.

"Yasha," the little girl squealed happily, holding her arms up and demanding to be held. Inuyasha crouched down enough to pick her up, groaning loudly.

"You're getting fat, Rin! Kouga better stop feeding you McDonald's after school. It's too much for my old bones," Inuyasha complained loudly, holding the little human girl close enough so she could wrap her arms and legs around him. Rin was Kouga's adopted little sister. Apparently, she had followed Kouga home one night like a stray kitten. Of course, Kouga and Kouga's father fell in love with her instantly. Most people did. And since Kouga's mother left, they needed a feminine touch in the house. Rin was a spoiled thing who had her big brother, her big brother's best friend, and her adopted Papa wrapped around her adorable little pinky finger.

"You are not _old_ , Inuyasha, you're hardly fourteen," Sesshomaru said with a scoff from the couch. Rin moved her cute face from Inuyasha's shoulder to the strange new voice. Typically, Sesshomaru never came out of his room whenever Kouga came over. Rin wiggled until Inuyasha put her down.

She ran over to the couch, hopping up and sitting next to the stranger. Her chubby fingers grabbed his pure white hair, careful not to pull. "It's so pretty," she said happily, "It's much prettier than 'Yasha's."

"Sesshomaru's hair ain't better than mine," Inuyasha grumbled, but stepped aside so Kouga could come in. The wolf's eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat. Sesshomaru wasn't known for being...kind to humans. Much less annoying little humans who had no respect for personal space. "Rin," Kouga hissed through his teeth, "Come here."

Rin's head snapped around, her pretty brown eyes wider than Inuyasha had ever seen them. Sesshomaru looked at Kouga, too, and said flatly, "She is fine where she is."

Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's wrist and tugged him away. He understood Kouga's protectiveness of Rin, but there was really nowhere safer for her to be than with Sesshomaru. If Sesshomaru had taken a liking to her, he would protect her. Although there weren't any immediate threats around.

Sesshomaru stared at the little human as she explored. She grabbed his hand and traced the stripes on his wrist. Her body was warm and her soul was warmer. Swift and bright and precious. "Your ears look just like Papa's," she said, getting on her knees to experimentally run her fingers over the pointed tip.

"I'm a youkai like your father and Kouga," he responded, looking back at the TV. Little humans could watch Golden Girls, right? He fuzzily remembered Izayoi watching the show when Inuyasha was tiny. Then again, she didn't live to see much of Inuyasha at Rin's age.

"What about 'Yasha's ears?"

"He's only half youkai. Our father was youkai, his mother was human."

Rin nodded, settling down beside Sesshomaru and leaning against him. He let her press against his side, swinging her feet and watching the TV. In no time, Rin had another youkai wrapped around her little pinky finger.

The episodes blended together. The sun was starting to turn it's burning gaze away. Rin was becoming restless. She squirmed endlessly. She whined and tugged on Sesshomaru's hair, "Sesshomaru? Can we go to the park? Please?" Sesshomaru stood up and crouched in front of the couch. He moved his hair over his shoulder so she wouldn't yank on it. She immediately climbed on, wrapping her arms and legs around the youkai. Her life was so fragile. Humans are so fragile. They get sick from untreated wounds. If their environment is too cold, they freeze. They need water and attention. Rin giggled as she tightened her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

Sesshomaru held onto her but watched his claws. Kouga wasn't likely to forgive him if he found pinpricks on his little sister's thighs. Still, he grabbed her flesh tightly and ignored her small whimper.

His mother was around fifteen when Sesshomaru was born. She was young, and angry, and stupid. Her parents didn't like Father at all. Father was much older than her. He was old enough to no longer count human years. However, he was still young _enough_ to be foolish and impulsive. Sesshomaru's fingers loosened their grip on Rin's soft skin. He _wasn't_ like Father, and he wasn't about to force his cock into a hole that was much too small for it.

 _Liar,_ his Beast said with a laugh, _You are a horrendous liar, Sesshomaru. Is our little brother not younger than Mother was? He's our sibling and you want to fuck him. Father would be disgusted knowing what we do to him._

Sesshomaru snarled as he shook his head. Fuck, he needed to kill Ryukotsusei soon so that damn Beast would leave him alone. His Beast was the liar. Father didn't- wouldn't- care.

"Sesshomaru?"

Rin's soft, sweet voice cut through his thoughts. Sesshomaru grunted in return as he walked to Inuyasha's room. He lifted his leg and used his knee to open the door just a bit.

"I'm taking Rin to the park. We'll be back before sundown," he said, taking the opportunity to smell the inside of Inuyasha's room. There wasn't much movement going on inside. He nudged the door open more, curiously poking his head in.

Inuyasha and Kouga were fast asleep, one of them even snoring a bit. Sesshomaru smiled and readjusted his grip on the little human on his back.

He walked towards the front door and was about to leave when Rin stopped him. "Get my bag," she said, pointing to the pink drawstring bag on the floor. Sesshomaru crouched and let her grab it.

"It has all my horsies in it! Can we play horsies when we get to the park?"

"Anything you want, Rin."

"Anything? So we can play tag and hide and seek, too? Oh well those games aren't fun when there's only two people."

Sesshomaru tuned out her chatting as he walked down the sidewalk. Rin was light, why was Inuyasha complaining earlier? He took the closeness as an opportunity to fully memorize the little girl's scent. Flowers, and pure innocence. Hints of...sugary sweetness. Something else. Something that didn't _fit._

"Rin," he said softly, but it instantly cut off her talking, "How did Kouga find you?"

She paused for once. Her little fingers started nervously playing with Sesshomaru's hair.

"Uhm, well, big brother...was running down the street. And, and see Rin was running, too. She was running from The Scary Man. He wasn't nice to Rin. He was really _really_ mean. And Rin was in the woods...and Big brother found her. She wasn't really scared of him, since youkai were much nicer to her than humans had ever been. Big brother carried Rin home."

Sesshomaru saw the park just ahead of them. Rin's story made sense. No one ever questioned how or why a little human would end up in a youkai's custody. Especially if that little human wasn't eager to leave her new home.

Sesshomaru didn't smell any sex or fear on Rin's peachy skin. She was being treated very well at her adopted home. So what was that strange scent?

It hit Sesshomaru like a shit ton of bricks. Her _birth_ father was the one who-

He resisted the urge to gag, thinking about how tiny Rin must have been and how she must have bled and screamed.

Finally reaching the park and finally being able to escape his head, Sesshomaru crouched down so the little girl could run and play. He watched her from his spot on the bench.

As the sun set, the little human was effectively worn out. She slept against Sesshomaru's chest as he carried her back to the apartment. Her pink bag containing all of her horsies was slung over his shoulder.

Kouga and Rin headed home shortly after they came back from the park. Rin was grumpy and sleepy when she first woke up, but brightened as her big brother came to take her home. Rin talked on and on about the park and how Sesshomaru protected her from the strangers.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything. There was no one else at the park during their entire stay.

Inuyasha waved them off and shut the door.

"I'm still so sleepy," the puppy said with a yawn as he stretched his arms up. Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"You're on your own for dinner tonight," Sesshomaru said as he put his phone back in his pocket, "I gotta head over to Naraku's. I have to deal with something. You know the rules for when I'm not here."

"Don't leave, don't answer the phone, don't open the door."

Sesshomaru smiled. His little brother could be so obedient in the right times and it made his chest swell with pride. "That's right," he purred happily, grabbing Inuyasha and yanking the teen to his chest. He pressed impatient kisses all over the hanyou's face, purring so loud his ribs were rattling. "I love you," he said between kisses, "Fuck, I love you so much. I'll be back soon. Be good. Call me if you want me to pick up anything on my way home."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled up at his big brother. Sesshomaru smiled back, holding the teen's chin in his fingers. His thumb wiped across Inuyasha's bottom lip. He was going to protect Inuyasha no matter what. This puppy was his, dammit. And no fucking dragon was going to be shoving his cock in Inuyasha's throat and live to tell the tale.

"I love you too, big brother. Be home soon. I sleep better when you're here."

"I promise, baby girl, I'll be back for bedtime."

Sesshomaru left with another quick kiss. In his grey sweatpants and black converse and Five Finger Death Punch t shirt, Sesshomaru slid into his car and turned the key. The vehicle came to life but it was drowned out with the deafening roar that his Beast let out.

Ryukotsusei's house was across town. It took half an hour or so to get there. The sun was peeking over the horizon but steadily sinking. Sesshomaru looked at the picture of Ryukotsusei's house, his schedule, and his family. Myoga had done his job well, as usual. Sesshomaru held up the picture and smiled a bit.

 _Fucking finally,_ his Beast hissed, pacing around, _Fucking_ _ **finally**_ _. That reptile is going to get what's coming to him. Let's eat him. No, let's torture him._

Sesshomaru frowned, slapping a piece of duct tape across his Beast's lips, _Silence. I'm trying to think and you're not helping._

Torture was on Sesshomaru's mind, however. It was too messy. It would take too long. He wanted to get this over with so he could get back to the puppy eared hanyou waiting for him. He wanted to draw a hot bath and sit with Inuyasha and wash his back. He wanted to hear about Inuyasha's day, he wanted to kiss all over his little brother and suck on one of those adorable ears until Inuyasha begged for release.

Sesshomaru put the picture down, his golden eyes narrowing as the front door of the house opened. Just as planned, Ryukotsusei's mother stepped out of the house. It was just the two of them. She was leaving for her job downtown.

It was another ten minutes or so before Ryukotsusei was left alone. The sun had set by then. Stars winked at Sesshomaru as he stood outside the flat, one story house. This window should lead to Ryukotsusei's room. Sesshomaru's desperate hold on his Beast was slipping. This better be over with quickly.

He pressed his nose against the glass and closed his eyes. This was his room.

When his eyes opened again, they were rimmed with red.

 _It's okay,_ his Beast soothed, purring and playing with white hair, _It's okay, Sesshy. Let me handle this. I'll take all your anger and hate and get this over with. You don't have to look. It's okay, little one._

Sesshomaru exhaled slowly, his claws relaxing and his teeth unclenching.

 _I'm not giving you complete control,_ he whispered back.

Sesshomaru grabbed the bottom of the window and yanked up. The locks broke as the window opened.

He crawled in, his heart wildly beating, his skin tingling, his fingertips numb. The window shut behind him. Golden eyes scanned the room. Messy bed. Clothes on the floor. Old food. What a fucking pig. Can't even keep his bedroom clean. How could someone so _filthy_ think he is worthy enough to have Inuyasha? To cum in Inuyasha's throat?

His attention was snapped to the body on the bed. It snored under the safety of the blankets. Since the sun had gone down, the room was pitch black. The moon was only half full, giving off very little light.

Sesshomaru licked his sharp fangs as he approached the bed. It _reeked_ of slimy shit. That body was _Ryukotsusei_ and fuck that fucking-

The red in Sesshomaru's eyes bled deeper, reaching golden irises. _Make him pay_ , the Beast cooed, _Make the bastard pay for what he's done to our baby brother._

Sesshomaru's hand lashed out and his claws felt warm flesh and he nearly crushed Ryukotsusei's windpipe with his harsh hold. He crawled on top of the dragon, purring in satisfaction as a pair of panicked brown eyes stared up at him. Instantly the dragon's own claws dug into Sesshomaru's wrist.

"You are not getting away," Sesshomaru snarled, "You knew this would happen the moment you drug Inuyasha away. You _knew_ I was going to fucking kill you for touching him. I told you I would. This Sesshomaru does _not_ make empty promises."

Ryukotsusei struggled for breath, wiggling endlessly under the stronger youkai. "Is that spider no longer spreading his legs for you," the reptile spat, "Are you so desperate you turned to fucking your own brother?"

Sesshomaru's grip tightened, effectively cutting off the ability to speak. He didn't grace Ryukotsusei with an answer, instead letting his claws dig into the warm flesh. Dark red blood began running down, onto the dirty blue sheets.

 _Kill him, kill him, kill him, fuck let me kill him,_ his Beast hissed. Sesshomaru shook his head again. This was his kill, and he wasn't going to be so out of control that-

Sesshomaru gasped and groaned as his Beast broke free of its chains. It roared so loudly it shook Sesshomaru's skull. His hands instantly retracted to grab at his own hair and pull. Fucking _DAMNIT_ THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.

He almost screamed at the pain, his Beast completely free and taking over his entire self.

His pupils turned to slits, his irises turned a pale blue, the red completely overtaking the white. The stripes on his face thickened and became jagged. His fangs got longer, sharper, and he couldn't _control_ it anymore.

Blood red started to overtake Sesshomaru's vision. He panted and dug his claws into Ryukotsusei's shoulders. His jaws snapped, and snapped and snapped until they met flesh. Sesshomaru growled loudly, his mouth clamped down over the dragon's throat. All he could think of was anger. The smell of Inuyasha's tears. How his little brother _sobbed_ and trembled. The Sunday morning, when Inuyasha puked and his mouth tasted like dragon cum.

 _That's it,_ his Beast soothed, _Yes, good boy._

Sesshomaru's fingers twitched, listening to the wet gurgling as Ryukotsusei choked on his own blood. It's not enough. Sharp, poison tipped claws plunged through Ryukotsusei's stomach. The entrails and blood around Sesshomaru's pale skin dissolved with a loud hiss.

The screaming underneath him got louder, and louder until it was cut off. Sesshomaru's has tightened and he yanked his head up. Ryukotsusei's throat came with him. Sesshomaru spat the piece of flesh aside, watching the life fading from the dragon's eyes.

He twitched and groaned, staring up at his tormentor. The acid spread quickly, no doubt burning his veins and his skin and his soft insides.

The red faded. His striped relaxed, his fangs retreated.

Sesshomaru sat up. He was on Ryukotsusei's lower stomach. He looked around, his breathing only slightly off. Blood covered his shirt, his pants. His hand was glistening. He wiped his mouth, grimacing when even more blood was smeared across his forearm.

He sure did make a mess. Someone would have to clean this up.

Sesshomaru pulled his phone from his pocket and speed dialed.

"Naraku? Yeah, it's done. I need a clean up crew."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Sorry this is so damn late. The end of the semester equals me doing all the makeup work and having no time for fanfiction lol. Warning for brief, inexplicit dubcon. You'll hate me at first but by the end of the chapter you'll love me again. _

* * *

_In the name of love, I'll follow you_

 _You fit me like a glove when I'm inside of you_

 _And if nobody's there, it's cold, I've died for you_

 _In the name of love, I'd kill-_

 _I'd kill for you_

Sesshomaru sat back on his heels, staring up at the ceiling with wide, unblinking eyes. His head hurt. A constant pulsing of freezing white pain. His claws itched, his ribs were still vibrating with the force of keeping the Beast back.  
He had, or should have, perfect control. The Beast needs to be contained. A low whimpering whine came from somewhere in Sesshomaru's stomach. He has to get control. He can't let Naraku show up and-

 _Get back in your cage._  
 _You can't put me back after what I've done for you._  
 _I didn't ask for this._  
 _Yet we've made quite a mess._  
 _We?_  
 _Your wrath fueled it._

Sesshomaru groaned and yanked on his hair, his mouth open in a harsh pant. His organs were twisting. He grabbed the chains tightly, wrapping them around the Beast's paws and ankles and legs. Their hold tightened, searing into the animal's flesh, and yanked.

Sesshomaru's tense insides relaxed as the door to the cage slammed shut and locked. He was alone in his conscious again. No more primal urges to eat his kill. No more screaming and yelling and no more whispers in his ears. Just silence. Pure, silence.  
He sighed in relief as he slumped over. He pressed his nose to Ryukotsusei's shoulder, ignoring the blood. Inuyasha better not get himself in trouble for a long while. Containing his Beast- especially after it is let free- is no easy task.

He was leaned up against Ryukotsusei's front door when Naraku's car pulled up. It was parked behind Sesshomaru's, which was across the street. Naraku stepped out, wearing mostly black, with a trash bag in his hands.  
"Geez you did make a mess. I can smell it from here," Naraku said with a smirk as he walked up the driveway.  
Sesshomaru shrugged, "I warned him. And he didn't listen." Naraku covered his nose with his free hand, gagging loudly.  
"Holy shit it smells more disgusting the closer I get! What the fuck did you do?"  
"I ripped his throat out and dissolved half of his insides."  
"Jesus Christ isn't that a bit overkill?"  
"No. You would have done the same, if not worse, if Ryukotsusei had fucked Kanna's mouth."  
They came to the bloody mess and Naraku put on latex gloves. He put his hands on his hips and surveyed the mess, "I mean, you right. Okay, let's collect his...parts. I got a good disposal method. It's obvious that he was killed by another youkai. Humans know better than to interfere with that. But still the smell of a rotting corpse isn't really pleasant."  
Sesshomaru didn't respond, instead staring out the window. His Beast wasn't as active. It wanted something else, something more. But it just paced along the perimeter of its cage with only the occasional growl. His insides felt...calm. Cold and collected. He couldn't help but smirk and laugh a little as Naraku picked at the half body on the bed. The spider complained loudly every step of the way.

"This is so fucking gross. I can't believe I let you talk me into this. You owe me big time, Sess. Look at this! This ain't even a stomach its...stomach smoothie. God damn, you really fucked him up. This shit better not stain my fucking clothes, Sess, or I swear to GOD I will never give you free pot again."

He watched with blank golden eyes as Naraku shoved the body and the sheets into the black trash bag. It was tied off and Naraku made a face. "You're too messy. Be cleaner next time. I don't wanna work so hard," he said as he drug the bag outside.  
Sesshomaru grunted in response, crossing his arms and leaning against his car. Naraku leaned next to him after shoving the black bag in his trunk.  
Sesshomaru moaned softly, closing his eyes as he let his head rest against his friend's. The spider's hand rubbed his back in soothing circles.  
Naraku smelled much better than Ryukotsusei's house did. Somehow, the stench of death and acid didn't cling to his best friend.

"Did he say anything," Naraku asked eventually. Sesshomaru pressed his nose into the inky black hair. It's pulled up in a loose ponytail.  
"He asked if you had stopped, as he put it, spreading your legs for me. And if I was so desperate I turned to fucking my little brother," Sesshomaru said softly.

"Hmph. What a petty little bitch he was. At least that motherfucker is dead now. Wanna share a cig?"

Sesshomaru moved his head and looked down. He nodded and produced a lighter from somewhere deep in his pockets. Naraku momentarily went into his car. Sesshomaru heard rustling as the center console was dug through.  
After a moment, Naraku had a cigarette between his lips and Sesshomaru was lighting it.  
Naraku took a long drag, flicked the ashes, and handed it to Sesshomaru. He took it and groaned as he closed his eyes and inhaled. The nicotine was in his veins instantly, hitting his youkai blood and forcing his heart to work half as fast. His shaky hands calmed down, the tremors and the adrenaline rushing through his body all simmered down to a low boil.

"Finish it," Naraku coughed. Sesshomaru nodded back and finished the cigarette with a few long, deep drags. He flicked the butt on the pavement and stepped on it as smoke blew between his lips. A shudder went up his spine when he felt someone's eyes on his back and thighs.  
Naraku was staring at him, again.  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and snarled, "The fuck are you looking at?" Naraku just put his hands up in defense and quickly averted his eyes.  
Sesshomaru pulled out another cigarette and lit it. His Beast was so hungry, still. With the desire to kill Ryukotsusei gone, the only thing that remained was lust. Lust for anything. Sex, nicotine, blood. The Beast's jaws snapped and thick saliva drooled from its black lips. It was going insane. Sesshomaru's blood was so cold he thought that he was going into hypothermia. Youkai can't even freeze to death.

Naraku pressed up against Sesshomaru. The little space between them instantly charged up with unresolved sexual tension. Naraku's chest was pressing up against his, his Beast howled, and fuck, he couldn't yank on that Beast's collar hard enough to get it back inside the cage.  
Soft, warm lips pressed against Sesshomaru's. He stood perfectly still for a moment, and then his Beast rattled painfully against his skull and Sesshomaru forced himself to kiss back. Naraku's tongue was warm and wet and invading his mouth.

Sesshomaru's hand crawled up the spider's back, then suddenly grabbed his inky black hair and roughly ended the kiss. Naraku's neck was bared to him and his hungry teeth. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just growled, as he slammed Naraku face down against the hood of his Dodge Charger.

There was no preparation, no warning, no lubricant. It wasn't an act of love and kindness. It was pure, unbridled lust and leftover tension from sophomore year. Sesshomaru moved his sweatpants just enough and ripped Naraku's jeans down. With one violent thrust forward, Sesshomaru's cock tore into Naraku's body. It was dry and painful at first, but then blood or saliva made it better.  
Sesshomaru pressed his forehead against Naraku's back as he harshly panted. His Beast was just under the surface, writhing in a lustful rage. It begged, screamed, for release.

Sesshomaru snarled and grunted as he came, pressing his body against Naraku's and struggling to breathe correctly. He left only the tip in so the two of them wouldn't be tied together for god knows how long. Naraku hissed painfully, but it fell on deaf eyes. He pulled away slowly. Semen and blood mixed, creating a thick pinkish liquid that seeped down the spider's thighs and made Sesshomaru sneer in disgust.  
His hand was still in Naraku's hair and he used that grip to throw him onto the ground.  
Sesshomaru hissed and growled and snarled as he tugged his sweatpants back up. Fuck. This wasn't supposed to fucking happen. It took a minute or so, but his Beast calmed. Finally, it was truly pleased. It curled up and slept in its cage. No snarling, no growling.  
He finally had control of his actions again.

"Naraku-"  
"I won't tell Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru straightened himself and turned around, watching Naraku dust his clothes off. "S'all right, Sesshomaru. I understand your Beast. You were all hype and shit 'cuz you killed that motherfucker. I shouldn't have kissed you and set it off," he said before leaning back against the car. Sesshomaru regained his ability to breathe. Naraku pressed against his side again.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, and he wasn't sure exactly when his cock stopped hurting. Staring at the house, watching the half moon raise higher and higher in the sky. Naraku was the one to speak first. "As much as I'd love to stay here and stargaze with you, I'd also love to go home and sleep. You fucking wear me out," he said with a yawn and a lopsided grin. Sesshomaru couldn't smile back. He crushed his seventh cigarette under his shoe.  
He hugged his friend tightly, almost afraid to let go. Naraku hugged him back equally as tight.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Sesshomaru murmured. Naraku wordlessly nodded back, getting into his car. Sesshomaru watched it come to life. He squinted as the headlights nearly blinded him.

With a rev of the engine and a squeal of tires, Naraku was gone.

Sesshomaru unlocked his own car and slid into the front seat. He slammed the door shut. Sitting back in his seat, he fished his phone out from his pocket to check it for the first time since arriving at Ryukotsusei's.  
His blood immediately froze. His fingers gripped the device tightly.  
Three missed calls from Inuyasha. It's two am. It's so past bed time, and Inuyasha had called him. And he didn't answer. Three times. How did he not feel his phone vibrate? How could he ignore his baby brother? What if something bad had happened?

Sesshomaru threw his phone in the passenger seat, started the car, and broke all kinds of speed limits racing home.

The apartment was dark, empty, and silent without Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's ears twitched endlessly, straining to hear anything and everything. He was truly and completely alone. Being away from Sesshomaru was easy to handle, sort of. If Inuyasha was over at Kouga's, he wasn't really alone. Rin would be squirming in his lap or Kouga would be kicking his ass on Super Smash Bros or he'd be helping their Papa with dinner. Sure, he missed his big brother a bit but there was never this unending silence.  
Now, it was forced into Inuyasha's face, forced down his throat. Sesshomaru promised to be back for bed time.  
And it's one thirty am. Which is far past bed time.  
Inuyasha checked his phone again. Nothing. No call backs, no text messages. His phone was just as quiet as the apartment. There wasn't an emergency or anything. Well, Kagome would say that a craving for McDonald's fries is an emergency.

Inuyasha sighed and sat up in his bed. This wasn't going to work. He leaned over and unplugged his phone charger. Sleeping in his own bed just wasn't doing it tonight.  
He walked into Sesshomaru's room and flicked on the light. His golden eyes squinted as they adjusted. Inuyasha threw his phone and phone charger on the bed. He turned and opened the second drawer of Sesshomaru's dresser. He moved the perfectly folded shirts around until he found what he wanted. Inuyasha smiled as he held up the old Disturbed shirt. It was too big on Sesshomaru, sort of stained in a few places, and it was undoubtedly his big brother's favorite lounging around shirt. It had always been around- perhaps it was Father's first?  
Inuyasha pressed his nose into the shirt and inhaled. Yep, it's been a week or so since this thing was washed.  
Inuyasha pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it aside. He put on Sesshomaru's shirt and smiled a little. The shirt almost swallowed him. The sleeves practically reached his elbows, the bottom stopping halfway down his shorts. Definitely a really big shirt. And definitely comfortable and definitely saturated in Sesshomaru's smell. Storms and cigarette smoke.

Inuyasha lifted the collar and sniffed it. His big brother's scent calmed the anxiety creeping up his spine. It's okay, nothing is going to get you, just go to sleep, big brother is here to keep the bad dreams away. If he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself, he could almost pretend Sesshomaru was here.  
But his mind wasn't fooled for long, it never was. Feelings of Impending Doom gripped the back of Inuyasha's neck. Something bad was going to happen. Or, is happening. Or has happened and Inuyasha just doesn't know it yet. His Beast was pacing and snarling, constantly looking over its shoulder and swiveling its ears.

The apartment suddenly felt much emptier, scarier. He ignored it to the best of his ability, however, and slid into bed. Inuyasha laid on his back and shut his eyes tightly. The Feelings of Impending Doom would have to be pushed away. School tomorrow. Unless, since Sesshomaru isn't back yet, he'll be able to sleep in. That sounds nice. Waking up naturally at around eight instead of being yanked from sleep at six thirty.  
Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's pillow and pressed his face into it. The familiar stormy scent relaxed him. "Love you, Sess," he mumbled into the memory foam. Inuyasha made soft purring noises as he drifted off. Sesshomaru would be back soon. There isn't anything to worry about. Just relax, baby, it'll be alright. Inuyasha rolled onto his side and yanked the covers up and over his shoulders. If he falls asleep, Sesshomaru will be here sooner.  
The puppy yawned and wiggled a bit, getting comfortable in the big, cold bed.

Sesshomaru drove like a bat out of hell. He ignored red lights and flared his youkai. Other cars moved out of the way miles before he sped by them. Getting home was the only thing on his mind. Getting back and cradling Inuyasha close to his chest and hissing at anyone who even looked in their direction.  
His car jerked into his parking space. The door slammed shut. Sesshomaru left a half empty pack of cigarettes and his phone in the car. He didn't care. He would get it later, in the morning, it didn't fucking matter. Inuyasha, he had to-  
Sesshomaru jumped up the four steps with ease and nearly skidded to a halt in front of his apartment door. He fumbled for the keys- fuck, his hands were shaking again. His Beast was roused, blinking sleepily. _Puppy in trouble_ , it asked with a yawn. Sesshomaru shook his head violently as his cold fingers finally found the right damn key.

The door was almost thrown open. At the last possible moment, Sesshomaru's sensitive ears picked up Inuyasha's heartbeat.  
Instead of being slammed, the door was gently pushed open. Inuyasha was breathing steady. Small snores. Sesshomaru silently closed the door and slowly walked through the apartment. Why had Inuyasha called? He's okay, isn't he? Just asleep. Maybe he wanted food. Knowing Inuyasha, it was very likely food.  
Sesshomaru lifted his nose and sniffed the air. Nothing but Inuyasha. Perhaps his puppy had just gotten lonely? That's fine. Sesshomaru did say that Inuyasha could call him for anything.

He stopped in front of his room. Blood still covered his clothes, his skin. Sesshomaru frowned and looked down at his attire. His shirt was black, so there really weren't many blood stains to worry about. His sweatpants, however, would definitely need to be washed or thrown out.  
His frown deepened as he inspected them. Thrown out. Definitely thrown out.

Since Inuyasha was asleep, he was okay. Sesshomaru relaxed a little, turning from his room. He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. His reflection was ugly. Its eyes were red, its fangs long, its lips pulled back in a disturbing sort of smile. _You are sated_ , he told the Beast, _Go back to sleep. There is no threat, no reason for you to be out and about.  
_ Sesshomaru wet a washcloth in the sink. He drug the cold, damp cloth across his neck and wrists and face. The water that was wrung from the dark blue washcloth was a rusty red color.  
Done with cleaning up his mess, Sesshomaru threw the half dry cloth in the dirty clothes. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of him room again. He checked himself for Naraku's scent and was satisfied when he couldn't find a trace of semen or saliva.

Sesshomaru paused with his hand on the door. He couldn't crawl into bed with these clothes. They were off and discarded within seconds. He would deal with it all later. He would deal with the mental images of blood and the taste of Naraku's mouth on the cigarettes later. Later, later. Sesshomaru stood in his boxers in his own doorway. His heart was beating so fast he couldn't contain his pulse. He could feel blood pumping to his fingertips.

There was his puppy. _His_ puppy. Asleep and curled up in bed. Clutching his big brother's pillow. White ears twitching now and then. Sesshomaru was probably the only being that could sneak up on those adorable puppy ears. Sesshomaru breathed out slowly as he crawled in behind his baby.  
His Beast purred softly in its slumber, nuzzling its face into the Beast of its little brother.  
Sesshomaru purred a similar tone when his nose pressed into Inuyasha's shoulder. His arms wrapped around the hanyou and pulled him closer. Their bodies pressed together and instantly Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.

He squirmed and yelped loudly, "Jesus _Fucking_ Christ, Sesshomaru! You're freezing! What the fuck- Where were you?"  
Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he looked down at his distraught little brother. He smiled a little and pressed soft kisses all across that cute face. "Don't worry about it. Naraku needed me for something kinda personal," he said softly, directly into one of the puppy ears. They were so tempting… Sesshomaru purred louder as he opened his mouth and took the entire appendage in his cold mouth. Inuyasha yelped again, his body going still.  
Inuyasha was so warm, so comfortably hot. Sesshomaru felt his body starting to heat up. He suckled on the puppy ear for a good minute or so before he let it slip out. It flickered and pressed against Inuyasha's head.

"You're so cold," Inuyasha murmured, "Come under the blankets." Sesshomaru pulled the covers up and to his shoulder. Inuyasha's legs and feet were brushing up against his own ice cold skin. The combined warmth of the blankets and Inuyasha was almost burning. But it felt so good. So wonderfully comfortable. His little puppy was all fire and Sesshomaru couldn't help but sigh happily.

"What happened at his house," Inuyasha asked, tucking his head under Sesshomaru's chin. He pressed his own overheated body against his big brother's. His attempts at warming him up were seeming to work. Already, Sesshomaru's skin wasn't that deathly, sickly, cold. Inuyasha pressed his face into Sesshomaru's neck and closed his eyes. He smelled faint, faded blood. It had been washed off Sesshomaru's skin, but the scent clung to his big brother. Blood..? Inuyasha couldn't figure out whose blood it was. It wasn't Sesshomaru's and it wasn't Naraku's.  
"Don't worry about it," Sesshomaru responded, his lukewarm hands on Inuyasha's lower back, "Shh, don't ask questions, baby. Just relax. I'm here now. That's all that matters. No more questions, okay?"  
Inuyasha didn't say anything back, instead just pressing their torsos against each other more. Whatever had happened, he would get answers eventually. Maybe he'll ask tomorrow.

Warmish fingertips dipped into his underwear. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath. Sesshomaru's fingers slid down farther, farther until they could tease against Inuyasha's virgin entrance.  
"S-Se-Sess," he whispered with a slight panic, "Sess, wha-"  
One finger pressed in. It was dry and it didn't feel good like it always had. Inuyasha bucked his hips forward in an attempt to escape the finger in him. Sesshomaru was licking his ears again but that sensation was drowned out with the pain in his lower half.

"Big brother, stop! Please, not dry. It really hurt, like Ryu-"  
"Don't speak that fucking piece of shit's name in my bed, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha clenched his jaw and yanked his head away from Sesshomaru's chest. "Then don't put your fucking finger in me dry, bastard," he spat, his ears flattening and staying out of the reach of Sesshomaru's tongue. His big brother inhaled slowly and spoke softly, his golden eyes lowering, "Forgive me, little brother. I didn't mean to hurt you. Could you get the lube from the nightstand?"

Inuyasha nodded and supported himself on his elbow and stretched over Sesshomaru. His fingertips could barely reach the black bottle on the nightstand. With a grunt of effort and a loud hiss, Inuyasha finally managed to grab it. He sat up and shoved the bottle into Sesshomaru's hands.  
Sesshomaru sat up, then, and smiled at Inuyasha in the darkness. The blanket had slid off, half on the bed. His puppy was wearing his clothing again. The hanyou almost drowned in that shirt. His little brother's underwear had come off sometime between their little spat and grabbing the lube.  
"Inuyasha," he said as he flipped open the cap, "Inuyasha, I love you. More than anything. Will you allow me to have your virginity tonight?"

Inuyasha squirmed a little and he felt his cheeks heating up. He bit his lips, averting his eyes. Of course he'd let Sesshomaru do that. He loved his big brother, too. "Wh-Why ask a stupid question like that," Inuyasha grumbled as his ears flattened more, "It's always been yours, Sess. Just be gentle, please."  
Sesshomaru's loving smile turned predatory. Oh, his Beast liked that answer. Liked that answer a lot. _The puppy knows his place_ , it purred, _What a good bitch_. Sesshomaru agreed.  
A glob of lube was squeezed into two of Sesshomaru's waiting fingers. Inuyasha felt nervous butterflies fluttering around his insides. He's done this with Sesshomaru before, what's different now?

They're going to be doing _that._

Inuyasha's blush deepened as his stomach clenched. "I'll be very gentle with you. Lay back, little brother," Sesshomaru purred, rubbing his fingers together to spread the lubricant around. His body was back to its normal warmth. Inuyasha, this precious little hanyou, had Lord Sesshomaru wrapped around his finger.  
Inuyasha laid down and brought his knees to his chest. He held them there with his eyes shut tightly.

He wasn't scared. It was just nervousness. Like when he went to the fair and rode his first roller coaster. Excited nervousness. Good anxiety. Inuyasha gasped as a slick finger slid in. He forced his body to relax. The finger pressed against that spot again, and damn near instantly Inuyasha's arousal heightened. A second finger joined the first, and the scissoring movement began. This one burned but didn't burn enough to really cause a problem. Inuyasha felt his cock getting harder and harder, pulsing against his stomach. He had held Sesshomaru's cock in his hand, had felt it in his mouth. It was big, and thick and delicious.

Inuyasha's hips squirmed as he thought of Sesshomaru's dick in him. It would hurt, that was for sure. But it would feel so good.  
"Sesshomaru," the hanyou whined, "Please, big brother. I want-want-"  
"What is it, hm? What does my little pup want?"  
Sesshomaru was sitting back on his heels, watching with bright golden eyes. Inuyasha whimpered and averted his gaze. Sesshomaru looked stunning in the dim moonlight.  
"I want you inside," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly. Sesshomaru purred out his approval as the third finger slipped in.

"It's almost time for that. Not quite, you're still awfully tight. I don't want to hurt you. Well, not in that way," the older male said with a predatory grin. Inuyasha cracked an eye open and glanced at the Alpha. What did he mean? What did Sesshomaru have planned for him? Inuyasha didn't like that smile on his face or the look in his eyes. His lips were too wide. Those teeth were too sharp.  
Inuyasha's stomach dropped. He wasn't in Sesshomaru's bed, he was in Naraku's backyard. He was being pushed into the dirty and damp ground. Fingers danced along his thighs. No, no, he didn't like those sharp nails digging into his insides! Sesshomaru wasn't being gentle.

Inuyasha's eyes opened fully and he took a deep breath and screamed as loud as he could. He shrieked and sobbed, kicking his legs until the unwelcome intrusion was forced out. He was panting hard, scrambling to sit up. Inuyasha pressed his back against the wall as he pathetically sobbed. His hand immediately went down and two fingers swiped across his aching hole. Inuyasha stared down at his hand. Blood. He was... _bleeding_. Down there. Like bef-

"Inuyasha, baby, fuck, baby look at me."  
Who was that speaking? Inuyasha's ears turned to pinpoint the source. That voice was deep, and familiar.  
"Baby, please. I'm so sorry. Please, please, look at me."  
Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. His heartbeat was abnormally slow. Sesshomaru hurt him. Tore his insides. His chest felt empty and it ached so bad Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

He looked up slowly. Sesshomaru was sitting in front of him. His big brother's hands had grabbed his own. Their fingers were intertwined. Sesshomaru was holding his hands so tightly, the Alpha's knuckles were white. Inuyasha slowly squeezed back.  
His golden eyes finally rested on his big brother's face. Sesshomaru's eyes were a little puffy. Crying? Sesshomaru was shedding tears for...him? Because of the blood?

"I-I didn't mean to. My claws are just sharp. My Beast, it was growling at me. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Please, baby, please. I need you. I love you. I love you so fucking much, Inuyasha. You're the only good thing that's happened to me. You make me so fucking happy I don't even know what to do with myself. Please, please-"  
Inuyasha cut off his big brother with a kiss. He smashed their lips together and opened his lips, inviting Sesshomaru's tongue in. That tongue was instantly tracing along his teeth.  
The kiss ended when Inuyasha needed air. He was panting again, but it wasn't like before. A little smile graced the hanyou's mouth.

"It's okay," he murmured against Sesshomaru's lips, "I love you, too. I just got...scared. The blood, it reminded me of...him. It hurt so bad, Sess. I bled so much and it hurt to walk. I just...the blood." Sesshomaru detangled one of their hands only to thread his fingers through Inuyasha's hair. His hand rested on the back of Inuyasha's head. Soft hair, innocent scent, cute little puppy ears.  
"You are so precious to me," Sesshomaru whispered back, closing his eyes, "I'm sorry I scared you." Sesshomaru pressed a quick, chaste kiss against Inuyasha's pink lips. Inuyasha's little smile widened and his chest burst with pure adoration.  
"I love you more, Sess," he said with a bright smile. He laid back down, settling his back against the pillows. His thighs spread again. Inuyasha's cheeks turned pink and he mumbled, "You-You can...continue."

Sesshomaru purred softly as he bent down and pressed his nose against Inuyasha's inner thigh. His puppy's cock had gone flaccid during his little panic moment. That wouldn't do. Inuyasha was going to be worshipped- that's what he deserved, isn't it? For his first time, anyways.  
Sesshomaru licked and nibbled on the sensitive skin of his little brother's inner thighs. Inuyasha gasped and squirmed. The hanyou whined and lifted his hips a little. Sesshomaru could smell the blood and it made him sick with guilt. His tongue traced around the edge of the virgin hole. The blood was cleaned off, then Sesshomaru pushed his tongue inside.

Inuyasha groaned softly as he felt Sesshomaru's tongue enter him. Saliva was soon coating his insides, even dripping off Sesshomaru's chin and leaving a wet spot on the sheets. Why did Sesshomaru always get so messy? The pain faded away quickly. Sesshomaru was purring again, his eyes shut, his clawed hands keeping the puppy's thighs spread.  
"Sess," he moaned, "Sess, I'm ready. Please, Sess, I want it inside."

Sesshomaru pulled his head back and licked his lips. Inuyasha was hard and throbbing again. The cute little moans and whimpers had gone straight to Sesshomaru's dick.  
He pulled his boxers off and threw them aside. Inuyasha grabbed the discarded lube bottle and flipped the cap open. Lube squirted onto his hand. Inuyasha reached down and gave Sesshomaru's hard cock a few rubs, coating it with slippery lubricant. "Please," he begged in a soft voice, "Please, Sess, inside. Need it, please." Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth as his cock was rubbed. He resisted thrusting into Inuyasha's hand, instead swatting it away.

"Wrap your legs around me," Sesshomaru said as he leaned over the younger male. He held himself up, his claws just barely digging into the soft black sheets. Inuyasha's hips raised as his ankles hooked behind Sesshomaru's waist. His heels dug into his big brother's lower back. "Inside," the hanyou pleaded, "Inside me, please, I want my Alpha's cock in me."  
Sesshomaru groaned again, pressing their foreheads together. "Shush," he panted as he gripped the base of his cock. He pushed against Inuyasha's wet hole and shuddered as he slowly slid in. His little brother's virgin body was tighter and hotter than anything Sesshomaru had stuck his dick in before. The hanyou was trusting him with something as valuable as his first time. Well, it had always belonged to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha gasped loudly and clenched up, his nails digging into Sesshomaru's strong biceps. "Fuck," his big brother hissed, "Don't fucking clench up. Relax. Breathe, baby. Relax. Can you relax for big brother?"  
Inuyasha nodded and exhaled slowly as he forced himself to unclench. Sesshomaru kept pushing in until his hips were pressing up against Inuyasha's. The puppy felt so full it sorta hurt. But it wasn't bad, and the burning quickly went away. He struggled to breathe, to fill his lungs up. "Sess," he whined, "I'm so f-full, it's so- hn-"  
Sesshomaru smiled, his sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight, "It's good, isn't it? It feels nice to have my cock in you, doesn't it? You're so beautiful underneath me, Inuyasha. So beautiful, such a pretty baby. And you're all mine, aren't you?" Inuyasha bit his lips, his ears flattening against his head. His cheeks turned pink as Sesshomaru affectionately licked and nipped at his neck. "Yes," the teen panted, "Yes it feels really good! You-You can...move. Please, Sess, move."

Sesshomaru slowly rocked his hips. He only pulled out a little before he'd gently thrust back in. Inuyasha was a whining, writhing, moaning mess. Saliva drooled down his chin, his face was such a cute shade of red, his golden eyes were hazy with pleasure. Sesshomaru kissed the underside of Inuyasha's chin, then licked his jaw and moved up to nibble playfully at those adorable puppy ears. Inuyasha moaned again and arched his back. Sesshomaru continued his slow movements despite the little puppy begging for it faster.

"I love you," he whispered into Inuyasha's ear, "I love you so much. So much, so fucking much. I'm not going to hurt you, puppy. It's your first time. You don't know what you're asking for."  
"I can handle it," the hanyou underneath him whined, "I promise! I-I know you'll go harder but you won't hurt me, Sess. I know you won't...please…"

Sesshomaru sighed as he caved in. Truth be told, he was also wanting it to be...faster. Harder. He wanted to hear Inuyasha scream his name. Or scream "big brother" or "Yes, Alpha!" or…  
Sesshomaru groaned as a shiver went down his spine. _No_ , he told himself sternly. That name was too forbidden, taboo even in youkai culture.  
Sibling (or, in his case half-sibling) incest was one thing, parental incest was another thing. But then again, it wasn't technically parental incest since he isn't _really_ Inuyasha's daddy (although he might as well be since Father hasn't been around since Inuyasha was three) Sesshomaru shook his head to get any of those thoughts out.  
He held Inuyasha close to him and rolled them over. Somehow his cock didn't slip out in the process. Soon, Inuyasha was sitting on Sesshomaru's hips.

"Ride me," the older male purred, his quick fingers pressing against Inuyasha's hard nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt. The teen whimpered and pressed his chest against his Alpha's big hands. "Fuck yourself on my dick," Sesshomaru said, sitting up a little so he could really watch the show, "Mhm, ride big brother's cock until you cum, baby. Be a good puppy for your Alpha."  
Inuyasha's blush spread to his hairline, but he nodded anyways. He slowly lifted his hips up only to slam back down. His breath caught in his throat and he groaned. That special spot was being jabbed and it felt-  
Inuyasha's dick pulsed and let out a few sticky drops of precum. Sesshomaru smirked and ran his thumb over the top of his little brother's cock. Once his thumb was coated with precum, he lifted his hand and pressed the pad of his digit against Inuyasha's lips.

"So hard for me," he purred, watching Inuyasha lick his thumb, "So hard for big brother." The hanyou only whined a moan out and rolled his hips. He wasn't lifting himself up anymore- he was afraid that his thighs would give out. Sesshomaru sat up fully, his hands settling down on Inuyasha's hips. He rubbed the warm skin slowly with his thumbs and said against Inuyasha's lips, "I told you to ride me, pup. Do you need to be spanked for your disobedience?"

Inuyasha's yelped and whined out a "no" even if his cock throbbed at the idea of being bent over Sesshomaru's lap. The hanyou's mouth opened and his body shuddered as he moaned. His wet lips drug across Sesshomaru's jaw and down his lukewarm neck. Inuyasha's whimpered and panted against his big brother's skin.  
"Do you need some help," Sesshomaru asked with his mouth pressed against the top of Inuyasha's head. The teen nodded and his moan was muffled. Sesshomaru smiled a little, his claws tightening on Inuyasha's hips.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Sesshomaru lifted the hanyou up. He lifted until only the head of his cock remained inside. Equally as slowly and gently, Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha down. The puppy gasped when burning hot pleasure shot up his spine. He started rubbing Inuyasha's hips again and asked softly, "I'm going to move you like that. Just...quicker. And harder. Is that okay, baby?"  
Inuyasha nodded again, hiding is cute red face in Sesshomaru's shoulder. His big brother's hands squeezed tighter and tighter until Inuyasha thought his bones were going to crack and snap.  
Inuyasha lifted his hips as Sesshomaru pushed them up, and then he was slammed back down.  
A rhythm was quickly set. It was hard, and fast, and it made Inuyasha nearly scream with pleasure. Sesshomaru was kissing him sloppily, their tongues in each other's mouths. Deadly claws grabbed harder, little pinpricks of blood welling up.  
"So good," Sesshomaru panted, "That's a good boy. You got it, yeah? Come on, baby, ride me. I want to see my horny little puppy bouncing on my cock." Inuyasha's lips pressed against Sesshomaru's chin as he shakily found a pace that he could keep up. Sesshomaru ran his hands up and down Inuyasha's sides, urging his little brother on. "Good boy," he groaned, "Fuck, you're so good...so beautiful. I love the way you take it, Inuyasha." His hands grabbed the end of the shirt and impatiently yanked up. Inuyasha yelped and halted his movements.

The head of his big brother's cock stayed inside as Inuyasha lifted his arms and the shirt was pulled off. It was thrown aside carelessly, and Sesshomaru pressed his sharp teeth against Inuyasha's pink nipples. Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath. One hand steadied himself on Sesshomaru's shoulder while the other lightly pressed Sesshomaru's teeth harder against his skin.  
Inuyasha choked out a moan as he slid down the Alpha's cock. It was so big, so deep inside of him. The head pressed against that special spot inside of the hanyou and it made Inuyasha see stars. Sesshomaru's tongue was doing sinful things to his chest and it was only making his climax come faster and faster.

"Big brother," he groaned softly, panting against Sesshomaru's neck, "I'm gonna...it's so good, Alpha's cock feels good, I'm gonna-gonna cum...wanna cum, please." Sesshomaru smiled, but Inuyasha couldn't see it. His teeth were razor sharp and dangerously close to the hanyou's skin. "Who do you belong to," Sesshomaru asked as he grabbed Inuyasha's hard cock. He stroked it quickly and purred, "Come on, Inuyasha. Tell me who owns your tight little ass."  
Inuyasha threw his head back and his hips came to a stuttering stop. He gasped for air, his claws digging into Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Y-You," he near whispered, failing to find his voice, "You! I-Mm, uhn, I belong to Sess-Sesshomaruuuu-"  
Inuyasha was cut off by his own orgasm. The heat in his stomach tripled and he lazily jerked his hips into Sesshomaru's hand. His big brother purred softly at him, giving his cock a few pumps before he let the orgasm rip through the hanyou. Inuyasha's thighs twitched and his ears flattened, he bit his lips and let out soft, high pitched groans.  
"Good boy," Sesshomaru said, watching the cum drip onto himself, "You came for me, you are such a good little puppy." Inuyasha nodded and his eyes were half shut as he collapsed against Sesshomaru's sticky chest. The cum was smeared between them, but Inuyasha care.

"What do you say to your Alpha for letting you cum," Sesshomaru asked in a dangerous tone. His claw tips ran up and down Inuyasha's sweat-slick back.  
"Thank you," the teen whispered, his arms loosely wrapping around Sesshomaru's neck. The older male hummed in response, gently massaging Inuyasha's hips.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he whined loudly as Sesshomaru rolled them over again. His big brother pulled back and was looming over the young hanyou with a wide smile. He bent down and harshly grabbed one of Inuyasha's puppy ears to make sure the teen was paying attention to him. Sesshomaru let go when Inuyasha yelped and squirmed, but kept his lips pressed against the soft pink inside and growled, "Oh, but I have yet to cum. And I would really, really like to. So, you're going to be a good little bitch and let me fuck you until I pop my knot. Understood?"  
Inuyasha nodded.  
Sesshomaru pulled back again and gave Inuyasha's lips a soft, quick, chaste peck.  
The next thing Inuyasha knew, he was flipped onto his stomach. His half hard cock was rubbing up against the silky soft sheets. Sesshomaru was growling, wasting no time to grab his little brother's ass and spread it apart.  
He watched as his cock pulled out and sunk back in. Oh, his little puppy was born for taking dick.  
Inuyasha's moans and whines and pants were lost in Sesshomaru's pillow. He tried his best to keep still, but he couldn't control the squirming of his hips. Sesshomaru's lips pulled back in a vicious snarl and his hand came down to slap Inuyasha's ass so hard a handprint formed, "Stay fucking still, pup."  
Inuyasha instantly stopped his wiggling, muffling his yelp and his short sob in the memory foam pillow.

Sesshomaru's hands moved and grabbed the slim hips again, pushing Inuyasha's crotch into the bed. The friction against the pup's cock got worse- or better- and Inuyasha's whining moans was making Sesshomaru pant with desire.

He started fucking Inuyasha roughly, then. His plump little ass was an excellent pillow for the Alpha's hips to slam against as he mercilessly pounded into the teen. Sesshomaru gnashed his teeth and growled, his claws digging into the soft, yielding skin. Inuyasha was making all sorts of noises, and Sesshomaru almost came when his little brother shrieked his name.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha yelled, the thumping of the headboard banging against the wall drowned out with the sound of his voice, "Sesshomaru! I want your cum, please, I-I'm Alpha's cockwhore, please, I-I need-"

Sesshomaru hissed between his clenched teeth. Where had Inuyasha learned such a dirty word? His orgasm was just beneath his skin, right on the tip of his tongue. So close, he was so close, so fucking close he could hardly-

Inuyasha breathed out a shaky moan as he climaxed again. A smaller spurt of semen this time. The cum was smeared against Inuyasha's body and the bedsheets.  
Sesshomaru howled, more animalistic than big brother, and hunched over Inuyasha's back to latch his sharp teeth into the dark hickey that was still on Inuyasha's neck. He felt his youkai flare as his balls tightened and he came deep inside his baby brother.

A drop of acid was put into the bite, and Sesshomaru growled lowly when Inuyasha started to squirm. The older male stayed perfectly still, the occasional growl coming from deep within his chest as his knot swelled and locked the two together. He came and came and came, pumping the hanyou so full of semen that Inuyasha swore he could feel it in his tummy.  
When his orgasm finally subsided, Sesshomaru let go of his mouthful of flesh. He gave it a few licks and it healed up a bit, looking less like a festering wound and more like a playful hickey.

"Sess," Inuyasha whimpered, "Can-Can, I-"  
Sesshomaru rolled them once more, but much more gently this time. He held Inuyasha's back tightly to his chest and purred, hoping to calm his little brother with the vibrations in his chest and throat.

Inuyasha decided that he'd ask questions later, since it was at least four am by now and he was fucking exhausted. The puppy yawned and settled into bed, smiling a bit as Sesshomaru yanked the sheets up to cover their naked bodies.  
"Love you," Inuyasha mumbled, half asleep. Sesshomaru simply licked his ears, his deep rumbling purr never faltering as it lulled the tired hanyou into sleep. He kept himself half awake until his knot stopped pulsing. Sesshomaru whined and shuddered as his cock slipped out of Inuyasha. He pressed gentle kisses to the back of his little brother's neck and whispered, "I love you more, Inuyasha."

He held the puppy closer to him and made a mental note to take Inuyasha to PetSmart on Saturday.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** No major warnings for this chapter. Almost 7k words, which is cool. I listened to a lot of Gnash while writing this. Thank you for all the reviews and follows/favs. Love y'all! _

* * *

"Baby...come on, it's time to wake up."

Inuyasha's ears flicked and he rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow. Couldn't he sleep for just five more minutes?

Sesshomaru sighed softly as he gently caressed Inuyasha's lower back. He had never truly fallen asleep last night. He laid awake in bed, staring at nothing in particular and only blinking once or twice per twenty seven minutes that passed. Bad memories played on his eyelids, like a never ending horror movie. He remembered the smell of Naraku's hair, he remembered the taste of Ryukotsuei's blood, he couldn't shake the feeling of his Beast taking complete control. It had to be done, Sesshomaru told himself. That filthy piece of shit was going to hurt Inuyasha again. Nobody hurt _his_ little brother.

"Mmn, Sess, don't wanna….ten more minutes…"

"Fine, ten more minutes. But we have to get to school before fourth period is over so we can get to practice."

Sesshomaru laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Inuyasha shifted next to him. He continued running his hand idly through the puppy's hair. It was only a matter of time before Inuyasha started asking questions. Where had big brother been? Why does he smell like blood and shame? What's that- is that Naraku's scent on your clothes?

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and suppressed a shiver. He supposed it was _later_ and he should be dealing with the blood and the taste of Naraku's mouth on cigarettes. Last night was half a mistake. What happened to Naraku wasn't...Sesshomaru's stomach twisted. He didn't want that to happen. Sure, he thought Naraku was good looking and all but….if they were to rekindle their sexual relationship, it would be completely consensual.

The consequences of letting that Beast out were dire, and Sesshomaru supposed he needed to be reminded of that. He had grown too confident in his abilities. His Beast had decided that it was going to get what it wanted, and that was to fuck the nearest living creature.

Which had just happened to be his best friend. His closest, more treasured, his _only_ loyal friend. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and ran his fingertips across Inuyasha's white puppy ears.

Practice was going to be tense today. Unless Naraku acts like nothing happened- how could he act like that? Sesshomaru's insides twisted further. For fuck's sake, he had _raped_ -

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, inhaled Inuyasha's sweet scent, and forced himself to calm down. He had to tell. This guilt would eat him otherwise. And inner turmoil is exactly what the Beast wanted. If its Master was distracted with feelings, it could seep out of the cage.

He'd tell Inuyasha eventually. Not now. This morning is too bright, too warm. Inuyasha was sporting love bites and small bruises from Sesshomaru's fingers. His big brother's scent was clinging to his skin. Why would Sesshomaru want to ruin something as sweet as this? He didn't. He truly, desperately, didn't.

Thirteen minutes passed before Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed Inuyasha's neck until his puppy's sleepy eyes opened. He smiled and nipped at the hanyou's ears, purring, "Good morning, baby. Let's get showered and dressed."

Inuyasha groaned loudly and squirmed under the sheets. Sesshomaru ignored his protests and crawled over Inuyasha to get out of bed. He stretched and yawned, satisfied to hear several of his joints popping. Sesshomaru rolled his shoulders, even more satisfied to feel his tense muscles had relaxed overnight.

Inuyasha was starting to wake up fully. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, yawning. He looked absolutely adorable. Sesshomaru couldn't look away. His cute little puppy, with a cuter pout, his ears perked up, his golden eyes still foggy with sleep.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's face roughly and forced their lips together. He kissed Inuyasha, pushing his tongue past his little brother's lips. Instantly, and to Sesshomaru's delight, Inuyasha responded to the lip bruising kiss.

The Alpha's sharp teeth knocked against the pup's own teeth. It didn't stop them and the brief pain went unnoticed as Sesshomaru bit down on Inuyasha's bottom lip.

He released his hold when Inuyasha whimpered. "Come now, it's time to wash that filthy body of yours," Sesshomaru said with a wicked grin. Inuyasha gasped, turning his face away. A slight blush coated his cheeks as he felt dried semen between his thighs. Even if Inuyasha was embarrassed, he still wrapped his arms and legs around his big brother. Sesshomaru easily lifted him and carried him into the bathroom.

Inuyasha gasped as his bare ass made contact with the cold bathroom counter. His arms tightened around Sesshomaru's neck and he pressed their chests together. "Big brother," he murmured against Sesshomaru's lips, "Oh, Alpha, don't we need to shower?"

Sesshomaru growled softly, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against Inuyasha's jaw. His little brother squirmed on the cold counter. He squirmed until their erections pressed together. Sesshomaru purred again, burying his face in the spot where Inuyasha's neck and shoulder joined. He blindly reached down and wrapped one of his big hands around both of their cocks. Inuyasha hissed out a groan, tilting his head to the side so Sesshomaru could have more access to him.

The Alpha quickly pumped them, growling dirty words to Inuyasha is such deep tones that it made the puppy shiver. "So horny so early in the morning," he said with a nip to the sweet, tan skin, "You want to be fucked so bad, I know. I'd love to have your tight ass bouncing on my cock again. Or perhaps I'll pound you into the bed again? Make sure the neighbors know my name, yeah? Goodness, you want to be seen with my knot in your little fuck hole, don't you? Oh, yes, cum, Inuyasha. Cum for your Alpha, cum for me."

The words continued as Sesshomaru's hand moved quicker, harder. Inuyasha moaned loudly as his hips stuttered and he came so hard he saw stars. Sesshomaru was right behind him, making primal growls and grunts as his semen dripped down his hand.

Sesshomaru's smile was dark, but it didn't scare Inuyasha like it did last night. Semen coated fingers pressed against the hanyou's pink lips. "Clean this disgusting mess off me," Sesshomaru commanded harshly, letting his lips twist into a sneer. The degradation and humiliation sent pleasurable tingles down Inuyasha's spine. He opened his mouth and sucked on Sesshomaru's fingers before licking his palm and the back of his hand.

"Thank you, Alpha," Inuyasha whispered against Sesshomaru's wrist, respectfully lowering his eyes. Sesshomaru let Inuyasha submit to him for a moment, pleasuring the Beast and satisfying the animalistic lust within. "You learn quick," Sesshomaru said and pressed a kiss to Inuyasha's forehead. The puppy smiled happily and if he had a tail it would be wagging. Inuyasha was so pure, so _bright_ and warm. It felt so good against Sesshomaru's sharp, deathly, frozen insides. The hanyou was melting his big brother's winter-gripped heart and had no idea he was doing so. And Sesshomaru didn't realize what was happening until he felt a warmth in his chest he hadn't felt before.

"I love you," Inuyasha murmured, pressing his still red face into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru held his little brother's head close to him and closed his eyes. Inuyasha's fingertips were grazing up and down Sesshomaru's pale back. "Mm, I love you more, little brother," the youkai purred into Inuyasha's oily hair. When is the last time Inuyasha showered? Sesshomaru could only smell sex and arousal on Inuyasha's soft skin.

"Nooo," the puppy whined playfully, "No you don't!" Sesshomaru smiled at his hanyou's childish game and gave the white puppy ears a few good licks. "Oh, yes I do," he said back, pressing his nose in between the flickering ears.

Inuyasha traced random patterns on Sesshomaru's ribs. His big brother smelled like semen and blood and regret (or maybe shame..?). Why? What happened? He _needed_ to know. Inuyasha sighed, pressing his cheek against Sesshomaru's sweaty chest.

"Can you tell me what happened last night," he asked softly. The bathroom became very, very silent. The previous warmth was sucked away, Sesshomaru's soft chuckles were wiped away, it was all dark and so _cold_ and Sesshomaru's muscles stiffened.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru hissed sharply, "I told you to stop asking questions." Inuyasha closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Sesshomaru's voice was devoid of emotion. Nothing that even Inuyasha could pick up on. It was flat and very carefully blank. Inuyasha's eyes opened halfway and he pulled his head away from Sesshomaru. He wanted to hop off the counter and go into his room, but Sesshomaru was still between his spread legs.

The anger and confusion and hurt all bubbled up and burned Inuyasha's throat as he venomously spat, "You never tell me anything, why would I expect this to be different? You won't tell me how my own fucking _mother_ died. You won't tell me what Father looked like and you're always fucking keeping secrets. Well fuck you and fuck your precious _fucking_ secrets!"

He started struggling to get off the counter, but he didn't get very far at all.

Sesshomaru's big hands had grabbed him and he was being slammed into the nearest wall, which happened to be in the hallway. Inuyasha groaned and gasped as all the air was knocked from his lungs. Sesshomaru's hand was quickly wrapped around his throat, the other hand keeping Inuyasha's wrists above his head. The hanyou struggled for air, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He squirmed, but that quickly ended when the grip on his windpipe tightened.

Sesshomaru got real close, right in Inuyasha's face and he spoke in a low, dangerous tone, "Respect your Alpha, _half breed_. If I tell you to do something, you better fucking do it. If I say stop asking questions, you stop asking questions. If I say suck my dick, you get on your knees and open your mouth and suck my dick. Am I clear, Inuyasha?"

His grip loosened just a bit, just enough for Inuyasha's lungs to get a trickle of air and enough for Inuyasha to sputter, "Crys-Crystal."

Sesshomaru stared down at the writhing puppy, claws digging into his wrist. His hand closed again, cutting off the flow of oxygen once more. Sharp golden eyes watched Inuyasha cough and shudder and weakly protest. Inuyasha's pulse was rapid underneath Sesshomaru's fingers. The pup was scared out of mind, most likely. Is that why he isn't yelling obscenities? Or, perhaps, he can't. The sound of shallow gasps and choking was much nicer than Inuyasha's foul vocabulary.

It wasn't until the hanyou's eyes started to close that Sesshomaru realized that he might actually seriously injure him. Consciousness was starting to fade from Inuyasha. Black was clouding his vision, the last thing he was going to see was Sesshomaru's impassive face.

The youkai's golden eyes narrowed and he relaxed his iron hold on Inuyasha's throat.

Inuyasha choked on his inhale, falling to his knees and coughing harshly. Frustrated, painful, searing hot tears ran down his cheeks. He stared at Sesshomaru's feet. Is this where he belonged? He struggled to regain his breathing pattern, clutching to his chest and trying so damn hard not to sob.

"I keep my precious secrets to protect you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said with a gentle sigh. He sat down on the carpet with his legs crossed and motioned for Inuyasha to sit in his lap. Despite having just been choked out, Inuyasha found himself settling his bottom on Sesshomaru's thighs.

"I want to keep you safe, little brother. I can't tell you everything. You will undoubtedly be put in danger. They say ignorance is bliss, don't they?"

Sesshomaru gently rubbed Inuyasha's back, pressing his nose into Inuyasha's hair. The puppy was still shaking a bit, hiccuping and desperate to contain his fear. Now that the ordeal was over, it seemed a lot scarier. Sesshomaru had almost...really hurt him. Inuyasha never wanted to hear that dark, dangerous tone in his Alpha's voice ever again.

"Sesshomaru," he whispered tentatively, half expecting the youkai to lash out again. Sesshomaru hummed in response, running his hands up and down Inuyasha's sides to try and calm the shivering boy.

The tears only came quicker and quicker. Inuyasha struggled to compose himself enough for the damn question. He cleared his throat and attempted to speak several times, but all that left his mouth were high pitched whines.

Sesshomaru purred softly, "Don't force yourself, baby, it's okay. Breathe, yes, just like that. In, in, out. Deeper, this time. Shh, it's okay, no more tears."

Inuyasha shakily inhaled, filling up his lungs and holding it for a brief moment before he slowly exhaled. It was calming and soothing, along with Sesshomaru's deep, rumbling purrs and warm licks on his puppy ears.

This time when Inuyasha spoke, his voice worked, "Sess, would you really...force...ya' know? _That_?"

Sesshomaru frowned, his perfect silver brows coming together as he wrapped his mind around Inuyasha's words. Force what? Submission? Breathing? What could _that_ be referring to?

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his breath hitched as he remembered his own cruel words. "Inuyasha," he murmured, "Are you asking if I would ever rape you?"

The puppy froze and the fear scent increased tenfold. Sesshomaru took the silence as an affirmative and he did _not_ like the way Inuyasha was still trembling in his Alpha's arms.

"I would never, _ever_ , touch you or have you to touch me without your consent," Sesshomaru said into Inuyasha's ear. He was not the man his Father once was. He was not going to make the same mistakes Father did at this age. Although Father had not been a rapist, he was quite the cradle robber when it came to Sesshomaru's mother. She went along with it, but was too rebellious and immature to bother understanding the consequences of having sex. Inuyasha was young- younger than Mother was- and naive, and gullible and vulnerable and it was Sesshomaru's job as Alpha, as big brother, to protect. Protect his little puppy with every ounce of power he could produce. Did Inuyasha really think that Sesshomaru would...do that?

"It's just- you said-"

"I apologize for my words. I let my anger get the best of me. I would never force my cock in your throat, pup."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and he felt that inner terror fading away. His Alpha smelled nice, despite the sex and the blood and that other strange scent Inuyasha couldn't really identify. He forced it out of his mind, however, and pressed his chest against his big brother's. Sesshomaru put his chin on Inuyasha's head and continued his gentle touching.

After a few moments of silent bonding, Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's neck and said, "Go start the shower, puppy. You can get started without me. I'll be in shortly."

Inuyasha nodded and got up, running a hand through Sesshomaru's hair before walking into the bathroom.

They showered in silence, washing each other's bodies and hair. It felt amazing to be clean again. Inuyasha couldn't care less about his appearance today. Clean black leggings, Sesshomaru's worn out, too big, pale blue cotton t shirt. Inuyasha slipped on some white converse without socks, yawning and stretching as he gathered his backpack and school ID. Sesshomaru looked even worse- even sleepier, even lazier. He didn't bother drying his hair, instead just putting in a stupidly loose bun. He wore a pair of sweatpants Inuyasha was _positive_ had not been washed for a while and an equally nasty black wife beater. Inuyasha lifted his nose and sniffed the air. Sesshomaru, even while wearing stuff that were surely on the bottom of the dirty clothes pile, still managed to smell good. How did he do it? Did his big brother have cologne imbedded in his skin?

Sesshomaru's movements were slower than usual, if only minutely. Only Inuyasha's eyes could catch that Sesshomaru's fingers hesitated before grabbing the car keys. Slower blinks. His Alpha was horribly sleepy. Maybe he didn't rest well? Inuyasha knew he slept like a rock. He had fallen asleep in one position and woken up the next morning in the same position.

"Mm, ready," Sesshomaru asked, skipping his backpack and just shoving his student ID halfway into his pocket. Inuyasha nodded and followed Sesshomaru out of the apartment.

He threw his backpack in the back seat before plopping into the passenger side. Inuyasha moved the half empty box of cigarettes and handed Sesshomaru his phone. It wasn't like Sesshomaru to forget his phone in the car- even less like him to forget his cigarettes. Sesshomaru rolled his window down halfway and lit his first cigarette of the day.

He blew smoke out the window before he started the car. The vehicle roared to life. Inuyasha sat back in his leather seat, allowing himself to doze off to the smell of cigarette smoke and the sounds of the radio.

They arrived at the school sooner than Inuyasha would have liked. The car was warm and safe, and Sesshomaru's constant presence was calming. He hummed along with the music, occasionally tapping on the top of the steering wheel to the beat. His smooth voice half sang mumbled lyrics, but Inuyasha's sensitive puppy ears captured them perfectly. Sesshomaru hardly ever sang for him.

The cigarette butt was flicked out the window before it was rolled up. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and he stretched in his seat. There was only about forty minutes left in the school day. He decided to leave his backpack. He did, however, grab his drawstring back with a change of clothes for cheerleading.

Sesshomaru leaned across the car to give Inuyasha's lips a gentle, chaste kiss. "I love you," the youkai purred and Inuyasha couldn't stop the smile on his face. "I love you, too," he said, capturing his big brother's lips for another quick kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled away, then, and shut the door behind him. The pack of cigarettes and his phone stayed in the seat. It was _very_ unlike Sesshomaru to leave both of those in the car during school. Inuyasha shoved them into the dashboard so no one would be tempted to break in.

Inuyasha put on his student ID and got out of the car. He walked beside Sesshomaru for a minute, then he felt Sesshomaru's fingers gently intertwining with his own.

Inuyasha's tense body relaxed. He was starting to feel...off, again. Something is watching them. Someone is planning to hurt them. _Something_ very bad is going to happen. Inuyasha held his Alpha's hand tighter, his knuckles turning white, and he didn't let go until Sesshomaru had walked him to his classroom.

The class was over before Inuyasha could force himself to pay attention. He kept thinking about Sesshomaru's voice, Sesshomaru's smell, Sesshomaru's hands, Sesshomaru's laughing and Sesshomaru's cock. Before he realized what was happening, he had daydreamed for the remainder of the period.

Inuyasha bolted out the door before the teacher could corner him and ask questions. Family emergency sounds like a good excuse.

Sesshomaru's class was closeby, so his big brother was waiting for him just outside. Inuyasha smiled again, all bright and bubbly happiness.

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha's hand again, glaring at anyone who let their eyes linger. "What's in that bag," Sesshomaru asked once they had reached a quieter spot in the hallway. Inuyasha slung the bag over his shoulder, "It's my cheerleading clothes."

"You know we have locker rooms, right? People besides the football team can use them. Come change with me, little brother."

Inuyasha was drug across the school and to the gym. He didn't care, he was just happy to be with Sesshomaru. His big brother pushed the heavy door open, and then another door a second later. A wave of Dominance, sweat, and testosterone slammed Inuyasha's senses. His hand unconsciously tightened around Sesshomaru's. Football team, changing, vulnerability, wait isn't Ryukotsusei- Inuyasha stopped halfway to the lockers, panic gripping his muscles and forcing him to stand completely still.

Sesshomaru only took a step or two when Inuyasha's sudden halt yanked his arm. He looked over his shoulder to see the wide, terrified eyes of his baby brother.

"No, the dragon is not here," Sesshomaru said softly, pulling Inuyasha close to him. The puppy whined softly and pressed his face into Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I made sure that he is gone, pup. There is no one to fear. Even if there was, they'd have to get through me in order to hurt you. If somehow they managed to bring me down, I'm positive Naraku would finish them off," Sesshomaru purred with a teasing smile. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back, letting the fear melt away.

He followed Sesshomaru farther into the locker room, until they turned a corner and entered the general area. Several of the football team members were already changed. Some applied a second layer of deodorant, some were tying their shoes, and some were even checking themselves out in the mirrors.

Naraku was across the room and cursing under his breath as he struggled with his gym locker. Sesshomaru walked over, and Inuyasha followed like the good puppy he was.

"You need my help again," Sesshomaru teased, standing near his spider friend and quickly unlocking his own locker. Naraku simply hissed an insult at him and yanked harshly on his lock. Inuyasha stood on the other side of Naraku, fidgeting nervously. Did he _really_ have to undress in front of everyone? He no doubt still had bite marks and bruises from last night…

Inuyasha's face turned a cute shade of pink as he wiggled out of his shirt.

His pretty golden eyes slid to Naraku again. He was acting...strange. It reminded Inuyasha of when he watched a few YouTube videos with people handling large snakes. They weren't quite scared, but...they knew what the serpent was capable of. They understood that within a split second, the snake's jaws could be clamped around their throat and their lives could be squeezed short.

Naraku wasn't scared of Sesshomaru. It was respectful caution. Wariness. He jumped when Sesshomaru put an arm around his friend's shoulders. He jerked and his breath hitched and his heartbeat increased.

Inuyasha's ears flattened as he looked away. Not his business. Whatever happened between the two Alphas when the sun went down was none of the puppy's concern. If it was, Sesshomaru would have told him. Inuyasha was reminded of that earlier today when he was pressed up against the wall with Sesshomaru's hand around his throat.

He changed quickly so no one could look at his exposed skin for too long. Inuyasha had to wear his yoga pants again since he had forgotten laundry last night, and his shirt was inside out and also dirty. Inuyasha put his school clothes in his bag and averted his eyes.

Sesshomaru was glorious shirtless. His muscles were well defined and hard beneath his blemish free, pale skin. His sweatpants hung low on his hips, teasing Inuyasha's imagination. The V of Sesshomaru's pelvis was downright _sinful_. Sesshomaru was laughing at something Naraku said and it echoed off the walls of the locker room.

Inuyasha picked up his bag and walked over to his half naked big brother. He stood on his tiptoes to press their lips together. Sesshomaru purred into the kiss, dropping his shirt and instead grabbing Inuyasha's waist. He kissed back eagerly, pressing his tongue into the hanyou's mouth.

The kiss ended as quickly as it began. Inuyasha was panting a little and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'll see you after practice," Inuyasha said, turning on his heel and leaving. As soon as Inuyasha turned around, Sesshomaru smirked and slapped Inuyasha's enticing bottom hard. The smack bounced off the walls and made Inuyasha's knees almost buckle. The locker room turned silent for a quick moment, but the noisy chatter quickly resumed. Arousal shot up the teen's spine and he forced it back down.

Inuyasha hissed over his shoulder but he liked the stinging pain too much to yell at Sesshomaru. _Again,_ his Beast groaned, _Again, Again, hit me again, Alpha!_

Inuyasha's blush spread to his hairline and he quickly walked out of the locker room.

Sesshomaru watched his puppy rush out. Inuyasha's ass felt amazing against his palm and he couldn't wait to get a better feeling of it. He picked up his skin tight under armor shirt and slipped it over his head.

Naraku and Sesshomaru changed in silence and kept their eyes strictly to themselves. The other team members seemed to pick on the strange air between their two top players. They carefully avoided either of them, giving both Alphas a large bubble of personal space.

Sesshomaru patted his pockets and frowned when he realized he forgot his phone. He looked over at Naraku, who was sitting on the ground and staring at the lockers across from him.

"Let me see your phone," Sesshomaru said, sitting next to his best friend. Naraku hesitated for a moment. Sesshomaru could see the defined muscles tensing, could practically taste the tension in the air.

Naraku fished his phone from his pocket and placed it in Sesshomaru's open palm. "I'm not mad," Naraku murmured- perhaps under his breath. However, the dog youkai's sensitive ears still picked it up. Sesshomaru unlocked Naraku's phone with the age old passcode of 0666 and opened up the notes app. Most of the football team was human and wouldn't catch their conversation, but there were other youkai and Sesshomaru didn't want anyone else eavesdropping.

He grunted in response, turned his back to the spider, and began typing furiously.

[I don't think I can apologize enough for my actions last night. Killing Ryukotsusei set off something that I couldn't control. The Beast was so hungry and you know as well as I do that it has no mercy when it comes to its appetite. You are my best friend and I love you more than I can put into words.]

Sesshomaru paused, scowled further, and erased the last sentence.

[No one knows me like you do]

That one was erased, too.

[I def owe u as much chick fil a as ur fatass can eat in one sitting]

Much better.

Sesshomaru turned and handed the phone back. He waited until Naraku's crimson eyes started to read before he stood up and announced, "Alright, you lazy fucks, get your asses out to the field and I want three laps from each of you."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes gleamed as Naraku threw a playful arm around his neck. Naraku pulled him back into a short- but very tight- hug.

"I love you, too, you son of a bitch," the spider said with a lopsided smile. Sesshomaru pushed Naraku off of him and huffed, "I am literally a son of a bitch. You can't insult me with that."

"Son of a pussy, then?"

Sesshomaru shot a venomous glare over his shoulder, "Watch it or you'll be doing back squats until your ass and thighs go numb, _hanyou."_

Naraku feigned offense, gasping and putting a hand on his chest. "Oh, great daiyoukai Lord Sesshomaru, you wound this humble _hanyou_ with your cruel words! Show your most loyal subject some mercy, please!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and started walking towards the field, "Shut up you useless jester, I tire of your humorless jokes." He smiled and laughed, however, and gave Naraku a hair tie as they exited the locker room.

Cheerleading was over before Inuyasha knew what happened. It all sorta passed in a blur of flips and pyramids and shrill whistle blowing. He did accidentally nick Sango's thigh with his claw, but the little cut was very minor and was brushed off. Other than that, it was normal. Routine. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha on the bleachers, her head against his shoulder.

"Naraku didn't text me goodnight," she was saying to no one in particular, "And he _always_ texts me goodnight. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? No, I don't think so."

Inuyasha was sort of listening, his ears twitching. "Sesshomaru was over last night," he said flatly, "And Sess didn't come home until like two thirty in the morning. They were probably hangin' out and Naraku fell asleep or somethin'."

Kagome lifted her head from her friend's shoulder, a frown on her soft pink lips. "No, he wasn't. Naraku and I were facetiming until like midnight. He said he had to go real quick, though."

Sesshomaru wasn't at Naraku's house? Where has he been? His Beast tilted its head, its ears perked up. _Alpha wasn't with Spider Alpha? Where was he, then? Did he lie to us?,_ it asked out loud, not expecting much of an answer. "No," Inuyasha argued back, but his tone was soft and hurt, "No, Sess said- he said that he was at Naraku's. He smelled like Naraku when he came home."

Sesshomaru smelled like Naraku and blood and shame and-

 _Guilt,_ his Beast growled through clenched teeth, _Alpha reeked of guilt. That strange scent was pure_ ** _guilt._**

Inuyasha's breath hitched and he balled his hands into fists. The tips of his claws dug into his palms and he struggled to swallow what his mind jumped to.

"Oh, well, I wonder where Sesshomaru was," Kagome said before looking down at her phone. "Me too," Inuyasha hissed as he stood. He grabbed his bag and mumbled, "I'm going to wait in Sess' car. See you tomorrow, Kagome."

The girl nodded and sent a quick text to Naraku, kindly asking where the FUCK Sesshomaru was last night and why Inuyasha would be upset about it.

Inuyasha walked out of the school quickly. Perhaps he was overthinking. Alpha wouldn't hurt him. Alpha _loved_ him.

Sesshomaru's car was gleaming in the sunlight. A strange girl was standing next to it, running her fingertips along the hood. She looked up as Inuyasha walked closer. Her hair was a familiar shade of inky black, her ears pointed like a true youkai but she didn't smell like a pure youkai. "Pup," she said softly, her clawless fingers resting on fresh, vertical claw marks on the Charger's flawless paint. Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed as they met the girl's bloody red ones.

 _Kagura_ , his Beast murmured, _Naraku's sister._ It paused, one ear swiveling around. A smile crept across its lips, showing sharp teeth. _Daddy says to be wary of her,_ it purred. Its head tilted back to expose its neck and a hand came from behind, melting out of the darkness. A thumb pressed against his Beast's lips- which obediently parted and that thumb stroked against a pink tongue, then slipped out. Two jagged magenta striped adorned the wrist attached to the hand around his Beast's throat.

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Kagura, right? What are you doing here?" Kagura simply smiled and leaned against the car, crossing her arms across her chest. "I know you're a hanyou, but I didn't know you were so...oblivious," she teased, a smug smirk upon her ruby red lips. Inuyasha dropped his bag and snarled, "Stop being so fucking cryptic. What do you want?"

She sighed loudly, "Listen. Do what you want with this information. I just thought you should know since Sesshomaru is your precious _Alpha._ Last night, Naraku left around midnight. He didn't come back for a few hours. When he did, he stumbled through the front door and he absolutely reeked of your big brother, and-" she paused, as if thinking of a certain way to word it, "-and I could smell the mix of blood and cum on his thighs. More specifically, Sesshomaru's cum. And before you accuse me of being a liar, here's the proof."

She threw a pair of messily folded jeans on the ground before Inuyasha's feet. The puppy didn't need to pick them up to smell them. Naraku, blood, sex, Sesshomaru. The jeans definitely belonged to Naraku- Inuyasha had seen him wearing those jeans often.

Inuyasha felt his heart stop. Or, maybe it sped up so much he couldn't feel it anymore. His Beast growled and snapped, its fangs protruding and pressing against its lips. It started to fall together like a puzzle that was finally completing. Sesshomaru came back at a strange hour, smelling of shame and guilt and blood. Naraku came back at a strange hour, too, smelling of Sesshomaru and sex.

Rage, and sadness, and bitterness and _hurt_ crawled up Inuyasha's windpipe and he felt hot tears starting to blur his vision. Kagura mentally patted herself on the back.

"These claw marks weren't here yesterday, were they? No, _your_ brother fucked _my_ brother right here. Bent Naraku over and pounded into him like-"

"Shut up," Inuyasha yelled, opening his eyes and letting the pure rage overthrow any other emotion. He didn't care that tears were rolling down his red cheeks. He didn't care that Kagura was seeing him cry. "Just shut the fuck up and go away," he yelled again, louder this time. Kagura put her hands up and backed away from the car. Her work here was done.

Inuyasha turned his back on the girl. Sesshomaru had...had _fucked_ Naraku. Had his big brother whispered the same things to that spider that he did to him? Did Sesshomaru press his lips against Naraku's ear and repeat 'I love you' over and over and over again? Did those words mean _nothing?_

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he clutched at his aching chest. He choked on his sob and stared up blankly at the bright blue sky. The tears stung even worse.

Did _he_ mean _nothing_? Was he simply a fuck toy for Lord Sesshomaru to play with? To be used and tossed aside, with his legs spread and writhing against silky black sheets?

Inuyasha had given Sesshomaru his...his first time. He had given Sesshomaru _everything_.

He grit his teeth and struggled to come back down to Earth as he smelled the Lord himself across the parking lot. He looked over his shoulder to find Kagura was gone. He also saw Kouga walking back from the track, with his black hair sticking to his skin.

Inuyasha turned back to the car in front of him. Those claw marks belonged to...to Naraku. As he was no doubt getting the fuck of his life.

Inuyasha _knew_ it was bullshit when Naraku had said that the two of them hadn't fucked around since sophomore year. Oh, but he had blindly believed and now he was getting bit in the ass. He trusted Sesshomaru. He opened up and let his big brother see his tears. He let Sesshomaru undo the careful bandages around his heart and he let Sesshomaru tenderly lick his wounds.

And Sesshomaru had betrayed him in, perhaps, the worst of ways. Took the puppy's innocent love and trust and tossed it aside.

Caught up in his rage, he didn't notice Sesshomaru jogging across the parking lot. Not until the youkai was standing across from him, anyway.

"Inuyasha?"

The deep voice of his big brother forced the hanyou out of his head. He looked up slowly, his eyes tired and his head pounding from the crying. The hole in his chest started to ache again.

"I know," Inuyasha said softly, despite all the wrath making his insides twist, "I fucking _know,_ Sesshomaru. I know what you did last night. I know you stuck your dick in Naraku and came home and stuck your dick in me. You didn't even fucking wash yourself, did you? Just one fuck hole to the next, right? Right?!" As he spoke, he felt his voice rise. By the end, he was shouting again. He vaguely saw Kouga stop in his tracks from the corner of his eyes.

Sesshomaru visibly paled. The guilt scent increased and damn near suffocated the two of them. He opened his mouth to defend himself but Inuyasha cut him off by yelling at the top of his lungs, "Fucking save it, asshole! All that bullshit you told me this morning- how you keep your fucking secrets for my protection? What the FUCK WAS THAT? I should have never listened to you when you said that Naraku didn't matter anymore! You _lied_ to me, Sesshomaru, and-"

"Babe-"

"-and I can't believe I let myself fall for you and your stupid fucking secrets and you came so _fucking close_ beating me AGAIN at Naraku's party and-and-"

"Babe, ple-"

"Shut the fuck up, Sesshomaru! Just shut the fuck up! You're a piss poor excuse for an Alpha and I-"

Inuyasha's voice cracked, shut his eyes tightly and he slammed his fists down on the car, ignoring the loud sound of metal crushing followed by the blaring of the vehicle's alarm.

Inuyasha's head snapped up, his eyes were open wide and staring directly at Sesshomaru's shocked face, "I never want to fucking see you again!" Tears ran down his cheeks and for once the humiliation wasn't bothering Inuyasha. If Sesshomaru thought him weak for sobbing it didn't matter. He didn't _care anymore._

Before Sesshomaru could speak, Inuyasha turned and started to walk away. He spotted Kouga staring at him with his jaw dropped and his phone in his hand- no doubt calling his Papa to come pick them up _rightfuckingnow._ Inuyasha didn't get very far, however, because Sesshomaru's fist was in his hair and yanking him back into the Alpha's personal space.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going," Sesshomaru snarled, his lips pulled back and his eyes rimmed with blood red. "I'm leaving and I'm never coming back," Inuyasha hissed back before yanking his head out of Sesshomaru's grasp. His big brother growled lowly and he grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, "Fuck, baby, let me explain-"

Inuyasha growled right back, but louder. He spun around and clenched his fist, putting all his strength behind it, and promptly punched Sesshomaru right in the jaw. He heard the crack and pop of the bones breaking beneath his knuckles. Sesshomaru was forced to stagger back, to stand there and absorb the shock and pain of his baby brother attacking him. In the precious moments Inuyasha had before Sesshomaru would recover, he sprinted across the parking lot as fast his he could. It didn't matter if Kouga could take him in or not. He just needed to _get away_ from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha reached Kouga just in time.

He collided with his best friend and they went tumbling down to the pavement. Kouga's arms instantly wrapped around the puppy, taking the most of the damage from the fall. He hissed slightly as his back hit the rough pavement, but that pain was minor to the hurt Inuyasha must be feeling.

Sesshomaru was still standing in shock across the parking lot, staring blankly at the horizon. He didn't move. Not to breathe, not to blink. Kouga whispered to Inuyasha, "Come on, come on, we gotta go. Papa'll pick us up at the front of the school."

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and ran like the Devil was on his heels, which wasn't that far from the truth. He barely managed to keep up with Kouga but the adrenaline of _punching Sesshomaru in the jaw_ was helping a lot. They were panting heavily when they turned the corner and saw Papa's car parked in front of the school.

Inuyasha didn't bother with words, just threw himself into the backseat and yanked the door shut and let himself tremble and sob. Kouga was much calmer, sitting in the front seat. He looked at his father and said softly, "Just take us home, kay? I promise I'll explain later."

Inuyasha laid on his back and stared at the roof of the car. His heart was practically in his throat. Reality was as blurry as his vision as realization set in. Sesshomaru...fucked someone else. After everything. After kissing Inuyasha at three am with his smoky tongue, after Inuyasha sobbed his deepest fears and Sesshomaru gently licked his ears until the tears stopped. After Sesshomaru had nearly gone into an animalistic rage when his teammates made lewd comments about his baby brother's ass. After he had nearly beat Menomaru to a pulp. After that, after all the progress they had made as true siblings and lovers… After Sesshomaru's eyes started to water as he held his puppy close and apologized again and again for being a distant big brother...

Sesshomaru had left Inuyasha and fucked an old flame. He had fucked Naraku against the car that Sesshomaru had so gently kissed the pup in this morning.

 _You are so precious to me_. He closed his eyes and replayed Sesshomaru's voice over and over. _You are so precious to me, You are so precious to me_

Inuyasha's golden eyes closed as he felt the wound in his chest gape open. His Beast was in turmoil, writhing on the ground and yanking on its chains. It was just as confused and hurt as its Master. _How could Alpha do this? How could Alpha abandon us like this? How could Alpha hurt us after we had opened up to him?,_ it cried out as thick black tears rolled down its cheeks.

Inuyasha hardly noticed that the car was moving, or that Kouga was attempting to speak with him. The hanyou just listened to the replays of Sesshomaru's voice. He was not precious, he was not loved, he was broken and alone. That is how he came into this world, and it would surely be how he left it.

Fuck, was he going to die like this? In pain? His chest constricted and ached so bad, Inuyasha thought that maybe he was dying. He longed for the emptiness that Sesshomaru had. No one could rip your heart out if you didn't have one.

Inuyasha's mouth opened as he desperately inhaled cold air. Burning, white hot sadness gripped his entire being with a dark hiss.

Emotionally exhausted, Inuyasha allowed himself to slip deeper down into a comforting, bleak, nothingness.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N:_** _Thank you for all the reviews! We are almost at 6.5k views (it's literally 6,499) and holy shit I am so blown away. I honestly thought this story would get no attention. Really y'all's reviews motivate me to keep updating. I mean, this story is on my mind like 24/7 lol. For real, who wants to read about a sweaty highschool Sess fucking his lil cheerleader bro into the mattress? A lot of people, apparently. Lmao I love y'all._

* * *

 _I reserve my right to feel uncomfortable_

 _I reserve my right to be afraid_

 _I make mistakes and I am humbled every step of the way_

 _I want to be a better person, I want to know the master plan_

 _Cast your stones, cast your judgement_

 _You don't make me who I am_

Shock.  
That's all Sesshomaru could feel. Shock. His jaw ached a bit, but it was quickly healing itself. The purple bruising was gone in a minute or so. He watched as Inuyasha tackled Kouga, then the two Betas got up and scrambled away. Away from him. He let them go, even if his Beast was going insane. It gave a loud, enraged screech and rammed against the bars of its cage until pale, ice cold blood started to drip down its face. _Don't let Puppy go, it growled,_ _Don't let him get that far, get him back to us.  
You did this. You wanted to fuck. Was it worth losing our puppy? Are you happy now?  
_The Beast was silent for once, licking its wounds.  
The fear scent was strong, but it wasn't that smell that was suffocating Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's tears lingered in the air. The salty smell was damn near choking him- choking him like he had crushed Inuyasha's windpipe this morning.  
Sesshomaru forced himself to breathe in, shuddering as his lungs filled and his body felt too small to contain everything inside. He was so...angry. Angry at Inuyasha for not letting him explain, angry at himself for letting it get this far. He should have told Inuyasha this morning. Whoever told Inuyasha obviously didn't tell the complete truth. Did they tell him that Sesshomaru had little to no control over his body? That Naraku had been unwilling, but his Beast forced his cock inside anyway? Did they tell him that?

It was the blaring of the car alarm that brought Sesshomaru back into reality. He took the keys out of his pocket and pressed the alarm button and the car silenced. Shaky fingertips ran over the dent in the hood. The engine wasn't damaged, the metal could be popped back into place. Sesshomaru lifted the hood and applied a bit of pressure to the bent metal. With a few calculated pushes and pulls and taps, his vehicle was back to its normal state. At least, enough so that the human eye wouldn't be able to tell anything had happened in the first place.

Sesshomaru looked down when something got tangled between his feet. His heart lurched when he realized he was standing on Naraku's jeans. So this is what Inuyasha found? Who put this here? Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he looked up and saw Naraku's car across the parking lot. His friend had two siblings, two younger sisters. Kanna was of course in elementary school and was definitely not here. However...  
Sesshomaru clenched his jaw as he heard footsteps.  
"Sesshomaru," a female voice said in a soft whine.  
"Kagura," he hissed back, turning and facing his best friend's bitchy sister. Sesshomaru's lip curled in disgust. He wanted to pound her face into the ground, but she wasn't his younger sibling to punish. Naraku will surely want to hear about how loyal his lil sis truly was.

"I didn't think he'd hit your car," she said, refusing to look Sesshomaru in the face. He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning against his car. "I don't want your pussy. I never have, and I never will," he said flatly after a few moments. At first Kagura was fine. She was annoying with her flirting but he swallowed his complaints for Naraku. But this was a little too far.

"I know," Kagura hissed at him, "That's why I want you to suffer, Sesshomaru. I want you to hurt like me. So you can look at someone and know you'll never have them."  
Sesshomaru lifted a perfect white eyebrow and stated with a bored tone, "Misery loves company." Her crimson eyes settled on the youkai's perfect face, his stark white hair, his relaxed posture.  
Sesshomaru let a smug smirk sit on his lips. He lifted his chin and said, "You are an idiot, Kagura. Naraku is suspicious of you, but he's given you the benefit of the doubt. He didn't want to believe that his little sister was a villain. Naraku cares about you. Although not in the way you want, right? I know how wet your panties get when Naraku looks at you. But his sibling affection isn't enough, is it? Greedy little Kagura wants more."

The look on her face- eyes wide, mouth open, red blush covering her face- was rather amusing.  
"Wh-Wh-How-"  
"Dog youkai. I can smell it," Sesshomaru said, his index finger tapping the tip of his nose. Oh how he wished he could stomp on her stomach and drag her across the street. But, again, she was not his sibling. It wasn't his place.

She knew that she was beaten, but the stupid bitch decided to keep talking anyway, "Well, it doesn't matter. You-You and Inuyasha are over. He said he never wanted to see you again- you lost your puppy."  
"Inuyasha has also said that he's good at math and can beat Kouga in a race. Obviously, he doesn't think before he speaks- especially when he's upset. Your scheme will fail, Kagura, and I am honestly very unimpressed."  
His words were awfully confident. He knew that Inuyasha wouldn't come back to him easily. That's why he needed to end this meaningless conversation quickly and get to his puppy. Inuyasha was his world, his everything. He would give anything for a taste of his little brother's soft lips.  
Sesshomaru smiled sweetly and showed his sharp, white teeth. Naraku was coming from the field, his hair up in a tight ponytail. He was panting slightly. Sesshomaru looked over at his friend and his smile only grew. Naraku had finally finished all those squats, it seemed.

"I hate you," Naraku growled under his breath as he approached Sesshomaru and his younger sister. Sesshomaru laughed softly and reached up to tighten his own pony tail. "Mhm, love you more, babe," he teased with a flash of fangs.  
Sesshomaru looked between Naraku and Kagura before he uncrossed his arms. He lazily kicked the dirty jeans over to Naraku and he said sharply, "Keep that little shit out of your dirty clothes pile. She tattled."

Naraku stared down at the jeans by his feet and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Inuyasha...knew. And Kagura told him. Kagura had-  
Naraku calmed his anger and scanned the parking lot for Inuyasha. The puppy was nowhere in sight. He would usually be in the car and cuddled up to Sesshomaru's side by now. Naraku looked up, his eyes wide. Sesshomaru was faking his calmness excellently. He could see the rage bubbling beneath his friend's skin. Rage at Kagura, at Inuyasha, at himself. Sesshomaru took his keys out of his pocket again, ignoring the way his Beast roared and shook his skull. He unlocked his car and opened the door. He paused and inhaled before sitting down in the driver's seat.

The car came to life and Sesshomaru sped out of the parking lot as fast as he dared go.

Naraku watched Sesshomaru peel out. He felt the vibrations of his Dodge Charger in his chest. It rattled his bones, but it didn't make his entire body shake like his pure rage did.  
Kagura stood there motionlessly, opening her mouth and closing it. She looked like an ugly, guilty, fish out of water.  
He let his anger pump throughout his body as he glared daggers into his little sister. "You bitch," he growled, low in his throat and from his chest, "You fucking bitch. I can't fucking believe this. You know as well as I do that Sesshomaru forced himself on me, that he did not have control over his body or his actions. You selfish, stupid, fucking CUNT! I can't-"  
He cut himself off and rubbed his temples. Despite his perhaps more...submitting demeanor towards a certain dog youkai (although that certain dog youkai had bent over for him a few times...), Naraku was still one hundred percent Alpha. His body was full to the brim with hormones, eager to assert his Dominance. Especially in his own family unit. And Kagura- that stupid, stupid bitch- had made the extremely dumb decision to challenge her elder brother's position as Alpha.

"Get in the fucking car," he snarled, "Just get in the damn car and shut your fucking mouth. I don't even want to look at you." She quickly did what he asked. Without attitude this time, he duly noted.  
There were so many things he could say. He could yell and scream and flip his car over. He could pull her hair and force her to her knees and make her apologize over and over and over again. That sounded nice. Kagura should be writhing in pain at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's feet, whimpering pathetically, begging for their mercy. Satisfied with that mental image, Naraku practically ripped open the driver's side door.

Kouga's house was settled deep in a nice, clean, good neighborhood. It was just down the street from Inuyasha's own apartment complex. It was on a cul de sac with a basketball hoop in the driveway. The one story house was painted a pale blueish gray with bright red front doors. The garage door was white, like the trim on the house. Inuyasha sat up as the car came to a stop. He wiped his face a few times, hurriedly getting the tears off his wet cheeks. Kouga and Papa wouldn't tease him for crying, he knew that, but it still felt...weak. Inuyasha had opened himself, had let Sesshomaru in, and he-

The pup hiccuped as he inhaled a sob, a fresh wave of tears assaulting him. He covered his mouth with his palm and shut his eyes tight. Tears came faster from the corners of his eyes- they burned on his skin and it burned even more that he couldn't control it.  
After taking another few seconds to correct his breathing pattern, Inuyasha reached over and opened up his door. Kouga was standing there, his hand out and waiting for Inuyasha. The hanyou looked up at his friend with his watery eyes and silently thanked him. Kouga just smiled back and gripped his hand tightly.

Once inside, Inuyasha nearly ran into Kouga's room. The scent of Dominance coming from Papa was making Inuyasha's insides act all weird. They twisted and jumped and thrashed- unsettled and making sure Inuyasha knew it. The puppy threw himself onto Kouga's bed and buried his face in his friend's pillow. Another Beta's scent was calming him and his heated guts.

Inuyasha lifted his head when he felt the bed dip. Kouga sat next to him, gently rubbing Inuyasha's back. "I caught the whole conversation," the wolf said softly, bringing a knee up to rest his chin on. Kouga still smelled like sweat and the scent of wolf was coming off of him in even stronger waves than usual. Inuyasha didn't care, for once. He was only kidding when he said that Kouga stank, anyways. Inuyasha sighed softly and turned on his back. Kouga laid down next to him and Inuyasha enjoyed the closeness.

Kouga would always be there, wouldn't he? If there was one person- youkai- that Inuyasha could count on, it would be Kouga. Even his big brother had...left. Inuyasha's fingers found his best friend's and he held on for dear life as another painful wave of sobs shook his body. The wolf was silent, just rubbing his thumb over Inuyasha's, and laying with him.  
"Why would he do that," Inuyasha gasped between his cries, "Why would he...why...It's true- I'm just a worthless half breed to him-"  
Kouga sat up, then, and yanked his hand away. He grabbed Inuyasha's cheeks and forced those golden eyes to meet his light blue eyes. "No, puppy, no, you're not worthless. Don't say that, Inuyasha."  
"But-But-Big brother, he..."  
"You know that Sesshomaru loves you, right?"  
Inuyasha nodded.  
"And you love him, don't you?"  
Another nod.  
"So why not-"

Inuyasha's muscles tensed and a shot of adrenaline went through his entire body. His Beast yanked on its chains, panicking and screaming to be let go. _How could we run away from Alpha? He is going to punish us for leaving! We have to get out of here!  
_ Inuyasha's legs jolted and he desperately grabbed at Kouga. "He's coming," Inuyasha almost shouted, scrambling to get into Kouga's lap, "He's fucking coming here- I can't-I can-"

Both of them became deathly silent when they heard the familiar rumbling of a certain supercharged Dodge Charger. Inuyasha's heart rate soared and caught in his throat. His senses became bombarded with Sesshomaru's scent and the images of pure white hair, glinting golden eyes and sharp magenta stripes. Inuyasha's breath came in quick, shallow pants. Kouga held him to his chest tightly and hissed, "You can stay here..."  
"No," Inuyasha protested, shaking his head quickly, "No, I'm going to go give that motherfucker a piece of my mind."

The two Betas froze when an immense wave of Dominance covered them. It was coming from Papa- he was challenging an unwanted Alpha near his family. Inuyasha pushed himself out of Kouga's lap and quickly walked out and to the front door. Kouga followed closely.

Papa was standing there, leaned against the door frame. "Inuyasha will decide if he wants to go with you," he growled and Inuyasha was nearly knocked off his feet with another blast of hormone pumped air. "Papa," Inuyasha said softly, coming up behind the older youkai and putting a hand on his tense back. Inuyasha's eyes flickered to Sesshomaru and he swallowed his mixed emotions to say in a nice, quiet voice, "Let me talk to my big brother, okay?"

The presence of a (slight scared) Beta calmed the Alpha's rage down to a simmering boil. Papa bared his teeth once more as an unspoken warning. Papa was older and stronger than Sesshomaru. Quicker, deadlier. The whelp better take heed to his warnings. Inuyasha watched Papa stalk away and go into his room. Kouga really was the spitting image of his father when he was angry. The hanyou looked at Kouga and nodded once- a signal for Kouga to leave, too.  
Inuyasha exhaled and stepped outside the house and shut the door behind him.  
"What do you want," Inuyasha spat, glaring at the youkai standing across from him.  
"Babe, you have to let me explain," Sesshomaru said softly, stepping forward and gently holding Inuyasha's hands. The pup instantly ripped his hands away and growled, "I don't want your fucking apologies, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha looked up at his big brother and set his jaw. He wouldn't go running back to Alpha, not this time. Even if Sesshomaru smelled amazing, even if Sesshomaru looked so sexy in his skin tight under armor shirt and his sweaty hair in a high ponytail. His golden eyes narrowed and he hissed between his clenched teeth, "Get the fuck away from me."

Sesshomaru growled back, his lips curling in a deadly snarl, "Shut up! Let me fucking speak, puppy." Inuyasha's ears flattened and he pressed his hand against Sesshomaru's hard chest.  
"No! I don't want to hear whatever excuse you have! You had sex with Naraku-"  
"Listen-"  
"You fucked him like you fucked me!"

Fed up with Inuyasha's words, Sesshomaru snapped his powerful jaws and before he could stop it or control it, his hand came up and smacked Inuyasha across the face. The smack was so hard the pup's head snapped to the side with a sickening 'crack'. His deadly fingers grabbed Inuyasha's jaw and forced the younger brother to look at him. Inuyasha's eyes were wide and...terrified. His cheek was turning red with a perfect outline of Sesshomaru's hand.  
The youkai tightened his grip, his claws threatening to dig into Inuyasha's soft skin and rip his jaw off in one clean jerk.

"You will come home," Sesshomaru growled, "You will cease this disobedience and you will face the punishments I will give to you. You will stop asking these questions of yours about last night and you will fucking listen to me from now on, half breed."  
Inuyasha's golden eyes started to water. Tears spilled over his eyelids for what must be the millionth time. It felt as if his actual eyes were sore. The tears stung his skin and he didn't even know why he was crying anymore.

Sesshomaru's furious eyes widened, his breathing changed. Inuyasha was crying- his baby was showing the most extreme display of emotion- and...  
And he had a bruised cheek, and a bruised heart, and he felt betrayed and pushed aside by his Alpha. Sesshomaru couldn't help it. Lashing out and becoming as cold as possible was his habitual defense mechanism. Bad habits die hard.  
His fingers let go of Inuyasha's chin. Instead of grabbing his little brother, his fingertips ran down Inuyasha's neck and stopped on the hickey on the soft, tan skin. "Baby," Sesshomaru said softly, his throat raw and aching, "Baby...babe..No more tears, 'kay? I'm sorry. Please, babe, please, come home. I need you. I love you. Please, please..."  
Inuyasha stood there silently, but Sesshomaru could feel the pup's pulse and shaky breathing. The poor thing was still scared out of his mind. "I won't hit you again," Sesshomaru murmured, his eyes moving from Inuyasha's collar bones to his face. Inuyasha shivered and he let himself relax. His Alpha was giving him gentle attention. For a moment, Inuyasha let himself believe that Sesshomaru didn't hit him, that Sesshomaru was always this warm and always spoke this softly. It didn't last, however, when Inuyasha remembered the dull throbbing coming from the side of his face.

"Sess," the hanyou eventually whined, "You...you.."  
His body became fiery hot and he viciously pushed Sesshomaru out of his personal space. "Fuck you," he yelled with venom laced in his words, "No! I'm not going back! You should have thought about how much you loved me when you had your cock in Naraku! Fuck you- I told you not to touch me! Don't call me baby, I'm not your puppy, you-you- dammit, Sesshomaru, you _hurt_ me." Inuyasha's tone softened and he looked up through his bangs to look at Sesshomaru's face, "You hurt me real bad, Sess. I ache so much I can't even...breathe right. Please, just go. Maybe tomorrow. Just go."

Sesshomaru wanted to explain. It was right there on the tip of his tongue, right at the front of his mind, right at the edges of his fingertips.  
But he...couldn't.  
The words wouldn't be forced out. He mostly didn't want to hear himself say it. It was too hard to explain. He couldn't.  
Sesshomaru bowed his head and clenched his fists. There was so much to say- so much he could tell Inuyasha. None of it would come out. He reached out to touch his little brother again, but Inuyasha jerked his head out of Sesshomaru's reach. Puppy ears twitched and then hid under Inuyasha's hair.  
"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru whispered, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head and quickly wiped his eyes. "Just go," he pleaded before a small sob left his pink lips. "Please, Sesshomaru, just go."

Sesshomaru looked up and- before Inuyasha could protest- pressed his open mouth against Inuyasha's cheek. His tongue was dragged up Inuyasha's skin before Sesshomaru pulled back. Inuyasha squeaked loudly and covered his cheek with his hand. The bruise instantly healed with a warm tingle in Inuyasha's spine. Sesshomaru turned around quickly and walked back to his car. His heart felt so heavy. It's beat was so slow, too slow. His feet felt like they were dragging across the ground. He was on top of the world, and he had come crashing down in a blaze of Inuyasha's anger.  
It wasn't right. This wasn't fair. But life really wasn't fair to anyone. Youkai were no exceptions, it seems.

Inuyasha waited until Sesshomaru's back was turned to go back inside the house. He shut the door quietly, leaned against the door and slid down. He buried his face in his knees and pinned his ears back. Inuyasha bit into his own skin and failed at holding in his whines as he pathetically sobbed.

"Fuck," Sesshomaru yelled, banging his forehead against the top of the steering wheel over and over and over again. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUCKING SHIT FUCK!"  
He gnashed his teeth and let out a shout of pure rage as he violently pounded his head against his car.  
He was so fucking STUPID! He had went to Kouga's to make everything better, to get his puppy back. And he had done nothing but leave a handprint on Inuyasha's cheek and rip the wound deeper- he had forced their relationship to bleed out.

Sesshomaru panted harshly as his entire body shuddered, his sweaty forehead pressed against the steering wheel. He wouldn't be surprised if the warm slickness he thought was sweat was actually blood. His head pounded from the last ten minutes of abuse it endured. Sesshomaru's eyes opened halfway and he drew in a ragged breath. He couldn't go home tonight. The apartment would be too quiet. Without Inuyasha there, the hallways are too dark and the whispering shadows are too loud. It's too much. Sesshomaru slowly got out of the car.  
His entire body ached in a strange way. He had been sore from football practice many, many times. The lingering hurt in his muscles and joints was...worse than that. It was like the day after Father died. His insides viciously protested any and all movement.

He walked up the stairs slowly and lazily-sluggishly- opened the door. A blast of Inuyasha's scent hit him. He stepped inside the apartment and closed the door behind him.  
Sesshomaru, for the first time in a very long time, fell to his knees. His Beast was deathly silent, deathly cold. It was...mourning.  
The hurt and anger in Inuyasha's eyes, in Inuyasha's voice, in his very core...It was all because of him.  
Sesshomaru stayed on his knees, in the doorway, a few painfully dry sobs leaving his mouth. He had to have Inuyasha back...he realized his mistake and it had cost him everything.

It wasn't until the sun was down and his stomach started grumbling that Sesshomaru managed to get to his feet. He steadied himself on the wall by leaning against it for support. Inuyasha's scent was getting stronger and stronger. He...missed his little brother. He missed Inuyasha's sparkling eyes and sarcastic tone and his sweet lips and his cute smile and fuck he really missed those adorable little puppy ears.  
Sesshomaru forced himself to stand as unbridled rage started to go through his system again. It wasn't fucking right. Inuyasha didn't let him explain. Naraku was a fucking dumbass. If Naraku didn't kiss him, it wouldn't have happened. If Sesshomaru had a better grip on himself, it wouldn't have happened. If Inuyasha would just let him fucking explain!  
But his pup was as stubborn as he was.

Sesshomaru growled loudly at no one- at himself. He snapped his jaws and dug his claws into the back of the love seat.  
"Fuck," he shouted and flipped the furniture over.  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fucking Inuyasha dumbass piece of fucking shit!"  
His claws grabbed the couch, the rug, the TV stand. Anything. Something to take out this anger on.  
The TV was thrown to the ground and it broke with a loud crash. The sound, however, went unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He swiped his big hand across the coffee table, sending the half empty glass of water flying. It shattered against the wall and the table was soon bottom up. He let out a shout of pure, ragged, pain and anger as his fist collided with the wall.

Standing in the destroyed apartment and feeling a little less angry, Sesshomaru finally allowed himself to breathe. The red in his eyes faded. He had to get out of here.  
He got into his room, peeled off his clothing, and put on some random mismatch. Sweatpants, tank top. Didn't matter what color. He stuffed a lighter, a new pack of cigarettes, and his phone charger in his pocket. He sent a quick text to Naraku.  
[i'm coming over]  
Where else did he have to go? He couldn't stay here. His mother was a mystery.  
Not a minute later, his phone buzzed.  
[i'm guessing the puppy didn't come home]  
[he didn't. I cant stay at the apartment]  
[i kicked kagura out] [kagome is over]  
Sesshomaru, despite his suffering, couldn't stop the small smile.  
[as long as y'all don't fuck in the same room as me idc]  
[i am at least 99% sure kag has a thing for doing it in front of people but if my Lord forbids it...maybe next time ;)]  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Even when he was this far down, Naraku still made filthy jokes. Such a lewd jester ought to be executed.

Wednesday morning hit Inuyasha like a freight train. He was used to waking up in his own apartment, in his own room or in Sesshomaru's bed. So, why was he in Kouga's house? Why was Rin pulling on his blankets?  
Inuyasha bared his teeth at the little girl, but she wasn't afraid. She just giggled and tugged harder.  
"C'mon, 'Yasha! Gotta get up for school," Rin said, jumping on the bed to sit on Inuyasha's back. The hanyou groaned and lifted his head from the pillow. Rin was still sitting on him, but he didn't really care. Kouga was half awake, yawning and stretching and checking his messages. One of Inuyasha's eyes opened when he felt a damp, pink tongue against his cheek. Ginta- one of the beagle twins- was on his hind paws, licking at Inuyasha's face furiously. The other twin- Hakkaku- was assaulting Kouga with equally wet puppy kisses.  
"Unf," Inuyasha groaned, pushing the dog's face away, "Stop it, Ginta!"  
"That's Hakkaku," Kouga said with a little laugh as he let the other dog lick his ears.

After some sloppy good morning kisses, Kouga put Inuyasha's phone next to him. Inuyasha grunted as Kouga picked up Rin and said sleepily, "Mm, we're up. Why not go get Papa to help you pick out your school clothes? 'Yasha and I gotta get ready too, ya' know."  
Kouga walked out and continued talking to her in his tired, gruff voice. Inuyasha sat up, then, and opened his phone.  
He had no new notifications, really. A few stray Facebook requests. A snapchat asking for English homework.  
He was about to put his phone down when he received a text message. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. It was from Naraku.  
[we gotta chat]  
[i have nothing to say to you or sess]  
[did you even let sesshomaru talk?]  
[no...I didn't need to. Your sister told me what happened.]  
[no, she didn't. you don't understand what happened. It was all my fault.]

Inuyasha frowned at his phone screen. What else was there to tell? He huffed and watched those menacing three dots. There was nothing else to say. Sesshomaru had fucked Naraku, then came home and fucked him. One fuck toy to the next. That had to be what happened.

[listen, puppy, sess loves you. He came over bc the apartment smelled too much like you. He's been in this self destruct mode all night. I've stopped him from almost dying at least twice in the past six hours. I love Sess as much as you do but I'd really rather not have him on my doorstep so drunk that he can't even stand up straight. Please, Inuyasha, shut your fucking mouth and listen to big brother]

Inuyasha growled down at his phone and didn't even bother responding. He glared at the device but he soon found his gaze softening.  
Sesshomaru was in a lot of pain...he was obviously...not okay. Inuyasha chewed on the inside of his cheek and got out of bed. Maybe he should listen to Sesshomaru a little bit. Inuyasha shook his head and steadied himself. He'd give Sesshomaru five minutes to explain himself.

Riding the bus to school wasn't anything particularly new. Inuyasha gave Kouga a tight hug before they went their separate ways inside the school. Kouga had to meet some teacher or whatever. Inuyasha walked to the cafeteria, sneaking a glance or two inside through the windows. Naraku was in his normal spot, but no one was with him. There wasn't even a trace of Sesshomaru's scent in the air.

Inuyasha pushed the doors open and walked in. Naraku looked up and smiled at the hanyou as he approached. Inuyasha smiled back. He would show Sesshomaru that there were plenty of other Alphas that would treat him like a queen.  
Inuyasha slid himself into Naraku's lap. He made sure their bodies pressed together and he purred softly. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he arched his back just a bit, applying the tiniest amount of pressure against Naraku's groin.  
"Ah, you had an eyelash on your cheek," Inuyasha said with a slight blush, wiping his thumb across Naraku's cheek. The spider's skin was warm- much warmer than Sesshomaru's.

Naraku's crimson eyes narrowed at him. He clenched his jaw and exercised every ounce of self control. His Dominance demanded that he take Inuyasha right here and right now. Inuyasha's face would be so adorable...His cheeks would be red, his mouth open and his tongue lightly poking out as the puppy panted and moaned...his chin slick with drool...But, this was his best friend's little bitch and Naraku could not bring himself to betray Sesshomaru like that. Now, if that best friend was to be sitting across from them, watching with those sharp golden eyes of his... He could imagine Sesshomaru purring and saying, "He can take more cock than that."  
Naraku cleared his throat and forced any images of Inuyasha's wet hole stretched around his cock out of his mind.

"Thank you," Naraku said with a strained smile. Inuyasha nodded and wiggled for just a moment before he removed himself from the spider's lap. Inuyasha's face was such a cute shade of pink.  
Naraku sighed and rested his chin on his hand. He would definitely need to have a talk with Sesshomaru in the near future. His eyes flashed at Inuyasha for a split second. Very near future.

Inuyasha looked around and shoved his hands in his sweatshirt. He had to borrow a blue sweatshirt and a pair of loose basketball shorts from Kouga since he ran away from Sesshomaru without clothing. "Did Sess come to school," Inuyasha asked, his fingertips running over his phone. Naraku looked up and blinked drowsily, "Yeah...wait, no. Actually, I have no idea. He left my house at like-" he paused, chewing on his bottom lip, "-liiiiiike three am. He was pretty fucking smashed."  
Naraku remembered it rather clearly. Sesshomaru had vomited into the toilet again. They had sat on the couch for awhile, very drunk and sort of mad. Sesshomaru put his cigarette out against the magenta stripes on his wrist. And then, Sesshomaru got up and left. No goodbye or thank you or anything. Just gone.

"I wouldn't worry though," Naraku continued, closing his eyes, "It'll take a whole lot more than one drunk driving crash to hurt Sesshomaru."  
Inuyasha squirmed as he stood there. Guilt settled deep in his stomach. He logically knew that Sesshomaru would be fine if he were to get into an accident.  
Sesshomaru would walk away from it, but he certainly wouldn't be uninjured. He might not walk, then, but more limp away.  
Inuyasha's ears flattened as the guilt in his stomach curled up tighter. Maybe he shouldn't have said all those bad things. He sat down next to Naraku and put his head down on the table. The spider gently rubbed his back and said with a yawn, "M' sleepy, too. You Taisho brothers are a fucking handful, ya' know that?"  
Inuyasha's eyes flicked up to Naraku and he nodded. The table felt cold and wonderful against his cheek.

"What happened," he asked after a beat of silence, "I mean- what did Kagura not tell me?"  
Naraku, for the first time since Inuyasha had known him, looked...uncomfortable. He averted his eyes and squirmed in his spot. "It's best for Sesshomaru to tell you," the Alpha responded quietly. Inuyasha just nodded and closed his eyes.

The bell ringing jerked Inuyasha from his daze. "Fuck AP," Naraku growled as he jerked from his own mini nap. He stood up and threw his backpack over his shoulder. "Fuck school. Why the fuck am I here? I'm going home and fucking sleeping," Naraku hissed as he stormed out of the cafeteria. Inuyasha watched him go. Naraku wasn't leaving because he was tired- Inuyasha knew that Naraku could stay awake for days and be fine. He was avoiding something.  
Inuyasha sluggishly forced himself to sit up, and then stand up. He dragged himself to first period, sat down in the nearest seat, immediately pressed his forehead against the cold desk and let himself slip into the comfortable darkness.

School passed in a strange sort of haze. Inuyasha was there but he wasn't really there. His physical being was of course sitting in his seat, but mentally...  
Inuyasha was very much not there.  
And so, when the final bell rang and Inuyasha was yanked back into his body, he was surprised. The day was...over? Already? Practice. He had to get to practice.

He practically ran out of his classroom. His pace never slowed. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to explain. He just wanted to let out all this frustration.  
Inuyasha groaned when he felt a very distinct need to pee and he slipped into the bathroom.  
By the time the line went down and Inuyasha was able to squeeze out of there, the hallways were near empty. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, he looked both ways, and he started walking down the hallway.

It felt very very weird. The hallways usually weren't...this empty. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder a few times.

And then, like a spontaneous summer storm, Inuyasha understood why everyone had fled.

There, leaning against the wall, was Sesshomaru Taisho. From this distance, Inuyasha could tell that his big brother had seen much much better days. His hair was in the same ponytail from yesterday- but...messier. His hair was falling out in a few places, his bangs in his face. He was wearing old jeans and the same black wife beater from Monday.  
Inuyasha clenched his fist and looked farther down the hallway. He'd have to walk by Sesshomaru to get to the gym. Avoid big brother or be late to practice?

Inuyasha hardened his resolve and kept walking. He faked his confidence.  
Sesshomaru's head snapped up when Inuyasha approached him. His golden eyes were devoid of life. Dark bags hung under Sesshomaru's eyes. It took a lot for Sesshomaru to look this stretched.  
Sesshomaru's eyes didn't blink when they should have. He tilted his head to the side and asked, "Are you real?"  
"I-I think so, yeah," the hanyou replied after a moment.  
Inuyasha steadied his breathing and he grabbed his backpack strap tighter. He cleared his throat and held Sesshomaru's lifeless gaze. "Sesshomaru," he said softly, "I...Naraku told me that we needed to have a, uh, chat."

Sesshomaru's lips split in a grin. The sound of Inuyasha's voice- his voice so soft- felt so good against his pointed ears. Yes, this wasn't some hallucination. He swallowed a mouthful of saliva and straightened himself. "Yeah," Sesshomaru said dryly, reaching up to tighten his ponytail.

Inuyasha shifted on his feet and hardened his glare. He growled lowly, "You have five minutes, starting now."  
Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow but didn't protest. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back up against the wall.  
"I killed Ryukotsusei," he said flatly. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his backpack. He knew that Sesshomaru was going to do something to Ryukotsusei but...  
Sesshomaru waved his hand dismissively when Inuyasha began to speak. He waited until he was sure Inuyasha would be quiet before he started speaking again.  
"I couldn't let him get away with what he did to you. Anyway, my Beast came out while I was choking him. In the end, half of his body was dissolved and I had ripped his throat out. My Beast and I- we were so angry. We didn't want anyone touching you. We...we felt guilty, most of all. That we had let that happen. If we were better Alphas, perhaps, you wouldn't have been hurt.  
"The house was a mess. Someone needed to clean it up. I called Naraku over since my hands were shaking so bad. I could hardly hold my phone long enough to call him. Naraku, the faithful jester he is, was over soon and he cleaned it all up. No guts or blood or anything. I bet Ryukotsusei's mother was rather relieved.  
"After the clean up, Naraku and I sat outside. I was...struggling, to say the least. I couldn't get a grip on my Beast. It kept getting out, somehow. It's lust wasn't satisfied. And then Naraku kissed me. I lost complete control and it's all sorta red haze after that. When my vision cleared, Naraku was bent over my car and he had bloody semen on his thighs."

Inuyasha stayed very silent and very still through Sesshomaru's words. He dug his claws into the innocent strap of his backpack. It all made sense, now. Why Naraku said it was his fault. Kagura did leave out the rather important detail that Sesshomaru had no ability to stop what was happening. And that Sesshomaru had _killed_ Ryukotsusei. His big brother had suffered so much and...and he had only made things _worse._ Sesshomaru lowered his eyes and said in a soft tone, "Inuyasha, I will understand if you don't forgive me. If you want to stay with Kouga-"  
"Big brother."  
Sesshomaru looked up slowly and his heart clenched. Inuyasha dropped his backpack to the ground, his bottom lip trembled and his eyes watered. "Big brother," Inuyasha said again, his voice barely above a soft whine. The puppy sobbed once and ran into his Alpha's arms. He cried loudly, pressing his wet face into Sesshomaru's smelly chest. "Big brother," he whimpered between his gasping breaths, "Big brother, I-I'm so sorry!"  
He had missed Sesshomaru in the short time they spent apart. He wanted to be held and kissed like he was a few nights ago.

Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around Inuyasha instantly. He held his puppy close and buried his nose in his thick white hair. "Oh, baby," he said, "Baby, no...no, I'm sorry. Come back to me. Please. I can't be without you. Please..."  
Inuyasha gasped as he felt Sesshomaru's arms relax around him. Sesshomaru slid down to his knees, looking up at Inuyasha with his own watering golden eyes.  
"Please," the youkai begged softly since his voice won't quite work right, "Please, Inuyasha. Please, I'm so fucking sorry. I'm literally on my knees begging for you to come back. Please, 'Yash, please." His big brother's arms wrapped around him again- clinging to his upper thighs like his life depended on it. Sesshomaru's face pressed into Inuyasha's lower stomach.

The hanyou shakily toyed with Sesshomaru's ponytail. His Alpha shuddered violently before-  
Inuyasha's breath hitched as he smelled salt in the air. Sesshomaru's voice was so quiet and so muffled he didn't understand what he was trying to say. Inuyasha's fingers grazed along Sesshomaru's head before he could grab his big brother's face and hold the youkai close to him.

Sesshomaru coughed out another sob. His shoulders shook and he desperately clung to his little brother.  
"Come home," he pleaded, "Come home. I need you. I love you."

Inuyasha felt tears on his own cheeks. He sank to his own knees, his hands still on Sesshomaru's face. His thumbs gently wiped the salty tears that wet his strong older brother's cheeks. Sesshomaru jumped and shivered when the soft pads of Inuyasha's fingers swiped over the magenta markings on his face. "I'm coming home," Inuyasha whispered, "I'm gonna come home, Sess. I love you. I'm coming home."

Sesshomaru swatted Inuyasha's hands away and grabbed his blue sweatshirt. He pulled his little brother to him and crashed their lips together. Inuyasha gasped at the sudden action and Sesshomaru pushed his tongue inside Inuyasha's pink mouth.  
Their tears mixed as the two kissed, a bit of saliva on Inuyasha's chin.  
It was Sesshomaru who ended the kiss. He pressed their foreheads together, closing his tired eyes.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered, "I love you, I love you...Take me home, Sess."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Holy shit y'all I'm so fucking sorry. This week I've gotten my ass kicked. We're understaffed at work so I'm working extra hours and I'm staying after school bc I'm on the weightlifting team. Oh and I had to do my schoolwork in between all that. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the rest lol. It's also only 5k words...Sorry again. Next chapter is gonna be badass tho! I promise lmao don't give up on me. Ohhh how I wish I could draw...Sess in football gear in my head is so sexy ah..._

* * *

Inuyasha was pretty sure that making up with his big brother was much more important than cheerleading. So, he didn't struggle when he was lead out of the school by an emotional and horny Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha arched his back and moaned loudly, pressing his chest against Sesshomaru's. Their lips broke for a quick second and his big brother almost whimpered, "The apartment is so scary without you. Never leave me again."  
Inuyasha nodded and whispered back, "I won't." Sesshomaru grunted in response and lifted his chin. Inuyasha instantly placed hot licks up Sesshomaru's neck. He was as eager to show his submission as Sesshomaru was to assert his Dominance.

After Inuyasha had kissed all of Sesshomaru's tears away, he was drug to the car. He was thrown into the backseat and attacked with kisses and gentle touches. Inuyasha moaned again, lifting his hips and grinding against his Alpha. Sesshomaru returned the moan and grinded back with double the force.  
Sesshomaru's mouth tasted heavily like cigarettes and whiskey and a little like blood. Inuyasha closed his eyes and ran his hands down Sesshomaru's hard chest.

"I'm sorry," the Alpha whispered against his collarbones. The sweatshirt was ditched a while ago and Inuyasha's (Kouga's) basketball shorts were still on him for whatever reason.  
"I've already forgiven you," Inuyasha said quietly, his fingers playing with the end of Sesshomaru's wife beater. That came off, too, and was thrown somewhere in the car. "Fuck," Sesshomaru hissed, pressing his sweaty forehead to Inuyasha's shoulder. His little brother's warm hands were running up and down his lukewarm skin, even pausing to thumb over his nipples. Sesshomaru shuddered and a strained moan escaped his lungs  
"Fuck, I gotta get you home," he whispered, sitting back on his heels. He was hunched over slightly so he wouldn't press against the top of the car. When Inuyasha whimpered and wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's hips- grinding his  
irresistible bottom right into his hard cock- the youkai had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"We are not having sex in the parking not, puppy. The football team will be jogging out to the field any minute. And I'd hate for them to peep on us," Sesshomaru said, even if he was sure that Inuyasha wasn't listening. His little brother made a high pitched keening sound, his cute puppy ears pinned down, his pink mouth open and begging for a cock in it.  
"I know, baby," the older brother cooed with a wicked grin, "You want your Alpha's dick, I know...but not here. Do you think you can last the ten minutes it takes to drive home? Or are you gonna keep squirming and pressing your cute lil' ass against me and cum in your friend's shorts?"

Inuyasha closed his mouth and squirmed a little before he showed a wicked grin of his own. "Don't pretend that you wouldn't wanna fuck me in front of the entire team, _Alpha_. You gotta show 'em that I'm yours," he purred quietly, tightening his legs around Sesshomaru's hips. His Alpha growled and clenched his jaw. Sesshomaru's golden eyes hardened and narrowed, nearly glaring down at the mischievous little puppy underneath him.  
"Stop it, Inuyasha," he hissed, his sharp claws nearly digging into Inuyasha's thighs. The pup's eyes widened a comical amount, then softened and Sesshomaru knew what Inuyasha was trying to do.  
"Puppy eyes won't work," Sesshomaru said with a little laugh, "Not this time, Inuyasha. Come on, get in the front seat. When we get home, I'll give you all the attention you could want."  
Inuyasha sighed but gave in, giving his bottom one last wiggle before he awkwardly fumbled into the front seat. Sesshomaru gave his little brother's bottom a light pinch, but otherwise managed to keep his hands to himself.

Sesshomaru situated himself in the driver's seat and took his keys out of his back pocket. He started up the car and sighed as it came to life. He sat back in his seat and looked over at Inuyasha. His puppy was looking out the window, watching the sky with his pretty golden eyes. "I love you," Sesshomaru said, feeling his heart melting faster and beating faster, too. Inuyasha's puppy ears twitched and he turned his head. "I love you too," he said with a big smile. Sesshomaru leaned over and pressed a very gentle kiss to his little brother's lips. Inuyasha eagerly pressed back.  
Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered closed and his hands left the steering wheel and grabbed onto Inuyasha's face. He was so...happy. The relief burst in his chest. His baby, his puppy, his little brother was back where he belonged. Sesshomaru pulled away first, planting a quick kiss on the tip of Inuyasha's wet nose.

"Take me home," the puppy said in a soft tone. Sesshomaru smiled and simply purred back.

Inuyasha sighed as he relaxed. The vibration of the car rumbling was oddly comforting. Sesshomaru's car, Sesshomaru's presence. He leaned against his hand, watching the scenery fly by.

It was at the stop light before the apartment complex that the air between….changed. Inuyasha's ears twitched nervously and he looked warily at his big brother. Sesshomaru was looking straight ahead with one hand on the wheel. "Sess," Inuyasha asked quietly, shifting in his seat to sit up. His big brother's eyes flickered to him for a quick moment, then he looked back at the road. Sesshomaru didn't say anything the rest of the way home. He just growled a little and cracked his neck and readjusted his shoulders.

Inuyasha slowly grabbed this backpack and his drawstring back. He had left it in the car yesterday- and he had homework to catch up on. Sesshomaru left his things as he was, apparently, way too cool for school. Inuyasha flinched as Sesshomaru's door slammed. What had set his dear older brother off? Not ten minutes ago, they were kissing and cuddling and purring. Inuyasha took a deep breathe and got out of the car.

He followed Sesshomaru into the apartment, and his deep breath was sucked right from his lungs. The entire place was...overly clean. It practically reeked of strong cleaning products. Inuyasha coughed loudly and covered his nose, dropping his bags.  
"Jesus fucking Christ," he hissed, "What the fuck happened here?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, just sat down in the love seat. It had claw marks in it, the stuffing poking out in the gashes. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care, however. He looked at Inuyasha and patted his knee.  
"Come here," he said, his voice icily cold but also full to the brim with...anger.  
Inuyasha's ears perked as his big brother finally spoke. He warily stayed still, kicking his bags out of the way.

"What the fuck got into you," he muttered. Sesshomaru's eyes hardened and narrowed- the familiar expression of complete disdain and more anger than Inuyasha has seen in a long time.  
Sesshomaru gave his knee another pat and hissed in a low, dangerous growl, "Come here. I will not tell you again."

Inuyasha stepped over his drawstring bag and slowly walked closer. He recognized that tone in Sesshomaru's voice. His Beast was _right there_ , right underneath Sesshomaru's pale skin and brilliantly gold irises. If Sesshomaru's Beast could kill Ryukotsusei and...force itself on Naraku, what else could it do? Would it hurt him, too? Its Beta? Inuyasha _was_ his Beta, right?

As soon as Inuyasha was within striking distance, Sesshomaru's hand shot out like a snake going for its unsuspecting prey. Before Inuyasha could yell, he was bent over Sesshomaru's knee.  
"Oh fuck no," he hissed, thrashing and flailing his arms and legs. Sesshomaru is _not_ about to do this! His big brother ignored his protests, however, and used one strong arm to keep Inuyasha over his lap. Inuyasha gasped as he felt cold fingertips on his lower back, and gasped louder when his (Kouga's) shorts were yanked down just enough to show his ass.

"No underwear," Sesshomaru asked with a lift of a perfect white eyebrow. Inuyasha clenched his jaw shut and his ears flickered nervously. "I didn't exactly have a spare pair laying around," he grumbled under his breath. Sesshomaru simply hummed in response, one hand gently rubbing Inuyasha's left ass cheek. The pup was tense in his lap. As he should be. This position was only good for two things- fingering and spanking. And since Sesshomaru isn't wetting his fingers it had to be the latter.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he waited for the harsh sting of a slap. It didn't come, however, and Sesshomaru just kept purring and rubbing his bottom.  
After another minute or so of mostly silence, Sesshomaru finally asked, "Do you know why you're being spanked?"  
Inuyasha chewed on his bottom lip and thought for a quick moment.  
"For leaving you?"  
"For running away, yes. For not letting me explain myself. Do you really trust me so little that you automatically assumed the worst? I thought we were past that, little brother."  
Sesshomaru's voice was icy cold and deadly. The hanyou felt a chill go up his spine and saw faint goosebumps on his arms. He didn't have a decent excuse. He was angry, and confused, and hurt. Yesterday morning, Sesshomaru had not been the kindest. Inuyasha was pretty sure he still had some redness around his throat.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he yelped loudly when he felt the first smack. It was somewhat light- the tingling pain only lasting for a quick moment. "Count them," Sesshomaru said sternly, "And if you can't remember what number we're on, we are going to start over. Am I understood?"  
Inuyasha nodded.  
"Good boy."

Sesshomaru pulled his hand back and left in in the air to thicken the anxiety. Inuyasha, when he realized that Sesshomaru wasn't going to spank him, allowed his muscles to relax.

His big brother's hand came down quick as lightening, leaving a handprint and causing the puppy to cry out. "One," he whispered, his lungs struggling to inhale. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a moment to collect himself before he spanked the right cheek.  
"Ow-Two!"  
Inuyasha bit his lips and refused to let out the little whimpers that were building up.  
Sesshomaru hummed softly before he laid down four smacks. They were hard and right after the other.  
"Three-Fo-Four! Fivesix!"  
Inuyasha trembled in his older brother's lap. His ass was starting to get hot.  
"Nineteen more," Sesshomaru said, his fingertips running over the beautiful pink skin of his little brother's bottom.  
Inuyasha steadied his breathing and nodded. Nineteen. He could do nineteen more.  
Smack smack.  
"Seven! Eight!"  
Smack. Pause. Smack smacksmack.  
"Nine- fuck-oW! Ten eleven, shIT OUCH! Twelve! I-I'm sorry!"

At seventeen, the little hanyou was shaking so bad he almost fell out of his Alpha's lap. It was quite a lot for an immature Beta like him to handle. Especially with this being Inuyasha's first time getting properly spanked. Being punished by an Alpha (or another Beta) was something that would naturally happen to Inuyasha but these circumstances were a bit...different. It isn't as if Inuyasha was caught with his hand in the treat jar.  
If anything, Sesshomaru had been caught with /his/ hand in the jar, and he was punishing Inuyasha for being angry with him.  
But, at the same time, it was more complicated than that. Sesshomaru, hypothetically, had been caught with his hand in the treat jar because he needed those treats to please a terrible Beast that would surely ruin his precious Beta, and his precious Beta heard from some bitchy third party that Sesshomaru took the treats for himself.  
Not to mention the treat jar didn't even really want to be invaded in the first place.

"Okay, pup, just three more. Instead of twenty five, I'll give you twenty," Sesshomaru said softly, his fingertips grazing over the red skin. He knew that his little puppy was at his limit. Sesshomaru could hardly bring himself to give Inuyasha any more spankings, but he needed to end on a rather strong note. Inuyasha was sniffling by now as he desperately tried to hold back his sobs. Sesshomaru could smell the salt, however, and he held his tongue. There would be no teasing for those tears tonight.  
Sesshomaru gently- very gently- rubbed Inuyasha's lower back and asked, "Would you like them fast or slow?"  
Inuyasha paused for a moment, then whimpered, "F-Fast. Get 'em over with."  
"Okay, baby. I'm going to give you another minute or so to breathe."  
Inuyasha hummed softly in response.

Sesshomaru's fingers gently massaged Inuyasha's red bottom, the backs of his upper thighs. His little brother sighed happily as he relaxed into his Alpha's touches.  
"We still need those three," Sesshomaru said softly. Inuyasha made a small whining noise but otherwise stayed still.  
Sesshomaru took a deep breathe and raised his hand again. His inner Beast was happy that he was punishing his Beta. Why did it hurt so bad to see Inuyasha crying, then?  
Sesshomaru hardened his resolve and smacked Inuyasha's beet red ass in three rapid strokes. His little brother nearly screeched, his claws digging into whatever they could hold onto.  
"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty," the hanyou in his lap panted, drawing in deep and ragged breaths.  
"It's all over, baby," Sesshomaru said softly, giving Inuyasha's back loving touches. His puppy quivered- from the delicate fingertips on his back or from the spankings, Sesshomaru could not tell- and looked up at the Alpha.  
Sesshomaru sat back in his seat and moved Inuyasha so he was straddling his lap. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered, his thumbs wiping away the tears on Inuyasha's cheeks.  
Inuyasha's upper body shook as he held his breathe so he wouldn't cry. Sesshomaru shook his head and pressed his hands against Inuyasha's ribs.  
His own chest started to hurt as he felt himself holding back the same amount of tears. He trailed his hands back up, every finger swiping over the redness on Inuyasha's neck.  
He had been horrible again. He had let his tempter control him again. As much as he hated to admit it, the image of Inuyasha choking with his Alpha's hands around his throat was still so...vivid. The wide, terrified golden eyes were almost too bright in Sesshomaru's memory.  
He pressed Inuyasha close to him, one hand on the back of his baby's brother head. Inuyasha's face was pressed into the side of his neck and Sesshomaru's other arm came to wrap around Inuyasha's lower back. He pulled the hanyou into a tight hug. Sesshomaru pressed his mouth against one cute puppy ear and said softly, "Let it out, 'Yash. Let it out, baby, it's okay. Big brother's here. Big brother's gonna take care of you...I promise."  
As if waiting for Sesshomaru's command, the puppy instantly collapsed and sobbed into his brother's skin. He gasped out apology after apology in a pained, soft voice. Sesshomaru just rubbed Inuyasha's back and hoped to calm his little brother with gentle purring.

When Inuyasha finally stopped crying, Sesshomaru pressed their lips together. He kissed his little brother gently, allowing Inuyasha's tongue inside his own mouth. His puppy tentatively ran his pink tongue across Sesshomaru's teeth and the Alpha growled softly in response.  
Inuyasha bucked his hips a few times even if his ass burned against the rough material of Sesshomaru's jeans. He moaned quietly as he gently broke the kiss.  
"I-I'm sorry," Inuyasha stammered, his face the same shade of red as his ass.  
"All is forgiven, pup," Sesshomaru purred back. He didn't want to admit that he was almost crushing Inuyasha against his chest. When his little brother left, and the apartment was empty, it was such a shock to his system. He was so used to Inuyasha just...being there. It was a constant in his life that had been momentarily ripped away.

Sesshomaru's left arm stayed wrapped around Inuyasha's back as his right hand came up to press three fingers to Inuyasha's lips. His pup readily opened his mouth and took in his Alpha's fingers. He sucked hard for a moment, then slid his pink tongue between each finger. When Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out they were practically dripping with saliva.  
Inuyasha whined and pressed his face into Sesshomaru's neck, lifting his ass up and waiting for the inevitable stretching. Sesshomaru purred deep in his chest as his index finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Inuyasha was so warm inside- he couldn't wait to feel the same hot tightness around his cock.

Inuyasha squeezed out a moan. He kept licking Sesshomaru's neck, licking his Alpha's chin, nibbling on his older brother's collarbones, as he was so gently stretched.  
A second finger joined the first and Inuyasha gasped as the burning started. Surprisingly, his own saliva was working rather well as lubricant. Inuyasha's ears twitched as they picked up faint wet sounds.  
"C'mon, big brother," the teen whined, "I-I want it...missed you. Want Alpha, pleeaase." His hips pressed back against Sesshomaru's fingers before jerking forward and putting some pressure on his Alpha's cock.  
Sesshomaru groaned against his hair and Inuyasha just made a soft whimpering sound. "Please," he said again, tightening his grip on Sesshomaru's shoulders.

The third finger slipped in. Sesshomaru playfully nipped at Inuyasha's puppy ears and he purred, "Be patient, baby. Don't wanna hurt you. And trust me, if I didn't prep you, it would hurt a lot."  
Inuyasha nodded and shuddered as he felt the three fingers stretch him wider. After a few minutes and the gentle burning started to go away, Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out. Inuyasha trembled as Sesshomaru's wet fingertips drug up his spine.  
"I love you," his big brother whispered, pressing their lips together. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and settling his bottom down in his lap. Doing this caused his lips to slip from his Alpha's, and Sesshomaru growled his disapproval.  
"Can I-I ride you," Inuyasha asked, his hot lips pressed against Sesshomaru's chin. The youkai didn't respond for a moment, then he lifting his chin and made an affirmative grunt. Inuyasha purred softly and licked the underside of his Alpha's jaw.

Sesshomaru reached between them and quickly undid his jeans. Inuyasha trembled when he heard the unzipping. Inuyasha raised on his knees, pressing his torso against Sesshomaru's hungry teeth. He felt his big brother's tongue and lips against his skin and it made Inuyasha's cock so hard he thought he was going to explode.  
"Sess," he whined, impatiently wiggling, "Want it- hurry!"  
Sesshomaru turned his head to the side and unceremoniously spat onto his hand. He quickly gave his aching cock a few jerks before he rightly gripped the base of it. Sesshomaru hissed out a groan before he collected himself. "It's ready, 'Yasha. Sit on your big brother's fat cock, oh you're such a good little puppy," he nearly growled against Inuyasha's warm skin.

Inuyasha gasped when he felt the head of Sesshomaru's cock push in. His nails dug into the back of the youkai's neck and he desperately breathed in deeper as he took in more.  
"Yes," his brother hissed, his head thrown back. Inuyasha groaned when he finally was able to press his bottom against Sesshomaru's thighs. His Alpha was panting, trailing his fingers up and down Inuyasha's sides.

Sesshomaru's hips pushed up, his hands grabbed Inuyasha's hips and pressed him down. He needed this. His Beast needed this. Having their Beta this close, pressing together, it was better than anything Sesshomaru could think of.  
"Never leave me again," Sesshomaru growled loudly, forcing Inuyasha's hips into a sensual grind. Inuyasha's readily submitted under his fingertips. He became malleable like putty in his brother's hands.  
Inuyasha shook his head, pressed his body closer, and spoke against Sesshomaru's lukewarm skin, "I won't. Never, never, ever...M' promise..."  
Sesshomaru purred back, "Good puppy."

He slowly moved Inuyasha's hips up until only the tip of his cock remained inside. Sesshomaru kept Inuyasha there for a long, teasing, second. Inuyasha whimpered and opened his mouth to speak but any words were instantly melted into a choked moan as Sesshomaru slammed his own hips up. Inuyasha nearly screamed as the tip of his Alpha's cock pressed against that special spot deep inside.

Sometime in their love making, the two of them had ended up on the floor. Inuyasha's heels dug into his big brother's lower back, silently begging for more affection. Sesshomaru was using his forearms to hold himself up, rocking his hips forward and listening to Inuyasha's breathy gasps and moans.

Sesshomaru pushed himself up so he could look down at Inuyasha's cute red face. The puppy was panting heavily, his chin slick with drool, his eyes hazy and pleasure filled. Sesshomaru smiled affectionately and balanced himself on one hand so he could scratch behind one of Inuyasha's ears.  
"Is the floor hurting your back," he asked softly, pushing his cock all the way inside the hanyou. Inuyasha caught his breath and nodded a bit. Sesshomaru hummed in response and trailed his fingertips to Inuyasha's jaw.

The next thing Inuyasha knew, he was being hoisted in the air. He was held like a princess and his arms instantly wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck. Inuyasha gasped and squirmed in discomfort when his Alpha's slick cock slipped out of him.  
He was briskly carried to Sesshomaru's bedroom. Instead of being dumped onto the bed like Inuyasha expected, he was gently placed on his back. He vaguely heard Sesshomaru kicking off his jeans and he felt the plush bed dip as Sesshomaru crawled over him, trapping the teen underneath his stronger body. Inuyasha didn't mind- it actually made him feel safe and protected. He wiggled until his head could comfortably rest against Sesshomaru's pillow.  
He spread his legs again, lifting his hips as Sesshomaru positioned himself. Inuyasha gripped his brother's shoulders when he felt the Alpha push inside of him.

Sesshomaru's cock was big and throbbing. It was wonderful and perfect and everything that Inuyasha could want. He gasped out unintelligible words, making useless noise like a newborn baby.  
Sesshomaru laughed softly and pressed his forehead against Inuyasha's.

"I love you so much, baby," he whispered, closing his eyes and feeling Inuyasha all around him. His little brother's legs tightened around his hips, begging for more. Inuyasha smiled up at Sesshomaru, showing his white teeth. His smile reached up to his eyes, making that beautiful golden glow and his beautiful face light up. "I love you, Sess," he whispered back.

Sesshomaru's hips moved at a slow pace, but his thrusts were hard and deep. He made sure that he was as pressed against Inuyasha as he could be without crushing the puppy. Inuyasha rolled his own hips and clung to his elder brother like a lifeline. His hard cock was smushed between the their bodies and was constantly being rubbed by Sesshomaru's stomach.

"I'm gonna cum," Inuyasha whispered, closing his eyes tight. He could feel the coil tightening within his body. Sesshomaru's lips were pressed against his shoulder, holding his skin in his jaws and growling occasionally. Their pace didn't change despite the coming orgasm. Inuyasha gasped when he felt Sesshomaru's teeth let go of his shoulder.  
"Look at me."  
Inuyasha's eyes opened halfway and his breath was sucked from his lungs at the look his big brother was giving him. His eyes snapped open all the way and he squeezed out a whine with the last of his air.  
"It's okay, baby, cum for me. Big brother's got you," Sesshomaru said softly, using one hand to balance himself as the other hand came to gently hold Inuyasha's face.

With his big brother's permission, Inuyasha desperately bucked his hips to get more friction. Sesshomaru lifted himself up again- just enough so he could reach down and grab Inuyasha's cock. He only had to give it a few good pumps before his baby brother's back arched and his stomach was splattered with warm cum. He watched Inuyasha's face closely. His little brother's cute face somehow got a shade darker red, his ears flattened, his pleasure filled eyes held Sesshomaru's observant gaze, and his teeth bit into his bottom lip.  
Sesshomaru purred his satisfaction. He took advantage of the short time Inuyasha would be completely clenched up and pistoned his hips faster.

His knot started to swell and with one last deep thrust, Sesshomaru climaxed. "Fuck," he hissed, "Inuyasha-fuck I love you." His entire body shuddered and his thighs involuntarily jerked and twitched. Sesshomaru felt his jaw ache as his teeth elongated.  
With a low, threatening, growl, Sesshomaru bit down on the bruise on Inuyasha's neck as his knot tied them together. Inuyasha yelped loudly, clenching up again and becoming instinctively limp. Sesshomaru held the bite until he was no longer filling Inuyasha up with his cum. He felt his cock throb every few seconds, sending another spurt to be trapped inside his little brother. It would take a few minutes before he was done cumming, and then at least thirty minutes before he knot would relax. Of course, he could always choose to not put his knot in Inuyasha. But...that cute, wide eyed expression of his was just too adorable to pass up.

With a 'pop', Inuyasha's skin was released from his big brother's mouth. A few wet licks and the wound stopped bleeding and turned into a faint bruise.  
"Mine," Sesshomaru purred affectionately, dragging his tongue across Inuyasha's jawline. The hanyou smiled- feeling his Alpha's knot pulsing- and said, "Mhm, all yours."

Sesshomaru fell down to the side of Inuyasha, pulling the teen close to his sweaty chest. Inuyasha was sweaty, too, so he didn't care. He was...exhausted. Being spanked and then fucked could really drain a person.

"Thank you, Alpha," he mumbled into the pillow. Sesshomaru hummed in response, his nose buried in Inuyasha's hair. His fingertips grazed up and down Inuyasha's side, eventually settling down to lightly grip Inuyasha's thigh.  
Sesshomaru's fingers were almost able to reach Inuyasha's inner thigh.

Inuyasha sighed softly and closed his eyes. He was nothing but a pile of goo. A happy and satisfied pile of goo, but goo nonetheless.  
His ears twitched when Sesshomaru's exhale landed on them. It was involuntary.  
Inuyasha's mouth opened in a big yawn. He didn't sleep much last night and he highly doubted that Sesshomaru slept at all. Naraku said that Sesshomaru had left pretty late at night.

Inuyasha's eyes opened halfway and he pulled Sesshomaru's hand away from his thigh. Instead, he intertwined their fingers. His hazy eyes watched as Sesshomaru's grip tightened.

He remembered that, during eighth grade, he had been more or less forced to take a health class. It covered the basics- mating, hierarchy, drugs and alcohol. They had all also covered abuse. Your Alpha has power over you, they told him, but you give that power to your Alpha. You show your stomach with your full consent. An Alpha that demands submission is not a true, honorable Alpha. An Alpha is gifted with their Beta or Omegas submission.

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru squeeze his hand tighter. "What is that pretty head worried 'bout," his brother murmured. Inuyasha sleepily replied, "Nothin'."  
"I can smell that you're lying, baby. Tell me what's bothering you. We're working on communication, remember?"  
"Mhm."  
If your Alpha ever, ever hits you, his teacher had stressed, please contact the authorities as soon as possible. You are in great danger.  
Inuyasha vividly remembered having his windpipe crushed by the same hand that his fingers were intertwined with.  
Sesshomaru was a walking red flag. Tall, dark, handsome, temperamental, stubborn and destructive. Lord Sesshomaru, the star quarterback and the perfect killer. His big brother was definitely everything that his health class warned him about. The kind of Alpha that his teacher told him to run very very far away from.

But Sesshomaru loved him. And that was just how Sesshomaru...was. Their so called childhood molded them into who they were today. Inuyasha let out a small, content purr. He wouldn't have his big brother any other way. Sesshomaru could be a bit hot headed and a smudge overprotective, but he was everything Inuyasha wanted.

"Just thinkin' 'bout how much I love you," Inuyasha said softly, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into his pillow. He felt warm lips on the back of his neck and it calmed any lingering anxieties.  
Sesshomaru purred out a sleepy, "Mm, love you too."

Inuyasha wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up it was night time outside and his leg was carelessly thrown over Sesshomaru's hips. They were both laying on their back. Inuyasha squirmed and he blushed as he felt cum leaking out and creating a sticky spot on the sheets.  
Sesshomaru was still dead asleep. Inuyasha's ear twitched when he heard his brother snore.  
How cute, he thought, and Inuyasha rolled on his side to press his face into Sesshomaru's muscled shoulder.

His stomach rumbled and Inuyasha's nose wrinkled when he smelled their combined stink.  
"Sess," he whined loudly, "Sesshomaruuuuu wake up! I'm hungry." His sharp teeth nibbled on Sesshomaru's skin. His brother jerked and groaned, his eyes snapping open.

"Fuck, you're a needy lil' bitch," he growled. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and flicked his ears in annoyance. Sesshomaru rolled onto his side, too, and pressed a few sleepy kisses against Inuyasha's face.  
"Alright, come on, let's get some food in our tummies," Sesshomaru purred before licking the tip of Inuyasha's nose.

"And bathe."  
"Yes, and bathe, little brother."

Dinner consisted of messily eating peanut butter and jelly in their underwear. The shower was hot and welcoming. Sesshomaru took his time washing every inch of Inuyasha's tan skin. He pressed gentle kisses to his little brother's lips and purred his adoration over and over. Inuyasha soaked up the attention only to return it.

After being fed and cleaned, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha to bed. They flopped onto the mattress and ruined sheets without a care. Sesshomaru wiggled them under the sheets and playfully licked his Beta's puppy ears.

They put on a movie, fully intent on watching it, only to fall back asleep halfway through. Sesshomaru held his little brother close to his chest, his chin on top of Inuyasha's hair. His puppy's ears twitched when there was an explosion or gunshots on screen.  
Sesshomaru, sometime before he truly fell asleep, blindly grabbed for the remote and turned the TV off.  
The room, which was illuminated by the screen, turned pitch black dark.

Sesshomaru yawned before he tightened his arms around Inuyasha again and shut his eyes. Unlike last night, sleep came quickly and easily to him.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** To be honest I don't even know what to say? Sorry for being so late. It's just been so busy in my life. So here is a 9.2k word citrus chapter leading up to the first actual cheerleadingInu and footballplayerSess part of the story...which I thought of while at my own school's football games lol. Anyway I hope y'all like it! I love y'all and thank you for the continued support. Almost at 10k views! Woohoo! _

* * *

Thursday morning was so much warmer than Tuesday. There were no secrets to be whispered in Sesshomaru's ears. His Beast was so wonderfully still. The silence in his head was breathtaking.

It didn't matter that they were woken up by Sesshomaru's alarm, or that Inuyasha had a strange dream. Sesshomaru was determined to have a good day.

Inuyasha's mouth stretched in a wide yawn as he poured himself some cereal. He blindly poured the milk in, his ears twitching as he listened to Sesshomaru get ready. His big brother was in the bathroom and humming along with the music playing from his phone. Inuyasha leaned against the counter and lazily ate his breakfast.  
He had already gotten ready in the bathroom mirror. All that he needed was to brush his teeth and get dressed.  
Inuyasha put his empty cereal bowl in the sink and yawned again.

His bedroom door hasn't been opened for days. It was like the room wasn't even there. Inuyasha really didn't need the space except for his clothes. Sesshomaru's closet wouldn't be able to contain both of them. Inuyasha walked into his room and kicked the door shut behind him.  
He wiggled out of his underwear and pulled on a fresh pair from his clean clothes pile.  
Inuyasha's ear twitched when he heard Sesshomaru's window open. His ear twitched against when he heard a lighter and smelt the cigarette. And Sesshomaru says he isn't addicted.

He tugged on a vintage looking pair of high waisted denim shorts, his white converse, and one of Sesshomaru's shirts that he found on his bed. It still smelled like his big brother despite being in his room for god knows how long. It was from this past Rockville- a two day long heavy metal hard rock whatever fest down in Florida. Sess was seventeen when he went but Naraku was eighteen. And with their smooth voices and fake IDs, anything was possible. He remembered when Sesshomaru came back all smiles and pure excitement. "I saw them live," Sesshomaru said, shoving a phone into Inuyasha's face, "I fucking saw Five Finger live! Naraku and I were on the rail fucking check this shit out, 'Yasha!" Naraku just laughed at them and let Sesshomaru tell all the stories.  
Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror and turned a few times. The back left pocket has a sewn on patch of a poodle. He tucked in his slightly too big shirt to show that he was not a potato in a sack, and did have some sort of figure.

Beta males were meant to carry children as a last resort. They didn't go into mind numbing heats every couple of months or so like females, and even less frequently than any Omega. But still, Inuyasha knew that one day he would reach maturity and be turned into a desperate, lustful, writhing little bitch underneath the nearest Alpha. He could only pray that his first heat wouldn't get him pregnant. Being a hanyou meant it likely wouldn't happen, being a beta hanyou meant it wouldn't likely be successful even if it did somehow happen. Inuyasha wanted to someday be heavy with his Alpha's pups but his maternal future held only miscarriages and negative test results.  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked himself over once more before deciding that he looked decent enough.

Sesshomaru knocked once before he opened the door. He leaned against the door frame and twirled the car keys around his index finger. "Ready," he asked, his eyes going up Inuyasha's body and back down again. Seeing his little brother in his shirt...Sesshomaru smiled, showing his teeth. Yes, Inuyasha should be drowning in his scent. Everyone should know who Inuyasha's Alpha was. There would be no straying hands or wandering eyes on his bitch.

Inuyasha nodded and finished putting his hair up in his messy bun.

The car looked the same, if a bit dirty. Inuyasha nervously ran his fingers across the hood as he went to the passenger side. He opened the door and put his bag down on the floor before sitting down. For the first time, he noticed the empty cigarette boxes by his feet and heard the various bottles of alcohol rolling around.  
"Sess," he asked softly, watching his brother sit down on the driver's side. After the car was started and purring happily, Sesshomaru sat back in his seat and looked at Inuyasha expectantly.  
"Are...are you okay? I mean," Inuyasha motioned to the floor, "That's a lot, even for you."  
Sesshomaru looked from Inuyasha's face to the floor, and back up.  
"Now that you're back, yeah. I didn't know what to do without you. I didn't know when you'd be back, or if you ever would. I was just so panicked and scared that I was looking for anything to calm me down."  
Inuyasha's ears perked at the last sentence. Anything...Inuyasha shifted in his seat and said over the radio, "Tell me the truth, Sess. Did you...you go to Naraku's house to sleep with him?"  
Sesshomaru's fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter and he cleared his throat before responding, "No."

Inuyasha tensed, waiting to smell the lie. But the putrid scent never reached his nose and he visibly relaxed. Sesshomaru wasn't lying to him. Besides, Naraku would tell him if they did anything. It wasn't like Naraku was wholly willing the first time. Well, wasn't Naraku the one who kissed Sesshomaru first...?

Shaking his head, Inuyasha pushed his overthinking deep into the back of his mind. He sat back in his seat and let himself fully relax. Sesshomaru's hand rested on his knee as he put the car in reverse. His clawed fingers gently caressed up and down Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha would be a liar if he said that the light touch didn't feel nice, because it surely did. He sighed softly and yawned, deciding to let himself doze as usual.

Sesshomaru's car was rumbling at them this morning. The radio wasn't turned up very loudly at all, actually. The vibrating and intense sound waves was from the actual vehicle itself. Somehow, it was quite calming to the little puppy half asleep in the front seat. Sesshomaru always regretted waking him. Inuyasha was just too cute all sleepy and vulnerable, curled up in his seat and his nose twitching.

"Baby," a deep voice purred into his puppy ears, "Baby c'mon, wake up. We're at school."  
Inuyasha scowled in his sleep and pressed his face into the cool leather. He mewled like a grumpy kitten, persistent to ignore the being wanting him to wake up. That voice didn't stop, however, and said with a hint of amusement, "I know you're sleepy. So am I. But we gotta, baby, c'mon."

Inuyasha opened one of his golden eyes and then the other. He blinked a few times to focus his vision. He yawned and stretched his arms up, looking around. School.  
Sesshomaru was leaning into his personal space, pressed up against the car. Inuyasha smiled and pressed a quick kiss against his big brother's lips. Sesshomaru had both of their backpacks already.

He got out of the way so Inuyasha could pull himself out of the car. The hanyou stretched again before following Sesshomaru into the school.

Like usual, Naraku was already waiting for them. This morning, Kouga sat across from him. The wolf's blue eyes were sparkling- he was excitedly talking about something. Naraku just rested his chin on his hands and watched the show. Kouga was definitely a cute little piece of ass; how could he have never noticed this before?  
Sesshomaru watched the wolf's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and Naraku said something with a flash of his teeth and a flare of his dominant aura.

Sesshomaru stopped walking suddenly and Inuyasha growled as his face collided with a backpack. He was about to hiss at Sesshomaru but he stopped himself when he saw the two of their friends together. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He understood the predatory look in Naraku's eyes. He was locked in a gaze with the same dangerous gleam last night as he came around Sesshomaru's cock.

"Don't you growl at them," Sesshomaru said over his shoulder before Inuyasha knew he was growling. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, "But Sess-"  
"You know Naraku is a gentleman, baby. If he was out for ass they would already be in the flatbed of his truck. How 'bout this? If he hurts Kouga, I'll let you cut his dick off."  
Inuyasha's ear twitched but he reluctantly agreed.

Sesshomaru plopped the book bags down beside Naraku before he sat. He patted his lap and Inuyasha readily slid into his own seat. He purred happily when Sesshomaru's strong arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him close to his hard chest. His Alpha was warm this morning. Inuyasha sighed and laid his head back, resting it against Sesshomaru's shoulder. The older brother just nuzzled into Inuyasha's neck and murmured out a good morning.

"I see y'all made up," Kouga said with a smile. Sesshomaru hummed in response, keeping his nose pressed against Inuyasha's skin. Naraku's crimson eyes flickered to the two of them and back to Kouga. Inuyasha purred softly with one hand playing with Sesshomaru's hair.

"Mhm, my puppy came home," Sesshomaru murmured with a wicked grin. He nipped playfully at his Beta's collarbones, suppressing a shudder as Inuyasha's sharp nails massaged his scalp.  
"Aight, y'all need to calm down before you fuck in front of us," Naraku teased. He soaked up every second of Inuyasha's arousal. It smelled so deliciously sweet that he nearly drooled. He licked his lips and cleared his throat before turning his head to stare at anything else.

Inuyasha's face would be so cute, it would be so red and he would be making so many of those little adorable Beta noises. Whining and whimpers and gasped out moans. He clenched his jaw and collected himself, willing all of it away. It would be a very...difficult situation if he popped a boner in his jeans while his best friends nearly dry humped.

Sesshomaru laughed- the sound vibrating in his chest and making Inuyasha wish they were alone- and put his chin on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Mm, fine, I'll keep my teeth to myself," he hummed. His golden eyes were still heated with Dominant arousal, and his gaze turned to Naraku. Oh, he knew of his best friend's thoughts. He knew they were deliciously naughty and teasing Naraku would be the most fun Sesshomaru's had in eons.  
His big hands slid from Inuyasha's stomach to his knees. With a gentle tug of a command, Inuyasha's legs opened a little more. He held them there, presenting Inuyasha's sensitive inner thighs to the other Alpha, trailing kisses up the side of the pup's neck.

"Sess," his Beta whined, attempting to bring his knees together. Sesshomaru would have none of that, however, and tightened his grip. Inuyasha's face turned as red as his favorite color. Naraku and Kouga are sitting right there! Sure, Kouga was on his phone and completely unaware of what was happening...but Naraku is-is watching them! What the fuck is Sesshomaru thinking? Inuyasha's breath hitched and he closed his eyes tightly.  
Sesshomaru's evil tongue found Inuyasha's puppy ears. "Open your eyes," he murmured softly, but despite the gentle tone it was definitely an order.  
Inuyasha's eyes cracked open and he almost moaned. He knew that his arousal was growing with every passing breath. Naraku's eyes were dark with lust and his Beast was growling in pleasure. Inuyasha could smell his own pheromones and he knew that if they were alone- truly alone- he would definitely not be able to open his eyes.

Naraku opened his mouth to speak but the loud, shrill bell cut him off. Sesshomaru's hands slipped away before Kouga could look up and understand what he missed.  
Inuyasha pulled himself from Sesshomaru's lap and angrily grabbed his backpack. He wanted to stomp away and be irate that his big brother had...done that with Naraku's dark eyes watching. But he couldn't deny the pure desire trickling down his spine. Sesshomaru could probably smell it even if he tried to say that he didn't enjoy it.

Inuyasha slung his backpack over his shoulder and waited for everyone else to get their stuff. He held Sesshomaru's hand tightly, eyeing the sea of students outside the cafeteria. Sesshomaru squeezed his hand back and asked, "Ready, baby?"  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Naraku walking with Kouga to their own classes. He smiled and nodded at his big brother.

Sesshomaru walked him to class without having to push anyone or say "excuse me" once. The students automatically parted when Lord Sesshomaru graced the halls with his presence. Inuyasha was encased in Sesshomaru's bubble. He was just a filthy half breed who could never compare to Sesshomaru's perfection. Would he be able to bask in his Alpha's glory? Of course he would- he was Prince Inuyasha, wasn't he? He was The Lord's adorable, loud mouthed, stubborn, puppy eared fiancée.  
Inuyasha was rather satisfied with the mental image of Sesshomaru as a groom, nervously sweating before the alter. No, no Sesshomaru would be overly confident. He'd smirk at his lucky bride as she came down the aisle. He'd kiss her knuckles and purr about how beautiful she was, how she was all his. In Inuyasha's ideal fantasy, he was Sesshomaru's blushing bride. But with his luck, Sesshomaru will find another Beta. A better Beta.

Inuyasha didn't realize that they had reached his classroom until Sesshomaru was pressing him up against the wall and giving him a deep kiss. The hanyou nearly melted as Sesshomaru's tongue pushed past his lips. The meaningless noise of school was drowned out with the sounds of Sesshomaru's deep growl and quick heart beat. He weakly clutched at Sesshomaru's shirt, balling up the fabric and attempting to somehow pull his big brother closer. Sesshomaru purred happily and jammed his knee between Inuyasha's legs.  
"You like that," he panted as he broke the hot kiss, "You want me to fuck you in front of all these people?"  
Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and didn't respond. If he said no, Sesshomaru would call him a liar and put his fat cock down Inuyasha's throat. If Inuyasha agreed...Sesshomaru would call him a depraved whore and put his fat cock down Inuyasha's throat.

The two of them were forced apart by a passing administrator. She gave Sesshomaru a hard glare, hissing, "Keep your hands to yourselves you damn beasts." Sesshomaru just let his eyes gleam with mischief and he said in an even tone, "Of course, miss. Just walkin my lil' freshmeat to class. He still gets lost sometimes and it's my duty as his upperclassman big brother to get him here on time."  
Sesshomaru casually turned his student ID around, showing off that yes they had the same last name and that he was Inuyasha's literal big brother.  
The woman looked like she was going to be sick and she quickly hurried away in a flurry of dangling keys and static filled walkie talkies.

Inuyasha caught his breath and straightened up from leaning against the wall. His nose twitched- smelling Naraku and Kouga before actually seeing them.  
Kouga waved at Inuysha from down the hall and ducked into his English classroom. Inuyasha smiled and waved back, trying his best to look like he wasn't just being molested by a certain perverted dog youkai.

"Ready for that quiz," Naraku asked in a light, teasing voice as he slung an arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders. The perverted dog youkai groaned and rolled his eyes before hissing, "Mr. Moser can suck my ass." Inuyasha's ears twitched when the bell shrieked again, signaling the start of first period. Sesshomaru pulled himself from Naraku's arm and got up real close in Inuyasha's personal space. He lifted his chin in a silent, but firm, command. Inuyasha's Beast melted at the blatant display of Dominance.

Inuyasha licked and sucked at Sesshomaru's neck, careful to keep his teeth away from his brother's skin. If his teeth were to connect with Sesshomaru's throat...it would be seen as a challenge to his big brother's authority.  
Inuyasha's tongue dragged up until he could place a kiss on Sesshomaru's chin.

"Good pup," the Alpha grunted and jerked his head away. He kissed Inuyasha on the cheek before he murmured his goodbye and walked quickly to catch up to Naraku. Inuyasha made sure that his hair was still up and he didn't have any developing hickeys before he slipped into class.

He sat at the very back, crossed his legs, and checked up on his social media. It only took about five minutes of sitting before Inuyasha started to squirm. His ass hurt like a bitch. The hanyou kept shifting his weight from one cheek to the other, his cheeks a nice shade of pink, praying that no one would notice.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at his phone screen.  
'snapchat from edgy_spiderman'  
He reluctantly opened it and then his scowl turned into a small smile. Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention, but somehow Naraku had managed to get him to stay still long enough to attach that damn dog filter to his big brother's face. Since he was in the middle of talking, the big, fat pink tongue was halfway licking the screen. Inuyasha had to admit that a pair of flopped over, brown puppy ears on Sesshomaru looked kinda cute and just a bit ridiculous.  
'wanna skip lunch with us and get some mcdonalds?'

Inuyasha shifted his weight once again and was about to reply when he got another picture. He tapped it without a second thought and his smile widened. This time, Sesshomaru was adorning that beautiful flower crown filter.  
'Ask Kouga too- don't got his digits'  
The hanyou took a meaningless, blurry, picture of his classroom and replied with a 'fuck yes and (842) 648 1052'

He was about to put his phone down when another notification popped up.  
'snapchat from mokomoko_sama'  
Inuyasha opened the message and he smothered his giggle at the extremely zoomed in picture of Naraku's face he was greeted with.  
'Say u want Wendy's'

Inuyasha didn't have time to respond due to his teacher walking in. He quickly shoved his phone into his backpack and put his head down.  
He growled lowly as he had to shift his bottom on the hard seat once again.

Lunch simply couldn't come quick enough. The puppy ran out of his classroom once the bell rang and he almost fell down the stairs. Inuyasha spotted Sesshomaru's hair across the hallway and he damn near sprinted over. He ran and collided with his big brother, who didn't even budge as Inuyasha's body slammed into his. Sesshomaru caught the excited hanyou with a soft 'oof'. "Alpha," Inuyasha said happily, rubbing his cheek against Sesshomaru's hard chest, "I'm so hungry! Can we leave yet?"  
Sesshomaru purred back, his arms around Inuyasha, "No, we gotta wait for wolfboy. Where's he coming from?"  
"Uh, H hall I think."

Sesshomaru words were cut off with Kouga rounding the corner with Naraku on his heels. Inuyasha was surprised that Naraku could keep up with him. Kouga pumped his legs just a little quicker, dodged another student, and before Inuyasha could react, Kouga had grabbed his backpack and come to a quick halt.  
"I win," he smugly panted, "You gotta buy my lunch now, fucker!"  
Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "My car or yours," he asked Naraku over his shoulder, to which Naraku hissed back, "Mine."

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru, holding his hand tightly. His stomach was full of adrenaline pumped butterflies. He had skipped class a few times, but he's never left the school campus.

Saying that Naraku's truck was big was an understatement. It was gigantic, and pitch black. Black rims, black trim, black leather seats. Inuyasha struggled to reach the handle and pull himself up and in the back seat. Kouga met him there with a wide grin.  
Sesshomaru settled himself into the front seat (without a problem, of course) and plugged his phone into the auxcord. As soon as the truck started up, the stereo was playing Blink-182.

Inuyasha pulled out his own phone and texted Kouga.  
[do you like Naraku?]  
[yeah he's aight I guess]  
[not like that dumbass do you want his dick]  
Kouga's face turned red and scowled.  
[no! Fuck no!]

Inuyasha smirked and put his phone down. He leaned forward until his arms could snake around the headrest of the seat in front of him. His fingers toyed with Naraku's hair and he murmured into the Alpha's ear, "I dunno why you got such a big truck, it ain't like you gotta make up for somethin'," his voice lowered even more, down to a sensual purr, "right, Daddy?" He slid his hands down Naraku's neck, let his fingertips splay out and touch Naraku's chest. Inuyasha felt a cold chill go down his spine as he touched the hard pectorals hidden under Naraku's tight shirt.

A colder chill came over Inuyasha's skin when he felt Sesshomaru's eyes on him. His Alpha was definitely not pleased. His golden eyes were glaring at him and promising that Inuyasha would regret his teasing. Inuyasha knew he would be receiving another spanking later for this but...the look on Kouga's face would be so worth it.  
Hanyou, his Beast hissed warily, What is your plan?  
Inuyasha's lips split into a smile when Kouga grabbed him by the hair and yanked him into the backseat.  
"Watch it," Kouga hissed through clenched teeth, pressing Inuyasha's face into the warm leather. The pup could only laugh with that playful spark in his golden eyes. Typical Beta possessiveness. He could smell a certain release of a certain scent known as jealously and it pleased Inuyasha to no end.

"What's going on back there," Sesshomaru asked, craning his neck check on the two rowdy Betas. Inuyasha was face down and Kouga was sitting on his back. "Nothing," the wolf said with a too innocent smile. Inuyasha's laugh was smothered by the seat. Sesshomaru simply huffed and sat back in his seat, listening to the sound of Kouga's tail thumping against Inuyasha as it wagged. His sharp golden eyes glanced up to the rear view mirror again. He watched Kouga get off of Inuyasha, and then Inuyasha sat up and purred out a tease that was too quiet for Sesshomaru to hear.  
Kouga's face turned even more red and he growled loudly, "Shut up you mutt!"  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Betas were such strange creatures. But some part of Sesshomaru's Alpha mind understood the situation. Inuyasha was purposely making Kouga jealous to confirm his suspicions. However, that gave Inuyasha no right to call Naraku...daddy

Especially when Sesshomaru had denied himself that taboo for Inuyasha's comfort. And, apparently, Inuyasha was perfectly fine with calling his Alpha Daddy.  
Sesshomaru stole a glance at Naraku. His friend was gripping the steering wheel with two hands. Sesshomaru lifted his nose and sniffed the air lightly. He was rather pleased to smell the hint of arousal and shame. "Hn, you're right, pup. Naraku doesn't have anything to compensate for," Sesshomaru said with a smirk, but it was just under the music and it really only reached the spider's ears.  
"Fuck you," Naraku growled back, all of the truck's occupants jerking forward as Naraku cruelly slammed the brakes at the red light.

When they finally reached the fast food place, Naraku halfassed his parking job and jumped out of the truck. Inuyasha was about to do the same when Sesshomaru opened his door. Inuyasha smiled at his big brother and jumped out. His smile quickly turned to a scowl, however, when he felt a sharp pain on his ass. Sesshomaru lightly smacked his bottom, smirking and letting a content purr out from his chest.  
"That stunt you pulled earlier was rather entertaining, but calling another Alpha a title such as Daddy...I cannot let that slide, pup," Sesshomaru said, his big hand rubbing Inuyasha's sore asscheek in a little apology. Inuyasha just reached for Sesshomaru's free hand and watched Kouga and Naraku walk next to each other.

He intertwined their fingers, gripping Sesshomaru's hand tightly, his puppy ears twitching as he warily eyed everyone inside the McDonald's. Inuyasha let out a slight whine and hid his adorable ears underneath his hair. It wouldn't matter- everyone would know they weren't human simply by Sesshomaru's youkai markings. But maybe he just wouldn't get any teasing for being a half breed.  
Sesshomaru pressed a kiss against his cheek and murmured, "Little brother, don't hide those ears. I'll kick anyone's ass if they mess with you." He slipped his hand away from Inuyasha's, instead letting his fingers dip into the back pocket of his little brother's shorts. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's ass tightly and growled low in his throat.

Inuyasha relaxed somewhat- just enough to let his ears twitch and show themselves again. He continued walking despite the hand so tightly gripping his bottom. Sesshomaru was staking his claim and Inuyasha was letting him. At first, he didn't quite understand but then his nose picked up the scent of two strange Alphas. Inuyasha stood a little closer to Sesshomaru as he examined the menu.

After a brief moment, Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru's hand out of his back pocket and stepped up to the counter. The cashier was wide eyed and bushy tailed, her manicured nails gripping the cash register tightly. He watched as she stuck out her chest and arched her back, her own blue eyes trained on Sesshomaru. She even pulled down her uniform shirt a little to tease and show the beginning of her cleavage.  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to growl. This girl was after his Alpha!  
He bared his teeth and hissed, "Sess, will we be eating here or in the truck?"

Sesshomaru's attention jerked from the menu to his Beta and he couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his lips. His baby looked so good in those shorts and loose t shirt. With his silver hair up in a messy bun and showing off all the love bites on his neck and shoulders. Especially that fresh one that Sesshomaru had made last night. He ran his teeth over his fangs and hugged Inuyasha from behind. The youkai pressed his nose behind Inuyasha's ear and he murmured, "Hm, to go."

Inuyasha's strained, venomous smile widened.  
"My _boyfriend_ and I will take our order to go, please," he said in a sickly sweet tone. Sesshomaru purred out a chuckle and gave Inuyasha's ears a couple affectionate licks.  
Inuyasha ordered first, staring up at the menu and playing with Sesshomaru's hair. He could feel his big brother's exhale on his ears and it made them twitch. Sesshomaru just settled his chin on the top of Inuyasha's head and kept purring. His strong arms tightened a little around his Beta when a third strange Alpha walked in. Inuyasha didn't sense him but didn't say anything when Sesshomaru growled lowly.

After they had all ordered and received their food, they leisurely ate in the flatbed of Naraku's truck. Inuyasha sat on the floor between Sesshomaru's knees- who was sitting on the side and gracefully shoving his face with fries. Kouga was sitting across from him and next to Naraku. The back window was rolled down so they could hear the radio. Inuyasha took a sip of his drink and listened to the two Alphas talk.  
"We're gonna fuckin' wreck those sorry ass losers from Atlantic Coast tomorrow. Motherfuckers won't know what hit 'em."  
"Mm I dunno, I heard their wide receiver is better than you."  
"What? Ain't no one better than me!"  
Sesshomaru paused to chew his mouthful of burger.  
"Apparently there is. But that's just rumors. I'm sure we'll kick their asses regardless of how good their running back is. He won't be able to catch a ball that his quarterback can't throw, yeah?"

Inuyasha drowned out the football talk and rested his temple against Sesshomaru's knee. He smiled a little when Sesshomaru's hand came to gently scratch behind his ears. Inuyasha closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Sesshomaru's claws were scratching the spots that made Inuyasha a gooey mess. He moaned softly and shuddered, his mouth hanging open in a light pant.

"'Yasha? You good?" Kouga's voice.  
Inuyasha closed his mouth and nodded with a slight whine. Sesshomaru laughed and switched to the other cute little puppy ear.  
"We got ten more minutes before lunch ends. We should start heading back," his Alpha said as his hand retreated. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he whimpered in protest. Sesshomaru simply stood and walked around him, jumping off the end of the tailgate and throwing away his trash.

Inuyasha pouted but got back into the truck. He settled down, with his full tummy, and stretched his arms up. Sesshomaru pulled himself into the backseat next to Inuyasha and let his Beta snuggle into his lap. Inuyasha curled up slightly, pressing his face against Sesshomaru's thigh, and yawned cutely. Sesshomaru's hand was back to his ears, causing Inuyasha to fully relax and allow himself to slip into a nap.

When they got back to the school, lunch was already over. Sure they'd be a little late to third period but it was definitely worth it. Inuyasha pecked his big brother on the lips before he ran to his next class.  
It didn't really matter how fast he ran, he was still late. But that's fine. Inuyasha sat in his assigned seat, plopped his book bag down, and yawned. His tummy was full and he was not satisfied with the quick shut eye in the truck. So, as soon as the teacher began her useless, monotone lecture, Inuyasha put his head down and resumed his nap.

Kagome gripped her phone nervously as she sat, waiting for practice to start. How could that one text be so...threatening. She could practically hear the icy chill in Sesshomaru's deep voice and she could feel the glare in his eyes.  
[Make sure Inuyasha gets a girl uniform please and thank you :)]  
Sesshomaru had sent her that and only that. But what really made her stomach churn was the text Naraku had sent her a few seconds later.  
[inupup in a skirt or no dick until further notice]  
Until further notice? That could be...days. Weeks, even! And Naraku was undoubtedly the best she had ever gotten. No other guy could make her come so hard that she'd see stars. She might have even peed a little once or twice.  
Kagome bit her bottom lip and put her phone away as Sango walked into the gym. She was carrying a box full of uniforms. Kagome peeked inside and felt all the tension in her stomach relax when she was greeted with strictly female outfits.

Inuyasha slipped into the men's locker room with his bag over his shoulder. He found Sesshomaru and Naraku in the same spot they had been before with Sesshomaru unlocking the spider's locker. They were both stripped to their underwear- showing off each and every muscle.  
Sesshomaru grinned victoriously as the lock came undone. However, his attention was quickly switched from the lock to Inuyasha as his Beta walked in. Inuyasha put his drawstring bag and his book bag down, stretching his arms up and yawning.

Inuyasha's eyes opened only to focus in on Sesshomaru's lean torso. Those muscles were finely tuned and hard underneath that pale skin of his. Magenta stripes curled over his hips and up his ribs, they twisted around his forearms and hugged his calves. They were exotic and somewhat frightening. Especially when those perfect magenta stripes turned uneven and jagged. Everything about Sesshomaru screamed inhuman Dominance. The hanyou's cheeks turned pink as Naraku said, "Hey, puppy."

Naraku was guilty of the same crimes. Where Sesshomaru's strength was in the shoulders and chest, Naraku was all legs. His thighs were thicker, his shoulders were wider. Sesshomaru was built taller, more narrow in his hips and torso where Naraku was a hair shorter and a solid wall of muscle. Inuyasha briefly wondered how anyone managed to tackle either of the Alphas.

"Hey Sess, Naraku," he said as untucked his shirt. His golden eyes snapped at Sesshomaru, a silent command to quit his staring and move on. But Sesshomaru- who was standing next to Inuyasha- just leaned against the lockers and continued eye fucking the little Beta.  
Inuyasha growled under his breath but wiggled out of his shorts. Underneath he was wearing skin tight, cerulean boyshorts. Sesshomaru purred out his approval, standing up straight to run a clawed fingertip over the waistband of Inuyasha's underwear. The hanyou blushed more- his face red from his chin to his hairline- and mumbled something about 'not here, Sess'.

But, like he predicted, his Alpha ignored him and dipped his cold fingers inside his undies. Inuyasha jumped and clutched his shorts tightly in his hand. "Sess," he hissed, or tried to. It came out more of a whine and much less threatening than Inuyasha planned for it to be.  
"Sess, s-stop...," he whimpered out, his ears flattening against his head. But the cool hand on his bruised bottom felt kinda nice, even if Inuyasha wouldn't admit it. Sesshomaru knew it already if that smirk was anything to go by. His big brother's hand cupped his ass perfectly and squeezed lightly.

"I hear you get your cheerleading gear today," Sesshomaru said in a low, husky tone. Inuyasha nodded dumbly and kept his eyes trained on the denim in his hands. "You're gonna show me, ain't ya," Sesshomaru asked but it was more of a statement. Inuyasha nodded again. Sesshomaru purred, deep in his chest and enough to make Inuyasha's knees wobble. His big brother was right there, however, and his other hand gripped the pup's chin lightly. "Look at me," Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha hesitated before he turned his head and locked eyes with the older Alpha. Sesshomaru's lips were curled in a smile and his thumb gently swiped over Inuyasha's trembling bottom lip.

"We'll be in the weight room today, so come by and show me your outfit after your practice. Got it, baby? I'll stay behind for you. I gotta clean up after these heathens, anyway," Sesshomaru murmured, his golden eyes focused on Inuyasha's. The hanyou nodded once more. He poked his tongue out of his pink mouth and tasted the pad of Sesshomaru's thumb. His Alpha purred at the sight and cooed, "Good boy. I'll give you a treat for behaving so well."

Sesshomaru's hands retreated from his body and Inuyasha received a split second kiss. "I gotta hurry and get dressed, puppy, I'll see you in a bit," Sesshomaru whispered against Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha dropped his shorts and wrapped his arms around his big brother's neck. He pulled Sesshomaru close and pressed another greedy kiss against his mouth. He opened his lips and let Sesshomaru's tongue in. Inuyasha whined out a moan as Sesshomaru's tongue traced along his fangs.

It was Sesshomaru who ended the kiss. A small, thin trail of saliva connected their bottom lips for a quick moment before Sesshomaru lovingly wiped Inuyasha's mouth for him.  
"Love you," Inuyasha murmured and Sesshomaru affectionately licked his cheek in response. Inuyasha felt teeth on his neck for a split second before Sesshomaru was gone.

Naraku was dressed and leaning against his locker, scrolling mindlessly through his phone. Sesshomaru dressed quickly and playfully ran his hand through Naraku's hair as he walked by. When Naraku pushed open the heavy door that led to the weight room, however, Sesshomaru stayed close to the exit of the locker room. He leaned against the wall and listened intently for Inuyasha's voice.  
There were other Alphas there in the locker room. They were probably all watching Inuyasha as he got dressed. His Beta was lean and plump in all the right places. Inuyasha had a nice ass, soft silver hair, big innocent eyes, and a bad attitude. He was a delicacy that any Alpha would want to sink his teeth into.

Sesshomaru growled and was about to storm out there and demand that Inuyasha change in the bathroom stall when he smelled his Beta's scent wafting by him. He heard the door open with a grunt of effort from his puppy and Sesshomaru allowed himself to relax, if only minutely.  
He wasn't able to fully unclench his muscles until Naraku massaged the knot out of his shoulder and Inuyasha's scent had left the locker room.

Inuyasha gripped the plastic bag in his hand tightly.  
"What do you mean they didn't have my size," he hissed through closed teeth. Kagome cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly.  
"I-I called them and they said that they didn't have any male outfits in the medium size. And they wouldn't have any for-for like...uh, like a month. So...yeah..we had to get the girl's uniform for you. Sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha held the uniform out in front of him. It was mainly white with the school colors of light blue and dark gray accenting it. Shikon was written across the chest in capital letters. His ears flattened as a blush coated his cheeks. He has to show Sess this?  
Sesshomaru...  
The hanyou's eyes widen and he growled. Sesshomaru! That fucking pervert is no doubt behind this! The company probably had _plenty_ of medium sized men's uniforms!  
He hissed out a thanks to Kagome and clutched the deadly package to his chest.

Kagome handed out the uniforms after practice. Inuyasha was sweaty and smelly, his hair half falling out of its bun. He dragged himself to the bathroom and peeled the sticky clothes off of him. Inuyasha took a deep breath before he ripped open the plastic and held up the uniform in front of his half naked self.

It consisted of two parts- the top and the bottom. The bottom was a short, pleated skirt with spandex shorts attached to it. He hardened his resolve and wiggled his way into the clothes.

He stuffed his bag with his dirty clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. Inuyasha smiled a little despite his apprehension about the whole thing. He looked...sorta cute. The top hugged his sides and showed off the little curve of his waistline and hips. The skirt hardly covered his ass and Inuyasha was very thankful for the shorts that were attached. He looked almost like a girl, like the pretty girls that Sesshomaru sent snapchats of himself shirtless to. Inuyasha took his hair down to put it back up in another bun, but much more collected version. Could he be a pretty girl like Sesshomaru liked? Could he wear flowery perfume and coat his eyelashes in mascara?  
Inuyasha nervously exhaled and picked up his bag. He'd do it if that's what Sesshomaru wanted- even if that bastard had set up this cheerleading situation.  
He needed to make up for the fact that he could never give Sesshomaru a litter of puppies. He could never carry on their genes. They would never have a family of their own.

Inuyasha clutched the bag to his aching chest as made his way down the hallway and to the weight room.

Sesshomaru was alone in there. He was putting away heavy metal weights, racking them in the right spot and taking bars off of the platforms. Music played loud enough to thump but not loud enough to hurt Inuyasha's ears. He knocked once on the door before he pushed it open.  
Sesshomaru was sweat slick and shirtless, sitting on a green bench with his legs on either side. He smiled at Inuyasha as his baby brother walked in.  
Inuyasha pulled his skirt down after every step that he took, whimpering and trying not to let the humiliation show.

"They didn't have any boy uniforms," Sesshomaru asked but it was clearly a tease that was meant to rile up Inuyasha. The hanyou shook his head and stopped to stand in front of his big brother. "N-No, they didn't," he whined, "So Kagome had to get me the girl one...does-does it look okay?"  
Sesshomaru sucked on his bottom lip before he sat up straighter and said, "Turn around for me."  
Inuyasha spun a few times in his spot. Sesshomaru's smile widened.  
"Oh yeah, it looks just fine, baby. Fuck, come 'ere, lemme get a better look at ya'."  
Sesshomaru scooted until he was at the edge of the bench and Inuyasha stepped closer. His brother's big hands were soon on his hips, pulling Inuyasha even closer, letting his mouth connect with his Beta's hip. Sesshomaru pulled the top of the cheerleading outfit up a little to expose a hint of skin. He nipped at it and was very happy with Inuyasha's gasp. Arousal started to fill the space between them and Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha soon found himself pressed up against the cold wall length mirror on the other side of the platforms. Sesshomaru unzipped and yanked down his skirt and underwear with one fluid movement. They pooled around Inuyasha's ankles, which Inuyasha quickly kicked them aside. Inuyasha moaned softly, then covered his mouth when he heard lingering footsteps in the hallway.  
Sesshomaru heard them too but that didn't stop him. He fell to his knees and grabbed his baby brother's ass with both of his strong hands. His thumbs parted the perfect ass cheeks and Sesshomaru licked playfully around the little pink hole that was revealed to him. Inuyasha panted harshly, his hot breath fogging up the mirror. His claws scraped against the glass as he desperately searched for something to hold on to.

Sesshomaru growled again, pressing his dangerous teeth against the meat of Inuyasha's ass and speaking lowly,  
"Mm, fuck, you're such slut. Just want big brother's cock whenever and wherever. It doesn't matter if someone watches us, does it? No you're just a dirty lil' girl who loves to be stuffed full of dick, aren't ya'?"  
Inuyasha nodded quickly and whimpered, "Y-Yes!"  
Sesshomaru moan was quiet but Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked it up. He felt Sesshomaru's tongue teasing around his little hole a few more times before it finally thrusted inside.  
Sesshomaru ate him like he was starving, licking and slurping and tongue fucking as fast as he could. His jaw surely ached but Inuyasha, honestly, could not give a damn. He felt saliva going down his ass, touching his balls and eventually going down his thigh or dripping onto the floor.

Sesshomaru pulled his mouth back enough to press his nose into the little dimples above Inuyasha's ass. He felt Sesshomaru's breath being sucked in as he inhaled deeply. His big brother was scenting him- smelling for fertility and arousal and submission.

The Alpha moaned, his eyes shut as they nearly rolled into the back of his head, and inhaled again. Inuyasha smelled like sweat and musk and adolescent arousal. His little brother was not mature yet and could not carry pups even if he wasn't hanyou. Not until after his first heat will the puppy be able to become heavy with a litter or two.  
Sesshomaru found himself extremely pleased with the mental image of Inuyasha's swollen tummy.

Sesshomaru spat on his hand and rubbed the saliva over his fingers before shoving two of them inside the tight ass waiting for him. Inuyasha's groan was loud and long, his knees beginning to falter as Sesshomaru pressed his fingers up against that feel good spot deep inside.  
"I still haven't forgiven you for what you did during lunch," Sesshomaru hissed between his clenched teeth, pumping his two fingers in and out at a quick pace, "I am the only one you will ever call that title. Did Naraku raise you? Did he pick out your clothes and go grocery shopping for you?"  
Inuyasha shook his head quickly and pushed his hips back against Sesshomaru's fingers. He instantly regretted doing so because Sesshomaru's fingers pulled out and his hand came down to smack each one of Inuyasha's sensitive ass cheeks.

The Alpha shoved his wet fingers back into the abused hole and growled, "Who's your Daddy?"  
Inuyasha pressed his forehead against the glass and forced himself to be as still as possible.  
"You," he whispered, his voice strained and not quite coming out.  
Sesshomaru's fingers paused.  
"I couldn't hear you. Again. Who's your Daddy?"  
Inuyasha forced the air out quicker and said in a loud, clear voice, "You! Sesshomaru is my Daddy!"  
His Daddy's smile widened and he purred softly, "Good bitch. Now, look at yourself. Look at how much you love Daddy's fingers inside your snug little cunt."  
Inuyasha forced his eyes to open and stare at his reflection. His pupils were blown, his face was red and drool was starting to make his chin wet and messy. His pink nipples were hard, pressed up against the cold mirror like they were.  
Sesshomaru pushed in a third finger and, with his free hand, gripped Inuyasha's hard cock. The hanyou moaned again- louder- and very nearly fell due to his knees giving out. But he didn't, not yet, and he couldn't decide to press back against the three fingers working so marvelously inside of him or the hand pumping his dick.

Before Inuyasha could make a decision, Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out and took his hand away. Inuyasha whimpered softly but otherwise didn't really protest.  
Sesshomaru grabbed his hips and dragged him to a bench. He pushed Inuyasha slightly and said, "Lay down. Put your head at the very end and hold your legs up."

Inuyasha breathed deeply as he ducked under the bar and laid down on the bench. He tried to lift his legs, but his knees hit the bar and prevented him from showing his Alpha what he wanted.  
Sesshomaru purred and leaned over to lift the bar up and out of its rack. Inuyasha lifted his legs all the way, then, and held them there with his hands. Sesshomaru had other plans, however, and he said with a wicked grin, "No, move your hands."

He put the bar back on the rack and Inuyasha understood. He wiggled his hips down a little, until he could hook his knees on the bar to keep himself spread. Sesshomaru's grin widened and he wiped his saliva slick hand on his chest.  
Inuyasha looked directly up and tensely waited. He heard Sesshomaru spit onto his palm, and then he heard Sesshomaru spreading that saliva over his cock.

The hanyou's eyes widened and a strained whine left his lips when he felt the head of his Alpha's cock push in. The other eight inches or so of hard flesh soon followed, until Inuyasha could feel the other's balls pressing against his skin.  
"Good boy," Sesshomaru panted under his breath, letting Inuyasha adjust before he dared move. Inuyasha was still pretty relaxed from last night, but it wouldn't hurt to let his baby stretch.

Inuyasha gasped for air as he felt himself be stuffed full. He hands clawed at his knees and he forced himself to breathe correctly.  
He nodded once to Sesshomaru and instantly his big brother pulled out until only the tip remained inside.

With a violent shove forward, Sesshomaru pushed all of his cock back inside of the writhing puppy underneath him. Inuyasha moaned shamelessly and cried out for more, his fingers gripping the bar tightly and holding on for dear life.

The pace was nothing like last night. It wasn't slow and gentle and loving but Inuyasha loved it anyway. Any oxygen in his lungs was being punched out by the sheer force of Sesshomaru's thrusts. He heard his Alpha's feral grunts and groans underneath his own cries of pleasure.  
"Agh- hnn, Sess...m-more! Please fuck me! Pl-Ple-Please, your cock feels so-so good I-," Inuyasha cut himself off as his panted with his mouth wide open. Sesshomaru growled back at him, "Fuck yeah, baby. You fucking love my cock."

Sesshomaru's brutal pace didn't falter even as he breathlessly spoke. He moved a little closer, pushed a little harder, until his hand could wrap around Inuyasha's cock.

"Cum on this dick," Sesshomaru purred to the little teen, watching as Inuyasha's chest heaved. His Beta moaned louder, his body trying to thrust up into the warm hand that was so quickly pumping his hard dick.  
"Cum for me, 'Yasha. Be a good bitch for Daddy."

It didn't take much after that. Inuyasha screamed as he climaxed, spasming around the big cock inside of him. Sesshomaru continued working Inuyasha's cock, feeling it pulse in his hand, watching the semen squirt out onto Inuyasha's tummy and chest. Sesshomaru didn't stop until he was sure Inuyasha had no more to give.

He took the opportunity of Inuyasha being clenched tight and fucked him as fast as he could. Inuyasha screamed again, sobbing out a moan as he quickly became overstimulated. Sesshomaru felt his knot starting to form and he instantly pulled out. They didn't have time to be tied together for half an hour.

"Come here", he groaned, holding the base of his throbbing cock. Inuyasha scooted and squirmed and twisted his body, coming out from underneath the bar and walking closer.

"Knees," was all Sesshomaru said, but Inuyasha understood. He kneeled and sat back on his heels, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue.

Sesshomaru stepped a little closer and thumped the head of his cock against the hot and wet tongue presented to him. "Baby, I don't wanna hurt you," he murmured, his aching erection resting on Inuyasha's tongue, "So I'm not gonna fuck your throat like I wanna. Just take as much as you can, baby, I won't force you to choke on more than you can handle."  
Inuyasha's golden eyes looked up and met his big brother's. He licked the tip of Sesshomaru's cock before he wrapped his hands around it and closed his mouth.

"Big brother," he whispered, giving the mushroom head a small kiss, "Thank you."  
Sesshomaru's big hand gently toyed with the puppy's ears, "You don't have to thank me, baby, and I would really really love to cuddle but fuck we gotta hurry up. Coach'll be here to lock up in about ten minutes."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he jolted. He quickly opened his mouth and shoved as much cock into his throat as he could without choking. It was really only halfway, but he sucked harshly and pressed his tongue against the slit of his big brother's dick. His ears twitched as he heard Sesshomaru moan, he felt Sesshomaru's hands in his hair. Those hands gripped his head tightly, but didn't force Inuyasha to take more.

The taste of his big brother was amazing. He felt the knot starting to form again under his hand and Inuyasha pulled the cock from his mouth with a vulgar 'pop'.  
"You can, uh, move. I'll be fine," he murmured, his voice wrecked from screaming and cock sucking. Sesshomaru was going to ask if he was sure but he didn't exactly have time.

He yanked Inuyasha's head down, forced the teen's nose into his trimmed silver pubic hair, growled loudly and held the Beta there. Inuyasha's throat constricted as he gagged and choked, but he didn't try to pull away. Sesshomaru thrusted his hips forward a few times until he felt his knot pop and he was cumming down Inuyasha's throat.

He pulled Inuyasha off his cock before he was done climaxing, a few stray spurts of white streaking across Inuyasha's cheek. His baby brother had a mouthful of cum that he didn't exactly know what to do with. Sesshomaru purred affectionately as he wiped Inuyasha's face with his thumb, "Swallow it, baby."  
There was an audible gulp as Inuyasha swallowed, and he even opened his mouth to show that there was none left in his mouth.

Sesshomaru smiled and scratched behind Inuyasha's ear, "Good job. Now come on, we better get the hell outta Dodge before someone finds us." Inuyasha looked up at his Alpha with an equally happy smile. He nuzzled into the hand to gently touching his sensitive ears and he murmured, "Mhm...thank you, Alpha."

Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha up and shoved his aching knot into his basketball shorts. Inuyasha wiggled into his skirt and zipped it up, dusting it off from being on the dirty floor. He held Inuyasha's hand and lead him to the door. Sesshomaru opened it and peeked his head out. He looked both ways, making triple sure no one was near, and yanked Inuyasha out the room.  
"We gotta run," Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes warily scanning the hallways again.  
Inuyasha nodded and smiled at his big brother. Sesshomaru smiled back and, without a warning, dragged Inuyasha out of the locker room and into the parking lot.

They eventually stopped running when they got close to the car. Sesshomaru didn't break a sweat but Inuyasha was panting.  
"Sess," the hanyou asked once he caught his breath.  
"Yes," his big brother responded, stopping for a moment to unlock the car.

Inuyasha stopped walking and stubbornly tugged Sesshomaru into a loose hug. He rested his head on Sesshomaru's chest and yawned before mumbling, "I love you."  
Sesshomaru smiled wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's lower back, "I love you too, baby girl."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** Woop it's finally done! I lost muse for a few days somewhere in the middle/endish and another fanfiction kinda consumed my mind. So I might be posting that little oneshot (it's actually not that little whOOPS) here if I like it enough. Oh and I'll be posting a poll (I don't know why I think that's a good idea but the link will be on my profile tomorrow) soon so check that out please! I love all of the support and I love all of y'all! (oh also follow me on tumblr tensaiga-tessaiga)_

* * *

The room was pitch black- or at least very dimly lit- when Inuyasha opened his eyes. He blinked the sleepiness from his vision and opened his mouth in a wide yawn.  
After coming home from school, he and Sesshomaru had showered and ate dinner and watched Thursday night football until they fell asleep. Inuyasha's toes stretched and his skin moved against the silky sheets. He felt Sesshomaru's heavy body pressed up against his back and a familiar knot still buried deep inside. Did he forget to mention they had fucked like rabbits again?

Inuyasha felt another familiar pressure in his bladder and he attempted to move out of bed. He only managed to move his hips forward a little before Sesshomaru's knot caught and it started to hurt. Sesshomaru growled deep in his sleep, his arms instinctively wrapping around the little puppy and yanking Inuyasha back against his chest. Sesshomaru's leg was carelessly thrown over Inuyasha's hips and he half rolled onto his little brother, keeping the hanyou pinned against the bed. Inuyasha groaned softly as he was squished- forcing the knot to be pushed deeper into him.

The hanyou sighed and relaxed in Sesshomaru's grip. It's obvious that he wasn't going to get to use the potty anytime soon. Even if the pressure was becoming more and more and even if Inuyasha didn't get up soon he'd wet the bed.  
"Sess," he whimpered, squirming endlessly and pressing his thighs together, "Sess, I-I gotta... _go._ "

"Be still," Sesshomaru growled (rather drowsily) and pulled his hips back until his knot caught and started to stretch Inuyasha so much it burned. Inuyasha held his breath and went completely still in fear of hurting himself. There was a brief moment of silence before Sesshomaru (rather harshly) pushed his pelvis forward. Inuyasha's breath was punched from his lungs in a high, strained whimper. Sesshomaru squirmed a little and, after getting comfortable, he finally relaxed. Almost instantly, he fell back asleep.  
Inuyasha growled under his breath and pressed his face against his pillow. He had to pee so fucking bad but Sesshomaru's pull out game was extremely fucking weak and now he was fucking _stuck_ underneath his dumbass of a brother.

To be putting it lightly, Inuyasha was less than pleased. They both had big days tomorrow and Inuyasha knew that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep until he...relieved himself.  
But, eventually, Inuyasha had accepted his fate and drifted off back to sleep, still occasionally wiggling underneath Sesshomaru's heavy body.

The second time Inuyasha woke up, it was to the alarm on his phone going off. Sesshomaru still hadn't moved from his position on top of Inuyasha, which wasn't all that great, but his knot had gone down.  
Inuyasha groaned as his eyes opened. He no longer felt his big brother's knot inside and he breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he could take a piss.  
Inuyasha hissed and impatiently wiggled against the bed. Sesshomaru growled back and pressed his face against Inuyasha's neck.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha hissed angrily, "Get off of me! I gotta pee! And we gotta get to school. Game day, remember?"  
His big brother rolled off of Inuyasha's back- his soft cock slipping out in the process- and Sesshomaru eventually settled down on his side.  
"Five more minutes," he mumbled into the pillow. Inuyasha sighed and tapped the snooze button on his phone. It quieted it's loud noise for now, but in eight minutes or so it would scream again.

Inuyasha rolled out of bed and awkwardly half-crabwalked-half-waddled to the potty. He felt cold semen leaking out of his ass, dripping over the dried, flaky cum on his thighs and making Inuyasha shudder. He quickly wiped it with his fingers, then wiped it on the bathroom counter. His nose wrinkled in slight disgust.

After using the bathroom, Inuyasha stood in front of the mirror and brushed his hair out. He was still completely naked but it didn't really matter. Nothing Sesshomaru hasn't seen before. His neck and collarbones were littered with hickeys and love bites that had sorta healed over night. Minus the dark red mark on the left side- in that smooth curve of his shoulder and neck joining together. Sesshomaru had bitten him there at Naraku's party and it still hasn't faded. And Sesshomaru bit him there a lot. Last night, when his big brother had grabbed a mouthful of his flesh, Inuyasha swore he could have felt a drop of Sesshomaru's venom against his skin.

Inuyasha frowned at his reflection and put his brush down. He combed down his bangs and peered at himself in the mirror closer. His bangs managed to stay down today, straight across his forehead and making his innocent eyes even cuter.  
The puppy's frown turned into a small smile when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Sesshomaru was pressed up against his back again, purring softly and nipping at his little brother's ears.

"Good morning," he rumbled drowsily before burying his nose in Inuyasha's hair. The puppy closed his eyes and hummed back, reaching up to play with Sesshomaru's silky soft hair.  
They stayed that way for a moment. Sesshomaru would have fallen asleep standing up if Inuyasha didn't eventually whine about breakfast.

Inuyasha squeezed past his brother and shivered as his naked skin was exposed to the AC. It wouldn't hurt to get dressed first.

Since it was game day, Inuyasha had to wear his cheerleading stuff. It wasn't the actual uniform, but a pair of pure white (very short) athletic shorts, a light blue cotton t shirt with Shikon Cheerleading across the chest, and a pure white bow to put in his hair. He also wore a pair of knee high socks, light grey with two light blue horizontal stripes on the top.

Inuyasha slipped out of Sesshomaru's room and poked his head into the bathroom. Sesshomaru was lazily brushing his own hair, his golden eyes not quite focused on his reflection.

"Big brother," Inuyasha asked innocently, "Can you put up my hair for me? Use this hair tie with the bow on it, please. I want it braided today." Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder before grunting and stepping aside. Inuyasha walked in front of the mirror and handed Sesshomaru his hair tie.

He watched as Sesshomaru held the hair tie in his teeth while his hair was brushed back. The brush's bristles, thankfully, avoided his sensitive ears. Sesshomaru put the brush back on the counter and his nimble fingers braided a line from Inuyasha's temple to the back of his head. The rest of his hair was left unbraided, and (using the bow and hair tie) was put up in a high pony tail. Sesshomaru smiled at his little brother in the mirror as he lightly ran his nails through silver hair.

"You're beautiful," Sesshomaru murmured softly, straightening the white bow slightly. Inuyasha blushed a little and mumbled, "I'm just a dumb hanyou." Sesshomaru didn't say anything, his cold fingertips trailing down over Inuyasha's neck. They touched the bruises and the bite marks- even ghosted over where the red choke marks used to be.

"Do you really think that," he asked after a moment. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and tilted his head to one side, letting Sesshomaru have better access to the love bite on his neck.  
"Yeah," Inuyasha whispered back. His throat hurt. The words came out strained and raspy.

Sesshomaru's fingers suddenly gripped his shoulders and Inuyasha was spun around too quickly for him to properly react. And then, Sesshomaru's arms were around him again and Inuyasha was being crushed against his big brother's chest.  
"Inuyasha," the youkai said softly- his voice just as emotional and soft, "Inuyasha...puppy, no. You're stunning. Dear God, 'Yasha, you're so fucking beautiful. And beautiful ain't even enough. You're fucking ...gorgeous, babe, and I love you so much it hurts. Please, don't think so lowly of yourself. You're so precious to me...don't forget that, okay?"

Inuyasha, at a complete loss, just mutely nodded his head and let Sesshomaru's fingertips trail up and down his tense back. He remembered when Sesshomaru was fifteen and angry at everything.  
"Stupid puppy," he would growl, showing his teeth and pushing Inuyasha away with his foot. The little eleven year old Inuyasha would cry at first, begging for some sort of affection- begging for anything but that coldness. But soon the tears stopped and he rolled over, showing his soft tummy and hoping Sesshomaru was in a good mood that day.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. He just listened to Sesshomaru's breathing pattern and told himself that it was okay over and over again.  
 _You are so precious to me_

A lazy smile stretched across Inuyasha's face and he murmured into Sesshomaru's chest, "I love you too."

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha was laying on the ripped couch. He vaguely wondered when they'd get new furniture- and what the fuck had happened to their old stuff- but it was soon wiped from his mind when Sesshomaru walked into the living room.  
He was wearing his jersey, which was mostly light blue and white. Taisho was across the back of his shoulders with the number 12 underneath it. The jersey was sexy as hell and Inuyasha's mouth watered at how the muscles in Sesshomaru's arms flexed as he stretched.  
But that really wasn't the best part.

The best part, in Inuyasha's professional Drop Dead Gorgeous Big Brother Opinion, was the jeans. They were dark and absolutely clinging to every inch of Sesshomaru's muscular legs. The jersey was tucked in, showing off the thin brown belt and flat stomach. Sesshomaru turned his back to Inuyasha to grab his book bag and the poor pup nearly choked on his own spit.  
There weren't enough words to describe how the deep indigo fabric hugged Sesshomaru's ass. The only thing Inuyasha could think of was 'perfect' and it was flashing neon in his brain. All those squats must be paying off. Inuyasha was very suddenly slammed with all his mental pictures of his big brother's skin. He had seen that naked ass, ran his fingers along Sesshomaru's sculpted torso, felt his powerful thighs flexing as Inuyasha bounced on his cock.  
The hanyou's face turned a nice shade of red and he cleared his throat.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair one more time and quickly eyed himself in the reflection of his phone before turning to his little brother. Inuyasha was gripping the already ruined couch rather tightly and his face was red.  
"Are you okay," he asked warily, to which Inuyasha could only nod. Sesshomaru grunted in response and threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"Let's go, puppy," he said as he twirled the car keys around his finger. Inuyasha rolled off the couch and stumbled to his feet. He grabbed his backpack and followed Sesshomaru outside.

The air was hot and damp. Inuyasha sighed quietly, very thankful that his uniform was short and not suffocating him like the humidity. He threw his stuff in the backseat and plopped down in the passenger side. Inuyasha kicked the empty cigarette boxes and scowled lightly. Smoking wouldn't really hurt Sesshomaru- youkai didn't get human diseases like cancer or bronchitis or whatever. But it made Sesshomaru's mouth taste a little odd, it made Sesshomaru's hands shake a little and his footsteps not so straight.

Inuyasha stretched and listened to the car start up. It rumbled and purred, apparently very happy to see its driver with the pup again. Said pup leaned his head back and closed his sleepy eyes. His lower back still hurt pretty badly. Inuyasha silently hoped that he would heal before the game tonight. He wouldn't be any good if he was limping around.

Sesshomaru turned the radio up a bit louder and sung along under his breath,  
"...I said I'm sorry I'm a bit of a let down...but all my friends are daring me to come over...so I come over and over and over.."  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, catching the soft mumble-humming of his big brother. He really wished that Sesshomaru would sing more, or sing louder. Of course, Sesshomaru's singing voice wasn't perfect. Still, it was oddly comforting.

His ears twitched again when they heard the faint thumping of Sesshomaru's palms on the steering wheel as he air drummed to the beat. One of his eyes cracked open to get a glimpse of Sesshomaru nodding his head and mouthing the words.

The sleepy smile widened and Inuyasha couldn't help but pitch in. "Save your breath, I'm nearly bored to death," he sang, much louder than Sesshomaru did. His big brother smiled back at him and lifted his voice to match Inuyasha's own, "Life is too short to last long."

Inuyasha laughed softly before he turned to look out the window again. The song faded out and the radio channel went to commercial. Sesshomaru turned it down, anyway.

"So, Naraku is throwin' a party after the game," he said, turning into the school. Inuyasha clutched to the Oh-Shit-Handle with both hands as Sesshomaru forgot what brakes were over the speed bumps.

When they finally parked, Inuyasha unfurled his fingers and relaxed back into his seat. "And," he asked, twisting to grab his backpack from the back seat.  
"And we're going, duh," Sesshomaru shot back at him, opening his door and getting out. Inuyasha huffed before he did the same.

Inuyasha walked beside his big brother, their shoulders occasionally bumping. He grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and held it tightly. The last party didn't exactly leave a good taste in his mouth.

"Don't worry," Sesshomaru said, sensing his little brother's anxiety, "It'll just be Naraku and me and you and a couple of other people. Nothing like Saturday."  
Inuyasha nodded but he was still nervous. If he didn't stop Ryukotsusei when he did...A tingle of fear and disgust went down the hanyou's spine.

And, he still wasn't completely sure what happened. Who knows what that pervert did to him while he was asleep?

Sesshomaru's fingers tightened their hold and he walked a bit quicker. Inuyasha walked a few steps behind him, his golden eyes focused on the way Sesshomaru's hair moved as they made their way to the school. Sesshomaru grunted as his shoulder collided with the heavy front doors of their high school, but he just pushed it open and held it there for his baby brother.

Inuyasha smiled and pressed an innocent kiss against the older male's cheek as he passed by.

Naraku was dressed much like Sesshomaru was. With his inky black hair up in a high pony tail, his dark blue jeans, his own jersey with the number 35 under his last name (which was Hitomi).  
"Fuck, dude, Kanna and your lil' sis hafta get together and make some of this shit," Naraku mumbled to Kouga around a mouthful of blue berry muffin, "She loves this kinda stuff and ya' know. Girl bonding time or whatever. I's really just me and Kanna since Kag decided to become a cunt."  
And it would be an excellent excuse to hang out around Kouga's house and make sure that his scent gets rubbed off on most of Kouga's stuff. Naraku highly doubted any other Alpha was stupid enough to start showing interest in the wolf since he started to, but still...  
Not to mention it would be good to get Kanna out of the house and away from the drama. Ever since Naraku kicked Kagura out, the whole place has been more than a little tense. His parents understood but forced Naraku into accepting his bitchy sister back into their home. She was punished, however, for being such a backstabbing piece of shit.

Really, she should have known better than to attempt to fuck with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Naraku was an incredibly protective person over his family. And the Taisho brothers were definitely considered family to him.

Speaking of those puppies, Naraku turned and shoved a whole muffin in his mouth as two sets of golden eyes settled on him.  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at him (and his smug smirk) and the older puppy walked a little bit quicker. Inuyasha didn't quite understand but he adapted his pace to keep up with his big brother.

"Gimme," Sesshomaru demanded, his voice a low growl. Naraku shook his head and held his next muffin out of Sesshomaru's impressive reach. "Nuh uh," he said simply. Sesshomaru growled again, showing his sharp teeth and insisting that Naraku hand over his food. The other Alpha simply growled back and leaned to the side so Sesshomaru couldn't reach.

Within a few seconds, Naraku was standing on his seat, the muffin held high above his head. Sesshomaru looked up and was about to open his mouth when Kouga interrupted him.

"I have enough for all of y'all," he said casually, his light blue eyes flickering between Naraku's biceps and Sesshomaru's frustrated features. Sesshomaru huffed but sat down, wrapping his fingers around a muffin and delicately peeling back the wax paper. He took a small bite and chewed thoughtfully, even if he growled occasionally at Naraku.

Inuyasha was much less graceful. He grabbed two muffins and nearly swallowed them whole- wax paper and all. His cheeks bulged out like a chipmunk with its mouth stuffed, but he smiled and chewed and managed not to choke anyway. Sesshomaru's aggression relaxed its iron grip enough for Sesshomaru to purr softly and clean the crumbs off of Inuyasha's bottom lip and chin.  
"You're so messy," he murmured, licking the pad of his thumb before wiping the corner of Inuyasha's lips. His puppy scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest in an adorable pout.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but was rudely cut off by the bell. He checked the time on his phone and was surprised to see that, yes, it was eight and school was starting. He stood from his seat and waited patiently for everyone else to get their shit together.  
The four of them split into two- Kouga walked beside Inuyasha with Naraku and Sesshomaru following. The two Alphas stayed close, baring their teeth and growling. The air in the school and between the couple was charged with tension and excitement. Football season was officially starting.

"Oh, Kouga, your shoe is untied," Inuyasha said right before the stairs. Kouga stopped rather abruptly and bent down to fix his shoe strings. Unfortunately, Naraku didn't quite see this as he was too busy reminding Sesshomaru of that one time he got the dog to wear silky pink panties.  
And how much Sesshomaru liked it.

Naraku grunted out a "fuck!" as his crotch came into contact with something- or someone- plump and...round. He hissed through clenched teeth, one of his big hands resting on the person's lower back to steady himself from falling over. Oh how he prayed it was not Inuyasha's cute little ass pressed up against his dick. Sesshomaru would definitely skin him alive.  
Naraku looked down to see pitch black hair and a brown wolf tail. Oh fuck. He wasn't sure if having Kouga instead of Inuyasha bent over in front of him was a better or worse situation.

Kouga yipped and scrambled forward, his chest heaving, his eyes wide, his cheeks a flustered shade of red.  
"Watch-Watch where you're going," he spat angrily, if only to cover up his arousal. His brown tail tucked between his legs and curled around his thigh but Kouga growled under his breath.

Inuyasha laughed loudly at his friends only to also yelp as his big brother smacked his ass as he walked by.  
"Sess," he scolded, but he knew that he liked it way too much to be angry. Sesshomaru seemed to also know this, since he smirked and purred, "Baby...don't pretend like you don't love it."

The hanyou opened and closed his mouth, rather unsure of what to say. He did like it. He liked it a lot.  
Inuyasha's ears flickered as he tried to think of things that wouldn't further his arousal. Grandma tits, Mr. Moser's hairy belly button, the bulge in Naraku's jeans- oh fuck that was _not_ helping.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and walked up the stairs, switching places with Kouga so Sesshomaru couldn't grab his ass anymore.

He reached his classroom and Naraku gave Sesshomaru a quick, tight hug before slipping through the doorway. Kouga was dropped off at his science class, which was on the other side of the hall.  
Inuyasha smiled up at his big brother, looking at Sesshomaru through his thick eyelashes.

"Are you excited about the game," he asked. Sesshomaru hummed in response before he grabbed Inuyasha's hips and yanked the pup against his chest. "You look so amazing, baby," he purred softly, his lips moving against the soft, baby pink insides of Inuyasha's ears. It was true- Inuyasha did look amazing. With his hair up and his bangs only sorta in his face, showing his bright eyes and his kissable, pink lips. His puppy ears were perked, soaking up each word his big brother purred to him. His shorts were so deliciously tiny, teasing Sesshomaru by keeping that plump ass /just/ out of his line of sight  
And the knee socks added a hint of innocence, with the shirt and its Shikon Cheerleading reminding Sesshomaru of the tiny little skirt Inuyasha will be wearing.

"Don't be late for class," Inuyasha said when he put his hands on his big brother's chest. He shuddered and bit his bottom lip when he felt Sesshomaru's pectorals moving underneath the fabric of his football jersey.  
"I won't be. And even if I was, my teacher has the hots for me. She won't mark me late no matter what I do."  
Sesshomaru, when he heard Inuyasha's soft growl, smiled and pulled his possessive little brother into a loose hug. His hands slid around and his arms pulled Inuyasha close to his chest. He rested his chin between twin puppy ears and he said, "Oh hush, pup. You know you're the only one I want. Now, you need to get to class. And tell Naraku to go fuck himself for me."

Inuyasha breathed in Sesshomaru's scent and nuzzled his face into Sesshomaru's neck. "Gladly," he murmured back, enjoying being wrapped up in his big brother's arms.  
With a gentle kiss and a light smack on the ass, Inuyasha was sent on his way.

He sighed and sat down next to Naraku, who was doodling on a blank sheet of notebook paper.  
"Sesshomaru said to go fuck yourself," Inuyasha murmured sleepily into his backpack. Naraku laughed a bit under his breath and drew a happy face, "Well, tell Sesshomaru I said to suck my dick."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure that Sesshomaru _had_ sucked Naraku's dick before.  
"I'll make sure he gets your message," he said with a frown. When did he turn into the Puppy Express?  
Naraku smiled at him, or more like smirked. It was handsome and charming and his crimson eyes gleamed in the classroom lighting. If Inuyasha didn't already have an Alpha to go to, he would've crawled right into the spider's lap.  
"Mhm, and make sure he wears those pretty pink panties that Daddy loves so much," Naraku purred softly, his words meant for only Inuyasha's twitching puppy ears.  
And those puppy ears definitely heard it, since Inuyasha's face turned the same shade of red as his class binder. He lifted his head from its position on the desk and he stuttered, "Wh-What?"  
Naraku hummed and spun his pen around his finger, "Nothing, puppy."

The rest of the school day passed in a sort of haze. The entire place was buzzing with anxious excitement. Students were gearing up for Sesshomaru Taisho and Naraku Hitomi's last football season. For the past four years, the team had been damn near unstoppable. Sesshomaru could throw under any circumstance, and Naraku could catch anything that spiraled in his direction. They were a perfect, badass as fuck team that Inuyasha couldn't wait to cheer for.

He currently sat in Sesshomaru's lap, his big brother's chin on his shoulder. Kouga was sitting next to him, his tail wagging and occasionally thumping against Sesshomaru's knee as Kagome praised Rin's muffins. She was sitting across from Kouga, beside Naraku, and loving the little girl's breakfast treat as much as everyone else.  
Inuyasha played with Sesshomaru's hair, listening to his soft purrs.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome suddenly chirped as she swallowed a mouthful, "You have to come home with me after school. We have to get ready together! You know, uniforms and makeup and stuff." Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru to say yes before he happily agreed. They settled for meeting in the parking lot after school so they could get picked up and get to Kagome's house. Sesshomaru was meeting up with Naraku at his house, so they could quickly change and get back at the school to get ready for the game.

The next two class periods was a blur of snapchat and Sesshomaru's messages.

After school, Inuyasha stood right outside the back doors with his backpack and drawstring bag. He saw Sesshomaru's car, but he didn't see Naraku's big truck.  
Not until it was right in front of him, anyway. He was about to go up and ask if Naraku was waiting for his big brother when Kagome bounded across his path and jumped right into the passenger side.

Inuyasha blinked stupidly and his steps came to a quick halt. Wasn't Naraku going after Kouga?  
Well...nothing was super official between Naraku and...anybody, really.

Inuyasha huffed and tore open the back seat. Naraku looked surprise to see him and he quickly ripped his mouth away from Kagome's.

"P-Pup-Inuyasha! What the fuck-"  
"You were there when I made plans to go home with Kagome," the puppy hissed back, crossing his arms over his chest. Oh, Naraku was definitely getting castrated before the weekend.

"You better keep your fucking mouth shut," Naraku growled back at Inuyasha, twisting in his seat to lock eyes with the irate hanyou. "Sess ain't the only Alpha 'round here who can put a big mouthed pup over his knee," he threatened in a low tone. Inuyasha shifted in his seat, keeping his angry face on even if he was inwardly scared. Naraku's crimson eyes narrowed at him and Inuyasha choked out, "I won't tell."

Naraku's poisonous glare didn't change as he forced a smile on his twisted lips. "Good puppy," he said simply before turning back around and starting up the vehicle.

"Excuse me," Kagome said in a sort of high pitched voice, "You can't just threaten Inuyasha like that!"  
"Uh, yeah I can. He's just a pup- a Beta pup. And Sess and I are so close, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I gave Inuyasha a spanking or two for being a little shit."  
"That's physical- or sexual?- assault! You can't just...do that! What if Inuyasha doesn't wanna be spanked?"  
"Ain't nothin' sexual 'bout discipline, baby. And if the lil' pup doesn't wanna get spanked, he'll keep his lips zipped. Right, 'Yasha?"

Inuyasha nodded and continued looking out the window. The argument continued, growing in volume as it did, until Naraku slammed on the gas and growled loud enough for it to be heard over the rumbling of the truck, "It's a fucking youkai thing, Kagome! It's just how we are, okay? Alphas- good Alphas- don't fucking _abuse_ their-their significant others, god dammit!"

Kagome choked on her words, sputtering like a fish out of water. "That-You always talk down to me, Naraku! Like I-I'm stupid or something! Just shut the fuck up- delete my number you misogynstic piece of shit!"  
"What the actual fuck, Kagome?!"  
The truck accelerated further as the argument did and Inuyasha nervously grabbed the Oh-Shit handle. He trusted Naraku's driving and all but...he would like to arrive at Kagome's house in one piece.

Needless to say, Inuyasha was happy to finally jump out of the truck in front of Kagome's house. It was one story and had three bedrooms. Naraku parked in the street and turned the truck off. He walked Kagome to the door and she reached for the handle only for the door to rip open from the inside.

"Grandpa," she squealed, turning a shade or two (or three) paler. "Who is this," the old man growled, or as much as a human _could_ growl.  
"Oh, he's Naraku! He-He's Sesshomaru's friend and he just drove us-"  
"Sesshomaru! Is that bastard here?"  
"No, Grandpa! Naraku just drove us home that's all!"  
"Kagome, you know that he's a teenager and _all_ a teenager wants is-"

A third voice called from somewhere in the house, "Dad! Leave Kagome and her friends alone!"  
The hunched over old man grumbled but moved aside. In his place stood a middle aged woman who Inuyasha could only infer was Kagome's mother.

"Naraku, right? I'm Kagome's mom, you can call me Ms. Higurashi."  
Naraku smiled his handsome smile, his hand still on Kagome's hips. Her shirt rode up a smudge, allowing Naraku's thumb to gently caress the exposed skin.

"I trust that you drove the speed limit?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"And you kept your paws off my little girl?"  
"Yes ma'am."

Inuyasha scoffed. He wasn't sure what the speed limit on Eighty Oak Avenue was, but it certainly wasn't sixty three miles per hour. One thing that he was rather sure of, however, was that Naraku's hand was in Kagome's lap for most of the drive.

"Well, thank you for taking her home," Ms. Higurashi said with a sweet smile. Naraku pulled Kagome close to him for a quick hug and said back, "My pleasure. She's really a very sweet girl." (Apparently, they had both conveniently forgotten that they were near screaming at each other five minutes ago.)  
He then pressed Kagome's supple body up against his and purred softly into her ear, "See you at the game, babe."

He let go of her before Grandpa could go into a rage and he pulled lightly on Inuyasha's puppy ear as he walked by. "I'll tell Sessho that you made it here alive," he hummed and was gone before Inuyasha could growl at him.

Kagome lead Inuyasha to her room after introducing him to her family. She had a little brother named Souta who was in sixth grade. He rolled his eyes and sipped his Mountain Dew before going back to his minecraft and his friends. Her mother was a sweet, caring woman who offered Inuyasha a cold glass of Pepsi (which he eagerly drank).

Inuyasha sat his cute lil' ass on the counter of Kagome's bathroom and swung his socked feet. Kagome was beside him, music playing through her Bluetooth speaker, going through a bag of make up.

"We're almost the same skin tone," she mumbled, "And we're gonna need this...this...this...and this."

Kagome's makeup was already done. Her eyes were outlined with black wings, her eyelids were sparkling in the bathroom light. She even had two thick black stripes on each of her cheeks.

"Can you believe Naraku," she huffed under her breath as she put her make up bag back under the sink. She kept out the stuff they'll need. It smelt kinda funny to Inuyasha's sensitive nose, but otherwise it _looked_ quite harmless.  
"I kinda can," Inuyasha said with a shrug, "He's an Alpha, Kagome, it's...how he is, I guess. I get spanked if I misbehave. That's just...ya' know, like being grounded or whatever..." He trailed off, shrugging again and crossing his ankles. His cold toes wiggled in his socks. He thought of Sesshomaru's palm on his bottom, giving him a proper smack on the ass for being a bad puppy.  
His heart fluttered in his chest and he sighed happily.

"...put his hands on you like that! Inuyasha, are you listening?!"

Inuyasha blinked and his ears twitched. "Yes," he said bluntly. Kagome sighed, "Yeah, whatever. It's just...I feel sorta...on the outside. If I had a nickel for every time Naraku said 'It's a youkai thing' I'd be a fucking billionaire."  
Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and squirmed on the counter a bit (his lower back was still pretty sore from the pounding he received last night) before he stretched his legs out in front of him. "M' sorry, 'Gome," he murmured, watching his friend through his bangs. She shrugged and smiled, putting a few make up brushes on the counter. "It's fine," she hummed, "He frustrates me but God his dick game is so strong."  
Inuyasha's nose wrinkled and he mumbled, "Not the best mental image."

"Oh come _on_ ," Kagome said as she dabbed a few dots of face primer on Inuyasha's cheeks, "You can't deny that he's sexy as fuck. And, to be honest, his cock is so thick...like Jesus I seriously thought it wouldn't fit in me."  
Inuyasha managed to stay still as Kagome rubbed the stuff into his skin. He growled under his breath, but closed his eyes and let Kagome put the sparkly eyeshadow on his eyelids.

Then, he blinked as Kagome covered his lashes in mascara. By the end of Kagome's little makeover, Inuyasha was almost as sparkly as she was. Kagome offered her black face paint, which Inuyasha agreed to. He put a single black line under each of his eyes and smiled at his reflection.

"Perfect," Kagome said happily, toying with Inuyasha's ponytail. Inuyasha smiled at his friend, "Thanks, Kagome. Sess'll love seeing me all...you know. Pretty and shit."  
"You're already pretty, 'Yasha," she replied, also staring at their reflections. The hanyou's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and Kagome twirled his ponytail one more time before going into her pink bedroom.

"C'mon, let's get changed."

Inuyasha changed quickly, respectively averting his eyes when Kagome took off her clothes. He looked at himself in Kagome's body length mirror and smiled again. His skirt was still short, his top was still tight in all the good places. Kagome's outfit was no less revealing but she had curves and tits and bigger eyes.  
Inuyasha's ears perked as Kagome pulled him in for a selfie. Not a minute later, his own phone went off with a message from his big brother.

[You look amazing, baby. I love you and I can't wait to see you flipping around. Although it'll be hard to focus on football when ur cute ass is hangin outta that skirt]  
Inuyasha blushed and smiled down at his phone before typing a response.  
[it'll be be hard to focus on flipping around when my big strong Alpha is dominating the field...good luck Sessho ❤️]

He put his phone in his bag when he heard Kagome call for him from the kitchen.

Sesshomaru's car was already in the parking lot (next to Naraku's truck) when Ms. Higurashi dropped them off. Inuyasha smiled and waved and thanked her. He nearly ran to the field, excited to see his big brother in all of his glory.

And Sesshomaru was most definitely glorious. He wore his football padding like battle armor, standing on the bench to be taller than the rest of the team.  
"Protect this house," he yelled, teeth gnashing, eyes tinged red.  
"Protect this house," he yelled again, to which the team yelled back, "I will!"  
Sesshomaru jumped off the bench and yelled out, "Protect this fucking house!"

They all huddled close, pressing their shoulders together, pressing their helmets together.  
"I will!"  
"Protect this house!"  
"I will!"

Sesshomaru threw his head back and yelled, pounding his padded chest. It was a display of pure aggressive dominance and Inuyasha's Beast (and likely every other Beta's) instinctively bowed its head and whimpered.

Inuyasha ran up to his big brother, parting the crowd and slipping past the team. His arms went around Sesshomaru's neck and he let Sesshomaru's strong hands grab at his thighs and hips and ass.

"Hey baby," his brother purred happily, his chin lifted so the face mask of his helmet wouldn't hit Inuyasha. The puppy just yipped happily, nuzzling his face against the hard padding of Sesshomaru's chest.  
"Fucking wreck 'em," Inuyasha murmured, looking up at his big brother. Sesshomaru was going to respond when a little girl's hand tugged on his jersey.

"Water," Rin asked, holding up a green water bottle with a Gatorade logo on it. Sesshomaru smiled and bent down to pick her up and put her on the bench. "Yes, please," he said before opening his mouth. The nozzle of the water bottle was placed between the bars of the face mask and Rin poked her tongue out as she squeezed. Sesshomaru eagerly gulped down the water, putting a hand up when he's had enough. Even though Rin was on the bench, she still had to stand on her tip toes to properly hydrate the youkai.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said and Rin simply bowed.  
"Lord Sesshomaru will protect us," she happily responded, her lips spread wide in an excited smile. Inuyasha agreed and looked up to search for Kouga. If Rin was here, there was no doubt her big brother would be here too.

And Inuyasha's sharp golden eyes found the wolf. He was talking to Naraku (who was leaned up against the fence separating the stands from the field) with his tail wagging excitedly. Naraku had his helmet off and by his feet, his resolve melting smirk on his lips as he shamelessly flirted.

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin when Sesshomaru yelled, "Hitomi! Get back over here and think with your brain and not with your dick!"

The puppy looked up at his big brother and smiled a little. This school- Shikon High- was Sesshomaru's territory. He protected his stretch of land with his entire being. He was the Alpha's Alpha, the King of Shikon High.  
And Inuyasha, the puppy eared half breed, was his regal Queen.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and his hands slid down Inuyasha's back to roughly grab his little brother's ass. His teammates weren't stupid enough to look at his baby with malicious intent- especially after what happened to Ryukotsusei- but there were lingering eyes on Inuyasha's bottom and thighs coming from the crowd (and the opposite team). "Mine," Sesshomaru hissed as his hands went up Inuyasha's skirt. His fingers grabbed a handful of flesh and squeezed roughly, pressing Inuyasha's hips against his own. Inuyasha felt the hard padding and the hard muscles underneath Sesshomaru's clothes as he was almost crushed against his big brother.

"All-all yours," he whimpered back, his ears flat and his neck bared.

Inuyasha jolted when a whistle blew loud enough to hurt his hearing. Sesshomaru growled louder, his head snapping towards the source of the sound. It was his Coach, rallying up the team for a pep talk before the game. Sesshomaru reluctantly let go of his baby brother and said, "I'll see you at half time, baby."

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru turn and jog to the Coach and the rest of the team. Kagome waved to him and Inuyasha stole one more look at his brother before he turned and ran over to the cheerleaders.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched and he raised his head above the huddle, scanning the crowd. Naraku's parents, Kouga, they were all fine. Rin and Kanna were sitting on the bench, playing with their plastic horsies (that Sesshomaru had carried for them). They were the designated water girls, but they were also eight years old, and they were very eager to play horsies.

He spotted Inuyasha warming up on the track in front of the stands for the home team. He was bent over and pulling on his hamstrings. That plump ass was hoisted high in the air, if only for a moment. Sesshomaru licked his lips and forced himself to focus back on what Coach was saying.

"I expect a lot out of you boys," Coach said, standing while everyone else was on one knee, "So go out there and kick ass."  
Sesshomaru stared down at his cleats, his mind whirling too fast to really comprehend the coach's talk. Of course, if he threw the ball it would go straight to Naraku. But if Coach took Naraku out for some reason- Coach never really liked Naraku- who could he throw too? No one can catch like Naraku.

He was startled from his thoughts when Coach blew the whistle again. One of the referees walked over and asked if they were ready for the coin toss. Coach nodded and tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder.  
He followed the referee out to the middle of the field, sizing up the other Team Captain as he did so. Sesshomaru was taller- by a foot- but this guy was...wider. Broader shoulders, bigger biceps. It was if God had smushed Sesshomaru down instead of letting him sprout up.

"Heads," the other Captain said with a sneer, his brown eyes near glaring at Sesshomaru. The youkai kept a straight face- refusing to sink to his low sportsmanship.  
The toss ended up being tails, anyway.

Sesshomaru turned and jogged back to his team. "Tails," he said over his shoulder, choosing to stand next to Rin and answer her questions.

The offensive line stood next to each other on one end of the field and the other team punted the ball their way, announcing the start of the game. Sesshomaru watched, even if his attention was on the sound of Inuyasha's voice. He could tell that the little puppy was enjoying himself immensely.

The guy was tackled near the twenty yard line, giving Sesshomaru just about most of the field to work across. With that distance, his best bet is throwing it.

He ran on the field, switching places with the players already on there. He huddled up with his team, looking at their faces. Naraku was here- excellent.  
"Play number five," he said, looking at his cheat sheet on his wrist. The team split up and lined up.

The stadium lights would have nearly blinded Sesshomaru if he wasn't damn near raised underneath them. The ball was hiked and Sesshomaru took a few steps back to properly survey. His brain worked a mile a minute, soaking up the random information and spitting it back out in a form Sesshomaru could understand.  
Naraku on right. Coming for you left.  
Sesshomaru's golden eyes scanned the line and then he heard Inuyasha's cute little voice- "Get 'em, Sessho!"

He heavily resisted the urge to turn and look. No doubt Inuyasha was on top of a pyramid, flipping about like he weighed nothing. Oh fuck his skirt would be up and his ass would show and-  
Sesshomaru saw Naraku breaking free of the player attempting to guard him and he threw the ball not a moment too soon.  
As soon as the pigskin left his fingertips, the breath was knocked from his lungs and his face was being pressed into the grass. God dammit.

Sesshomaru coughed once and inhaled deeply, feeling the weight of the enemy lifting off of him. His ears picked up the loud cheering, which meant Naraku caught the ball and made it at least more towards the end zone.  
The dog stood up and forced himself to breathe properly.

One completed pass and one hand off later, Naraku ran into the end zone. He dropped the ball and did a little dance, laughing as Sesshomaru smacked him upside the head.  
"Stupid ass," Sesshomaru scoffed under his breath, but he was smiling too.

Inuyasha shook his Pom-Poms and cheered loudly, pride filling his chest. He truly had an amazing big brother.

Sesshomaru was panting when he sat down on the bench. He pulled his helmet off of his head and took an ice cold water bottle from Rin.  
Naraku sat next to him, equally sweaty and disgusting and grass stained. "One of 'dem was talkin shit 'bout you," Sesshomaru said into his sip of water. Naraku rolled his eyes and huffed, "I don't care. We can out play 'em and that's all that matters."

Naraku watched Sesshomaru lean back on the bench and turn his head. He watched Inuyasha, watched Inuyasha flip and cartwheel and watched Inuyasha's skirt flutter. His spandex-clad ass was occasionally showing and Sesshomaru would have been mad if Inuyasha didn't have those love bites on his neck, still. They showed that Inuyasha was his and his _alone_. That Beta puppy was marked and you better keep your hands off for his Alpha will rip your dick right off.

Inuyasha finished a cheer routine and smiled big and waved at the crowd. He looked over his shoulder and blew a kiss at Sesshomaru. His big brother pretended to catch it and he placed the kiss on his sweaty cheek.  
"Love you," Sesshomaru mouthed and Inuyasha returned the gesture.

"Offensive line," Coach called over his shoulder. Naraku stood up and pulled his helmet back on, waiting for Sesshomaru to do the same before sprinting back onto the field.

By half time, they were crushing Atlantic Coast. Sesshomaru stole a moment to place a sweat-slick kiss on Inuyasha's pink lips before he had to run back to Coach. The band took over Half Time, while the cheerleaders got some water and took a well earned rest.  
"Isn't Sesshomaru just so dreamy all sweaty," a girl gushed to her friend. Inuyasha's ear flicked and he pretended not to hear it.

Coach relieved the team for the last five minutes of half time. Naraku pranced right over to his family, all confident smiles and swinging inky black pony tail. Kouga was sitting with Naraku's mom, his tail waving.  
Naraku chatted with his parents and snuck in a few dirty jokes for Kouga.

Sesshomaru sat with his little brother, talking about game strategies that Inuyasha didn't quite understand. He listened anyway, however.  
The scoreboard buzzed loudly, signaling the end of the game. Inuyasha got another sweaty kiss and a nip on the ears before Sesshomaru was tugged away by Naraku.

By third quarter, Atlantic Coast was up by a touchdown. And then, by the end of the fourth quarter, Shikon had come back with a fucking vengeance and won the game 35 to 21.

Inuyasha cheered at the top his lungs and threw his Pom-Poms up the air. Sesshomaru laughed at him with his football bag over his shoulder, his helmet held by its face mask. Inuyasha gave his big brother a sloppy kiss before following him off the field. Mostly everyone had filed out by then. Even most of the cheerleaders were gone, leaving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and a few other football players who took their time changing and brushing their hair.

Inuyasha held his own drawstring bag and asked, "Are we showering before Naraku's party?" Kagome had given him some clothes to wear- some that she had practically forced him to accept. But Inuyasha couldn't complain. Sesshomaru thought that this cheerleading outfit was teasing- oh Sesshomaru had a big surprise coming for him.

The pup smiled innocently as Sesshomaru's arm went around his waist and held him close. "Of course. I can smell my own stink! And Naraku had grass in his teeth. A nice, hot shower sounds amazing right now. You know what else sounds amazing?"  
Inuyasha tilted his head and asked, "What?"  
"You when you're screaming my name."  
"Oh hush, you perverted dog."  
"You love me."

Inuyasha's smile widened and he stood on his tip toes to kiss Sesshomaru's lips. "I do love my big brother," he murmured against Sesshomaru's mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! Also, please please please check out the poll on my profile! I wanna treat you guys because I got my 100th review on this story. Thank you for all the continued support! Love y'all _

* * *

_'It is a weeping and a moaning and a gnashing of teeth'_  
Inuyasha weaved his way through the crowd, feeling his skirt flutter on the back of his thighs as he walked. Sesshomaru had to be around here somewhere. Their original intention was to get to the kitchen and have some snacks, but then someone called Sesshomaru over and Sango had drug Inuyasha to the potty with her and...  
Now Inuyasha was looking for his alpha big brother.  
 _'It is a weeping and a moaning and a gnashing of teeth'_  
The loud bass coming from Naraku's surround system vibrated the inside of Inuyasha's ribcage. He felt his entire skeleton shaking in time with the music, his chest thumping as the beat did. He lifted his nose to try and smell his big brother, but all the scents were mingling and even Sesshomaru's storm was lost in the crowd. Inuyasha scowled but kept moving.  
 _'It is- when it comes to my sound which is the champion sound'_  
He pressed his back up against the cool wall and slid along it seamlessly. It wouldn't be crowded, Sesshomaru said, just you and me and Naraku and a _couple_ of other people. And yet, this was a repeat of last Saturday.  
 _'Believe, Believe'_

Inuyasha was about to wiggle his way up the stairs when he heard a familiar voice call his name. His head turned around and his entire body sagged in relief when Sesshomaru's hand grabbed his. "There you are," his big brother said in a worried, tense tone. Inuyasha fell off the third step and right into Sesshomaru's strong arms. The pup's arms went around Sesshomaru's neck and he was lifted up. He was being carried like a princess through the crowd, to where their friends were sitting.  
"I should put a leash around your neck," Sesshomaru said once they got into the quiet corner, "so you can't wander away from me like that."

After the game, Sesshomaru had driven them home. The apartment was fixed up with a new couch and a new TV, a new love seat, a new coffee table, and no more holes in the walls. Inuyasha had run his hand over the wall patches (which were a stark white since they haven't been painted over yet) and his fingertips felt the lingering sparks of his big brother's anger and hurt.  
Sesshomaru tugged him into the shower and they got all cleaned up. They dried each other's hair and Inuyasha reapplied a few coats of mascara.

The reaction from Sesshomaru about the clothes Kagome let Inuyasha borrow was, without a doubt, the highlight. Inuyasha stepped out of his room wearing a high waisted, pleated black skirt and a sheer, black bralette. Small velvet hearts barely hid his pink nipples from sight and tried to protect them from Sesshomaru's teeth. The black velvet outlined the bottom of the bralette and the near see-through mesh triangles on his chest. Inuyasha had slipped on Sesshomaru's beat up red high tops and called it a day.

Thirty seconds after showing off his outfit, he was pressed up against the wall and being kissed like Sesshomaru hadn't kissed him in years. They were almost late to Naraku's house because Sesshomaru couldn't keep his paws to himself.

Speaking of that spider, where was he?

Inuyasha scanned the couch, which only Kouga was sitting on. He looked rather at ease for being alone. Inuyasha tugged on Sesshomaru's shirt and was dumped down on the couch next to the wolf.  
"Where did Naraku and Kagome go," he asked, crossing his legs and fixing his skirt a little. Kouga was dressed in black Nike running shorts and a black hoodie. His hands were shoved in the pockets and he wasn't looking at either of his friends.

"Arguing on the front lawn," Kouga said, his sharp teeth gnashing on an innocent piece of baby pink bubblegum. Inuyasha tilted his head, his silver hair falling over his shoulder, "Really? What this time?"  
"Fuck if I know."  
Inuyasha knew Kouga scowling even if they weren't facing each other. His sensitive puppy ears picked up the sound of his friend's hurt in his voice.

Sesshomaru sat beside Inuyasha and handed him a red plastic cup full of coke. He sipped it and looked at Kouga over the white rim. His friend was, to be blunt, pouting. Even his bottom lip was poked out. Sesshomaru's head turned first, having heard Naraku's yelling first out of all them.  
"Fuck you too then, bitch!"  
His loud voice carried through the party and Inuyasha's ear twitched as it reached him. Kouga's pout got worse and he settled himself deeper in his hoodie.

Inuyasha squirmed a little on the couch as he watched Kagome stomp past them. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, either, just sipping his own drink and browsing Facebook. His arm stretched across the back of the couch, lazily half hanging off. Sesshomaru made a face at his phone and Kagome stormed by again- with her bag, this time.

Once it was safe, Inuyasha hesitantly spoke, "Do you think...well, they were never really _together_ to begin with."  
Sesshomaru crunched down on his mouthful of ice and swallowed it before he said, "Naraku isn't good with committing and Kagome wants a husband. Doomed from the start." Kouga hummed in response. He came out of his hoodie- just enough to toy with his phone. But he just swiped the home screen pages over and over, staring at his wallpaper.

Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to help his friend but he didn't know how. Kouga wasn't really...good when it came to talking about his feelings. "Kouga, I gotta go pee. Will you come with me," Inuyasha asked after another moment of silence. Kouga put his phone away and shrugged, "Sure. I gotta go, too."  
He stood up and pulled Inuyasha to his feet. The pup placed a wet kiss on Sesshomaru's lips and murmured, "Be right back." Sesshomaru managed to keep his hands to himself for another moment and he nodded.

Inuyasha took Kouga's hand, intertwining their fingers and tugging the wolf through the crowd. Kouga was oddly silent, which worried Inuyasha immensely. The last time Kouga was this silent about anything... Inuyasha clenched his jaw and walked a bit faster. He was definitely going to rip Naraku's cock right off the next time he saw that stupid spider.

He drug Kouga not to the bathroom but out the front door. There was no one on the front porch or on the lawn and it was nice and quiet- free of people and free of their drinks and loud voices. Kouga huffed and sat down on the porch swing. Inuyasha sat next to him and tucked a lock of Kouga's raven black hair behind his ear.

"Talk to me, wolfboy," Inuyasha murmured, "I know something's eatin' at ya'."

Kouga was deathly silent, even as still as a corpse, and he refused to meet Inuyasha's worried eyes. He was silent for a moment longer before he took a deep breath and spoke softly, evenly.

"It's-It's Naraku, if you haven't guessed. He's just so...I don't know. He's flirting with me and tellin' me how he'll wait for me and if I don't wanna...get under the sheets with him I don't gotta and stuff. He wants to meet Rin and Papa. He wants to take me out to dinner and treat me real good, like he...he says he wants to treat me like I oughtta be treated. He says all this romantic gushy shit and I fucking fall for it every time and accept his apology and his 'I'm trying, baby' and I-I trust him and then-"  
Kouga cuts himself off, clearing his throat. Inuyasha sits back in the swing and brings the wolf with him, yanking Kouga into his arms. Kouga's head is in his lap within seconds, with Inuyasha's clawed fingertips attempting to get the knots out of his hair.  
"-and then I turn around and he's sucking face with someone else in the backseat of his truck. I saw it on my way to practice. It was some girl I don't even know!"  
Inuyasha didn't say anything because he knew Kouga wasn't done.  
"What if he doesn't want me because I don't wanna have sex until I'm married," Kouga asked quietly, but he wasn't really talking to Inuyasha, "What if he changed his mind? What if he can't wait?"  
The hanyou answered anyway.  
"Then he can go fuck himself," he growled under his breath, his puppy ears twitching. Kouga smiled at him- even if it was a little smile it was still a spark- and rolled his eyes. Inuyasha gently rocked the swing and he hummed thoughtfully, "If Naraku wasn't serious 'bout you, I don't think he'd want to meet Papa. He wouldn't wanna be a part of your life or your family if he didn't feel for ya'. Just give him some time and a serious talk. I think he needs to learn a lesson like Sessho did- Narkau don't know what he got 'till its gone, yeah?"

"Yeah."

There was a stretch of near silence. They didn't talk to each other, not really, but Inuyasha knew that just his presence was making Kouga feel better. It reminded them both that they aren't alone. Inuyasha would always have Kouga's back, and Kouga would always be keeping a watch out for his puppy eared hanyou friend.

Eventually, Inuyasha had to satisfy his curiosity.

"How long have you two been fooling around?"

"Uh, about a month or so now. Remember when Sessho picked you up from my house and Naraku was in the car with him? Well, Naraku slipped me his-"

Both of their heads snapped up when the screen door slammed shut. Sesshomaru walked out, followed closely by Naraku. They had their hair up and their shirts off, wearing nothing but low hanging sweatpants and socks. Sesshomaru looked a little worse for wear and Inuyasha guessed they'd be going home pretty soon. It took a lot for Sesshomaru to be tired. And they've had a long week. Naraku was holding two glasses of sweet tea, the condensation dripping on his fingertips.

Sesshomaru sat down in a rocking chair by the porch swing. He gracefully took a glass of sweet tea from Naraku and sipped it. Kouga eyed the spider warily but he stubbornly remained quiet.  
There was a stretch of an awkward silence before Sesshomaru cleared his throat and put down his empty glass.

"Inu, let's go dance," he said, a small smile gracing his lips. Inuyasha glanced down at Kouga, and his friend just looked back up at him. His jaw was set in determined anger and his light blue eyes were narrow with hurt. He was hesitant to leave Kouga, but the thought of being pressed up against Sesshomaru's naked torso...  
"You good," Inuyasha asked quietly, to which Kouga nodded.

He ran his hands through the wolf's soft hair one more time before he stood. Sesshomaru did, too, and his smile widened. Inuyasha fixed his skirt (it was a bit too small since it was Kagome's) and took Sesshomaru's hand.

The next thing he knew, the screen door was slamming behind them and Sesshomaru was tugging him deeper in the dance floor. Inuyasha almost tripped over a few people but he managed to keep up. Sesshomaru stopped very suddenly and decided he liked that spot. It was a bit suffocating with bodies pressing up against the two of them from almost every angle but Sesshomaru knew his presence would give them some space.

"Come here," he murmured- too soft for Inuyasha to hear. But he tugged his puppy against his front and pressed Inuyasha's back to his chest.  
"Remember," Sesshomaru purred into a white puppy ear, "Move your hips like this."  
His big hands grabbed his little brother's pelvis and he moved it in a sweet, sensual, hard grind. Inuyasha caught on rather quickly and he let out a soft, hushed whine as his bottom pressed up against Sesshomaru's crotch.

Sesshomaru demanded more, demanded it harder as the beat dropped and vibrated their hearts. His torso was sweaty and hot and Inuyasha could feel the muscles underneath his skin flexing. A hot flash went down his spine when Sesshomaru's hand slid up his inner thigh and snuck up his skirt. That sneaky hand made its way around his hip and dipped its fingertips inside of his undies.

Inuyasha opened his eyes- when had they closed?- and scanned his surroundings. That couch back there would be a good spot.  
He turned around and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. It was his turn to drag his big brother around. He walked briskly, pushing and shoving his way past half drunk, sloppy couples.

The couch was crawling with people by now. Girls were dancing on guys and guys were dancing on girls and if Inuyasha wasn't so set on teasing his brother, he would be embarrassed. Sesshomaru grunted as the back of his knees hit the couch and he fell on his ass. Inuyasha crawled over his big brother and sat right down in Sesshomaru's lap. "Fuck," his brother grunted, looking up at Inuyasha like that pup- in that moment- was the loveliest thing he's ever seen.

Which, honestly, wasn't too far from the truth. Inuyasha was panting lightly, his cheeks an adorable shade of pink, his chest sorta sweat-sticky. Sesshomaru ran his hands up Inuyasha's thighs, up his tummy and to his ribs. His thumbs rubbed over the hard nipples hiding under the velvet hearts.  
"God, you're so fucking beautiful," Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha's ear. The hanyou's face pressed into his neck and he squeezed out a whine as he practically dry humped against his big brother. His skirt was pushed up enough so that his cock could press up against Sesshomaru's crotch through their clothing.

It was an almost repeat of last Saturday. Same couch, same house, same desperate puppy. Sesshomaru held his little brother closer to his chest- almost crushing Inuyasha against himself- and murmured, "No, baby, move like big brother taught you."  
Inuyasha's hips still weren't moving right and Sesshomaru gripped them tightly in his big hands. He moved Inuyasha in a rolling motion, letting his little brother's ass tease against his straining cock. "Yes," he hissed softly before biting down on Inuyasha's exposed shoulder. Inuyasha kept up the movements until the song ended, and something slow and soft replaced the hard and fast beat.

Inuyasha turned himself around in Sesshomaru's lap, spreading his legs farther and putting his hands on Sesshomaru's knees. He leaned forward a little, shuddering when he felt Sesshomaru's tongue moving against his spine. His cock was leaking by then and created a sticky wet spot in the front of his maroon boy shorts.  
"Oh, Daddy likes that," Sesshomaru growled against Inuyasha's shoulder, his teeth bared against the pup's hot skin.  
Inuyasha moved his hair over his shoulder and leaned forward even more as he arched his back good and letting his ass grind up against the hard cock he could feel underneath Sesshomaru's sweatpants.  
"Daddy likes that a lot," the older brother hissed between clenched teeth. His fingers gripped Inuyasha's hips tightly but he let his pup move however he wanted. Inuyasha's panty-clad ass just barely brushed against his dick and while it was infuriating, Sesshomaru wasn't about to fuck his little brother in the middle of the party like this.

He laid his head back and his eyes flickered to the side. Kouga was coming towards them, tugging a rather shameful-looking Naraku behind him. The wolf was obviously pleased with himself and Sesshomaru didn't see why until he noticed the hand-shape red mark on Naraku's cheek. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and brought Inuyasha's teasing to an end.

"Can't fuck you here," he said, his voice a deep rumble. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and his innocent eyes shone in the semi-darkness of the party. "But Daddy," he whimpered in a pout, "Your puppy wants to be fucked _now_."  
Sesshomaru's heart dropped into his stomach. Red, fire hot arousal filled his body and his teeth gnashed as he growled and scratched at Inuyasha's soft skin.

"Shit baby," he hissed in a growling voice, "Fuck, Daddy's gonna give it you ya' good when we get home." Inuyasha whimpered again, his ears lowered in a submissive fashion, "Yes, Daddy! I want it...I-I want-want his big cock in me."  
Sesshomaru was about to sink his teeth into Inuyasha's neck and hold the hanyou still as he ground up into his cute little ass but Naraku's presence stopped him. The spider sat down next to Sesshomaru and patted his knee.

Inuyasha raised a silver eyebrow and watched with his hazy eyes as Kouga plopped himself down in Naraku's lap. Kouga was nearly beaming as he wiggled his way into comfort. Inuyasha's lips spread in a smirk and he yelled over the booming music, "I see you two made up."  
Kouga smiled back at him and put his hands on Naraku's knees, lifting his ass a bit and jerked his hips forward.  
Naraku hissed dangerously, his claws digging into the couch.  
"We came to an agreement," he said cockily- with the big, shit eating grin to match, "He don't know what he got 'till it's gone." Inuyasha's smile turned a shade crueler and he smirked at Sesshomaru over his shoulder, "Yeah...so you ain't giving it to Naraku anymore?"  
"Nope."  
"You're a mad genius. An abstinent mad genius."  
Kouga's smirk widened and he purred, "I may not have sex but I do play around a bit. Well...not with Spider-Man over here. No sir, he ain't gettin' none of anythin' until he learns to behave. Ain't that right, baby?"  
Naraku's snapped his jaws and growled but nodded anyway. His hands were kept at his sides and his claws ripped through the soft, yielding fabric of the couch.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth as Naraku's nails dug into his forearm. Inuyasha's puppy ears flickered when someone touched them as they passed. He looked up to see if the mysterious stranger had stuck around, but he was met with nothing but moving bodies. His eyes narrowed and he turned around in Sesshomaru's lap.  
"I'm ready to go home," he whined, putting on his best puppy eyed pout. Sesshomaru's scowl melted into a little smile and he rubbed Inuyasha's thighs. He leaned forward and rested his chin on the top of Inuyasha's head, nuzzling those adorable puppy ears and pressing his nose up against the baby pink soft inside.  
"Me too, baby," he murmured quietly. The exhaustion completely set in. His arms hurt, his legs hurt, his guts hurt from being collided with and pushed into the field. He was tired, and now that he had time to stop and think about it, he realized he was gassed.  
"Naraku," he said loudly, lifting his chin so he won't yell into Inuyasha's sensitive ears, "We're heading home. It's past baby 'Yasha's bedtime."

Naraku's eyes flickered to them and back to Kouga quickly and he nodded, "Yeah, I'll see y'all on Monday or whatever."  
Inuyasha stood from Sesshomaru's lap and gave Kouga a doting head pat. The wolf growled back up at him as Inuyasha tucked his raven hair behind his pointed ear. Inuyasha wanted to ask how Kouga was getting home, but Sesshomaru was grabbing his hand and tugging him off.

The party flashed in front of Inuyasha's golden eyes. He somehow kept up with Sesshomaru's brisk pace- apparently his big brother was eager to leave.

The front door was right in front of them when Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru wasn't holding his hand anymore. He looked down at his empty palm like he's never seen it before.  
"Sessh," he yelled out over the music, standing on his tip toes to search for big brother. The bodies around him closed in tighter, suffocating the air from the pup's lungs. He inhaled deeply and hissed as someone stepped on his toes.

A large, cold hand grabbed his skirt and yanked harshly. Inuyasha yelped loudly as he fumbled to the left, pushing his way past a group of people as he did so. His shoulder met cool wall and he instantly pressed his back against the cold surface. Inuyasha blinked a few times before he realized he was staring at an unfamiliar pair of Jordan's.

His eyes went up the stranger's body rather slowly. He was built much like Sesshomaru- tall and arrogant and a bright red flag. He had tan skin and green irises and Inuyasha vaguely recognized him as junior he's seen in the hallways. Some big, burly kid named Moryomaru. Inuyasha met the guy's eyes and his ears flattened. He bared his teeth in a snarl but it didn't deter Moryomaru. Inuyasha soon found his personal space invaded. Moryomaru's hand rested on the wall by Inuyasha's head, boxing the teen in and making it near impossible to get out without a scratch.  
"What's a pretty little thing like you doin' all alone," a deep voice cooed into Inuyasha's ear. The pup turned his face away and hissed under his breath. There was no way he could get out from this situation without a fight. That was fine. This fucker needed to be punched in the face, anyway.  
Inuyasha's lips pulled farther back and he spat, "Imma kick your ass- get your fucking paws off me, pervert! I have a boyfriend!"  
"Your boy ain't here to save you, is he? Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Moryomaru purred back, his hand grabbing Inuyasha's chin and his thumb rubbing against his bottom lip. He forcibly turned Inuyasha's head so they had to lock eyes.

Trapped, you're trapped, his instincts screamed at him. His Beast was put into panic mode. It ran in circles in its pen, yanking at the chain around its neck and begging to no one for its Alpha to get here. Inuyasha wanted to panic, too, but he swallowed it down. Panicking would get him no where but backed into a smaller corner.  
Moryomaru leaned in and Inuyasha tried to twist his face away, but his chin was held in a vice. That bastard's thumb forced his jaw to open and the next thing Inuyasha knew, he was gagging on someone's tongue.  
Oh fuck Sesshomaru would not be happy to see this.

Inuyasha closed his eyes tight and let Moryomaru get closer. His heart was racing with fear- but not of Moryomaru. Sesshomaru couldn't see...  
The moment that Moryomaru's crotch was within striking range, Inuyasha jerked his knee straight up. He smirked in self satisfaction as Moryomaru doubled over and groaned painfully. He slipped out from under the older male's looming body and licked his teeth.

The hanyou's smirk widened and he ruthlessly grabbed the shitty dyed hair of his attacker while the poor bastard was bent over. He brought his leg up and held the head in his hands still, bashing Moryomaru's face against his knee over and over and over. He felt the crack in the older teen's nose as the cartilage gave under the assault. Moryomaru reached for Inuyasha but his fingers weren't strong enough to actually grab onto anything. Besides Inuyasha was moving too fast be stopped now.

When he heard the pathetic excuse for a man whimper, Inuyasha stopped. Moryomaru was kneeling before the Beta by then, looking up at his failed objective with his bloodshot eyes. Inuyasha had a handful of green hair and a nasty look on his face.  
"My big brother ain't no boy- he's real strong Alpha male and you better get the fuck out of my sight before he comes over and gets a turn with your dumbass," Inuyasha hissed before he gathered up a ball of saliva in his mouth and spat onto Moryomaru's face. He was reached pleased to watch the dribble go down the other male's chin. Moryomaru flinched when Inuyasha snarled at him. He released his handful of neon hair and turned away as if nothing had happened. He continued his search for Sesshomaru without looking over his shoulder once. His Beast was purring, having been soothed by its Alpha's nearby presence. Big brother was around here somewhere...maybe that leash wasn't such a bad idea...

Having Inuyasha disappear under his watch (again) was going to cause Sesshomaru to be buried a bit early. At the ripe old age of eighteen, Sesshomaru Taisho was going to double over and fall dead because his adorable Beta couldn't stick close. They were holding hands, they were together and he felt Inuyasha's heartbeat in his ears. And then- it was actually sorta messy.  
Sesshomaru didn't feel their fingers slip apart and he didn't feel Inuyasha's heart anymore. Panic set it quickly.  
 _Puppy_ , his Beast called, it's nose to the ground as it tried to get ahold of Inuyasha's scent, _Puppy? Where are you?_ Sesshomaru couldn't help but remember the last time Inuyasha turned up missing at Naraku's party. His little brother was drug out into the forest by his hair and his throat was fucked by that (dead) Ryukotsusei.  
But just because Ryukotsusei was gone didn't mean that there weren't other evils out there after his little pup. Sesshomaru could see easily over the crowd, however, and it's not like Inuyasha was hard to miss. Those adorable puppy ears and bright silver hair should be easy-ish to spot in the crowd.

Inuyasha was found by the front door. Sesshomaru grabbed his little brother's hands and yanked him outside, letting the screen door slam behind him. Sesshomaru breathed a deep sigh of relief as he checked over his puppy. Inuyasha looked a little shaken, a little too wide eyed and his heart was too quick.  
"What happened," Sesshomaru asked softly, his hands sliding up Inuyasha's legs. He felt a bit of something wet and he frowned.

Inuyasha averted his eyes and bit his lips. He looked guilty, like a kid that was being scolded. Those adorable puppy ears wilted and lowered. "I-I don't...some guy cornered me and-and I just...I just-," he whined. Sesshomaru shakily exhaled and pulled his little brother into a tight hug. Inuyasha clung to him in return, shuddering out a dry sob.  
"Please don't leave me," Inuyasha whimpered like a kicked pup, "Please don't leave me."  
"Never," Sesshomaru murmured back, his arms somehow tightening around the vulnerable teen, "Big brother will always be here for you, baby."  
After Inuyasha's adrenaline rush passed, he breathed deeply and a small smile found his way to his lips as he told Sesshomaru about what happened. His big brother returned the smile and he wiped the blood off of Inuyasha's knee.  
"That's my boy," he said happily, "You fucking show 'em. God, I love you."  
"I love me too. Can we go for real now? I'm fucking starving."

Sesshomaru planted one more kiss on Inuyasha's lips before he lead Inuyasha over to the car and opened up the passenger door for his little brother.

By the time they got home, they were both thoroughly exhausted. They showered and didn't even bother drying their hair. They are peanut butter and honey sandwiches and they fell into Sesshomaru bed without pajamas on, cuddled underneath the sheets.  
It was pitch black outside and Inuyasha was running his fingers up and down Sesshomaru's back when he said more than a few words.  
"Hey, big brother," he murmured, feeling Sesshomaru's muscles tense. Sesshomaru lifted his head from the pillow and sleepily mumbled, "Mmhm?"  
Inuyasha smiled and ran his fingers through his brother's white hair, "Love you."  
Sesshomaru's muffled reply was lost in the pillow as he fell asleep. He nuzzled into Inuyasha's hand and let out happy, content purrs that eventually put the hanyou to sleep, as well.

Sunlight filtered through the blinds and Inuyasha cracked his eyes open. He laid there for a few minutes and judged that Sesshomaru was still asleep.  
Inuyasha rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to get a better look at his big brother. Sesshomaru didn't move throughout the night. He stayed on his stomach, his hands under his pillow, his face smushed into the memory foam.

But Sesshomaru's skin wasn't unblemished and perfect like usual. Various bruises and red marks littered the older brother's skin. Some were worse than others- dark purple or a light, sort of sick green and yellow. It was quite likely that Sesshomaru would wake up quite sore.

Inuyasha remembered when Sesshomaru cured his soreness with kisses and licks and he smiled to himself.

Leaning over a bit, Inuyasha carefully drug his tongue across a green bruise. It took a second or so before healing. Sesshomaru shifted a bit and huffed in his slumber.  
Inuyasha's wicked grin spread and he lovingly- gently- kissed another bruise. That one was a deep purple and probably hurt more than Sesshomaru would let on.

"Hn- Inuyasha," his big brother groaned into the pillow. His hips lifted a little bit and his toes curled when Inuyasha's wet tongue met another bruise. Inuyasha smiled a little and said against Sesshomaru's warm skin, "Good morning, big brother."  
"Lower," Sesshomaru responded in a soft growl.

Inuyasha gladly complied and created a wet, thick line of saliva starting at Sesshomaru's shoulder. The unsightly blemishes on his brother's back healed as soon as Inuyasha's mouth trailed over them. He switched to short, quick licks on his brother's ribs. All of the bruises healed quickly there, too. He took extra care to try and avoid the magenta stripes that curled around his big brother's body- he knew that they were sensitive and he didn't need Sesshomaru hitting him upside the head.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru moaned into the pillow, arching his back more and Inuyasha heard his claws scraping against the sheets. He purred again- low in his throat and enough to make the older male shudder- and repositioned himself to sit on the back of Sesshomaru's thighs.  
He bent over and nibbled along his big brother's shoulder before he licked at the bruises on the right side. It was quiet, except the sound of the TV on and the occasional gasp from the squirming youkai underneath his lips.

The hanyou's sharp fangs grazed across the back of Sesshomaru's neck and he froze. Inuyasha carefully bit down and held the bite. Sesshomaru went near limp, humping the sheets and letting out high pitched whines.

Inuyasha let go of his mouthful and licked the bite mark apologetically. He moved down Sesshomaru's back, running his fingertips down with his loving attention and stopped when his nose pressed against Sesshomaru's lower back.  
"Little brother," Sesshomaru growled out in a warning as he felt Inuyasha grab his ass and squeeze. The little brother pouted and nipped at one perfect ass cheek, "Aw, c'mon Sessho...I bet you let Naraku eat you out..."  
Sesshomaru growled again but didn't say anything. He did let Naraku do this- a few times, actually. It was only fair that Inuyasha get to toy with him, too.

And Betas were a little dominant, a little submissive- versatile and able to mend and mold to their second half with a perfect mix. Whatever little submission that lingered on Sesshomaru's tastebuds would be equally matched by whatever little dominance Inuyasha found in the back of his mind.  
He sighed and relaxed, pushing his forehead into his pillow and breathing deeply. Inuyasha licked the twin dimples in his big brother's lower back and looked up at the back of Sesshomaru's head cautiously. Sesshomaru had relaxed and arched his back harder- silently giving Inuyasha the green light.

Inuyasha ran his fingertips over Sesshomaru's ass again and whined in the back of his throat. Sesshomaru was muscular in all the right places and it made his ass round and plump and fuck why has he never thought of this?  
He grabbed the two perfect cheeks and pushed his thumbs between them. Sesshomaru jolted and whimpered- actually whimpered!- when the pads of Inuyasha's thumbs swiped over the puckered hole they found.  
Inuyasha smiled against Sesshomaru's skin and scooted down a bit more. His hands grabbed and pulled his big brother's ass apart, presenting the surprisingly pink hole to his greedy eyes. Sesshomaru hissed quietly and looked over his shoulder.

His normally sharp golden eyes were a bit hazy, his cheeks were a shade of pink Inuyasha had never seen before, his lips were parted in a small pant. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip and told himself that he should wake Sesshomaru up like this much more.  
He licked his bottom lip before lowering his head and dragging his tongue over Sesshomaru's little pink hole. Inuyasha closed his eyes and purred as his licked again and again. The taste was instantly addicting. Storms pricked his tongue- a jolt of electricity striking the tip of his wet tongue every time it pushed against the ring of muscle.

Sesshomaru moaned quietly and spoke even softer, "Ah, Inuyasha..." The hanyou's fingers gripped Sesshomaru's perfect ass tighter and he pushed his tongue inside of his big brother.  
He understood why Sesshomaru always drooled so much, now. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head and some carnal, feral side of him was very pleased with fact that he had Sesshomaru writhing beneath him. His big brother was always so untouchable, so powerful and perfect.  
And now he was debauched and red-faced and whimpering out Inuyasha's name.

Inuyasha's neck arched a little more and he pressed his face closer between those perfect, spread, muscular, ass cheeks. He growled from his chest and ate Sesshomaru like he hadn't tasted food for days. His tongue pushed in and out and in and out, then his index finger from his left hand started to press up against the ring of muscle, too.

With a loud moan from Sesshomaru, his finger joined his tongue. His other index finger wiggled its way in, too, and soon Sesshomaru's asshole was stretched before Inuyasha's eyes.  
His big brother was squirming against the sheets, no doubt trying to get some more friction on his cock. Inuyasha wiped his messy chin on his bicep before diving back in. He made sure that at least one of his fingers continued to press up against Sesshomaru's feel good spot as he tongue fucked his older brother.

It only took a few more minutes of that process before Sesshomaru groaned, "Fuck, baby, fuck- eat that ass _fuck_! Imma cum- fuck-fuck- Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru clench up inside and he smelled the semen that came from the hard cock smushed between Sesshomaru's body and the sheets.

He lifted his head when Sesshomaru had finished his orgasm and smiled all too innocently. Sesshomaru was a panting mess and he lazily rolled onto his back.

"Don't expect that often," he growled softly, glaring at Inuyasha. The puppy licked his lips again and his smile widened. He spotted the red and purple marks on Sesshomaru's chest and stomach, even a few on his thighs. Those would need to be kissed, too.

Inuyasha settled himself between Sesshomaru's spread legs and crawled up the older male's body. His skin buzzed with dominant arousal. Is this how Sesshomaru felt? Did he get the same power rush when they fucked? Is that why they played around in the weight room the other day? Inuyasha pressed quick, chaste kisses against the bruises on Sesshomaru's collarbones. He didn't open his mouth until he had reached Sesshomaru's hard chest. His quick tongue and sharp teeth found his big brother's nipples and he made triple sure to tease them.  
He made his way down Sesshomaru's front- kissing and sucking and licking on whatever skin he could get into his mouth. His tongue even dipped into Sesshomaru's belly button for a heartbeat.

He gently licked at the blemishes on Sesshomaru's powerful thighs. He felt the muscle moving underneath his tongue and Inuyasha moaned quietly. At last, Inuyasha sat back on his heels and looked down at his handiwork.

It was too soon, too quick for Sesshomaru to be hard again but his brother had clearly enjoyed himself. Sesshomaru was panting again, his fingers in his own hair, his cheeks a deeper shade of red than before.  
He laid down next to his big brother and settled his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He nuzzled his face into Sesshomaru's neck and nipped playfully at his brother's jaw. Sesshomaru was a little groggy but he enjoyed the attention from the puppy.

"What has you so affectionate," he asked with a teasing grin. Inuyasha squirmed a little closer and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He quietly replied, "Dunno...I just you know...love you and wanna show it..."  
Sesshomaru laid his head back and closed watched his ceiling fan go around and around.

Inuyasha's eyes drifted down and focused on the knot resting so peacefully against Sesshomaru's stomach. He was half tempted to touch it to satisfy his curiosity, but that had to be sensitive and his touch wouldn't help.

"Does it hurt? The knot, I mean."  
"Kinda. It's just pressure, really. Like when you gotta piss real bad."

"Why don't I have one?"  
"You're a lil' Beta and you haven't matured yet. Once your first heat comes and I fuck you for a week, you might develop one. But usually Betas don't knot even if they are more dominant."  
"When will that happen?"  
"Usually around fifteen or sixteen."  
Silence. The TV show in the living room went to commercial. A car horn blared outside. Someone across the hall started yelling.

"Do you want kids?"

Sesshomaru's eyes opened at that question. His head yanked up and he arched his neck to look down at Inuyasha. He searched his little brother's face for fear and he felt a ball of anxiety in his stomach. Inuyasha isn't pregnant- he couldn't get pregnant! He was a Beta hanyou. It wouldn't happen! Couldn't happen!  
"I...Eventually," Sesshomaru hesitantly said, "Maybe when I'm a pro football player and we got a house and you got a big diamond ring. You're not...you know...are you? I know I haven't been ah, the best at...protection, but-"  
"No! No- I'm not pregnant. I mean, I wouldn't know if I was but I haven't matured so..."  
Sesshomaru relaxed again and he sighed softly in relief. Thank God. He could not take care of a pregnant Inuyasha or the child that would pop out of his little brother nine months later.  
Inuyasha laid his head on Sesshomaru's chest and listened to the youkai's heartbeat and steady breathing. One day, he told himself, One day they'd have a litter of kids running around. If his body would allow it. If he got pregnant, if he didn't die between now and that moment, if Sesshomaru never found a better life partner.

At the last thought, all the anxiety that was whirling around in Inuyasha's stomach shot up and into his throat. The puppy gripped onto his big brother tightly when his head reeled and he struggled to keep focus. Sesshomaru loved him. Sesshomaru wanted him and would always...  
"Sessho," he whimpered. Sesshomaru's arms tightened around him and his Alpha pulled Inuyasha up and onto his torso. Their chests pressed together and Inuyasha felt every movement his big brother's muscles made.

"Shh, I'm right here," Sesshomaru murmured into a cute, white puppy ear, "We won't have kids if you don't wanna."  
Inuyasha shook his head and whined, "No- No I want them. I want _your_ kids, Sessho, and no one else's. But..."  
Sesshomaru rested his chin on Inuyasha's head and his arms stayed around Inuyasha's lower back.  
"But...?"  
"But you know...hanyous don't typically get pupped."

Sesshomaru smiled a bit and he pressed his nose against the base of Inuyasha's ear, "We'll try as long as it takes, baby."  
Inuyasha settled his face in Sesshomaru's neck and let himself relax fully into on top of Sesshomaru's warm body. He vaguely felt Sesshomaru pull the sheets up and over his shoulders.

He was falling back asleep before he could really fight it. His ear flicked when he heard Sesshomaru's TV turn on. The older brother was content to just hold him and watch whatever came on ESPN during Saturday mornings. Inuyasha listened to people talk about Friday Night Football, and the games that were going to happen tonight. Sesshomaru occasionally scoffed or huffed and he eventually blindly reached for his phone.

Inuyasha had fallen asleep twenty minutes into A Football Life and Sesshomaru was curious about last night. He squinted at his phone screen. It had buzzed sometime after they had come home but he had ignored it in favor of the slow, gentle kisses he was giving Inuyasha.  
A text from Naraku.  
[kouga is driving me up a fucking wall]  
Sesshomaru smiled a bit.  
[he's rlly putting you in ur place, huh? Never thought I'd see you settle down]  
[i haven't settled down]  
[another humorless joke from this Sesshomaru's useless jester. You caught feelings for wolfboy and you fucking know it.]  
His phone was silent for about five minutes before Naraku finally texted back.  
[i did...fuck.]

Sesshomaru put his phone back down and started thinking of numerous ideas for a double date. Bowling, concert, dinner, hanging at Naraku's, maybe even the aquarium.  
His phone vibrated and Sesshomaru curiously looked at his lock screen.

'After School  
anon said: I am going to make Inuyasha T. mine'

His golden eyes narrowed at the offensive notification. Sesshomaru knew that people were going to find Inuyasha attractive. He knew they were going to talk about his ass and his thighs and his pouting, pink lips and his cute puppy ears. He fully expected it. But this was a _smudge_ too far. Inuyasha belonged to Lord Sesshomaru. He always have and he always will. Sesshomaru breathed deeply and put his phone right back down and ignored Naraku's snapchat.

It's nothing, he told himself (and told his Beast, who was not taking this very good at all). Inuyasha was a loyal puppy who was head over heels for his big brother.  
Sesshomaru exhaled slowly and calmed his boiling blood but didn't loosen his arms around his hanyou. _My puppy_ , his Beast mumbled into Inuyasha's hair.

Sesshomaru, once again, reached for his phone. He opened it up and pulled up the anonymous post.

In a neighborhood not too far from Naraku's place, Moryomaru's phone buzzed.  
'After School  
Sess T. commented on your post!'

Sess- Sesshomaru...Inuyasha's older brother. Senior, right? Tall. Six foot and a half, at least. Pure white hair. Pointy ears, magenta markings, sharp teeth, sharper tongue. Star Quarterback. Could beat anyone in a fight. Arrogant. Protective- or, maybe possessive is the right word. Charming. Fucking drop dead gorgeous. Always hanging out with that Naraku guy.

And that Sesshomaru Taisho's comment?

'I am going to get my turn with your dumbass the next time I see you'

Moryomaru's heart dropped into his stomach and he instantly regretted ever looking in Inuyasha's direction.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N:_** _Merry Christmas! The poll is still open and probably will be for awhile. The link is on my profile, still. You have to view it on desktop/tablet mode tho. Idk why. It was really hard to get this chapter out before Christmas and I'm keeping my fingers crossed that you guys like it. Love y'all 3_

* * *

"So...why do we need to go the Petco?"

Inuyasha followed his big brother into the pet store and his puppy ears twitched at the sound of barking dogs. It was Sunday afternoon and they had finished grocery shopping for the week. Instead of turning out of the plaza, Sesshomaru had drove across it. He offered no explanation- not yet, anyway.

Sesshomaru (silently) walked to the dog section and stopped when he stood in front of the leashes and collars. "Oh," Inuyasha said excitedly, "Ginta and Hakkaku's second birthday is next month! Are we here for that? Because there's this sweater I saw that-"  
"We're getting a puppy."  
Inuyasha's mouth snapped shut and if he had his own puppy tail it would be wagging right now. "A puppy," Inuyasha whispered, so excited that he couldn't talk louder. Sesshomaru nodded and kept his eyes trained on the shelves of leashes.

"What kind of puppy?"  
"Uh...a white Shiba Inu puppy. I picked him out right after he was born- or, maybe he picked me. He's really a brat, but a lovable one."  
Inuyasha's smile widened and he grabbed his big brother's hand and nuzzled against the back of his knuckles. "Have I ever told you that I love you," he asked and affectionately licked the back of his Alpha's hand. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha fondly and he murmured, "I love you too, baby, now go wait in the car. I'll be there soon."

For once, Inuyasha didn't complain and he just smiled and nodded and went back to the car. He excitedly wiggled in his seat and turned the AC up a little bit more. After begging and begging and begging, they were finally getting a puppy!  
Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru walk through the front doors of the Petco and he still couldn't stop his happy squirming. Sesshomaru smiled at him as he sat down in the driver's side.

The ride home was rather quiet, but a good sort of quiet. Sesshomaru drove quickly- like usual- and they got back to the apartment before sundown.  
It only took one trip from the car to the apartment for all the groceries to get into the house.  
Inuyasha sat on the couch and watched TV as Sesshomaru put them away. He heard the fridge shut one more time before Sesshomaru was done. He sat down in the fixed love seat, the bag from Petco in his hand. Sesshomaru patted his knee and Inuyasha eagerly crawled over. He sat his butt down on Sesshomaru's upper thighs and squirmed excitedly.

"Big brother," he whined, his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders, "Are we gonna play before bedtime?"  
"Yes, my horny puppy, but not quite yet. Be still, will you? I have a gift."  
Inuyasha's head tilted to the side and he had the cutest curious expression on his face. He asked, "A present?"  
"Mhm. Close your eyes."  
Sesshomaru waited until Inuyasha had firmly shut his eyes before he reached into the bag. Inuyasha's ears twitched as they picked up the distinct sound of tags jingling together. Sesshomaru's warm fingertips lifted his chin up and he murmured softly, "Stay like that, Yasha." Inuyasha obeyed perfectly, even staying still as Sesshomaru moved his hair over his shoulder.

A second later, something leather and smooth was pressing up against Inuyasha's windpipe. However much Inuyasha wanted to squirm and whine he didn't. He felt a slight tug and Sesshomaru purred softly, "Alright, baby, open your eyes."  
Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and his fingertips reached up to touch whatever was around his neck. It wasn't too tight, but it wasn't too loose. Leather. A buckle. Two tags?

Realization hit Inuyasha upside the head and his fingers trailed over the leather of a dog collar. "Sessho," he choked out, utterly speechless, "I-I- You-"  
Sesshomaru was smiling at him. His big brother's hands gently cupped Inuyasha's face and he pressed their foreheads together. He spoke softly against his hanyou's lips, "Our new puppy's name is Inuyasha. He's loud and independent and uncouth but...I love him. And I hope you do, too."  
Inuyasha felt hot, wet tears starting in his eyes before he could stop it. His throat constricted and burned and he was crying in a second. His big brother had...collard him.  
Inuyasha didn't know much about dog youkai or youkai culture in general, really, but he knew that a collar meant a lot. It was practically an engagement ring!  
Sesshomaru gently wiped the tears off his cheeks and murmured, "These are happy tears, yeah? Come, look at yourself in the mirror. You're stunning, baby."

On shaky legs, Inuyasha followed his big brother to the bathroom. Sesshomaru flicked on the light and Inuyasha visibly gasped. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were sorta puffy, but that was fine. His collar was made of good quality brown leather, the buckle was the same gold as their eyes.  
There was two tags attached to the collar- one was golden and bone shaped and the other was circular. Upon closer inspection, the bone shaped tag had Inuyasha's name on the front and Sesshomaru's phone number on the back.

The circular tag read,  
If whatever happens, remember, I did, I do and I will love you.

The tears came back with a god damn vengeance and Inuyasha let himself cry. His big brother loved him so much it physically hurt. His palm covered his lips to keep the sobs in and Sesshomaru just hugged his little brother and licked his ears.  
"Shh, come on, shh...no crying...how about we go to bed, baby? Yeah? That sound good?" Inuyasha nodded and followed his brother into his (their) bedroom. They pulled off each other's clothes on the way, leaving a trail of t shirts and jeans.

Sesshomaru gently tugged Inuyasha under the sheets and he gently played with the puppy's ears as they got settled. Inuyasha laid his head on Sesshomaru's bare chest, still occasionally sniffling. His big brother played with his hair and ears and lazily watched Sunday Night Football. Inuyasha closed his eyes and let himself relax.  
This was the perfect ending to his week. Snuggling with Sesshomaru, watching ESPN, with a full tummy and all of his big brother's affection.

He cuddled up closer and wiggled more as if trying to get underneath Sesshomaru's skin. He pressed his crotch up against his big brother's hip, his knees spread and let Sesshomaru's thigh between his own. Sesshomaru just relaxed and let it happen, knowing there was no stopping Inuyasha once he decided that they were cuddling.

And, of course, Sesshomaru had no objections when his puppy's fingers started drawing mindless designs on his lower stomach. He bit his bottom lip and tried to keep his blood in his head but...  
Inuyasha was collared and squirming, pressing his own cock up against Sesshomaru's body and whimpering. Did the puppy want to play?

"Fuck," Sesshomaru hissed softly, his eyes flickering from the TV to the growing bulge in his boxers.  
"Babe, if you don't intend on takin' care of it..."  
"I will, big brother."  
Sesshomaru nearly shivered at the quiet, innocent but seductive murmur of Inuyasha's voice. The hanyou licked his palm and sucked on his fingers for a quick moment.  
Inuyasha reached down into his boxers and skimmed his damp fingertips over the half hard flesh of his big brother. Sesshomaru jolted and his hand reflexively shot up to grab at his pillow and his own hair. "Baby," he groaned in a soft growl, "Fuuuck, I love you."  
Inuyasha leaned up enough to kiss Sesshomaru- pressing their lips together and grabbing the base of Sesshomaru's cock. He moved his hand up slowly and paused at the top to run his thumb over the slit. The dick in his hand was throbbing and hard within a few pumps. Sesshomaru was fucking his hand, his hips rolling up and his head back as he moaned loudly. Inuyasha's mouth trailed down his big brother's neck and he left kisses and bite marks on Sesshomaru's jaw.

His mouth kept going down until he was able to latch onto one of Sesshomaru's nipples. Inuyasha purred softly as he licked the pink nub and kept his sharp teeth away from the little sensitive area. Sesshomaru's breath hitched and his cock twitched in Inuyasha's grip. He jacked the youkai quicker, harder, and ran his sharp canines over Sesshomaru's skin.

At that little action, Sesshomaru's back arched further and his hips violently pushed up. Inuyasha smiled and continued moving down. Eventually, his lips pressed up against the leaking head of Sesshomaru's cock.  
He purred softly and licked the sensitive mushroom tip, tasting the salty precum that was drooling out. Sesshomaru moaned louder and one of his big hands found itself in Inuyasha's hair.  
With a push and a low, Alpha growl Inuyasha opened his mouth and took in half of his big brother's cock.

Sesshomaru hissed in pleasure, his toes curling and his hand tightening in Inuyasha's hair. "Fuck, suck it baby boy. Suck your big brother's cock," he grows under his breath, his hips still occasionally jerking up and forcing Inuyasha to take in more. The hanyou didn't really mind since he knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt him. Not in a way that he wouldn't eventually like. Besides, he wanted to please Sesshomaru as much as he could. Maybe if he was really good, Sesshomaru wouldn't throw him away once they figured out that Inuyasha would never bear children.

Inuyasha held his breath and shut his eyes tight. He pushed past his gag reflex and forced all of his big brother's cock deep in his throat.  
"Oh-oh-oh shiiit, baby," Sesshomaru moaned loudly and Inuyasha was rather satisfied when he heard nails scratching against the sheets. He felt Sesshomaru's knot starting to inflate and instead of backing off like he would have, Inuyasha just pressed his nose into the soft pubic hair of his big brother and whimpered softly.

That was the final straw and Sesshomaru held Inuyasha's head still as he jerked his hips up as he came. Semen bursted into Inuyasha's mouth, shooting down his throat and forcing him to swallow it all. He would've done that, anyway.  
Sesshomaru yanked his head back before he was done with his orgasm and a few stray white ropes landed on Inuyasha's lips and chin. He purred with satisfaction, keeping the mess on his face until his Alpha approved it.

Sesshomaru sat up and used his grip on Inuyasha's hair to maneuver the teen into a kneeling position.

And oh boy did his Alpha fucking approve of what he saw. Inuyasha's cheeks were red and cum-streaked, his chin was slick with drool, his mouth hanging a little open to show the small puddle of cum he had on his pink tongue. "Messy puppy," Sesshomaru playfully teased in a sort of approval. Inuyasha cleaned off his messy face and Sesshomaru watched with his sharp golden eyes. He released Inuyasha's hair and watched the teen flop onto his tummy.  
His big brother shifted in his spot and smiled a little and said, "Good boy. Roll over."

Inuyasha's face turned a deeper shade of red and he rolled onto his back, his legs flat against the bed and his arms up by his head. His fingertips toyed with his hair and he whimpered softly as Sesshomaru loomed over him.  
His neck and chest were given soft kisses and tender licks- along with the occasional nip here or there. His hot mouth found Inuyasha's nipples and he happily sucked on both of them until they were red and hard. Sesshomaru purred against his little brother's warm skin and pressed his face against Inuyasha's soft tummy.

Inuyasha was squirming against the sheets and making the cutest little noises. He gasped and whimpered and quietly moaned, his fingers finding Sesshomaru's silky white hair. The sounds of the tags on Inuyasha's collar clinking together as the puppy wiggled was music to Sesshomaru's ears. Inuyasha pulled on his hair very lightly- being cautious of his sharp nails. He didn't want to hurt his big brother by yanking out all his hair! Although he has no problem yanking mine, Inuyasha thought bitterly as he noticed a piece of long hair stuck under Sesshomaru's claws. But that could be his own. No, Sesshomaru's hair was longer than his and that was definitely-

All thought processes were shut off when Sesshomaru pushed his hips up until Inuyasha was bent in half. Sesshomaru practically attacked him, spreading his ass apart and pushing his tongue inside. Inuyasha yelped loudly and scrambled to get ahold of his knees. He gripped them tightly, panting as he held them here and watched Sesshomaru eat him like he was fucking starving.  
Sesshomaru was a moaning, drooling mess. He tongue fucked the puppy quickly as his claws dug into the hanyou's thighs. Inuyasha tasted different than Sesshomaru remembered but he figured that he'd deal with it later.

Inuyasha must have been either very frustrated today or maybe his Princess Parts were just extra sensitive (or maybe his Alpha's low, possessive growling went straight to his cute cock), because the little puppy whimpered and moaned and came very easily. It only took a few touches on his hard dick and the hanyou was cumming so hard that it landed on his chin and cheeks.  
"Very messy puppy," Sesshomaru teased as he licked his wet lips.

"Look-look who is talking," Inuyasha mumbled back as he basked in his post orgasmic haze. His breathing slowly evened out and he was about to let go of his knees when Sesshomaru went back to his dripping wet hole. "Sess," he whimpered, "I-I can't-"  
He was ignored, however, in favor of Sesshomaru's flat tongue dragging up and over his hole.

Inuyasha definitely tasted different. It wasn't a bad taste but just...not what he normally was like. It was sweeter. And it wasn't just Sesshomaru's saliva making Inuyasha all wet and slick.  
Sesshomaru pulled back and wiped his mouth on his arm and studied the pink hole in front of him. He grabbed the comforter and wiped over Inuyasha's hole to get all the saliva off of it.  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened when a trickle of something clear and sweet-smelling came out of his little brother. He tilted his head slightly and pushed a finger into Inuyasha. The pup gasped out his name but he was ignored again. Sesshomaru pulled his finger back out and found it coated with the sticky clear fluid. He looked a little closer and saw a smudge of bloody discharge. It was streaked in with the strange clear stuff and stood out like a sore thumb against Sesshomaru's pale finger.

Inuyasha's maturity- his heat- would be soon. Very soon, by the look of it. Within the next few weeks. But Inuyasha was only fourteen! He wasn't due for this until...  
Sesshomaru mentally counted from August to April. August, September, October, November, December, January, February, March, April...  
About nine months, give or take.

"Fuck," he whispered, his eyes wide and his breath caught in his throat.  
"Sessho," Inuyasha asked anxiously, "Am I okay?"  
Sesshomaru settled his heartbeat and nodded at the scared pup, "Yeah, baby. It's nothing. I must have accidentally scratched you, that's all." Inuyasha's face scrunched up and he smelt the white lie of Sesshomaru's words. But what was the lie? Was Inuyasha not okay? Did Sesshomaru scratch him on purpose?

But Inuyasha knew better than to pitch a fit. He just breathed out slowly and looked up at his Alpha with his best puppy eyes. If it was important, Sesshomaru would tell him. And if Inuyasha put on his cutest face, Sesshomaru...might...tell him.

Sesshomaru's resolve melted under those sad eyes. He sighed deeply and wiped his sticky finger on his chest.  
"Your heat," he said quietly, "I just saw some discharge, of sorts. It means you are almost reaching maturity. You're a bit early, though. I dunno if that means anything. We don't exactly have a father to go to."  
Inuyasha chewed on the inside of his cheeks. That explains a lot, actually. He's been feeling rather over-emotional, his mood swings, he's irritable sometimes and he even gets the occasional tummy ache.  
He was silent for a moment, his ears flickering as he thought.  
Inuyasha opened his mouth and then closed it again. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him.

Inuyasha hesitantly spoke, "We have Papa." Sesshomaru huffed and sat back on his heels. "The last time Papa and I met we weren't exactly on good terms," he mumbled like a pouting child. Inuyasha let go of his knees and sat up and made a soft whining sound when he felt something...leaking out of him. That must be the discharge Sesshomaru was sniffing earlier.

"Ah, but, I mean...We're good now. We got our shit together. He...was just looking out for me. Since you an' me are all gucci he shouldn't ya' know-"  
"Throw a fit, yeah."  
Inuyasha sighed and shifted awkwardly. Sesshomaru was silent, too, until he brightened up and said, "How about we take a bath?"  
Inuyasha glanced at the TV and asked, "But the game?"  
"Naraku will fill me in."

In a short amount of time, they were in the tub. Inuyasha's phone was hooked up to their Bluetooth speaker and playing Today's Hits. His collar was removed during the undressing process and put on the nightstand.  
Sesshomaru wanted a bath because his muscles ached. Football was hard work, he said, and I don't wanna limp up the stairs tomorrow.  
Inuyasha dumped a cup of hot water over his big brother's head to get his hair wet. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and he spat out any water that slipped between his lips. He let Inuyasha wash his hair with the Axe Shampoo they shared, tilting his head back and allowing his little brother's nails to massage his scalp.

Once Sesshomaru was squeaky clean, it was Inuyasha's turn.  
"Give me your ankle," Sesshomaru said over the music. Inuyasha lifted his leg out of the water and Sesshomaru gently took hold of his foot. Inuyasha's ankle was resting on Sesshomaru's shoulder and he warily watched his big brother.

Sesshomaru hummed softly as he grabbed the shaving razor on the side of the tub. He used body wash as shaving cream and squirted a line up Inuyasha's calf. The pup squeaked, "Sessho! I'm not a fucking girl! You're _not_ shaving my legs!"  
"Hush," was all his Alpha said. But his eyes opened and he glared at the puppy in a warning. Inuyasha pouted but he leaned back against the tub.

"I'm only going to your knees, anyway," Sesshomaru said, "And it's not like you have a lot of hair to begin with."  
Inuyasha's face turned a bit more red (and it wasn't from the hot bath.) That was true. Inuyasha didn't have a lot of hair anywhere (except his head, of course.) Sesshomaru had some hair on his legs and by his cock but it wasn't unruly or curly or anything like Naraku's. Not that Inuyasha has seen Naraku's privates! He just had seen them both change, that's all!  
Sesshomaru's leg hair was soft- like Ginta's floppy beagle ears soft. What hair that grew on his big brother was pure white and hard to see, anyway.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru shaved his calf and switched to the other leg. He sighed quietly and tilted his head back to look up the ceiling. Sesshomaru was gentle with his shaving process and didn't knick Inuyasha once. He shaved with the grain, too, so Inuyasha wouldn't have irritated red bumps to cover up tomorrow.  
"Mm, you're beautiful," Sesshomaru purred softly. He dropped the razor and pressed his nose against Inuyasha's Achilles heel. The older brother nibbled a bit and smirked to himself when Inuyasha whimpered.

The puppy was washed and they were back in bed in no time. Sesshomaru laid on the edge and Inuyasha was by the wall. He liked this better- he felt safe and enclosed by his Alpha's presence.  
Sesshomaru yawned and settled his chin on top of Inuyasha's head. He felt the puppy's puffs of exhale on his neck and collarbones.  
Inuyasha mumbled something that sounded like goodnight and Sesshomaru listened as his heartbeat slowed down. Inuyasha's first heat being early definitely threw a wrench in Sesshomaru's senior year football season.

Inuyasha jerked awake when he heard Sesshomaru's phone going off. His big brother had only moved a little bit during the night and Inuyasha was sprawled across his toned chest.  
Sesshomaru groaned as Inuyasha moved and he fumbled around for the screaming device. The alarm was neutralized and Inuyasha mumbled out a very sleepy good morning. Sesshomaru said something about 'snooze- eight more mins, mmkay?' and Inuyasha could only nod and agree.

Twelve minutes later they finally got out of bed and groggily went their separate ways. Since they decided to sleep in, a bit of a pep in their step would be needed to get to school on time. That was fine. Sesshomaru already had his clothing mentally planned out and Inuyasha had popped a bagel in the toaster for him.

The air outside was damp and heavy and muggy. Inuyasha made a face and ran his claws through his hair- he had spent forever straightening his bangs and for what? They'd be unruly again in about five minutes in this humidity. Good thing he had a few spare bobby pins.  
Sesshomaru's socked feed stumbled into his black slides as he barely made it out the door. He quickly walked to the car and Inuyasha struggled to keep up with his big brother's long strides.  
"Gonna be late," Sesshomaru growled under his breath as he threw his backpack in the back seat. "We wouldn't be rushing if you didn't insist on sex last night," Inuyasha shot back. Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment and then rolled his eyes playfully. They sounded like an old married couple.

Kouga was such a god damn _tease_! Sitting on the cafeteria table with his legs crossed, wearing those Nike running shorts that Naraku loved to hate. His legs were on display and his calf muscles made themselves known as Kouga bounced his leg.  
Naraku's fingertips reached out to run down that beautiful tan skin and he could practically see the blush on Kouga's cheeks and-  
His hand was rudely slapped away and Kouga growled, "No touchie."  
"But baby-"  
"Nope."  
"Baaaaaby, please-"  
"No. You haven't been behaving."  
"I'm sorry Ko, I'll never ever do it again."  
"Mhm you bet your ass that you won't. You gonna learn, baby, you gonna learn."  
"I have learned! Look, I haven't texted anyone but you and Sessho and Mama. See, baby, I ain't playin' with you!"  
Kouga's pretty blue eyes looked at Naraku's phone screen as it was shoved into his face. He smiled a little.  
"Okay, okay. Your punishment is over."  
"Really?"  
Kouga's lips twisted and his face turned cruel as he laughed loudly, "Hell naw! A few nights of a dead phone ain't shit, dude. You gonna have to do waaaay better than that."

Naraku set his jaw and huffed. He, finally, deleted Kagome's number and handed his phone over to Kouga for an inspection.

Inuyasha yawned as he followed his big brother into the school. Kouga and Naraku weren't in the cafeteria, but he smelled traces of them in the air. Sesshomaru didn't look too worried- they probably went piss or whatever. Inuyasha sat down next to Sesshomaru and laid his head against his shoulder. Just a little bit of shut eye. Just...a power nap.

When Kouga came back (with Naraku following) from the School Store with an armful of poptarts, he was greeted with Inuyasha curled up asleep in his snoozing big brother's lap. Honestly, those two were conjoined at the hip.

The bell ringing woke Inuyasha up. He sleepily looked around and got his bearings before wiggling out of Sesshomaru's lap. He grabbed his backpack and told Kouga that he'd see him second period. Kouga gave Naraku a pinch on the cheek and Inuyasha a quick hug.

Sesshomaru walked his little brother to class and suddenly he remembered the second gift he had in the pocket of his Adidas pants.  
"Oh fuck, baby, wait c'mere," he said over the roar of the hallways. Inuyasha turned around and tilted his head like a curious puppy.  
"I don't expect you to wear your collar in public, but I still want others knowing that you are mine. So," Sesshomaru fished out a choker from his pocket.

"Here. Turn around, move your hair."

The choker was a thin, black velvet ribbon with a small charm of a golden crescent moon. Inuyasha's fingertips touched the charm and his cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. "You look beautiful," Sesshomaru purred at the hanyou. Inuyasha looked up and smiled at him.

But then, a flash of something neon and green caught the corner of Sesshomaru's eyes. All grogginess was wiped clean from his mind and he felt his Beast rise from it's sleep. That had to be the guy who messed with Inuyasha! Sesshomaru lifted his nose and caught the waft of scent that came to him as the slimy shit squeezed by.  
Oh yeah- that's the scent that was on Inuyasha's bloody skin.

"The bell's gonna ring, why don't you get to class," Sesshomaru said sweetly with a smile. Inuyasha was silent and Sesshomaru momentarily thought he'd have to drag Inuyasha in his classroom.  
Inuyasha studied his older brother's face for a second longer before he smiled and threw his arms around the taller male's neck.  
"Sure, Sessho! I love you...Can you bring me food at lunch?"  
"Yeah, baby, sure just...text me what you want, 'kay? I got some business to handle."

Inuyasha pressed his body up against Sesshomaru's in a sensual hug. He purred softly and licked at his Alpha's jaw. Inuyasha nibbled a line from Sesshomaru's chin to his ear. He was standing on his tip toes and straining a bit, but that was fine.  
"Beat his dumbass," he whispered into his big brother's ear.

Moryomaru was having a rough morning. His cat shitted in his shoes, his little sister had eaten the last of the waffles, and his big sister soaked up every ounce of bathroom time so he had to run to the bus stop.

And, worst of all, Lord Sesshomaru was hot on his trail. He had seen the tall Alpha across the hallway and they accidentally locked eyes as his precious puppy nibbled on his chin.  
Moryomaru quickly turned back to his friend's conversation and pretended that he didn't see anything.

But he still felt Lord Sesshomaru's cruel gaze on the back of his head and it was really starting to burn.

Sesshomaru walked with a commanding power and unyielding confidence. He kept his shoulders back and his chin up, positively oozing with murderous intentions. He was all Lord Sesshomaru that slaughtered whoever stood in his way and not Big Brother Sessho that had kissed the bottoms of Inuyasha's feet.  
Students scrambled out of his path as fast as they could.  
Inuyasha dropped his backpack and casually leaned up against the wall, watching Sesshomaru move.

Sesshomaru stood behind Moryomaru- no, more like he loomed over his next victim. Moryomaru's friend stopped mid sentence and she stood looking like a fish out of water. Her brown eyes flicker to Sesshomaru as Moryomaru said, "But I ain't scared! He couldn't know it was me, anyway."

Sesshomaru tapped on Moryomaru's shoulder to let his presence be known. His prey looked over his shoulder and turned around and was about to ask,  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
But all that he got out was "What the fuck-" before Lord Sesshomaru decked him across the jaw.  
Using the heartbeat of time that Moryomaru would be stunned, like a snake striking out for its prey, Sesshomaru grabbed Moryomaru by the collar of his shirt. He forced the offender to look at his cold eyes as he pushed him up against the wall opposite of his puppy. Sesshomaru used his grip to raise Moryomaru to eye level and he growled softly in his throat. The fucker's nose was crooked where Inuyasha broke it with his knee. Good puppy.

There was a collective gasp in the hallway as Lord Sesshomaru's peasants jumped back and whipped out their phones. Even the administrators knew better than to interfere- they cared about their own safety more than Moryomaru's.  
Sesshomaru got up in the Dumbass' personal space. His cold golden eyes locked with Moryomaru's wide, terrified ones and Sesshomaru growled in a soft, but commanding, voice.

"Touch my little brother again and I'll rip your cock off and feed it to you. Am I understood?"

Moryomaru nodded quickly and Sesshomaru's nose twitched when he smelt something acrid and...

He looked down and saw a growing wet spot in the Dumbass' shorts.

Moryomaru had _pissed_ himself! Wet his pants like a scared little boy!

The very unique smell of urine filled Sesshomaru's senses and he almost wanted to laugh. It only got better as it started to run down Moryomaru's leg.

Sesshomaru let go of Moryomaru's shirt and watched him slide to the ground. His lips twisted into a sneer and he hissed, "I got my turn- get the fuck outta my sight, pussy."  
Moryomaru flinched as Sesshomaru spat in his direction. He scrambled up to his feet and sprinted away. For the second time, Moryomaru's face had Taisho spit dripping off of it.  
Sesshomaru smirked smugly and turned with a dramatic flair and pushed his way past the ring of students that had gathered to watch Lord Sesshomaru punish a dirty criminal. He blew a kiss to Lady Inuyasha as he opened the door to his first period class.  
Lady Inuyasha caught the kiss and smacked it on his cheek before giving a shallow bow and going into his own first period classroom.

The end of the day hit Inuyasha in the gut. Second period flew by with a substitute and Kouga's laughter. Third period was interrupted momentarily by Sesshomaru bringing a bag of chick-fil-a to his baby. And fourth period was so mind numbing Inuyasha thought he would die.

Finally, it was practice time. Freedom! Inuyasha walked quickly to the locker room and pushed open the doors.

Sesshomaru was leaning up against his locker, his arms crossed over his bare chest, in nothing but his skin tight boxers. His hair was up in a half-assed bun that made a few strands of white hair fall and rest on his shoulders.  
"Hey baby," he said with a flash of his white teeth. Inuyasha stood on his tip toes to give his brother a quick peck on the lips.  
"Hi big brother," he murmured and giggled as Sesshomaru licked his cheek. Inuyasha said a quick hello to Naraku before he started to get undressed.

Sesshomaru yawned and stretched, turning his back on his best friend and his puppy to check himself out in the mirror across from his locker. His thighs were still a tad sore- even after Inuyasha's tender love and care he received Saturday morning. His lats also ached with almost every movement. Another hot bath would definitely be needed tonight.  
Sesshomaru's attention was pulled from his reflection when Naraku pinched his bicep. His eyes didn't leave the mirror, however, as he checked out his triceps.

"Uh, dude, you might wanna- uhm how do I say this- take care of that. That being Inuyasha."

At the mention of his little brother, Sesshomaru finally turned and-

Inuyasha looked up as he heard an uncharacteristic squeaking, choked sound coming from Sesshomaru. He had his shorts around his ankles and his shirt off already, leaving the entire locker room exposed to his choice of undergarments.  
Inuyasha tilted his head and stood up straight.

There was _his_ little brother- in a locker room full of half naked, hormone crazed Alpha males- wearing nothing but black panties. They were matte and had a small keyhole in the back, topped off with a little pastel blue bow (because goddam Inuyasha's bubble butt was a fucking gift)  
Sesshomaru's jaw dropped and he struggled to form words. Inuyasha just kept looking at him with that innocent face, his head tilted a bit.

"Big brother-"  
"No! No no no!"  
Sesshomaru pushed Naraku out of the way and he growled at the puppy, "Put your fucking shorts back on, 'Yasha. Nope- don't argue with me- just fucking do-"  
He cut himself off and his head whipped around. His teeth were bared at a Junior Varsity center and he yelled, "I saw you checkin' him out! I swear to God I'll pound your fucking face in! You understand me, bitch? That's right keep moving 'cuz there ain't nothin for you here but the can of whoop ass I'll open on ya!"  
"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said quickly, grabbing his big brother's biceps and trying to reel back in the Alpha's protective instincts, "Hey! It's okay- oh fuck."

Sesshomaru had yanked himself from Inuyasha's grip and he was quickly chasing that fucking Junior Varsity kid through the locker room.  
Inuyasha's ears flattened as he heard Sesshomaru's loud, angry hollering.  
"Hey- Hey! Come back here you lil' shit! I heard that- oh _fuck_ no you ain't doing _shit_ , boy!"

Naraku sighed, but smiled, and finished dressing himself. His crimson eyes glanced over to Inuyasha and he said, "You better go get your man before he kills someone."  
He had to admit that it was quite entertaining watching an enraged Sesshomaru scare the piss out of the freshman. But they had practice to get to.  
And Coach would be mad if he found a majority of his players ripped apart by Sesshomaru's over protective Alpha nature.

Inuyasha nodded and set out after his big brother. He followed the sounds of Sesshomaru's yelling and the "Fuck man I ain't even looked at him!" coming from the terrified underclassmen.  
He found Sesshomaru cornering the Junior Varsity quarterback and he quickly interfered before there was a fatality.

Somehow, Inuyasha got Sesshomaru to stop chasing after his teammates long enough to calm the red in his eyes. But Sesshomaru had stopped threatening to eat them all only if Inuyasha never ever EVER wore those fucking panties out and about (without Sesshomaru's okay, anyway)  
Inuyasha nodded and was about to return to his changing when he was lifted up and thrown over Sesshomaru's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Sesshomaru (with Inuyasha's cheerleading clothes in hand) marched right into the isolated showers. He ignored Inuyasha's protests and put the puppy down inside of a shower. He closed the curtain behind them and hissed in a low tone, "You can get changed here."  
He watched as Inuyasha dressed himself and even helped his little brother put his thick head of hair into a high ponytail.

"You didn't have to do that," Inuyasha mumbled as he walked back to their designated spot. Sesshomaru's socked feet slipped a little on the shower floor.  
"Yes, I did," Sesshomaru said, holding Inuyasha's hand and snapping his jaws at someone who gave his pup a second glance.

"You don't understand," Sesshomaru growled. He stopped walking and tugged his little brother close to his chest. His strong arms wrapped around Inuyasha's tummy and kept him pressed up against his own chest. He turned them both to the side so they could look at their reflection in the mirror across from Sesshomaru's backpack and spread out clothes. He put his chin on Inuyasha's head and spoke quietly into the hanyou's puppy ears.  
"See, you're _my_ little brother. My boyfriend. My baby. And I simply can't have other people looking at your cute little ass in a pair of tiny panties, baby. What if I wasn't here? What if Naraku wasn't here? What if- What if someone wanted you so bad they...what if Ryukotsusei happened again?"

He felt Inuyasha tense up in his arms and the smallest hint of fear came off the hanyou. Inuyasha bit his lips and his ears lowered a bit. Sesshomaru carefully licked the backs of the puppy's ears- hoping to get them back into their normal positioning and calm his little brother at the same time. Inuyasha mumbled, "But that still doesn't mean you can eat everyone who looks at me..."  
Sesshomaru purred quietly and pressed his nose into Inuyasha's hair. He would definitely protect his puppy no matter what. Even if it meant eating everyone who looked at him.

Practice ended rather quickly with Coach's sparse announcements and the team's cooperation. Sesshomaru's bangs were sticking to his forehead but it wasn't anything Sesshomaru wasn't used to. He wiped the sweat off his face and stripped himself of the practice gear. They had done drills over and over and over today. Although they had won the game, Sesshomaru found himself pressed into the dirt before he could throw the ball more than once. His line of men were definitely supposed to keep that from happening.

It was the ends that were weak- the guy that always managed to get Sesshomaru almost one hundred percent of the time came from the corner of his eyes. But it wasn't all the line's fault. Sesshomaru could probably throw a bit quicker.

With every time Sesshomaru got up from being tackled to the ground, he came back twice as strong. He learned to force his mind to work quicker. He didn't worry if Naraku would catch his ball or not- once the ball left his fingertips, it was Naraku's problem.

Sesshomaru was a master at tuning out distractions. The roar of the crowd, the near constant whistles, the hisses and growls coming from the other team- none of it got into Sesshomaru's head anymore. He even managed to eliminate the cheerleaders from his attention span.  
Before Inuyasha joined the team, anyway. Maybe if he wore pants it would be easier. Instead of that short skirt that flipped up as Inuyasha did backhandsprings. And showed off just the very tease of his ass. And his toned legs.  
And then there was his cute, blushing face and his excited yelling as his Big Brother dominated the field.

Sesshomaru shoved his cellphone charger in his backpack before he walked out of the locker room.  
Inuyasha was sitting by the dark grey Charger already, leaning up against the vehicle and on his phone. He looked up as Sesshomaru approached and he said, "Papa is home if you wanna stop by. We should be prepared if my heat does come way earlier than we expect."  
Sesshomaru nodded and yawned. All he really wanted to do was go home and shower but whatever. It was important to know about Inuyasha's biology, anyway.

Kouga's house was always full of life. Between the rowdy Beta, the energetic little girl, or the two beagles that ruled the place there was always someone running around or offering to play. Inuyasha knocked once before entering. Sesshomaru apprehensively followed. His senses were on edge here.  
 _That other Alpha is going to kill us_ , his Beast mumbled, _Maybe we should have left the car running_?

Papa was sitting at the kitchen table with Rin bouncing in his lap. The little girl was doing her homework and Papa had his glasses on and he helped her whenever she struggled.

He looked up as the Taisho brothers entered and he instantly glared at Sesshomaru. The dog stepped back a little and hid behind Inuyasha a little bit (even if he'd never admit it)  
Papa cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his daughter, "Why don't you go get your big brother to help, sweetie?"  
Rin nodded and slid out of Papa's lap. She gave Sesshomaru a big hug as she skipped by.  
Papa looked a little more peeved at Sesshomaru's presence.

"Papa," Inuyasha spoke first, "Uhm...we have some...questions."  
"About?"  
Inuyasha shifted awkwardly and he bit his bottom lip. Sesshomaru licked his lips nervously before he hesitantly continued, "Last night, I noticed some strange, uh, _discharge_ coming from Inuyasha and I think his heat is coming soon and...I don't..."

Realization dawned on Papa and his light blue eyes lit up,"The puppy is becoming a dog, is he? Alright, you two, sit down." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat down across from Papa and readied themselves.

"Well, you know how a cub- or, pup excuse me- is produced, hopefully. You know, when a Mommy and Daddy love each other very much-"  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat.  
"-yeah. Beta heats pretty much work that way. Inuyasha will only be fertile during his heat cycles. He'll be needing an Alpha close for a few days. It would be best to keep Inuyasha home from school since he'll be so lust crazed he'd probably try to hump every other guy's leg. If Inuyasha doesn't have an Alpha to mate with, his body might overwork trying to conceive a pup. He might lose control and bend over for anything and he'd likely get fucked to death. But the big, brutal youkai responsible for many Beta male passings are mostly extinct by now. Anyway, it's a good thing you have such an...attentive big brother, Inu. You're just a bit early, which is fine. It won't hurt your fertility or anything."

Inuyasha put a hand on Sesshomaru's knee as his big brother growled. What was Sesshomaru making that noise for? Maybe he didn't like thinking about anyone else with their cock in Inuyasha.  
And the puppy didn't really like that image, either.  
He squeezed gently until he felt Sesshomaru calm down.

"Anything else I can clear up?"  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, uhm...is it...likely that I'll have pups?"

Papa's sparkling eyes became dull. He was silent- a sad silence- and he tried to speak several times but nothing came out.  
After an agonizing pause, Papa answered.  
"Kouga's Mama was a Beta. He was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and I swear to this day that his Mama was an angel. It took many heat seasons before his Mama conceived and even then the pregnancy was lost the first time. Kouga was the third baby to be in our lives. And Kouga was a very small infant- he was born prematurely. Mama tried his best but...about a month or so after Kouga was born, he..passed."

Papa gripped the table tightly and forced himself to stay in the present. His eyes caught the golden wedding band around his finger and he breathed out slowly, evenly. Ayame would want to help these two.

Inuyasha smiled and he leaned forward in his enthusiasm, "So I can? Eventually? If-If we try long enough-"  
"Inu...Ayame was a full youkai. If it's that hard for Betas to become pregnant, imagine how rough it is for Beta hanyous."

Inuyasha's excitement caught in his throat and he choked on it. Sesshomaru was instantly there, rubbing Inuyasha's back and kissing his distraught little brother's temple. Inuyasha stared down at his lap as his eyes started to fill with unshed tears.  
He knew this day would come. He knew that one day, he'd have to face the reality. He would never carry Sesshomaru's puppies. He would never become a mother- his womb would always be devoid of life and the warmth and happiness that kids bring.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. His voice hurt too much to speak. His chest felt empty and it ached- it yearned for what it could never have.  
"Shh, shh, there's nothing to apologize for," Sesshomaru whispered back. He pressed his nose into Inuyasha's hair and his uneasy eyes flickered to Papa. However much the two Alphas didn't get along, they both loved Inuyasha too much to see the little Beta in any sort of pain.

"There's a chance," Papa hurriedly said, "Since you both come from such a strong bloodline that is quite known for its fertility...you could very well carry a littler, Inu."  
Inuyasha quickly wiped his eyes and he looked up at Papa. His face was all red from crying and Sesshomaru used a napkin to wipe Inuyasha's nose.  
"R-R-Really?"  
Papa smiled and relaxed into his seat. Seeing Inuyasha's tears was one of the worst things he had ever seen.

And Papa has been around for quite a lot.

"Yeah! Back in the day, your ancestors had pretty much the entire West Coast under their big ol' paws. Us wolves stayed in the Northern Areas of the Rockies and acted as a barrier between the dogs' lands and everyone else. Somewhere in the mix, your father and Sesshomaru's mother moved here to South Carolina. The rules for dog youkai mating are pretty strict, from what I remember. You two certainly wouldn't be allowed to be with each other. I'm sure that's why your father came here. Any dog youkai sniffing around in the Lowcountry is running from the narrow minded bitches on the other side of the Rockies."

Inuyasha's mouth clamped shut. He couldn't remember his father. He had so many questions about it all- how did his Father meet his mother? What was his mother like? Would Sesshomaru have liked her now? Would she love the pups? Would she be at Sesshomaru's football games?  
He wiped his eyes again as a fresh wave of sadness hit him. There was a word for his situation-  
Orphaned.  
Both of his parents were six feet under. Inuyasha vaguely felt Sesshomaru kissing his temple.

He wasn't alone, even if he was hanyou and orphaned and barren. He wasn't alone. He had Papa, he had Kouga and he probably had Naraku, too.  
And he had his big brother.  
Inuyasha sobbed loudly and clung to Sesshomaru like a lifeline. His brother quickly wrapped his arms around the distraught puppy and rubbed his back. Sesshomaru let his chin rest on Inuyasha's head and he murmured into his puppy ears, "Hey, Papa said there's a chance. Isn't there, Papa?"  
Papa nodded, "There is."  
"So maybe you won't get pregnant this heat- or the next, or...the fifth one but we just gotta keep trying, okay?"  
Inuyasha pressed his face against Sesshomaru's chest and wiped his wet cheeks on his big brother's shirt. He nodded as he whimpered.

Papa stood up, then, and made Inuyasha a glass of water. The pup moved his face enough for Sesshomaru to hold the glass and let his puppy sip. Inuyasha hiccuped through another wave of tears until he had finally cried himself into exhaustion. Waking up early, straining his brain in class and then pushing his body during practice. He needed a puppy nap.

Sesshomaru easily carried the poor thing, one arm under Inuyasha's ass and the other keeping his sleeping face pressed into his neck. He was standing outside of Kouga's home with Papa next to him. Sesshomaru was tense, to say the least.

"That boy loves you," Papa said, his wise eyes settled on Inuyasha, "He loves you a whole lot. Take care of Inu. I'll be here if you need any more help."  
Papa smiled and held out his hand. He respected Sesshomaru to a point. The younger Alpha had raised Inuyasha (rather successfully) almost completely on his own. Only almost because a portion of Inuyasha's development was spent under Papa's watchful eye.  
Not to mention that Sesshomaru could throw a tighter spiral than anyone Papa knew.

Sesshomaru carefully balanced Inuyasha with one arm and he shook Papa's outstretched hand. "I will take care of my little brother, sir," he said firmly, looking at Papa in the face. Papa's friendly eyes narrowed a fraction and he quietly responded, "We will see, Alpha, we will see."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:** Woah I'm not dead! Yay you guys get an update! I hope everyone had a nice holiday break. Don't forget to vote in the poll and tell me what y'all think in a couple of reviews. Thank you for the continued love and support! Love y'all _

* * *

The day of the pep rally was insane. Inuyasha watched from his spot in Sesshomaru's lap as the student council lost their fucking minds. Sesshomaru- along with the entire football team- was sitting in their section of the bleachers in the gym. In about ten minutes, the principal would come over the intercom and tell juniors and seniors to report to the gym for the pep rally. Inuyasha, as a cheerleader, was going to perform some flips and a few routines with the rest of the team.  
So, he was dressed in his full cheerleading outfit. Complete with the sparkling eye make up and shaved legs, he sat with his ass settled on Sesshomaru's thighs. Sesshomaru wanted his little brother right in his lap so no one would even be tempted to try and get a glimpse up his short skirt. He was currently sitting with his back to the gym floor and Inuyasha's head tucked under his chin.

The pep rally was technically for all fall sports, but really it's all football. Inuyasha didn't even know what the other fall sports were. It was all about the Shikon's team and how they were going to win state championship this year. Sesshomaru rubbed his back and talked to a teammate, leaving Inuyasha to watch the scene unfolding on the gymnasium floor. His puppy ears twitched occasionally whenever someone made a comment about them.

He also heard Sesshomaru's low warning growls and he was quite pleased to smell a hint of fear underneath the strange gym-smell. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around his back and brought his baby close. Inuyasha laid against Sesshomaru's hard chest and his golden eyes followed the springy blue mat as it rolled across the wooden floor. Since Inuyasha was on the varsity cheerleading team, he'd perform for the upperclassmen in their pep rally. He wouldn't get to see Kouga, which sorta sucked, but he'd get to spend some quality time with Sesshomaru and Naraku.

Speaking of that spider, Naraku was holding Inuyasha's hair tie in his teeth as his fingers gently pulled Inuyasha's silver hair into a French braid. The list of people who could touch Inuyasha's hair was very short. Kouga, Naraku, Sesshomaru.  
Papa and Rin often played with the puppy's hair but Inuyasha didn't have to tell Sesshomaru about that. Rin messily twisted it and caused all kinds of knots, which Papa picked out.

After Inuyasha would shower, he'd come and sit between Papa's knees. Papa would already be armed with detangler and a comb and a whole sea of patience. As Inuyasha would play games with Kouga, Papa would work with Inuyasha's thick hair until it was smooth and knot-free. And then Papa would scoot over and Kouga would go through the process of having his wet hair detangled.

"You know," Naraku said as he yanked a little hard, "If you got a spare twenty and you get this shit called Bed Head and rub it in your hair after you blow dry it- it'll be the silkiest like...ever. If you want long hair, you cannot just axe your way through life, man." Inuyasha drowsily nodded and pressed his face further against Sesshomaru's shoulder. His eyes peeked over his Alpha's body and he watched Principal Wilson and Athletic Director Totosai chat. Principal Wilson was tall and bald and had a goatee/mustache combo. He loved kids and education and Inuyasha felt a sort of loyalty towards him. Principal Wilson was Principal of the Nation during Sesshomaru's sophomore year.

Inuyasha felt Naraku put the hair tie in place and he mumbled, "Thank you." Naraku's fingertips trailed down the braid- Inuyasha's hair was so soft despite the neglect- but he yanked his hand away when Sesshomaru growled at him.  
"No problem, pup," Naraku said lowly and shot a glare at Sesshomaru. He understood the protective Alpha instinct but Sesshomaru high key needed to take it down a notch.  
Inuyasha nibbled on his Alpha's jaw. "Shush," he murmured and he nipped at the tip of Sesshomaru's pointed ear. "Mine," Sesshomaru hissed back and he tightened his arms around the puppy in his lap.

"Yes, yes, we _all_ know that I'm yours. Really Sess you need to stop being so extra. Naraku wasn't even like- he wasn't even like being...touchy he was _just_ braiding my hair. I promise you that he won't be trying anything. Especially if he wants to cuddle with Kouga ever again."  
Naraku hated to admit it but he nodded along. Kouga had him by the balls and wasn't letting go until his Alpha learned to, as he put it, "behave".  
Sesshomaru wasn't buying it, however, and he was about to start voicing his protests when Kagome called Inuyasha's name.

Inuyasha perked up and he smiled. He got up out of Sesshomaru's lap and purred at his Alpha, "I'll see you later, big brother." Sesshomaru was still sorta pouting, but he snuck a hand up Inuyasha's skirt and managed to grab a handful of ass before mumbling, "Mhm, love you too."  
Inuyasha playfully slapped Sesshomaru's hand away before he jumped down the bleachers to join Kagome on the springy blue mat.

"Was he talking about me," Kagome asked- or, she more growled it. As much as a human could growl, anyway. Inuyasha looked up at Naraku and smiled at him. Naraku smiled back before he started working on braiding Sesshomaru's hair. The older puppy hissed but let it happen.  
Inuyasha wiped some stray dirt off his skirt and said, "Nah. Him and Kouga are pretty tight now. I think it's good for Nara to be trained. He's more tolerable now that Kouga's around." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms.

Kouga was doing what Kagome failed to do- she thought she could change The Bad Boy's heart, tame the wild party that constantly bumped Naraku's ribcage.  
But she couldn't. She couldn't reel in that boy's spirit. He wasn't about to be tied down by some chick.

Kouga, however...that wolf squirmed right into Naraku's lap and held on tight. There was no deleting Kouga's number. There was no blocking Kouga's snapchat.  
Kagome sighed and sent a wistful glance at Naraku. Her sorta-ex was too busy toying with his sorta-ex's white hair to notice her.

Inuyasha nudged Kagome in the side and said softly, "Hey! Don't look so down. That sophomore Hojo-guy is checkin' you out." Kagome laughed loudly at this and rolled her eyes.  
"As if! He's got a fuckin' neck beard! I bet he likes My Little Pony," she said between her smothered laughs. Inuyasha's lips split into a wide grin and he bowed a little, purring in a disgustingly seductive tone, "You've never met a _nice guy_ like me, m'lady."

Kagome hit him across the back of the head but it wasn't hard enough to hurt. "Shush and warm up," she giggled.

Sesshomaru let Naraku's clawless fingers in his hair and he let it be braided. He knew he'd take it down before the pep rally really started, so why not let Naraku entertain himself? He turned to watch his little brother on the blue mat below. Inuyasha (and the team) did some basic warm ups- a few roundoffs, some cart wheels, jumping jacks and what not. They stretched after that and Sesshomaru wanted to cover up everyone's eyes.

The cheerleaders thought it would be a good idea to face away from him for whatever reason, so when Inuyasha bent down to tug on his hamstrings... Inuyasha's perky ass was positioned high in the air, his skirt barely touching the backs of his thighs. He stayed like that as Kagome counted down from ten. Sesshomaru licked his lips and forgot all about Naraku's fishtail braiding.  
Inuyasha switched to the other hamstring. He pressed his forehead against his leg and breathed out slowly.

Sesshomaru's claws itched to go and claim his puppy right there on the gym floor. Unfortunately, he couldn't fuck Inuyasha in front of the entire school. But Inuyasha did have Sesshomaru's gift around his throat- the golden crescent moon resting against his tan skin- and the love bites on his neck and shoulder.  
And Sesshomaru had made a junior piss himself in fear for disrespecting Lady Inuyasha. The students at Shikon High weren't _that_ stupid and by now they had to understand that Inuyasha Taisho was off limits. If they didn't then, well, Sesshomaru would just have to pound the lesson into their thick skulls.

Inuyasha lifted his head when he heard the marching band's cadence. His ears twitched at the beat of the drum and he smiled a little.  
The sound steadily got closer and closer and then the entire band was squeezing their way onto the gym floor.

Principal Wilson excused himself to the intercom and Inuyasha felt a flutter of excited nervousness in his tummy. He turned to look at Sesshomaru again and his smile widened. Sesshomaru smiled back and blew a small kiss.

Five minutes or so after the announcement was made, the school's upperclassmen flooded the gymnasium. They filled up the bleachers to the brim and the place became three times as loud. It would have bothered Inuyasha if he wasn't so busy thinking about what he was going to do.

During their cheer routines, Inuyasha was mostly used as a base. He hoisted the girls up in the air and caught them as they would come down. That wasn't a problem- he was a hanyou, after all. He could throw Kouga in the air if he really wanted to!  
But sometime after their main, show stopping pyramids, there was a section when the girls would stand on each corner of the blue mat and take turns doing tricks to the other side.

Inuyasha's bounced on the balls of his feet in giddy excitement. He knew he was going to impress Sesshomaru and Kagome and the entire school. He stood at the edge of the blue mat- in line with half the team- and happily waved his pom poms to greet the seniors as they filed in. He glanced at Sesshomaru and smiled wider. Naraku was still absorbed in his braiding, no doubt gossiping about what Jessica did. Sesshomaru smiled back at Inuyasha and swatted Naraku's hands away. Inuyasha forced his attention off his big brother to focus on his job as greeting the students.

His puppy ears twitched occasionally. The band was loud and it almost hurt his head to listen. Thankfully, Inuyasha had long ago learned how to tune out meaningless background noise such as talking or cars.  
But he still picked up off comments that were thrown in his direction. Someone hissed "fag" as they walked by, some youkai spat at him for his hanyou blood.

That was all normal. It just went over Inuyasha's head. None of it really hurt anymore. Why would he care about what other people had to say when he had Sesshomaru on his side?  
Inuyasha wiped the saliva off his shin with a scowl on his face. Sesshomaru wasn't on his side until recently and that could flip any moment.

But the tender words Sesshomaru always said to him /had/ to be true. Sesshomaru didn't lie. Or, he only told very small white lies. To keep his little brother safe.  
Inuyasha straightened himself back up, pulled a smile across his lips, and waved his grey and blue pom poms prouder than he ever had before.

The pep rally was mostly boring, in Inuyasha's opinion. He did a lot of sitting on the blue mat, mouthing inside jokes to Sango or Kagome. The only parts that held interest were the routines and Sesshomaru.  
The Principal walked across the blue mat, the microphone pressed against his mouth, and he said proudly, "And introducing, our Varsity Cheerleaders!"

Inuyasha shot up like a bullet. He dropped his pom poms by his feet and listened to the crowd roaring for them. Above it all, somehow, his puppy ears picked out the sound of Sesshomaru's voice and the "that's my baby!" that he yelled out.  
Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and blew a small kiss towards his big brother. Sesshomaru caught the kiss and sent one right back. Inuyasha's smile widened and he ran out to join the other cheerleaders.

Inuyasha caught Sango as she flipped into his arms and (with the help of a few other bases) pushed her up into the air. He held on tightly to her foot, looking up and watching her lift her leg in a perfect, flexible motion and smiled at the crowd. He counted down from three in his head before he pushed again and sent her flying into the air.  
Sango kept her arms close and twirled on her way down, allowing Inuyasha to effortlessly catch her. She slid out of his arms and flipped across the blue mat.  
Inuyasha followed quickly behind her.

The routine was simple and efficient- wowing the students without pushing the girls (and Inuyasha) too far. Once the pyramid and synchronization was over, it was time for what Inuyasha was desperately waiting for. Kagome called for Freestyle and Inuyasha practically sprinted to the farthest end of the mat. This way, he'd land facing the far right of the Senior Section- right where Sesshomaru was sitting.

Inuyasha was second in line and he bounced on his feet again. Sesshomaru was staring at him with a wide, proud grin on his face. Inuyasha peeked over his shoulder, smiling back as the floor opened up.  
He got running start before doing a few handsprings. He pushed himself extra off the floor at the last moment- keeping his arms close to his body and twisting his body into that no-handed cartwheel that people adored to watch.  
Inuyasha landed perfectly, panting slightly and staring up at Sesshomaru. The crowd's deafening cheers got louder for a half second before Kagome wowed them again.

And then it was Inuyasha's turn again and he completed another ariel but this time he got a lot of extra height and twirled his way to the ground.  
Sesshomaru was cheering for him and the insides of Inuyasha's ears turned a shade or two darker in a small blush.

By the time everything was said and done, Inuyasha was wore out. He sat down with his legs crossed and his pom poms in his lap. Whatever Principal Wilson was saying was tuned out. It wasn't until Coach Totosai took the microphone that Inuyasha's ears perked and he shushed Sango.

The old man walked out to the center of the blue mat and made his typical 'we are going to win this year' speech. He then held out a piece of paper and began to introduce the varsity football team.  
Inuyasha clapped for each name but he was really saving it for his big brother.

"Wide Receiver, number 35, Naraku Hitomi."  
Inuyasha cheered for his friend as Naraku jumped down off the bleachers. The noise died down enough for Coach to continue.  
"And our starting quarterback, number 12, Sesshomaru Taisho."  
Inuyasha felt a swell of pride in his chest as he clapped his hands and yelled for Sesshomaru. As his big brother walked by, Inuyasha stood up on his knees and puckered his lips. Sesshomaru bent down enough to give Inuyasha a quick peck. The gym's roaring increased somehow as Inuyasha grabbed his brother's hair and kept the youkai's tongue in his mouth. They kissed for another quick moment before Inuyasha let go and smirked. Sesshomaru was panting lightly and he cleared his throat before standing back up.

He ran his hands through his puppy's silver hair before he happily walked right over to his team. Naraku stuck his tongue out at him but threw an arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders. "You knew the school'll go nuts for that lil' PDA," he murmured into Sesshomaru's ear. The older puppy crossed his arms and huffed, "I don't give a fuck. I saw that guy spit on Inu. Gotta let them all know he's under my protection."  
But with a glare from Coach Totosai, Sesshomaru watched his foul language and kept his mouth shut.

Coach's endless speech finally dribbled off and Sesshomaru cleared his throat. He uncrossed his arms and stood in the middle of the team. He set his shoulders and lifted his chin before saying, "I.."  
A smirk crept across his lips as the team huddled closer and responded, "I!"  
Sesshomaru's lips curled back further and he said a bit louder, "I believe!"  
"I believe!"

He tossed his hair over his shoulder and his voice carried throughout the gymnasium as he yelled, "I believe that!"  
His team started to jump now, circling around their leader and starting to look a smudge less bored. They were getting ready- their teeth were sharper, their eyes were zeroed in on Sesshomaru. If Sesshomaru wasn't so confident in his abilities he'd worry that he was going to be eaten.  
He leaned his head back and raised his tone to beat out any other sounds, "I believe that we will win! I believe that we will win! I believe that we will win!"

The school started to chant with him. They jumped in the stands and pumped their fists in the air, putting their faith in the team's football abilities.  
Sesshomaru only put an end to the hype when he thought the bleachers would crumble under the force of their excitement. The cheering only got louder as Sesshomaru led them back into the stands.

Inuyasha wanted to go sit with Sesshomaru but he was stuck on the ground. He pouted and whimpered, occasionally scooting an inch closer. He wanted to be plopped in his brother's lap like he almost always is. He loved listening to Sesshomaru talk and feeling the vibrations of the youkai's voice in his chest.

The rest of the pep rally was even more boring than the first half. There wasn't any Sesshomaru or cheer to distract him. Inuyasha sat with his chin on his knee and stared off into space.

Music started to play from the band again, signaling the end of the pep rally. Inuyasha hurriedly jumped up into the football section of the bleachers before he was smushed under mounds of seniors. He scooted past a few strange players before he touched the top of Naraku's head and sat down in Sesshomaru's lap.

He felt arms wrap around him instantly and he sighed softly as Sesshomaru kissed behind his ears. "You did such a good job," Sesshomaru purred softly, "That's my baby, alright." Inuyasha smiled and leaned back against Sesshomaru's chest, "Thanks, Sessho. I'm glad our routines went well- someone always dropped somebody during practice. Not me, of course. I just have a habit of nicking the girls' legs." He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers a bit, checking his nails for blood. If he did manage to cut up Sango, she wouldn't be bleeding much and she probably wouldn't care.

Inuyasha was half asleep again when his ears perked up and he sat upright in Sesshomaru's lap. His big brother paused his talking to Naraku for a moment to rub Inuyasha's thigh. His puppy was on alert, his ears swiveling, his nose lifted and sniffing the air.  
Inuyasha's golden eyes looked down to the mostly barren gym floor to find Sango yanking her arm out of a male's grasp. His lips pulled back in a snarl and he instantly went to stand up.

Sesshomaru's arms kept him firmly seated, however, and his big brother's low voice reached Inuyasha's ears, "Hush, be still. Sango can take of herself."  
Inuyasha crossed his arms but kept watching. The man grabbed her bicep again and Sango yelled, "Let go of me you fucking cheater!"  
"Sango, I said I was sorry! It won't happen again."  
"That's what you said last time, Miroku."

Naraku peeked into the conversation and sat down next to Sesshomaru. "She can do way better," he said as he watched Sango knee Miroku in the Family Jewels, "Besides, he's greasy and got damn look at that rat tail. Holy shit someone fucked up that boy's hair! Talk about white trash. I bet he fucked his cousin or somethin'."  
Inuyasha's ear flickered and Naraku quickly cleared his throat, "I mean- y'all are different. Youkai customs and whatever."

Sesshomaru put his chin on Inuyasha's head and murmured a "Hn" before pressing his nose into Inuyasha's hair.

Sango angrily walked away and left her permanent ex rolling on the ground in pain.

Athletes were excused when the blue mat was rolled up and the floor was swept. Inuyasha didn't have time to change back into his regular clothes since Sesshomaru was dragging him out of the locker room. He didn't mind too much- his cheerleading outfit was rather stretchy and comfortable. Sesshomaru held his hand tightly and continued tugging him down C hall. Inuyasha had asked where they were going already and received no answer.

Sesshomaru yanked him into the stairwell of B hall. Realization dawned on Inuyasha and he hissed quietly, "We are _not_ fucking in the school." Sesshomaru ducked under the stairs and apparently wasn't taking no for an answer. He sat down in the triangle of space below the stairs.  
Inuyasha sighed and let himself be pulled down into Sesshomaru's lap. He really should have put up more of a fight, but the more he thought about it, the less he was against it.  
And really, thinking about almost getting caught in the act made his heart race and something wet drip between his thighs. The adrenaline felt good in his blood.  
Sesshomaru's lips were on his in an instant. Inuyasha kept his whimpering moans inside as he kissed back, rolling his hips and his toes curling in his cheerleading shoes.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. Inuyasha's skirt was unzipped and yanked down just enough for his ass to be exposed. Sesshomaru's cold fingertips slid up Inuyasha's thighs and each hand grabbed a handful of ass and spread Inuyasha open.

"You're wet," Sesshomaru purred against Inuyasha's neck, the very tips of his index fingers dipping into Inuyasha's entrance. The puppy gasped and held onto Sesshomaru's jersey tighter. He was wet- he was nearly dripping! He had never...leaked like this before. "It's all slick down here," Sesshomaru teased quietly, "Your heat must be right around the corner for you to be dripping this much. Don't worry, big brother'll take care of it."  
Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru's shoulders tighter and whimpered softly. He knew they didn't have a lot of time.

If they were discovered like this...

"Shut up and fuck me," Inuyasha growled quietly, yanking Sesshomaru into a bruising kiss. Their tongues met briefly before Sesshomaru pulled his mouth away. He kissed down Inuyasha's neck and rubbed the head of his cock against the dripping wet entrance of his little brother.  
"I'm gonna have to quickly prep-"  
"Don't got time. Just shove it in I'll be okay."

Sesshomaru paused momentarily and lifted his face from Inuyasha's neck. "Baby, that'll hurt," he said softly, pressing their cheeks together. Inuyasha's squirmed a little and his knuckles turned white with how hard he was gripping Sesshomaru's jersey.  
"I know," he whispered back, "I know...Just...put it in, please. We can't get caught, Sess."  
Sesshomaru waited another few seconds- enough time for Inuyasha to change his mind if he wanted- before he slowly lowered Inuyasha down.

Inuyasha took it a lot smoother than Sesshomaru thought he would. There were a few gasps and a lot of soft whimpering, but Inuyasha didn't tell him to stop or slow down. It had to hurt like hell and Sesshomaru found a new respect for his little brother. Inuyasha's ass rested against his thighs and the pup took a few moments to learn how to breathe right.  
He always felt stretched and _full_ whenever Sesshomaru's cock was inside of him, but this was...different. The clear stuff he was leaking made the entrance easier but no less painful.

Inuyasha's ears flickered when they heard an administrator's heels clicking down the hall. His breath caught in his throat as he very very carefully lifted himself halfway up Sesshomaru's hard dick. Sesshomaru's voice was hardly above a whisper, but he spoke directly into Inuyasha's puppy ear, "Does it feel good, baby?"  
Inuyasha shut his eyes tight and nodded quickly.

Slowly- almost agonizingly slow- Inuyasha lowered himself again. He clung desperately to his older brother, breaking through the stinging pain and forcing himself to relax.  
Eventually, his body loosened and Inuyasha was able to wiggle his hips without discomfort. Sesshomaru must have realized this because soon Inuyasha was bouncing on his Alpha's cock.

It wasn't hard enough to make a lot of noise but it was enough to make Inuyasha's tummy tingle with aroused excitement. His cock bobbed in time with his little hip jerks. Inuyasha panted quietly against Sesshomaru's mouth, his bouncing turning to hard grinding. He simply rolled his hips over and over and let Sesshomaru's cock jab at his Feel Good Spot again and again and again.

Skipping second period would be easy, a ginger haired junior thought as he jumped down the first few steps of B Hall's Stairwell. In the chaos of the pep rally, his teacher surely wouldn't notice if he turned up missing. It was some class he didn't need anyways.  
He heard Administrator Heels coming down the hall and he sprinted down the stairs. As he rounded the corner and jumped on the ground, his sensitive ears picked up something strange.

"Ah, mm s' good," a cute voice whimpered. Someone else hushed the cute voice and murmured, "I know it is but be quiet. We don't want to be discovered, do we?"

The junior's green eyes widened. He knew that voice. He heard it yell at him during football practice or call out plays in the game.  
Sesshomaru Taisho was getting his dick wet under the stairs! His face turned red and he tried very hard not to imagine the scene happening right under his nose.

Inuyasha's puppy ear flicked when he heard someone's quickly retreating footsteps. He turned slightly and craned his neck to peek out from behind the stairs. He asked quietly and sort of panicked, "What was that?"  
"Probably nothing, baby. Keep going, I'm almost there."  
The hanyou stayed still for another heartbeat before Sesshomaru urged him on with little kisses on his jaw. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth and hissed quietly, "Oh, don't-don't squeeze like that, baby." Inuyasha turned his attention back on his big brother and smiled innocently, "Sorry. Panicked a little."

Sesshomaru gently massaged his thighs and his hips jerked up in an impatient signal to go on. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed his brother gently before he continued his fluid motions. Sesshomaru broke the kiss to lean back on his hands and watch Inuyasha bounce on his cock. The puppy's hands rubbed against his covered nipples, sliding down his ribs and over his tummy to grab at his own hard cock. Sesshomaru purred in delight to watch Inuyasha touch himself. Precum dribbled out the tip, but that could be cleaned in the bathroom later.

"I-It's-," Inuyasha whispered, "Can-Can I?"  
Sesshomaru swatted Inuyasha's hand away and took his little brother's cock in his own hand. He gave it a few good pumps before he rubbed his thumb over the leaking tip and murmured, "You may."  
Inuyasha came with a jolt and a whine, gripping at the ends of his cheerleading shirt in his hands. Sesshomaru smiled at his younger brother, "Good boy." Inuyasha gave a dazed smile back. His hips had stopped moving, but the tight clenching around his cock made Sesshomaru on the edge of his own orgasm. Inuyasha seemed to suddenly remember his big brother's own neglected need because his eyes snapped open and he started riding again.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru's knot to pop. He bit down on Inuyasha's shoulder and gripped the puppy's hips hard enough to hurt and kept Inuyasha still as he came. The hanyou stayed limp with Sesshomaru's mouth around his throat and let his Alpha jerk his hips and hiss through his climax.  
The stretching of the knot wasn't uncomfortable anymore and Inuyasha slowly breathed out as Sesshomaru licked his throat.

"We should do this again," Sesshomaru hummed thoughtfully when his nose touched the velvet ribbon of Inuyasha's choker. " _No_ ," his puppy murmured back. He was half asleep and soon Sesshomaru was holding Inuyasha's face in his shoulder as he waited for the swelling to go down.

About ten, fifteen minutes later, Sesshomaru was able to slip out. He shook Inuyasha out of his daze and licked his puppy ears. They were both drowsy- maybe Sesshomaru could sleep through his next class.  
"Get to class," he murmured as he zipped up Inuyasha's skirt. Inuyasha nodded and pressed a messy kiss to Sesshomaru's lips.

It was the last practice before the game. There would be no fooling around this afternoon- not that there was an excessive amount, anyway. Inuyasha was already in the gym with the other cheerleaders when Sesshomaru led his team out to the football field. Naraku walked beside him, the two of them a distance from the rest of them.  
"So," Naraku said as he lifted his head and felt the warm breeze on his cheeks, "Inuyasha's heat is soon."  
Sesshomaru stopped walking for a moment, his cleats crunching the half dead grass. He recovered and cleared his throat, "How-How'd you know?" Naraku smiled a little, "I may not be a dog youkai- or a full youkai- but I'm not stupid. I can smell it. Other Alphas can, too. Can't you?"

Sesshomaru chewed on the inside of his cheek and he nodded as he walked beside Naraku again. He could smell it. Inuyasha's heat was like a blast of wild honeysuckle. He was dripping and ready and his Beast demanded that Sesshomaru fuck Inuyasha until he conceived a litter of puppies.  
But Sesshomaru knew- thanks to Papa- that Inuyasha wouldn't likely ever be pregnant. Much less produce a whole litter. And if Sesshomaru fucked him over and over and over for a week...  
Inuyasha's pelvis would likely snap right in half. Sesshomaru shuddered as he imagined the feeling of his little brother's bones breaking underneath his hands.

Naraku threw an arm around his shoulders to keep him close and Sesshomaru leaned against his friend. "I don't know what to do," Sesshomaru murmured in a hoarse tone, "I'm afraid for him. I know Inuyasha wants to have children but we all know that Betas aren't too fertile." Naraku listened as they walked, his hand gripping Sesshomaru's shoulder and occasionally giving it a slight rub.

"Well...at least Inuyasha won't be a teen mom."  
"My mom was a teenager when she had me."  
"Yeah, and she hated it, didn't she?"

Sesshomaru bit his lips again before he nodded. It wouldn't be fair to Inuyasha to tie him down with a pregnancy when the pup was only just reaching maturity. Inuyasha deserved to live a little before he was chained down to his asshole big brother, right?  
Sesshomaru sighed and looked down to watch his feet. Yeah, Inuyasha deserved way more than what he provide. But Inuyasha seemed happy enough.

Could he ever apologize enough for the cruel ways of his past? How could Inuyasha love him so much if he was hurt and neglected for so long?  
Despite the hot air, a cold chill went up Sesshomaru's spine. He remembered his psychology class and a unit they went over all about Stockholm Syndrome- when someone falls in love with their abuser.

Inuyasha surely didn't suffer like that? Sesshomaru shook his head. Inuyasha wasn't afraid to voice his opinion and he didn't put up with any bullshit. He never has. Sesshomaru breathed out slowly and let himself relax.  
Inuyasha loved him for real. Everything else in his world could crumble, but that fact would always remain. Inuyasha would love him no matter what.

Sesshomaru smiled and playfully pushed Naraku, "I beat ya' one box of cigs that I'll beat you to the field."  
"Oh it's on, puppy!"

That night, the moon didn't rise when the sun set. Inuyasha was eating dinner and watching football when it happened.  
His puppy ears flickered and disappeared, his hair turned inky black, his eyes turned dark violet.

Inuyasha's now violet eyes widened as his claws retracted and his senses dulled to useless nothing. How could he forget?  
"Inuyasha, are you-"

Sesshomaru stopped dead sentence, dropping his sandwich on his paper plate. A very human Inuyasha was staring back at him. Oh, this was the new moon, wasn't it?  
Inuyasha shifted awkwardly on the couch and he tucked his hair behind his rounded, human, ear. Sesshomaru has seen his human form a few times. He knew it happened and he was stunned every time.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, then closed it, and he blushed a little and turned his face away. Sesshomaru put his dinner aside and leaned across the couch.  
He turned Inuyasha's face towards him and smiled, "Inuyasha, don't turn from me like that. Now come here and let me love on my very beautiful boyfriend."

Inuyasha blushed further and settled down curled up next to Sesshomaru. His big brother's arm was around him and comforting. His human nights were scary.

He couldn't hear anything, couldn't smell or sense danger. He whined softly, but his human vocal chords weren't the same and it came out in a pitiful imitation. Sesshomaru sighed and finished his food before pulling Inuyasha into his lap.

"I'll protect you from anything," Sesshomaru murmured into Inuyasha's pitch black hair, "Don't worry, baby. I've seen your human side before. Hm, I wonder if you have a youkai side as well." Inuyasha shrugged silently and leaned back against Sesshomaru's chest. This was the safest spot for him right now. Snuggled up in Sesshomaru's arms, nothing could touch him. Not even his own anxiety. Inuyasha's hand drifted up and his fingertips ran along the leather of the dog collar around his neck. It made him feel secure, somehow. He didn't have to worry about much anymore- he knew Sesshomaru would care for him and provide for him. Inuyasha smiled a little as he toyed with the tags dangling against skin.

"I love you," Inuyasha murmured, pressing the top of his head on the underneath of Sesshomaru's chin. He was a very lucky Beta. Sesshomaru purred softly and tightened his hold, "Mm, love you more, baby."

For the first time, Inuyasha slept through his human night. Sesshomaru stayed up for him, though. He laid down in the silky soft bed and put his head under the pillows. Inuyasha didn't want to fall asleep, but sometime he drifted off and didn't even remember doing so.  
Sesshomaru played with Inuyasha's ebony hair and watched whatever late night program was on. He smoked a bit and brushed his teeth before coming back to lay with his little brother.

Sesshomaru had accidentally dozed through the sunrise. When he jerked awake, Inuyasha was hanyou again and snoring lightly.

"'Yasha," Sesshomaru purred quietly, "Wake up. It's time to get ready."  
Inuyasha blinked awake and yawned, showing his teeth and his pink tongue. As much as Sesshomaru loved those big violet eyes, he loved his puppy ears more. Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha sweetly for a moment before he got out of bed and began his morning routine.

They ate and dressed quickly. Sesshomaru pulled on Inuyasha's knee socks and Inuyasha zipped up his brother's jeans.

And the school day passed as most game days- quick and buzzing. The school was humming with energy and Sesshomaru was pumped full of testosterone. He was a little more aggressive than usual today but Inuyasha managed to keep him in line.

When it was time to get ready for the game, Inuyasha changed alone in the boy's locker room. The football team must be in the field house. He met Kagome just outside the locker room and she made his eyelids sparkle and his eyelashes longer. "Oh and here," Kagome said, handing Inuyasha a tube of eyeblack, "I got you some." Inuyasha smiled and tucked the small tube in the waistband of his skirt, "Thanks. I'll see you at the game."

The field house locker room was better than the one in the school because it was bigger and had service but little to no air flow.  
Sesshomaru changed beside Naraku. He pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his jeans. One of the team members was playing music through his speaker and Naraku was humming along.

"We gonna beat their asses," Sesshomaru said as he pulled on his skin tight under shirt. Naraku nodded in agreement and said with a sly smirk, "If you don't get distracted by _Inuyasha's_ ass we will."  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but sorta finished getting dressed. When the locker room became too hot, Sesshomaru snuck out.

So, Inuyasha found Sesshomaru in the field house as expected. He wasn't all the way dressed, with his pants untied and his pads unstrapped over his favorite grey undershirt and his helmet and jersey on the floor. He needed some air from the field house locker room. The AC in the place was horrendous.  
"Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as he rounded the corner. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and put his phone down. "Hey, baby," he said back, smiling a little charming smile just for his puppy.

Inuyasha slowly approached his big brother, his fingers finding the straps on Sesshomaru's pads. He asked softly, "May I?"  
Sesshomaru smile had fallen by then and he just nodded and lifted his arms. Inuyasha strapped the pads against his brother's body and ran his fingertips over the hard plastic. He felt Sesshomaru's chest rise and fall as he breathed deeply.  
Inuyasha grabbed the strings on the front of the pads and tied them tight as he kissed Sesshomaru's chin and neck. Their lips briefly met again when Inuyasha tied the youkai's pants.

He pulled back and took the tube of eyeblack from the waistband of his skirt. The cap was flipped open and a squirt of black was placed on Inuyasha's thumb. He leaned up and forward to swipe his thumb underneath Sesshomaru's left eye. The same was repeated on the opposite side and Inuyasha wiped his dirty thumb on his thigh. He took another step back to admire his work.

Even without his jersey, Sesshomaru looked like a soldier being sent off to battle. No, a soldier didn't quite fit Sesshomaru's royal attitude. He was definitely more of a ruthless war-king. Everything from his armor (tied by the lovely Inuyasha), to his strong muscles, to the two stripes of black war paint drying under his golden eyes, Sesshomaru looked ready to lead his soldiers into another battle.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder when a door shut from somewhere behind him. The Jester, Naraku, leaned up against the wall and said, "Are we ready, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Yeah. Just lemme get my jersey on."  
Inuyasha watched and helped a little. After that, he turned to leave but instead he was swept up bridal style by his big brother.

"Get my shit, Naraku," Sesshomaru yelled as he escorted Inuyasha out of the field house. Inuyasha held onto Sesshomaru loosely and slid out of his brother's arms when he was set down.  
Sesshomaru kissed his forehead and murmured, "I'll see you later, baby."  
Inuyasha purred softly, "Go get 'em."

Inuyasha and the cheerleaders warmed up as people started to arrive. At six, ten minutes was put on the scoreboard. Shikon's football team was running drills on one half of the field while the other team did the same on the second half.

The field cleared when the scoreboard buzzer went off. The announcer checked his mic and Sesshomaru jogged to the sideline. There was a brief pause in action before Sesshomaru was sent out for the coin toss.

As he walked up the referee, he sized up the other team's player. He was around Sesshomaru's height with oddly dyed pastel hair and something wrong with his left eye. He snarled at Sesshomaru when they came within hearing range of each other. The referee gave a low, warning huff of his own.  
Sesshomaru kept his face carefully blank even if he wanted to sneer at them both. What was with the constant disrespect?

"Heads," Sesshomaru murmured, keeping his eyes trained on the football player a few feet in front of him. He watched the boy's jaw clench as the coin toss came up heads.  
Sesshomaru turned on his heel and lightly jogged back to the sideline. There, he watched the offensive line Coach picked receive the kick off.

In the end, Sesshomaru had a lot of field to cover. But that was fine. He ran out there with his best men hot on his heels.  
Something about that player at the coin toss confused Sesshomaru and pissed him off. Meido was his last name. The bad vibes rolled off of him in strong waves and Sesshomaru didn't like the way the single eye followed his movements. Or how it would occasionally stray to Inuyasha's movements.

The team huddled around him and Sesshomaru called out the play. The ball was hiked and Sesshomaru took a few steps back before he handed it off to his ginger-haired running back.

When Inuyasha wasn't cheering, he watched the game. Sesshomaru moved with fluid grace. He was a terrifying and indestructible force. Every time he threw the ball, the spiral was tight and perfect. He was beautiful and deadly at the same time. Inuyasha rocked on his feet and frowned when the referee called a penalty.

During the third quarter, the opposite team's defense broke through the wall protecting Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha held his breath and waited for Sesshomaru to get driven into the ground but...  
Inuyasha started smothering his soft laughter as Sesshomaru easily evaded anyone who came at him. It reminded Inuyasha of when he played two-hand touch with Kouga's younger cousins and they didn't have the agility to keep up. That's exactly what it looked like as Sesshomaru juked another boy out and sprinted down the field as fast as he could.

The crowd was going nuts. Cheering and yelling and jumping and foaming at the mouth for Sesshomaru Taisho. It was all whooping and hollering and Inuyasha couldn't help but join in. He stood up and started cheering loudly for his big brother. Sesshomaru jumped into the end zone and spiked the ball hard on the ground. Naraku was right there behind him to jump on his back and then half the team was showering Sesshomaru with hits on his helmet and excited jumping.

Inuyasha picked up his pom poms when Kagome called out a routine name.

The next time the offense came up, the game was tied and it was fourth quarter.  
Inuyasha watched over his shoulder and his eyes flickered to the scoreboard.

Sesshomaru warily eyed Meido as he squeezed into the huddle. He looked at his play list on his wrist and called for Naraku to run down the field and catch it.  
Naraku smiled and said, "Easy. This game is as good as done, Sessho." Sesshomaru nodded at his friend and broke the huddle. He shoved his mouthguard past his lips and made eye contact with Meido as the teams lined up.

The ball was hiked and Sesshomaru took a few steps back to get a good view. Naraku broke free easily like he always did. This was it- this was going to be the game winning touchdown.  
Sesshomaru threw the ball not a moment too soon and with all the strength he could put into it. A second later, he was hit from the side and all he saw was dirt and grass.

He pushed the great oaf who had tackled him off of his body and sat up, a bit dazed. He blinked a bit before he stood and focused in on Naraku. He had caught the ball, which was good, and he was currently running down the field. It was going exactly like Sesshomaru planned and this game was definitely as good as done.

An opposite player came from nowhere and Naraku was tackled on the ground. The hanyou was completely shut down, pushed down into the dirt with almost unnecessary violence. Sesshomaru cringed just watching it- that had to hurt a lot. Even for a youkai that hit looked like it didn't feel good.  
The player got up and off of Naraku and jogged back to his team. Sesshomaru growled under his breath and waited for Naraku to get up. At least they had a first down and gained a decent amount of yards.

But ten seconds went by and Naraku didn't move. Fifteen. Seventeen. He was still laying on the field and then Sesshomaru knew something was very, _very_ wrong. It usually only took a few seconds to recover. Naraku should definitely be running back by now.

Horror gripped Sesshomaru when he realized that Naraku wasn't going to be getting up. His stomach felt sick and the bright stadium lights started to hurt his eyes. That gross panicking feeling in his stomach increased as he watched every player around him take a knee. Naraku was injured. He was injured bad.  
It couldn't be something light because Naraku never got hurt. He always played it off and made the pain stop through sheer willpower.

Sesshomaru choked up and stared blankly at the unmoving shape of his best friend on the green field.

For once, the crowd was deathly silent and Sesshomaru fell down to one knee. The cheerleaders took a knee as well.  
The unnerving silence was broken with Naraku's Mama's voice as she cried out for her only son. He bit his bottom lip and looked away when Kanna started wondering why her big brother wasn't moving. Back during their recreational ball days, Sesshomaru and Naraku made a promise to protect one another. Even at that young age, they knew how dangerous their sport was.

Sesshomaru blinked and his eyes focused in on the medics taking off Naraku's helmet. He couldn't hear what they were saying and he could only guess their movements. Naraku didn't seem to be responding too well to whatever they were trying to do.

The sight of Naraku surrounded by Coach and the medics made Sesshomaru's world spin and he kept his stare trained on the night sky to keep himself from throwing up.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:** Quick update yea! Thank you for all the love and reviews on last chapter I hope you guys love this one more. Also this story won't reach over 30 chapters so prepare yourself for shit to hit the fan. _

* * *

Eery silence rung in Sesshomaru's ears. He stayed perfectly still, his eyes staring at the huddle of people surrounding his friend. The medics were trying to get Naraku's eyes to open and for him to become responsive but nothing was working. It dragged on and on and on- dragging Sesshomaru's rage with it.

Who would hit that hard? Sure in the professional league, players aimed to kill but this wasn't on that scale.  
And in order to tackle Naraku so hard that he lost consciousness...  
Sesshomaru's eyes shifted and narrowed in on Meido, who was kneeling and staring down at his cleats. He had no doubt that he was the one who had hurt Naraku. Number 13 had a weird grudge against him since the coin toss.

A certain amount of youkai was allowed to be used in the game- to give humans a fair chance, the Officials said. To make it fair and equal or whatever. Humans weren't very good at acknowledging when another species was superior to them.  
Sesshomaru despised the rule (it wasn't cheating- it was fair since it was his own abilities) but dealt with it because he loved football. But even with a repressed youkai, Naraku should have gotten up. Someone had used their youkai to an extreme and Sesshomaru had a good idea who it was. Number 13. Sesshomaru bared his teeth and growled under his breath. Oh that fucker was going to pay for what he did. He was definitely going to get what was coming to his dumbass. He didn't think that using youkai was cheating, but Meido had used it on an unsuspecting Naraku. And he probably used his head when the Officials stated to use shoulders only.

Something quick, slightly blurry, and smelling like wolf darted in front of Sesshomaru's field of vision. It took him a moment to realize that Kouga had jumped the fence and was currently sprinting towards his boyfriend at a break-neck speed. Sesshomaru couldn't catch him if he tried. There was nothing that could stand in the fiery Beta's way now that he made up his mind.

Kouga violently shoved an innocent medic out of the way. She cried out as she hit the grass but Kouga ignored that. He fell to his knees, his shaking hands grabbing Naraku's face. This couldn't be happening. Kouga's eyes hurt but he refused to let himself believe he was crying over some stupid playboy. "Nara," he whimpered like a puppy, holding the Alpha's head in his lap, "Wake up, dammit! You're-You're not leaving me!" Naraku's eyes shifted behind his eyelids. His body was completely limp in the wolf's hands. His head rolled to the side when Kouga shifted a bit. Kouga whimpered again as he panicked further. It tasted gross in his mouth. Naraku's face was gripped harder and Kouga clenched his teeth. There was no way that his Alpha was going down like this. Despite the loud protests from all around, Kouga pulled back his hand and slapped Naraku hard across the face. He had a red handprint but no results. Kouga slapped him again and again and again.

On the fourth slap, Naraku's eyes snapped open and he coughed painfully. "Son of a bitch," he wheezed, his blurry vision coming into focus as he came back to the land of the living. He was met with Kouga's face and his teary blue eyes. Naraku's pain melted and he let a smile on his lips and he murmured, "Hey, baby."  
Kouga sobbed once- a sharp, agonizing sound and he bent down to press his mouth against Naraku's. Relief flooded through his body as he clutched helplessly to Naraku's hair. They kissed very briefly before Kouga pulled away and he whispered, "Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again or I swear I'll-I'll-I'll do something violent!"

Naraku weakly reached up and trailed his fingertips down Kouga's wet cheeks. "I don't doubt it," he said softly, smiling up at his wolf. He never thought that Kouga would cry like this and he certainly never thought Kouga would kiss him in front of the entire damn school.  
Then, Coach had to ruin the moment by clearing his throat, "This is touching and all but Hitomi you need to be checked for a concussion."  
Kouga's head snapped up and he bared his sharp teeth at the female medic that moved to touch Naraku.

Inuyasha watched from the track for a minute or so before he stood and jogged out to the field. He understood what was happening, sort of. Kouga saw Naraku as injured and needing protection. Anyone who wasn't immediate pack was a threat to his Alpha. Inuyasha came up from behind Kouga and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He couldn't really judge Kouga- he knew that if Sesshomaru was injured he'd be acting the same way.

Inuyasha didn't even want to think of his Alpha as injured. His white ear twitched as he sent in a glance in Sesshomaru's direction. His older brother was glaring daggers at Number 13. Inuyasha felt a chill on the back of his neck at the intensity of that stare and he reeled his focus back in on the (slightly) crying wolf at his feet.  
He crouched to speak lowly into one of Kouga's pointed ears, "They just wanna help. You can go with them."

Kouga hesitated, his blue eyes glaring at the strangers attempting to handle his boyfriend. Eventually, his nostrils flared as he growled and he hissed, "I'm coming with."  
"That's fine, we just need to move him so we can get on with the game," the woman nurse said softly. Her smile was kind and her scent was soft. Kouga reluctantly let go and allowed Inuyasha to help Naraku stand up.

Naraku leaned heavily on Kouga, his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and Kouga's arm went around Naraku's waist. Inuyasha stood on the other side with Naraku's arm around his shoulder. The crowd clapped as Naraku slowly walked towards the sidelines. Coach and the medics followed closely.

Naraku looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Sesshomaru. There was a brief, silent conversation before Sesshomaru's lips pulled into a cruel grin.

Sesshomaru finally allowed himself to breathe. If Naraku was up, that meant he would be okay. Even if he was sorta limping with two Betas helping him walk. He heard a whistle blow and Sesshomaru stood up.  
He was going to crush that Number 13 straight into the ground. That motherfucker was going to beg for mercy!

What was he doing on the defensive side, anyway? A team captain typically meant a quarterback. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and flared his nostrils. This Meido was starting to seriously grate on his nerves. Not that Sesshomaru had much patience for people like him in the first place. He turned on his heel and called for the huddle to form around him.

For a moment, his heart raced when Naraku's usual spot next to him was left empty. Naraku was going to be okay, he told himself. He's suffered through worse. You've seen it. He's going to be okay.  
Sesshomaru blinked a few times when his teammate started to call his name. He called out the first play his eyes caught on his wrist band.

In the end, they made their touchdown. There was just enough time in the third quarter for one more defensive play for Shikon. Sesshomaru stood up from the bench and called for a time out over the noise.  
"Time out," the referee asked, a little confused. Coach tried to counter it but Sesshomaru was quicker and louder.  
"Time out, God dammit," Sesshomaru yelled, his teeth sharp and his face scrunched in anger and hatred.

The referee cleared his throat and called for Shikon's first time out.

"Let me play," Sesshomaru said to Coach, pulling the man aside, "Let me play defense. Just this once."  
Coach's eyes old eyes widened and he yanked his arm away from Sesshomaru's fingers. "Are you insane," he hissed, "Have you finally lost your mind, boy?"  
"Coach Totosai-"  
"No! No way in hell, Taisho! You're just as reckless as your father was. I've already told you that Hitomi is just fine and recovering-"

"But Coach- I have to- He was hurt. Bad. We-I- have to teach them a lesson about hurting him."  
"You can't protect Naraku forever."  
"Just this once."

Coach sighed and put his wrinkled hands in his windbreaker. He looked at Sesshomaru and the young youkai's fiery eyes. He was the spitting image of Touga, then. All protective instincts and only half rational. Touga was much the same as Sesshomaru even if Sesshomaru wouldn't believe it. Loyalty was something that ran deep in Taisho blood. Family before anything and everything. It might be a dog thing, but Sesshomaru's mother never stuck around for her pup. However, Sesshomaru murdered for his little brother and Totosai had no doubt that he'd do it again.  
He sighed louder and said, "Fine. This once. Don't kill him."

Sesshomaru's grim expression faltered into the smallest of smiles and he put on his helmet. A "thank you" was muttered around his mouth guard and he lead the rest of the defensive team out to the field.

He took the center linebacker position and growled at the players across the white line. His poor mouthguard took more abuse as he heard Meido call out the play. The instant that the ball left the center's fingertips, Sesshomaru was sprinting forward. He easily dodged past the wall of defense somewhat protecting their team captain.

Sesshomaru's face was deadly calm. Calculating. He dodged another body and his golden eyes didn't leave Number 13. His target looked a little panicked with his handful of pigskin and not knowing what to do with it. His receivers weren't open and Shikon's defense was bringing their offense down.

Perhaps that's why the other team knew better than to interfere with Sesshomaru's path. They carefully avoided the raging dog, tip toeing on the edge of his reach. Meido panicked further as Sesshomaru cut right down the middle. It all bubbled up and he stood still as Sesshomaru tore his way through the field and right towards him. They locked eyes and Meido felt real, true fear. His muscles froze up and he stood there like a deer in headlights as his predator closed in.

The last thing Meido saw before he hit the ground and it all went white was Sesshomaru's bared teeth. The youkai's mouthguard was unceremoniously bit right through and Sesshomaru nearly howled with rage as he collided with the enemy quarterback. He dug his shoulderpad into something soft and yielding- the other youkai's stomach, perhaps. Sesshomaru grit his teeth as he fell to the field with Meido.

Sesshomaru stayed on top of his enemy, pressing their facemasks together as he straddled the other teen. That facemask was the only thing protecting Meido's face from Sesshomaru's vengeful bite and poison claws. Their masks collided a few times as Sesshomaru jarred his opponent back from the brink.  
Meido wasn't going to get to pass out to escape this pain. He deserved no mercy. His one eye was wide and terrified as he took short, quick breaths as he stared up at Sesshomaru. "Don't you ever," Sesshomaru growled lowly, "even fucking think about touching him again or next time- so help me god!- you will not be getting up. I will kill you and everything you love. Am I understood?"  
Meido stared up at the dog, too much in shock to speak. He nodded once and forced his jaw to shut. The crowd had gone silent again as Sesshomaru stood up. He had shut down this play and he was ready to shut down three more.

He nudged Meido's side with his cleat and spat, "Get the fuck up. I didn't hit you that hard." Meido continued struggling to breathe for a moment before he sat up. He stood before the field had a chance to take a knee. His pale eye flickered from Sesshomaru to the ground, bowing his head to the dominant force. Sesshomaru sneered and spat at him before turning on his heel and returning to his team. Who let an Omega bitch on the field? Meido went down without much of a fight at all. It was like tackling a five year old (not that Sesshomaru would ever want to hurt a child). It wasn't right. Sesshomaru huffed as a referee blew his whistle and threw a yellow flag in the air.

He felt someone's eyes (or eye?) burning into the back of his head. A sinking feeling and a bit of instinct told Sesshomaru this wasn't the last time he'd have to deal with Number 13.

The referee started calling out the penalty and he said loudly in the quiet, "Personal Foul, Defense, Number 12. Automatic first down." Sesshomaru growled lowly as he stalked off the field. Meido didn't get penalized when he (quite obviously) had speared Naraku so hard he passed out. Sesshomaru clenched his jaw as he sat down on the bench. There wasn't much he could do about it, so he just crossed his legs and watched. The stunt had earned him a suspension from the rest of the game. That was fine. There wasn't much time left anyway. Sesshomaru idly cleaned dirt from under his nails as he listened to the band and whistles being blown.  
The next offensive play from the opposite team, which Sesshomaru smugly watched from his spot on the bench, featured the second string quarterback. Where was Meido, he wondered. But he didn't let it rent too much space in his head. There were better things to think about.  
Like Inuyasha's ass. Sesshomaru peeked over his shoulder to watch his little brother as he cheered. Such a cute puppy.

While Sesshomaru was enjoying the view, Meido was found by one of his teammates. He was in the locker room, standing at the toilet in his pads, and pissing blood. Coach told everyone that Meido simply had a bruised back, but Meido was told by the medics that he had a lacerated kidney. Fear could be a very good painkiller.  
He shuddered as he remembered Taisho's rage. He had learned that Hitomi and that cheerleader-pup were not his to toy with. Taisho was not to be fucked with.

The scoreboard went off for the final time and Sesshomaru smiled proudly. He wished he could celebrate the team's victory with Naraku, but his friend was still sort of out of it. Kouga was here for him, though.  
Sesshomaru stood from the bench and settled his helmet back on his head. He lined up to give the other team half assed high fives in a show of sportsmanship or whatnot. Sesshomaru trotted behind a teammate and held his hand out.  
They looked scared of his claws and Sesshomaru couldn't help but snap his jaws just to watch them flinch.

Sportsmanship wasn't one of Sesshomaru's strong points but he sucked it up to make a good show for Coach.

After the post game huddle, Sesshomaru stripped of his pads and changed into sweatpants, a t shirt, and a pair of black slides. His socks were dirty and grassy and bits of green stuck to his sweaty face. Inuyasha waited for him at the stadium entrance with Kouga and Naraku beside him.  
Sesshomaru slung his bag over his shoulder and waved goodbye to Coach as he jogged to join his friends.

Naraku looked a lot better, even if his eyes didn't quite focus on anything. Sesshomaru rubbed the back of his friend's head as he approached. "How ya' feeling," he asked, twirling Naraku's hair in his hands. Naraku opened his eyes and murmured, "Lights are too bright but it doesn't hurt anymore. You fuck that guy up, Sesshomaru?"  
"Yeah. I didn't like his arrogance."  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed, "Coming from you?"

Sesshomaru smiled and stood next to his little brother, bending to give the pup a quick kiss. Inuyasha smiled back and playfully nipped at Sesshomaru's lips as he pulled away.  
"Oh, Sessho," he said sweetly, "I'm going home with Kouga tonight. We haven't had a weekend together in months."  
Sesshomaru paused. He looked at Kouga for a moment, looking the wolf up and down. Rin was holding his hand and talking to Kanna excitedly about some little girl thing. Kanna was nodding occasionally, holding her own big brother's hand and chewing on her thumb.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kouga. Unlike their submissive or dominant counterparts, two Betas could very well have a steady relationship. Sesshomaru ran his tongue over his fangs.  
Inuyasha's heat had to be soon. He couldn't risk Inuyasha going into heat while he was away. And Papa was an Alpha, wasn't he? Sesshomaru didn't know Papa all that well and as much as he wanted to trust the wolf he simply couldn't. Who knew how well Papa could control himself? Inuyasha was going to be a bitch in his first heat- ripe and ready for whoever wanted to shove their cock into him. Even if that cock was attached to a close family friend.  
There was another beat of silence before Sesshomaru said with a hint of possessive anger, "The fuck you are, Yasha. You aren't leaving the house this weekend." Inuyasha's sweet face fell and he growled, "Fuck you- I'm going anyway."  
Sesshomaru growled back in his deep Alpha tone, "No you are not. I will drag you to the car if I must." Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and left Sesshomaru to stand beside Kouga on the other side of the circle.

"I'm going," he stated stubbornly, putting his hand on his hip and glaring at Sesshomaru. Usually he was allowed to go. It's just Kouga's house. Kouga and Papa were basically their family! Even if Papa and Sesshomaru didn't like each other. His big brother snarled loudly- a sound that made Rin hide behind Kouga- and showed his teeth as he spoke, "No you are not, Inuyasha! You are coming home with me and there is no argument about it."  
Naraku cleared his throat to cut off Inuyasha, "Sessho, why not let the pup go? You know how Betas like to stick together." Inuyasha huffed but nodded. He and Kouga were as inseparable as their alpha boyfriends.

Sesshomaru licked his sharp canines and said in a tense tone, "Inuyasha, your heat is very soon. I don't want you out and about-"  
"You can't keep me locked up!"  
The older brother's eyes narrowed further and he hissed, "Yes I can."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his entire body tensed. Sesshomaru was serious. Dead serious. His shifted on the balls of his feet and was going to agree to come home when Naraku jutted in again.  
"Now that just ain't right, Sesshomaru!  
You can't keep him caged like that whenever you get a whiff of pheromones."  
"I can and I will, hanyou."  
"No- Inuyasha doesn't-"  
"I need to protect him from others who may not have self control. Why not worry this much about your own relationship, you slut?"  
"Relationship...? I ain't attached to no piece of ass- my shit isn't your business anyway."  
"Then why is mine any of _your_ business?"  
"Because Inuyasha is my friend and I'm gonna call you out when you're acting like an asshole! You wanna protect him so bad but what's protecting him from _you_ , Lord Sesshomaru?"  
"I have perfect self control."  
"You've got to be kidding! Do you not remember fucking me against your car? I certainly do! That sure as hell wasn't this perfect self control you claim to have."

The entire group sucked in a breath. Even Rin was silent as she hid fully behind Kouga and tugged on the wolf's shirt. Kouga bit his bottom lip and flickered his eyes to Inuyasha. What did Naraku mean by saying he wasn't attached? Kouga shifted on his feet and he tried to ignore the burning in his eyes. Maybe it was just a passing comment. Just something an angry, irrational Naraku would say.  
He quickly wiped his stinging eyes and glanced at his hanyou friend again.  
Inuyasha looked a little pale- like he might throw up- and his fists were clenched at his sides.

Sesshomaru growled once- a low, warning sound- before his fist collided with Naraku's jaw. Naraku stumbled back and glared at Sesshomaru, rubbing his jaw. Then he smirked and said in a loud, mocking tone, "You wanna play, doggy? Puppy wanna wrestle? See who Alpha Male is? Huh? Fucking hit me! Do it, motherfucker-"  
Naraku was cut off when Sesshomaru threw another punch that landed on the other side of Naraku's jaw.  
There was a moment of tense nothingness. Naraku and Sesshomaru glared at each other as the air between them crackled with anger and testosterone.  
Naraku attacked first, aiming for Sesshomaru's pretty face and pale skin. Kouga gasped and covered his mouth as the two Alphas started throwing punches and growls at each other. They were on the ground in an instant, a rolling mess of snarls and claws and dirty moves. One moment Naraku had his hands around Sesshomaru's throat and the next Sesshomaru had a fistful of inky black hair.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before he jumped in. Kouga herded the two eight year old girls away and awkwardly avoided their questions about Naraku's colorful vocabulary.

"Knock it off," Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Sesshomaru's bicep and yanking him off of Naraku. As soon as Sesshomaru was pulled off, however, Naraku jumped up and started attacking wherever he could. Kouga jumped into the fray then and grabbed his own boyfriend to pull away from the fight. The two Betas put themselves between the raging pair and kept their hands at their sides. Kouga and Inuyasha frantically grabbed at wrists and kept their boyfriends from mauling one another.

Inuyasha yelled louder, "Stop it! I'll come home, dammit! Just stop fighting!"  
Sesshomaru snapped his jaws and Naraku's claws dug into Kouga's wrists. "Let me at him," Naraku hissed under his breath, "Let me at him! Fuck you, Taisho!"  
"Fuck me? Fuck you! How _dare_ you bring that shit up in front of Inuyasha!"  
"Whatcha gonna do about it, you stupid dog? Shove your cock in me again?"

Sesshomaru gave a loud, angry yell as he broke one hand free and attempted to push his little brother out of the way to go beat Naraku's ass. He had quite enough of Naraku's smart mouth. Inuyasha was having trouble holding back Sesshomaru's wrath and was about to lose the battle when he felt Papa's overwhelming aura. His complete and utter dominance put Sesshomaru and Naraku down a notch. At the feel of someone's much older dominance, the two young Alphas relaxed somewhat.  
There wasn't a need to fight for top dog when the top dog was coming their way.

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to gold and he simply huffed at Naraku before turning his back and crossing his arms. Naraku growled and threw a middle finger over his shoulder before he angrily stalked away. Kouga sighed softly and followed him, rubbing Naraku's back and speaking quietly.

Papa smiled warmly as he approached. He knelt down to receive the hug from his adopted daughter. Rin giggled happily and held onto her Papa tightly as she was lifted in the air. Papa kissed her forehead and yelled out, "C'mon, Kouga! We're going to get some dinner." Papa looked at Sesshomaru, then to Naraku, and then to Inuyasha's red cheeks and panting mouth. Sesshomaru was a young, wildly possessive Alpha and he had every right to be. Inuyasha was truly a gem- a gem that was about to go into heat. Sesshomaru would calm down and wisen up with age. Touga was the same way when Papa met the dog all those decades ago back in high school. Papa smiled reassuringly at Inuyasha and he said quietly, "You know our home is always open to you, pup. I have a century's worth of self control so that big brother of yours has nothing to stress over."

Inuyasha's tense shoulders relaxed minutely and he murmured a quiet thank you. Kouga gave Naraku a quick peck on the lips before he ran over to his family. His blue eyes looked a little hurt and he rested his head against his Papa's shoulder. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to look for Sesshomaru and found nothing but empty air. He spotted Sesshomaru already walking to the car at a quick pace so he didn't hear Papa talk. Inuyasha said a hurried goodbye before he turned and ran after him.

Naraku rubbed his jaw and waited for the bruise to heal. Kanna stuck close to him, sipping on her juice box and toying with one of Rin's horsies.  
Maybe he deserved to be punched in the face. Bringing that night up was an extremely low blow. Low blow or not, Sesshomaru did need to be put down a bit. Naraku chewed on the inside of his cheek before he sighed and put his football bag down. He rummaged through a few pockets before he found his truck keys.

"C'mon, little girl," he said to his sister, holding out his hand for her to hold, "We can stop and get some din-dins on the way home." Kanna excitedly ran up to him and held his hand tightly. She was a quiet kid but a happy one.  
Naraku looked up at the sky for a moment before he asked softly,  
"Would you like to have a play date with Rin tomorrow?"  
Kanna looked up too, trying to see what her big brother was studying up there. What did Naraku see that she didn't?

The night sky held no answers for Naraku. Only twinkling stars and dark clouds and a crescent moon. His past with Sesshomaru was too much sometimes. Always walking that line between friends and fuck buddies. They could never make up their mind. It was done and over and just friends for a few days. Then Naraku would come back around and find himself in Sesshomaru's lap. They eased each other's pain so well... Naraku made Sesshomaru feel after his Father disappeared and Sesshomaru eased the deep heartache in Naraku's chest.  
But they couldn't do that anymore. They weren't kids just experimenting with their bodies. Those heated nights had drifted off sometime during sophomore year and it was going to stay that way.

"I would like that," Kanna replied in her usual soft tone. It broke Naraku from his stargazing. He smiled a little. The past was the past and Naraku was determined to keep it that way. He and Sesshomaru were much better off as just friends. He was going to keep it that way this time. Last time was the last time, Naraku told himself firmly.

To say that the car ride home from the game was tense was an immense understatement. Inuyasha understood that Alphas are bound to fight. Even if they were as close as Sesshomaru and Naraku. Both of them wanted to be boss. Inuyasha put his chin in his hand and watched the road. At least Naraku was okay this time. He'd have to text Kouga to get a real update, though.

"Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru's voice snapped the hanyou right out of his daze. He turned to silently look at his big brother. Sesshomaru shifted in his seat and kept his eyes trained on the road as he spoke, "You know I'm only looking out for you, right?"  
Inuyasha nodded and sat back in his leather seat, "Yeah. I'm not mad. You just wanna protect me, I guess."  
Sesshomaru's leg started to bounce. His skin was crawling, his bones shook, his stomach flipped and Sesshomaru found himself fidgeting. He needed something- he needed smoke in his lungs and nicotine in his blood. His eyes darted from the road to the center console. At the next red light, he opened the center console and pulled out his emergency pack. A cigarette was lit and Sesshomaru took a deep inhale.

He cracked his window to tap the ashes off. He blew the smoke out and felt his shaking calm itself. Inuyasha yawned and stretched his arms out.

The cigarette was finished before they got back to the apartment. Sesshomaru stood outside and smoked a couple more while Inuyasha went in to nap on the couch.  
He smushed the last butt under his shoes and leaned against his car. His phone was pulled from his pocket and he sent a quick apology to Naraku.  
[i'm sorry] [i didn't want to hurt you]  
His texts were read almost instantly.  
[it's fine. I'm sorry I brought that night up in front of everyone. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'll see you Monday]  
Naraku apologized back and that was that. They haven't fought- physically hit each other- in months. Sometimes they needed a release from the built up tension.  
It was strange for two Alphas to get along so well. At best it was typically an uneasy truce.  
Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and cursed when his cigarette box was empty. He probably needed to get inside, anyway.

Inuyasha's heat hit hard Sunday morning. Sesshomaru woke up to his little brother's incessant squirming. He blinked his eyes open and Inuyasha was naked, grinding his cock against his thigh.  
That was certainly a way to be told good morning. Sesshomaru sat up to kiss Inuyasha softly and he nipped at the hanyou's lips. He licked at the spots he dragged his teeth across and asked, "How long have you been up?"  
"I-I-I- ah- about, mm, I dunno."  
Sesshomaru smiled wickedly as he switched their positions. Inuyasha gasped as his back hit the bed but he quickly recovered. His legs and arms wrapped around his big brother and he panted with his mouth open a bit.

Sesshomaru purred in delight as he tasted his sweet little brother's lips and tongue. The hanyou was the best thing to ever occupy his bed. Inuyasha was as eager to please as a loyal pet. "Open wider," Sesshomaru whispered. He supported himself on one arm and his other hand came to grab Inuyasha's jaw. His thumb pressed against Inuyasha's tongue and the mouth opened up for him. Sesshomaru dove back in and tasted the heat deeper. Inuyasha was definitely ready and ripe.  
He pulled back to and licked Inuyasha's red cheeks.

He pressed his nose against the puppy's temple and murmured, "You want it, baby?" Inuyasha nodded and whimpered louder. Sesshomaru purred quietly and he grabbed one of Inuyasha's wrists.  
"Feel how hard I am already," he nearly whispered against Inuyasha's hair, "This is what you do to me, Yasha...Your scent is- mm.." Inuyasha gasped as he felt his brother's hardness in his palm. The bulge in the youkai's sweatpants made Inuyasha's mouth water. He didn't fully understand why he needed it- he just did.

When he woke up this morning, he was soaked between the thighs and his cock stood up at attention. Inuyasha's palm rubbed against the bulge over and over, his breath coming in quick pants as Sesshomaru licked his quivering puppy ears.  
"Yes," the youkai moaned, "Yes- Touch it. Take it out, baby, touch it." Inuyasha hesitated before his hand disappeared under the loose waistband of Sesshomaru's sweatpants. His warm fingertips grazed across the hot and hard cock he found there. He grabbed it and pulled it out, giving it a few good strokes before running his thumb over the tip. Sesshomaru shuddered and moaned, his sensitive nose pressed into Inuyasha's hairline. He could smell a plethora of hormones in his little brother's sweat.

His body craved release- it wanted to be filled up and satisfied. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pressed his nose further into Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha was finally hitting his maturity. He'd grow a little bit, become a whole lot more of a stubborn bitch.  
Sesshomaru's hips jerked forward into Inuyasha's hand once or twice before he swatted the pup's fingers away. There wouldn't be need for preparation this morning, since Inuyasha would be wet and ready.

Sesshomaru sat back on his heels and ran his big hands down Inuyasha's thighs. Sure, the pup would grow a bit more but he would never reach Sesshomaru's height. Inuyasha looked too much like Izayaoi to do that. He gently spread the hanyou's legs and put his ankles on his muscular shoulders.  
Sesshomaru collected his breath and asked, "Are you ready?"  
Inuyasha smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I love you." His big brother's cock pressed up against his wet entrance and a second later it was halfway inside of him. Sesshomaru groaned loudly and halfway collapsed, pressing his face against Inuyasha's neck. His voice was muffled and strained but he murmured, "Love you too, baby- fuck." He pressed in farther and Inuyasha gasped. There was that full feeling again that made his tummy get all kinds of butterflies.

There was a brief pause before Sesshomaru started to move. Inuyasha always heard that his heat would make Sesshomaru fuck him so hard that something broke, but the youkai's thrusts were slow. He rocked back and forth, pressing gentle kisses to Inuyasha's neck and jaw. Was Sesshomaru afraid of hurting him? Inuyasha truly didn't mind the slow, gentle pace. His hands toyed with Sesshomaru's long hair and he moaned when Sesshomaru found that spot inside. It only took a few jabs before Inuyasha whimpered and came.

He made a sticky mess on his tummy and he looked up at Sesshomaru's lust blown eyes. Sesshomaru hissed and paused while Inuyasha nearly squeezed him to death. "That was quick," he panted with a half-smile. Inuyasha blushed a little and murmured, "It's so sensitive..." Sesshomaru kissed the tip of Inuyasha's nose before he hummed,  
"I know, baby, I know."

Sesshomaru sat back up and pulled out. Inuyasha made a whining sound of confusion before he was flipped onto his stomach. Sesshomaru's hands grabbed his hips and brought them up in the air. Inuyasha's chest stayed pressed against the bed as he arched his back harder, presenting himself to be claimed. Sesshomaru stroked himself a few times before he lined up and pushed inside. Inuyasha made that cute little gasping noise, his knees slipping on the sheets as he squirmed. Sesshomaru kept him still, however, with a harder grip and a soft hiss. The hanyou understood and he stayed completely still minus his ears occasionally twitching.

"It's so wet," Sesshomaru said mostly to himself, looking down to watch his cock sink in and pull back out. Inuyasha was literally dripping the slick clear fluid down his thighs. It squelched out whenever Sesshomaru thrust in. Inuyasha kept making small whimpering noises and showing his vulnerable neck. So he had submitted? Of course, his big brother was pleased with the display. Some deep, primal instincts were kicking in about now.  
Sesshomaru draped himself over Inuyasha's back as he shoved all of his thick cock inside the hanyou. He pressed his sharp teeth against Inuyasha's shoulder and growled as he started fucking him. Inuyasha practically screamed underneath him, his fingers desperately grabbing onto the sheets to keep himself from flying into the headboard.

This was the rough, desperate rutting that his health teacher told him about! Sesshomaru was a snarling, growling mess as he viciously fucked his little brother into the bed. Inuyasha could do little more than whine and moan and hold on.  
Sesshomaru's teeth grabbed the back of his neck when he came. Inuyasha felt himself go completely limp underneath the youkai's heavy body. They both flopped onto the bed. Sesshomaru's jaw clamped down tighter as his knot grew and was shoved inside the wet, abused hole. Inuyasha gasped quietly into the pillow as the 'full' feeling increased with all the cum that was poured into him. The feeling was too much and Inuyasha let out a pathetic whimper as he came again against the sheets.

After a minute, Sesshomaru let go of his mouth. He affectionately licked the bite mark until it healed.  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pressed gentle kisses against Inuyasha's shoulder. There was a few more quiet minutes before Sesshomaru asked, "How do you feel?" Inuyasha was just coherent enough to murmur, "Mm, satisfied. Sorta hungry. Wanna fuck some more."  
"I know but we can't until I can pull out."  
"S' alright. Like it inside me. Feels nice and safe."

Sesshomaru tried to hold himself up, but his muscles ached and he let himself collapse on top of Inuyasha. His younger brother gave a small groan of protest but otherwise couldn't really do much. Sesshomaru gave a great big yawn and his hips squirmed a little as he got comfortable. Inuyasha was already half asleep, sprawled out and feeling oddly safe underneath Sesshomaru.

They fucked twice before breakfast, three times between breakfast and lunch, and then five more times before dinner. Beta heats were erratic and short lived. Inuyasha would be cooled down before Wednesday, for sure. Sesshomaru was sorta relieved it would be short this time. It was only the first day and he thought his cock was going to fall off.

Inuyasha was currently asleep and Sesshomaru was knotted deep inside of him. Maybe this would be the last time. Sesshomaru pulled his little brother close to his chest and held him there. He closed his tired eyes and licked the back of Inuyasha's ears. They didn't get around to grocery shopping today. Maybe they could go tomorrow? Wasn't this a three day weekend? No- that was next weekend. Sesshomaru sighed and propped his head up on his elbow to lazily watch TV.

He was glad that Inuyasha was okay. This morning he was slightly afraid that he would hurt his hanyou. But Inuyasha didn't have any broken bones and he might be able to walk tomorrow.

Inuyasha woke up an hour or so later. It appeared that his heat was taking a break, since he didn't instantly start wanting to be stuffed full of Sesshomaru's cock. "Mm," he moaned as he stretched, "My ass hurts so bad, Sessho..." Sesshomaru was only half awake and he murmured something in his sleepy fuzz. Inuyasha wiggled a bit and rolled over onto his other side. He let himself be wrapped up in Sesshomaru's protective arms and he tucked his chin under his big brother's head.

He felt so loved, so safe and warm. Sesshomaru held him tighter and said something quiet against Inuyasha's head. The hanyou couldn't quite understand it so he just pressed kisses against Sesshomaru's built chest.  
His older brother was just so much...bigger than him. Taller, wider. His muscles moved under his pale skin in a hypnotizing way. Sesshomaru was a powerhouse of dominance and it made Inuyasha's inner Beast whimper in natural submission.

Inuyasha's eyes stayed closed as he kissed under Sesshomaru's chin. His first heat wasn't all that bad. Maybe one day he'd get pregnant. Someday, he told himself and his whimpering Beast. Someday he'd be nice and round with Sesshomaru's children.

Sensing that slight distress, Sesshomaru woke up enough to love on Inuyasha's cute ears. His hanyou sighed happily and relaxed completely against his big brother. It only took a few more licks and kisses before Inuyasha was dreaming of milky scents and baby powder.


End file.
